


Зондеркоманда «Х»

by Kamoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Drama & Romance, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, POV Harry Potter, Time Travel, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamoshi/pseuds/Kamoshi
Summary: Британские разведчики, авроры Гарри Поттер и Седрик Диггори, отправляются на задание в 1943-й год, Германия, город Бреслау. Задание выполнено, но с возвращением возникают проблемы.Предупреждения: оскорбительные действия и высказывания в адрес евреев и гомосексуалов, упоминание реальных исторических личностей и фактов их биографий.Авторы осуждают внутреннюю и внешнюю политику Третьего Рейха, но по возможности придерживаются исторических фактов.Авторские допущения: 1) Режим работы и стиль общения в зондеркоманде “Х” выбран произвольно; не все эсэсовцы подонки; в СС принимают с 22 лет. 2) Авторы не считают каноном пьесу “Проклятое дитя” и фильмы серии “Фантастические твари”.Примечания: фик написан в соавторстве с Doloress.Зондеркоманда “Х” — специальное секретное подразделение СС, созданное для изучения средневековых судебных процессов над ведьмами Германии. Действовала в 1935 - 1944 гг. С 1943 года располагалась в замке Хаугвитц недалеко от г. Бреслау (ныне Вроцлав).Рудольф Левин — руководитель зондеркоманды «Х», немецкий исследователь-историк, доктор философии, сотрудник Аненербе, оберштурмбанфюрер СС.





	1. Chapter 1

Первая часть  
Глава 1

Я думал, будет страшно. Как в тех книгах и документах, которые мы читали, пока не переставали запоминать написанное. Как на фото с убитыми и ранеными — потому что я отправлялся на войну.

Но пока что было очень обыденно. Я стоял у автовокзала в Бреслау и делал вид, что все в порядке. Что я доехал из аэропорта на такси, а не перенесся сюда с хроноворотом, отчего все еще чувствовал дурноту.

Сейчас за мной придет машина, отвезет туда, где притворяться придется долго.

Хорошо, что я не один: Седрик Диггори здесь уже год. Он старше и опытнее меня, подстрахует если надо. Полчаса назад мы с ним, стоя друг против друга, одновременно повернули стрелки на хроноворотах. По инструкции — он на август 1942, я на август 1943 года. Инструкцию для нас писал и несколько раз переписывал глава Аврората Аластор Муди.

— Постоянная бдительность! — рявкал он, вручая листки. — Это не увеселительная прогулка, господа авроры. Все видеть, все слышать, запоминать. Дисциплина и воздержанность во всем. И никаких баб, Диггори! — Муди хлопал ладонью по столешнице, и Диггори вытягивался в струнку:

— Конечно, мистер Муди.

Тогда Муди обращался ко мне:

— Работать, Поттер. Хорошо работать. Про палочку забыть. Вообще забыть, нет ее у тебя. Есть мозги, глаза, руки, ствол. Любое самое мелкое колдовство… что-о, Диггори? — поворачивался он к Седрику.

— Может изменить историю, сэр!

— И Азкабан за такое — ничтожное наказание!

Муди хромал за стол, а мы с Седриком переглядывались. Он выглядел уверенно, спокойно и совершенно точно не собирался слушать Муди насчет “баб”.

Но вот стрелки хроноворота сдвинулись, а ада из книжек про войну не оказалось. Правда, напротив вокзала стояло совершенно закопченное здание без стекол, а некоторые дома поблизости были разрушены, но все-таки это был просто город: грохот трамваев, шумные грузовики, прохожие с резкой немецкой речью или мягким польским шипением.

Польского я не знал, в меня вложили только немецкий. Я догадывался, что знаю его по-книжному, слишком правильно произношу слова, но легкость и естественность должны были прийти сами.

Я все не мог понять, отчего же мне так неловко и непривычно, пока не опустил глаза и чуть не вздрогнул, увидев черные брюки со стрелками и тупоносые ботинки. Тугой воротничок жал, погоны будто давили на плечи.

По-настоящему серьезных заданий я еще ни разу не получал. Чтобы добыть сведения, необходимые Отделу Тайн, мы с Роном обычно дежурили в недалеком прошлом и за пределы Британии не выезжали. Настоящее оружие я тоже получил впервые и поэтому украдкой трогал тяжелый вальтер на поясе. Стрелять меня научили, вот только задача была совершенно иная.

Посигналил, подъезжая, большой черный «опель» с открытым верхом, я постарался нацепить на лицо натренированное выражение высокомерной уверенности и поднял увесистый кожаный чемодан.

Я знал, что зондеркоманду недавно перебросили в замок графа Хаугвитца, туда мы и приехали. Посреди зеленого луга стоял настоящий замок, белоснежный, с ярко-оранжевой крышей. Потом уж я разглядел осыпавшуюся штукатурку, почерневшие от сырости черепицы, давно не мытые стекла в окнах.

Мы зарулили во внутренний двор, отгороженный длинными флигелями или хозпостройками, миновали фонтан, в котором не было воды, но зато в его центре стоял бюст, засиженный птицами, и затормозили у широких деревянных дверей. Шофер несколько раз длинно посигналил , соскочил на землю и открыл дверцу машины с моей стороны.

— Проше пана, — буркнул он. Я подхватил чемодан и вышел. Тотчас тяжелые двери отворились, и я с облегчением увидел Седрика в черной эсэсовской форме и с какой-то новой и очень странной для него тоскливой обреченностью в лице.

То есть, не Седрика, а Эриха Фихтнера.

Мы шли по широкой лестнице вверх, потом по коридору. Всюду царил тяжелый знойный полумрак: шторы на всех окнах были сдвинуты. Подступала головная боль. Воротничок душил с особой жестокостью.

— Прошу прощения, нельзя ли выпить чего-нибудь холодного?

— Извини, пока нет, — он даже не оглянулся, ведя меня куда-то вглубь замка. — Все потом. Сначала следует представиться оберштурмбанфюреру.

Немецкие слова с непривычки резали слух.

Наконец Седрик замер перед высокой белой дверью в торце коридора. Я знал кто там — Рудольф Левин. Тридцать четыре года, холост. Руководитель зондеркоманды “Х”, которая занимается изучением процессов над средневековыми ведьмами. Имелся, правда, еще некий Шпенглер, но кадрами заведовал именно Левин. Шпенглер полностью заменит его позже. В конце сорок третьего года этот Левин должен умереть. Правда, в биографии не была указана причина смерти.

Седрик постучал.

— Прошу! — донеслось из-за двери. Она распахнулась, и мы друг за другом влетели в комнату.

И как вихрь: щелчки каблуков, вскинутые руки и «хайль ».

Вытянувшись и сдвинув каблуки, я замер посреди огромного сумрачного кабинета. Три высоких, плотно занавешенных окна. На крайнем окне шторы колышутся от ветра: там распахнута створка. В воздухе — запах сигарет.

Оберштурмбанфюрер Рудольф Левин стоял у массивного письменного стола, заваленного бумагами, и испепеляюще смотрел мне в лицо. Разве бывают истинные арийцы с такими дьявольскими черными глазами?

Я стоял словно истукан, только душа ушла в пятки. Сейчас он меня раскусит. Ведь читает же прямо по лицу. Прочитает все что нужно и позовет карательный отряд. Или сам застрелит — вон у него такой же вальтер брошен сверху на стопку мятых листов.

Левин перевел взгляд на Седрика, дернул уголком узкого рта и вдруг ослабил галстук, а затем расстегнул и сбросил китель. Остался в белой рубашке.

— Садитесь, господа, — сказал он неожиданно мягко, и сам сел в кресло у стола, закинув ногу на ногу.

Не зная куда деть глаза, я уставился на подтяжки Левина.

А он и не подумал слушать официальное представление, движением руки остановил Седрика и обратился ко мне:

— Итак, ваше имя, — он никуда не подглядывал, помнил наизусть, — Александр Леманн. 22 года. Дойчес юнгфолькс, гитлерюгенд, университет. Сын оберстгруппенфюрера Леманна. Ростом не вышел, но остальные данные отличные. Ведические практики, архивный розыск. Вы будете полезны... Курить хотите? Не хотите, вижу. Стреляете как, прилично? — Я спохватился и кивнул.

Левин пристально разглядывал меня. И вдруг ухмыльнулся:

— Фихтнер, прошу вас, покажите Леманну его комнату, а затем отведите в столовую. А то он сейчас съест меня взглядом.

Я вздрогнул и отвернулся.

В пустой солнечной столовой за большим овальным столом я грыз жареную утку, а в голове крутилась одна и та же мысль. Все, что было прочитано и просмотрено в маггловских кинохрониках про офицеров СС, никак не вязалось с этим человеком. Он был другим.

 

* * *

Первое утро в замке Хаугвитца, в ставке зондеркоманды, под носом дюжины человек и особенно этого оберштурмбанфюрера Левина я начал с колдовства: побрился при помощи палочки. Посмотрел на опасную бритву и решил, что махнуть палочкой куда надежнее, чем пытаться освоить этот прибор.

Спал я плохо, ночь была душной, в открытое окно влетали комары, но ни единого порыва ветра . Снилась чушь: хмурый недовольный Левин вдруг вставал из-за своего бескрайнего стола и направлял на меня палочку, потом его лицо плавилось, менялось, и это был уже Седрик, который кричал в трубку: «Гарри! Гарри Поттер, дружище, за тобой приедут, жди!»

Я проснулся от леденящего ощущения, что меня разоблачили в первые же сутки.

На пробежке я старался не выпускать Седрика из виду, и мне казалось, что он старается держаться подальше. Он снова был как в воду опущенный. В столовой Седрик сел за другой конец стола, а мне достался парень, который лучше остальных запомнился мне на вчерашнем собрании команды. Отто Экштейн поправлял очки, покашливал, поглядывал на меня, но беседу не завязывал, за что я был ему благодарен. Пока еще боялся сморозить чушь, да и переживал за произношение.

Когда мы уже пили кофе, меня словно подбросило, и я выкрикивал в общем хоре «хайль!»: в столовую вошел Левин. Я вскочил, салютуя, чуть ли не первым. По крайней мере, здоровый Отто поднялся позже меня. Как, оказывается, хорошо надо мной поработали наши невыразимцы: вложили не только язык и знания, но и еще правильные реакции. Левин уже сел на свое место, лишь тогда я отмер и вспомнил, что надо бы допить кофе.

Потом началась работа в архиве. От поднимавшейся с формуляров пыли уже через час зверски разболелось горло и зачесались глаза?

— В Лейпциге столько пыли не было, — неслышно подошел ко мне Седрик с планшетом под мышкой, — а здесь старые стены, поля кругом, а окна открыты, вот и летит отовсюду. Если хочешь чаю, внизу есть буфет.

Чаю я хотел, но еще больше хотел объясниться с Седриком, но тот как будто сообразил, что зря заговорил со мной и быстро отошел на другую сторону большой комнаты, заставленной высокими стеллажами. Прямая спина, коротко стриженный затылок, повязка со свастикой. Я выглядел точно так же.

Работу мне дали самую простую . При переезде не очень аккуратно упакованные бумаги местами перемешались, перепутались. Мне досталось расставлять по алфавиту формуляры. Но я и не надеялся, что с первых же дней мне поручат что-то серьезнее этой ерунды.

Всю неделю мое утро начиналось со взмаха палочки и бритвенного заклятья. Я здраво рассудил, что история вряд ли зависит от гладкости моего подбородка.

Седрик меня все так же избегал. Я уже дошел до литеры «К», а распорядок оставался все тем же: аккуратно составить формуляры в стопки, уложить в выдвижные ящики, выпить чаю в буфете — одному или в компании Отто, спуститься в столовую на обед. И снова работа до самого ужина. Я читал названия дел, имена ведьм и колдунов из Баварии, Саксонии, Саара, краткое содержание обвинения и, надеюсь, незаметно поглядывал на двойные высокие двери дальше по коридору.

Нужно как-то добраться до архивных записей. Сотни дел, подробно и обстоятельно изложенных: суть обвинений, поиск и поимка, методы дознания, пытки, казни. А главное, заклинания — новые, неизвестные нам, которые могли сработать. Шансы, что магглы правильно и тщательно записали их, стремились к нулю, но надежда была. И все это сокровище, что сейчас хранилось в архиве, пропало после войны. Сгорело или было заброшено и забыто — в две тысячи втором году мы этого не знали. И сейчас от ценной информации меня отделяли двустворчатые двери и репутация новичка. Я зарабатывал доверие и ждал.

Конечно, я старался не расслабляться, не забывать, кто эти люди на самом деле, но не всегда получалось. Потому что были такие вечера, когда мы собирались в гостиной. Ветер из открытого окна шевелил шторы, горели лампы, стучали бильярдные шары. Заядлые игроки, Шренк фон Нотцинг и Мартин Бирманн, находили жертву на этот вечер и садились за покерный стол. Отто расставлял фигуры на доске, и даже почтенный архивариус, которого я почти никогда не встречал в столовой, спускался к нам, занимал диван в углу и утыкался в книгу. Седрик работал и вечерами — садился за дальний стол с бумагами и картами.

Оберштурмбанфюрер Левин часто заходил на наши вечерние посиделки. Мы больше не разговаривали, лишь однажды он постоял рядом, посмотрел на доску, сделал ход моим конем, усмехнулся довольно и отошел. Ту партию я выиграл через четыре хода.

Обычно он садился в кресло, курил и стряхивал пепел в камин. Иногда к нему подходили с вопросами, но чаще не тревожили, и он сидел, сняв китель, откинувшись на спинку и прикрыв глаза, а я, пока Отто обдумывал ход, разглядывал его. После рабочего дня мы держались куда свободнее, тем более в отсутствие Шпенглера: снятые кители, расстегнутые пуговицы на рубашках, закатанные рукава. Но рассматривал я только его, может, потому что он казался другим. Он очень отличался от остальных. Худой, крючконосый, некрасивый и с такими гипнотическими черными глазами, что когда однажды он неожиданно их открыл и поймал мой взгляд, удерживал его так долго, что я смог оторваться только после оклика Отто. Левин тогда отвернулся и больше не смущал меня, но я все равно делал в партии ошибку за ошибкой.

В свой первый выходной я решил пройтись по внутреннему двору. Седрик догнал меня и пошел рядом. Выглядел он все так же плохо, словно не спал несколько ночей подряд. Как он умудрялся в таком состоянии работать с утра до вечера, непонятно.

— Здравствуй.

Застегнутый, подтянутый, на голову выше меня, он очень подходил для этой роли: форма СС шла ему больше мантии аврора. Мы брели по дорожке, Седрик смотрел на верхушки деревьев, я украдкой разглядывал его.

Он молчал, а я сразу начал с главного:

— С тобой что-то происходит. Ты странно себя ведешь.

— Я много работаю. Чем больше мы просмотрим документов, тем больше воспоминаний ты заберешь обратно.

— У меня пока нет допуска, но я… Стоп — что значит «ты»? Мы. Или ты остаешься? Так понравилось здесь?

— Понравилось?! — Седрик повернулся ко мне. То была уже не просто усталость, у него, кажется, одновременно задергались и глаз, и уголок рта. — Думай, что говоришь!

— Так объясни, что случилось. Давай подскажу — ты сломал хроноворот, неизлечимо заболел или успел жениться, так?

— Не кричи.

Мы оба поздоровались с проходившим мимо Шренком фон Нотцингом. Седрик осмотрелся и, пристально глядя мне в глаза, прошептал:

— Я преступник и убийца. Я изменил нашу историю.

Захотелось засмеяться, сказать «Мерлин упаси!» и хлопнуть шутника Седрика по плечу. Но он так смотрел, что порыв тут же прошел. Я еще не поверил, нет. Спросил скорее машинально:

— Как?

Мы остановились у неработающего фонтана, и Седрик заговорил тихо и быстро. Он все порывался схватить меня за плечи, но каждый раз отдергивал руки.

— Я же отправился в сорок второй, Гарри. Берлин сорок второго — это совсем не то, что здесь. Цветочки, музычка, ха-ха, забудь. Были бомбежки, а я оказался не готов, и ты был бы не готов, уж поверь. Учебники, фильмы — это все такая чушь. Реальность страшнее. А я работал, но боялся, как щенок, все хотелось забиться под кровать и не высовываться. Как меня не вычислили, не знаю. Зиму и весну как-то пережил, думал, вот летом будет легче. А с мая зарядили дожди — и на весь июнь. Постоянные, мать их, ливни, каждый день, солнца нет, ничего нет. Если бы не знал, что мне надо дождаться тебя, я бы, может, в петлю полез, честно говорю.

Седрик помолчал, снял фуражку, снова надел.

— Ну а потом как-то раз ночью я подумал: я же ни разу здесь не колдовал, все сам, как маггл. Так захотелось взять палочку, хоть воды наколдовать. Потом думаю, опять вода, за окном вода, еще и здесь. И я расчистил небо.

— Что ты сделал?

— Небо. Расчистил. Погодные чары. Захотел посмотреть на звезды: они такие же, как дома.

— Ну и как, посмотрел? — что-то очень жуткое поднималось в душе. Теперь уже мне хотелось схватить его за китель и тряхнуть посильнее, чтобы не тянул и рассказывал дальше.

— Да. Стрельца нашел. А потом, через час, звук моторов. Аэродром совсем рядом. Я к окну. — Седрик заговорил рвано, отрывисто. Достал из кармана кусок чистого картона и сунул мне. Я смотрел и не понимал.

Седрик справился с собой и продолжил более связно:

— Я насчитал пятнадцать “Хенкелей” — я уже узнаю немецкие самолеты по звуку, оцени. А утром по радио сказали, что бомбили Лондон. Если бы я не разогнал тучи, они бы никуда не полетели, понимаешь? Я полдня уговаривал себя, что это ничего, бомбили и до этого, и еще будут не раз. А потом достал фото, и вот.

Он кивнул на картонку в моей руке. Я почувствовал, что голос меня не очень слушается.

— Что здесь было?

— Моя семья — отец, мать, я. Понимаешь, да? Отец не родился. Его родители жили в Лондоне, а он не родился, значит, тогда бомбы сбросили на их квартал. Мать, наверное, вышла замуж за другого. А может, и она не родилась. И меня теперь тоже не существует. Но если бы дело было только в этом, в конце концов, это справедливо, что я убил сам себя. Но все намного хуже. Ты ведь слушал вчера вечером радио?

Конечно нет — вечером у меня были шахматы и Левин у камина. Муди сгорит за меня со стыда, когда узнает, какой я шпион. Седрик понял по моему лицу, что ни черта я не слышал.

— Вчера объявили о капитуляции Италии, режим Муссолини пал.

— Ну и прекрасно.

— Это должно было случиться три месяца назад! Все меняется, война затягивается. Я совсем не уверен, что капитуляция Германии случится в сорок четвертом. Мы читали об этом в учебниках, а они теперь тоже будут другие. Может, война продлится еще два года, или пять, или десять лет? Может, Германия вообще выиграет ее? И это сделал я, одним заклинанием.

Мы замолчали. До меня начал доходить ужас положения.

— Меня должны судить, я заслужил Азкабан до конца дней, но я просто не смогу вернуться. — Седрик вытянул из моих рук пустую фотографию и одновременно вложил мне в руку фиал. — Здесь все, что я смог узнать за год, данные почти половины архива. Дела, карты местности, рисунки. Передашь вместе со своими.

— Постой!

Но он смотрел мимо меня остекленевшим взглядом так, что я тоже оглянулся.

— Они иногда теперь приходят ко мне.

— Кто?

— Бабушка, дедушка. Разговаривают со мной. Мне кажется, они хотят, чтобы я отомстил. Я совсем не сплю из-за этого.

— Седрик, ты пьешь зелья? Укрепляющее, зелье сна-без-сновидений? Что-нибудь?

Но он уже двинулся к замку. Я, обалдевший, остался стоять у фонтана. Потом поднялся к себе. Я долго копался в чемодане, прятал воспоминания поглубже, а потом вытянул за уголок свое фото. Я, как и Седрик, взял с собой одно, любимое. Его сделали шесть лет назад. Мне тогда купили новую метлу к выпуску из Хогвартса, а Дадли пытался ее оседлать. Дядя усаживал к себе на колени смеющуюся тетку, а мы с Дадли веселились на заднем плане и махали руками. Конечно, я заколдовал ее на неподвижность. Вот такая была эта фотография, которую я сейчас держал обратной стороной и медлил, прежде чем перевернуть и посмотреть.

А потом перевернул. Толстый Дадли со скучающим видом сидел на диване, к нему с одной стороны льнула тетка со странной натянутой улыбкой, с другой поджимал дядя. Я стоял позади них. Тощий, словно меня все эти годы не кормили ни в школе, ни дома. В слишком просторной линялой футболке, встрепанный, со шрамом на лбу. И счастливым я точно не выглядел.

А что случилось с остальными? В порядке ли Рон и Гермиона, вместе ли, счастливы? Есть ли они вообще? А Министерство и министр? Хотя не знаю, что должно случиться, чтобы Том Риддл отдал свое кресло. И Хогвартс наверняка на месте.

Семья Диггори стерлась, моя превратилась в пародию. Вот бы лучше появились мои родители. Неведомый мне чистокровный волшебник Джеймс Поттер и мама. Пусть бы она все-таки вышла замуж за этого Джеймса, я родился бы в нормальной волшебной семье, и мама осталась бы жива. Но, видимо, судьба раз и навсегда решила лишить меня родителей.

 

* * *

Возможно, не прозвучи та сводка — все пошло бы иначе.

День вообще удался, у большинства зондеркоманды был законный выходной, погода с утра радовала, и было решено провести футбольный матч. Сразу после завтрака, на котором в честь воскресенья подали апельсиновый мусс, все вырядились в черные трусы и серые майки и выкатили на поле мяч. Неровно подстриженная трава, повсюду пыль и жухлые листья, но все-таки это был самый настоящий стадион. Несколько скамеек занимала наша польская обслуга: парочка стариков-птичников, кухонные работники, уборщик Анджей, хмурый шофер Генрих Новицки да дворник. Конечно, ни за кого болеть они не собирались, просто явились поглазеть. Поодаль устроились литератор Норфолк и профессор Патин. Гонять по полю мяч вместе со всеми казалось им несолидным, но они не отказали себе в удовольствии понаблюдать. Оба дымили «Империумом», наплевав и на спорт, и на здоровый образ жизни. Еще дальше одиноко сидел Седрик.

— Эх, Муравски нет, — вздыхал Отто, когда мы шли из раздевалки на игру. — Такой хавбек был.

— А кто это? — спросил я.

— Он с нами больше не работает, — последовал уклончивый ответ.

Странно было видеть, с каким воодушевлением эти парни обсуждают стратегию игры, делятся на две команды, хлопают друг друга по плечу и желают победы. Как будто самые обыкновенные ребята, а не… те, кем они являлись. Я постоянно забывал, с кем имею дело. Просто очень хотелось отвлечься. Просто ярко светило солнце, било в глаза, я бил по мячу, игроки орали, свистели, запрыгивали друг другу на спину и не давали ни малейшего повода усомниться в том, что все они славные малые. Даже Шренк фон Нотцинг, красный, растрепанный, растерявший всю свою обычную напыщенность, победно улюлюкающий и вздымающий вверх два пальца — виктори! И все-таки матч мог бы остаться в моей памяти как самое обыденное явление, если б его не судил Левин. В серых спортивных брюках и фуфайке, он без устали бегал вдоль кромки поля и время от времени дул в свисток. Я играл за нападающего, носился как ужаленный и честно выкладывался. Немного мешало то, что я старался не выпускать Левина из виду. Мне нравилось на него смотреть. Без черного кителя с нашивками и галстука он казался таким мирным. А когда смеялся — особенно. Я хотел запомнить на будущее, которое представлялось мрачным, эту картину: щурясь от солнца, Левин показывает двумя большими пальцами вниз и ухмыляется в ответ на возмущенные возгласы с поля. Я все сворачивал голову, сворачивал и в итоге получил мячом по лбу. Тогда опомнился и даже сумел отбить удар. Нас было слишком мало для полноценного противостояния двух команд, но все равно было весело, шумно, азартно и очень грязно. Трижды я проехался по пыльной траве коленями, причем в последний раз пал жертвой подножки соперника. Увидев это, Левин обрадованно засвистел и назначил штрафной. И я его забил!

Матч помог мне отвлечься от мыслей, вызванных откровениями Седрика. Но к вечеру паника пополам с унынием вновь охватили меня.

— Шах, Алекс. — Отто в очередной раз подтолкнул меня ногой под столом. — Эй, проснись.

Я вздохнул и передвинул ладью. Все равно партия проиграна.

Наша с Седриком партия тоже? Думать о том, что он рассказал, было страшно.

В гостиную толпой, смеясь, вошли Альфред Вентцель (я его не любил, он был прирожденный каратель), рыжий Готтфрид Рушке и Шренк фон Нотцинг, с которым я почти не пересекался. Белобрысый, горделивый, он кичился своим свеженьким дипломом юриста и тем, что лично знал Шпенглера задолго до попадания в зондеркоманду. Учился у него в школе и, видимо, слыл любимчиком.

Часть команды собралась у камина, его разожгли первый раз по случаю небольшого похолодания. Стоял сентябрь, дни были ясные, но к ночи задувал северный ветер. Несколько человек играли в бильярд. Левин стоял недалеко от дверей, читал газету.

Радио болтало что-то, играла негромкая музыка.

— Семинар вспомогательных исторических дисциплин, — сказал фон Нотцинг, — звучит слишком претенциозно. Мы не можем постоянно прятаться за спинами недокормленных дипломников.

— Полегче, — отозвался Отто, — это будущие сотрудники научных институтов Рейха, фюрер не для того вкладывает миллионы в высшее образование, чтобы ты над этим насмехался, стране нужна ученая элита.

— Да кто бы спорил! Но мы уже есть, и мы — элита, а какие-то архивные крысы смеют чинить нам препятствия.

— Конспирация необходима ради секретности миссии, — заметил Вентцель. — Или я не прав? Гекзенкартотек — проект наивысшего назначения, уровень правительственный, это не те журнальчики для потех, которые ты, Шренк, прячешь под матрацем.

Фон Нотцинг залился румянцем и нахмурился, кто-то громко засмеялся. Левин продолжал изучать газету, даже не повернув головы.

— Бойтесь спать, дорогой Альфред, — протянул Нотцинг. — За пышущую верность общему делу в глухой час перед рассветом вас посетит сама Маргарет Гимблер из Маркайсхайма.

— Это кто такая? — обалдел Вентцель.

— Ведьма. Кто ж еще? Наш уважаемый либерфюрер Генрих — ее потомок. Доказано.

Вновь всеобщий смех.

— Тихо, господа! — Рушке оттолкнул кого-то и подскочил к радиоприемнику. Выкрутил ручку громкости до предела. Все замерли.

— …в июле-августе тысяча девятьсот сорок третьего года массированной бомбардировке был подвергнут Гамбург. В ответ на это сегодня, двенадцатого сентября тысяча девятьсот сорок третьего года, подразделения немецких бомбардировщиков подвергли точечным ударам британские населенные пункты Кентербери, Бирмингем, Глазго, Ливерпуль, Лондон. Атака длилась три с половиной часа, общее количество сброшенных бомб…

Я встретился с немигающим взглядом Седрика, который застыл, привстав из-за стола с книгами. Его губы шевелились. Отодвинув шахматную доску, я пробрался к нему между внимательно слушающими радио фрицами.

— Не было… не было, — шептал Седрик точно заведенный. — О нет!

— Что? — одними губами спросил я.

— Не было в сентябре сорок третьего никакой бомбардировки Британии. Не было! Держи!

Под столом он быстро, тайком сунул мне свою волшебную палочку, и я, цепенея от ужаса, был вынужден взять ее и затолкать в рукав. Отпрянул от Седрика и оглянулся. Вроде бы никто ничего не заметил.

Сводка закончилась, Рушке прикрутил громкость, радостно возбужденные слушатели столпились вокруг приемника, обсуждая услышанное.

Нотцинг подошел к фортепиано, откинул крышку и стал наигрывать двумя пальцами что-то веселенькое. Потом пропел козлиным голоском, издеваясь:

— Home, my baby’s taking me home, my baby’s taking me home… — и добавил: — Бриташки нынче захлебнулись своим томатным супом.

Седрик вскочил и выбежал прочь.

Нотцинг все тянул и тянул свою дурацкую песенку, и я решил выйти поискать Седрика, который был явно не в себе. Но не успел.

Двери распахнулись так, что стукнулись о стену. А дальше все происходило почти молниеносно. Перед глазами словно пронеслись кадры ускоренной съемки. Бледный до синевы Седрик заходит в гостиную — и сильно толкает меня, я валюсь на ковер; Седрик выхватывает вальтер из кобуры и стреляет в Нотцинга, тот отшатывается и бросается на пол; грохот падающих тел и мебели, оглушительные немецкие ругательства; и в мгновенном прыжке, как огромный кот, Левин летит навстречу выставленному дулу, вытянув руку, и вместе с Седриком падает на пол. Раздается еще один выстрел. В коридоре слышатся топот и крики. Я закрываю глаза. Я хочу проснуться.

Седрик успел застрелить только Рудольфа Райсмана, бывшего СД. Когда я нашел в себе силы встать, труп уже прикрыли пледом, на ковре остались лишь несколько капель крови да круглая жестянка из-под шоко-колы, которой балуются тут все подряд. Еще двое оказались ранены, и за доктором уже послали.

Седрик лежал у дверей. Я не сразу понял, что происходит. Возле него сидел Левин, скрючившись, с упавшей на лицо черной прядью. Он поднял на меня глаза и тихо сказал:

— Застрелился. Пуля в висок.

Я и сам уже это видел. Перед глазами был туман. Но видел.

Когда доктор уводил по коридору согнувшегося почти пополам Левина, помогая ему идти, я осознал, что он один из раненых. Седрик в него попал. Наверное тогда, когда Левин прыгнул, чтобы помешать?

Я остался тут совсем один.

Я долго сидел в своей комнате и бесцельно перебирал вещи в чемодане. Что ждет меня там, дома, думать не хотелось. Так или иначе, мне все равно еще предстоит выполнить задание. Тех воспоминаний, которые Седрик мне слил, явно не хватит. Если еще остался кто-то, кому они будут нужны…

Уже почти ночью я пробрался в комнату Седрика, отперев дверь алохоморой, чтобы забрать его хроноворот и запас зелий, но ничего не нашел. Но, по крайней мере, он успел мне отдать палочку.

А что он сделал со своим хроноворотом? Уничтожил, спрятал?

— Акцио, хроноворот Седрика!

Ничего. Стало тревожно. Оставалось только надеяться, что если фрицы и нашли его, то решили, что это обыкновенные наручные часы и не обратили на них внимания.

Прозвонило полночь. Я встал с кровати, приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в коридор. Спать, по-видимому, никто не торопился. Из гостиной доносились крики, прислушавшись, я узнал, что «теперь жди Зикса» и что «полетят головы».

Зикс — верховный начальник зондеркоманды — подчинялся самому Гиммлеру, и приезд такого чина ничего хорошего, конечно, сулить не мог. Просто так офицеры СС не расстреливают товарищей и не пускают себе пулю в голову.

Я решил чего-нибудь выпить. В буфете, наверное, уже ничего не осталось. Но вдруг?

Я пошел туда, но, дойдя до дверей в комнаты Левина, остановился. А потом взял и постучал. Мне никто не ответил, я толкнул дверь и осторожно вошел во мрак кабинета. Он был пуст, стол абсолютно чист, окна наглухо занавешены шторами. Но я знал, что справа, за вереницей шкафов, есть еще одна дверь, в апартаменты Левина. И она была полуоткрыта. Оттуда лился мягкий свет. Я шагнул туда.

Сначала я не увидел никого, на кровати лежала только подушка, настольная лампа освещала тумбочку, а вокруг царил полумрак. Потом безошибочно повернулся влево. Левин полулежал в кресле в дальнем углу, возле книжного шкафа, забитого пыльными на вид фолиантами. Он так и остался в одной рубашке, наполовину расстегнутой, плечо было перебинтовано. Он молча смотрел на меня. Я — на него.

— Не хотите присесть, Александр? — спросил Левин наконец, пошевелился и поморщился.

— Спасибо. — Я огляделся, взял стул от стены и опустился на него. Ноги, по правде говоря, вообще не держали.

— Почему он сделал это? — Голос Левина был глух и едва различим.

— Если бы я знал.

— В вас стрелять он не хотел. Первым делом уложил вас на пол.

Я молчал, а что тут скажешь.

— Вы ведь были знакомы раньше? По школе?

На какой-то безумный миг я уверился, что Левин все вычислил и все знает.

— Да. В Берлине. Он выпустился на три года раньше, — зачем-то уточнил я.

Левин покивал, задумчиво меня разглядывая.

— Скажите, где его похоронят? — спросил я.

— Похоронят?! Кто это станет хоронить предателя и преступника?

— Разве нет?

— Думаю, тело уже в одной из больниц, где проходят опыты по пересадке человеческих органов.

Я обескураженно молчал. Бедный Седрик.

Левин все так же разглядывал меня.

— Вам не надоело раскладывать карточки по алфавиту? — вдруг спросил он.

— Надоело, — осторожно сказал я. — Я ведь способен на большее.

— Думаю, способны. У меня к вам предложение, — Левин привстал и вновь поморщился, опустившись назад. — Пересядьте ближе, прошу вас.

Я встал и перенес стул. Левин уставился черными глазами мне в лицо и тихо произнес:

— Хотите поработать со мной над диссертацией?

— Что? — О, я отлично знал что. Докторская диссертация Рудольфа Левина! Она так и не была защищена и пропала с концами. Кладезь ведьминских премудростей. Неужели все это само плывет мне в руки, и не придется тайно лазить по чужим бумагам? Конец года близко, и у Левина не так много времени, чтобы показать ее мне.

— Я собираю материал для диссертации, и мне нужен компетентный помощник. Вы ведь компетентны, Леманн?

— Да, герр оберштур…

Он остановил меня движением руки. А потом вдруг взял меня этой самой рукой за ладонь и сжал, неотрывно глядя в глаза.

— И вы умеете хранить секреты?

— Д-да, разумеется.

— Не следует обсуждать эту работу внутри команды, — твердые теплые пальцы стиснули мою ладонь еще крепче. — Даже с вашим партнером по игре, Экштейном.

— Конечно нет.

— Вот и отлично. — Пальцы разжались, и я уронил ладонь на колено. Она горела. — Поверьте, я не стараюсь вас использовать для личной надобности. Вам зачтется эта помощь в дальнейшем. Скажем, две-три научные статьи в ведущих германских изданиях отлично помогают строить карьеру. Вы ведь собираетесь продвигаться выше, Леманн? — Я, конечно, кивнул. — Ну и прекрасно. Завтра же начнем. Официально вы будете заниматься архивным розыском для гекзенкартотек, и, уверяю вас, отлынивать не удастся. Постарайтесь совмещать.

Я ничего не ответил, потому что не отрываясь смотрел на забинтованное плечо Левина. Там расцветало большое алое пятно. Левин тоже посмотрел и досадливо скривился.

— Если вас не затруднит, вызовите доктора. Он внизу с Меркелем.

Меркель, второй раненый, пострадал гораздо сильнее — пуля попала в живот, и врач сидел с ним неотлучно. В дверях я оглянулся.

— Что-то еще, Леманн?

— Вам очень больно? — спросил я.

— А вам? — хмыкнул он. — Как ноги, не болят?

Я уставился на него, потому что начисто забыл подробности утреннего матча и ту подножку. Для меня они теперь будто остались в прошлой жизни. А Левин, оказывается, помнил.

Я махнул рукой. До своих дурацких футбольных синяков мне точно не было дела.

— Идите, Александр. Спокойной ночи… если удастся уснуть. Утром ждет работа.

Левин склонил взлохмаченную голову к раненому плечу и закрыл глаза, а я пошел за доктором.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Все знали, что Зикс приедет, и с самого утра говорили об этом. Убийство и самоубийство не тот случай, который можно спустить на тормозах. За завтраком Левин старался двигаться осторожно, но говорил выразительно и прочувствованно:

— Вы все, присутствующие здесь, — мои друзья и коллеги. Многих я знаю давно, — кивок в сторону архивариуса, — с кем-то только знакомлюсь, — взгляд на меня. — И я хочу поговорить с вами серьезно и откровенно. Мы солдаты СС, и наша жизнь подчинена одной цели — верно и преданно служить нашей великой стране и нашему фюреру Адольфу Гитлеру.

Я старался не слушать. Стоял, смотрел на него и жалел, что не владею беспалочковой магией: “Оглохни” сейчас бы очень пригодилось. Он говорил, что думал и во что искренне верил, и это пугало.

Говорил, мы элита, на нас равняются, а мы должны показывать пример.

— …Но мы не уследили. Я лично не уследил. И в наших рядах иногда появляются преступники и убийцы.

«Это не ты, это я не уследил», — думал я. Нужно было понять, остановить, влить в него зелья, не выпускать из виду.

— …И поэтому от вас требуется постоянное внимание. Все, что не соответствует поведению и убеждениям офицера СС, необходимо замечать и искоренять. Уверен, вы поддержите меня.

Вот так Рудольф Левин призвал нас внимательно присматриваться друг к другу. И пока все молчали, вспоминая погибшего Райсмана, я пытался совместить в голове Левина-ученого, Левина-строгого и азартного судью на кромке поля и того, с перевязанным плечом и теплыми руками, вот с этим несгибаемым оберштурмбанфюрером СС, для которого Гитлер — бог, и поклоняться ему он будет до конца своих дней. Совместить не получалось, это были слишком разные люди.

Работа нашлась мгновенно. Довольный архивариус положил передо мной папку, полную торопливых перечеркнутых записей, нарисованных от руки карт, фотографий. То, что недавно привез рыжий Рушке из поездки в Дортмунд. Я полдня провел, расшифровывая и переписывая данные о ведьме, которая жила в шестнадцатом веке в Саксонии и бесславно сгинула в костре инквизиции. Я даже бы не удивился, окажись ведьма настоящей: слишком уж подозрительно знакомым был список найденных у нее когда-то ингредиентов для обрядов.

За обедом уже чувствовалась общая нервозность. Нотцинг, резко повернувшись, толкнул оказавшегося сзади слугу с подносом и матерился, пока бедняга не убрался из столовой. Левин внимательно разглядывал всех, кто попадался ему в коридорах и комнатах. Я всегда был одет с тщательностью не привыкшего к новой форме человека, но под его взглядом вытянулся в струнку. Этого оказалось мало. Левин подошел ко мне и четко, деловито, словно так и надо, поправил повязку на моем рукаве, подтянул узел галстука и провел ладонями по погонам, стряхивая соринки. И пока я приходил в себя от непрошеной заботы, слегка хлопнул по плечу и удовлетворенно сказал:

— Вот теперь отлично, Леманн. Лицо нашей команды, так держать.

И пошел дальше. Еще не опомнившись от комплимента, я обернулся ему вслед. Навстречу шел Шренк фон Нотцинг в расстегнутом кителе, но к нему Левин даже не подумал прикасаться, только посмотрел так, что расслабленный Шренк расправил плечи и начал застегиваться на ходу.

После обеда Левин заскочил в архив. Именно что заскочил: второпях хлопнул дверью так, что архивариус посмотрел на него с неодобрением, и, лавируя между стеллажами, начал пробираться ко мне. Он выругался, когда задел больным плечом полку, и встал передо мной.

— Вот ваше первое задание, Леманн, — он положил на стол лист бумаги, — будем сравнивать методы дознания в южных областях страны и в северных. Есть у меня информация, что север так и кишел ведьмами и почти каждая пойманная созналась в колдовстве. А на юге в это время было гораздо спокойнее. Нужно узнать, в чем причина. Я почти уверен, что все дело в усердии, с которым инквизиторы выбивали признания. Нужны данные.

Левин помолчал, глядя в окно, и задумчиво добавил:

— А может быть, все проще, и ведьмы действительно предпочитали селиться на севере?

Я успел захлопнуть рот и сделать вид, что все нормально, когда он опомнился, посмотрел на меня и добавил:

— Жду вас перед ужином у себя со всем, что найдете.

Вместо того чтобы подойти к карте или к полкам с папками, я сидел и смотрел на лист перед собой, на строчки, выведенные острым, быстрым, наклонным почерком, и думал: «Он же не серьезно? Он же ничего не может знать? Или может?»

До ужина нашлось совсем немного. Я больше учился ориентироваться в архиве, и то, что нашел, было, скорее, счастливой случайностью. Но показать следовало и этот скудный улов. Перед дверью в кабинет я выпрямился, отдернул штору, постучал и, забыв дождаться разрешения, вошел.

Левин, снова в одной рубашке, через которую просвечивал бинт, сидел, сгорбившись, над “Олимпией”, мрачно смотрел на истертые клавиши и курил.

— Заходите, Леманн, — показал он рукой на стул и кивнул на машинку: — Собрался поработать, называется. Одной рукой не могу печатать. — Он откинулся на спинку стула. — Попробуйте-ка вы, а я подиктую. У вас, смотрю, совсем немного, до ужина управимся.

Левин смотрел так пристально, что пришлось сесть и заправить лист под валик. Я не умел работать с этой штукой, но зря, что ли, мы с Роном проводили дни в гараже мистера Уизли с горами маггловского хлама? Правда, через три строчки выяснилось, что пальцы за головой все равно не успевают. Количество ошибок и опечаток оказалось таким, что Левин поморщился и выгнал меня из-за машинки.

— Давайте тогда просто поговорим, Александр. Расскажите мне про Эриха. Вы познакомились в гитлерюгенд, и он на три года старше. Но общались? Что-нибудь можете рассказать о нем?

Снова заныло сердце. Целый день получалось отвлекаться, и сейчас, когда я не ждал подвоха, нужно было снова вспоминать. Вспоминать о нем уже как о мертвом.

— Мы почти не общались. Были в разных отрядах. Встречались только на соревнованиях, вместе бегали кросс.

— А о чем же вы тогда разговаривали четыре дня назад у Северуса, неужели о кроссе?

— У кого?!

— Северус Александр. Римский император. Это его бюст украшает наш фонтан. Говорят, я на него похож, — Левин повернулся в профиль. Он не был похож.

— Ну-у, если только совсем немного.

Левин склонил голову к плечу и с интересом меня рассматривал. Словно ленился предъявить серьезные обвинения, но не прочь был смутить и понаблюдать за реакцией. Я очень надеялся, что сохранил невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Эрих извинился, что не может помочь мне тут освоиться и показать замок, потому что много работает. Все-таки он единственный, кого я хоть немного знал.

Я приготовился к дальнейшим расспросам, но Левину словно вдруг наскучила эта тема, он поменял позу, оперся на больную руку и зашипел.

— Каждый раз забываю. Ладно, Леманн, не буду вас терзать. За вас и за меня скоро возьмутся дознаватели. Давайте поговорим о работе. Как прошел первый день на новом месте?

Этот вопрос мне понравился. Начал я скованно, но Левин слушал внимательно, задавал вопросы, и мы поговорили о работе, с работы перескочили на мистику, потом на гипноз, потом на ведьм. И когда я очнулся, за окном давно стемнело, Левин снова курил и смотрел на меня так, что захотелось проверить, все ли пуговицы застегнуты.

В кабинете пахло табаком и дождем. А я понял, что уже не делюсь теориями и не пересказываю содержание архивных документов, а рассказываю куски лекций профессора Бинса. Для маггла, вот как Левин, эта правда слишком невероятна, чтобы поверить, но я все равно напрасно рисковал. Однако у Левина получалось располагать к себе людей, когда ему было надо. А еще я заметил, что лист бумаги перед ним усыпан закорючками стенограммы. Он записывал за мной, что ли?! Пока я переводил дыхание, внизу ударил гонг.

— Все, Леманн, идите на ужин, — Левин встал, — ваши теории, конечно, любопытны, но мы обсудим их в другой раз. Продолжайте работать над заданием.

Собираться в гостиной до приезда Зикса нам запретили, и все двенадцать человек маялись от безделья в своих комнатах. А я, вспомнив Хогвартс, гулял по залам, сворачивал в коридоры и переходы, натыкался на прислугу, а потом искал дорогу назад.

В одном закутке, у кладовых, я увидел, как мелькнуло что-то, похожее на край платья. Я ждал хлопка двери или лязга замка, но было тихо. Я заглянул за угол и замер в недоумении. В закутке никого не было. Только запертая снаружи дверь и каменные стены без окон. Куда же делась та девушка? Она словно просочилась сквозь стену.

Я уже поворачивал к прачечной, когда послышались шаги и раздался стук в дверь. Едва я успел отойти за угол, как в нише между кухней и кладовыми показались люди. Я увидел, что Герхард Шмидт прижимает к стене одну из прачек. Но только дернулся, чтобы выйти, извиниться и не мешать свиданию, как услышал:

— Если будешь кривить морду, все узнают, сколько в тебе жидовской крови, и ты, твои отец и сестрички окажутся там, где положено быть всем вам. Поэтому не вздумай никому сболтнуть.

Я замер.

— Нет! Что угодно, только не трогайте их. Я никому, клянусь, ни одной живой душе.

— А раз так, дорогая Мариам, сейчас тебе будет очень хорошо.

— Не называйте меня так! Я Мария!

— Вот пока я тебя ебу, ты Мария. Поэтому не молчи и скажи, ты по мне соскучилась? Шмидт затеребил пуговицы на платье, потом дернул его вниз и схватился за грудь. Девушка ахнула.

— Да, герр, соскучилась.

— Как я просил меня называть? Забыла? Ну? — Он стиснул груди так, что девушка вскрикнула.

— Да, мой… фюрер.

— О да-а, вот это правильно. Что ждешь? Поцелуй меня.

Он наклонился и сам приник к ее шее.

— Вы же обещали, что больше не будете приходить, мне же нельзя больше, — шептала она, пытаясь отвернуться и скинуть его руки.

Шмидт отстранился и взглянул на нее изумленно.

— Вот же сучка, ты нагуляла этого выблядка, — он ткнул ее в живот, — и теперь отказываешь мне? Это я еще не спрашиваю, под кого ты ложилась, блядь.

— Вы же знаете, что только вы…

— Заткнись!

Шмидт быстро расстегнул брюки.

— А ну-ка, сделай как в прошлый раз. И не вздумай выплюнуть, получишь по зубам. Или в дырку давай.

Но девушка только одной рукой держалась за живот, другой пыталась стянуть платье на груди, и вместо плача у нее вырывался тонкий жалобный скулеж.

— Не надо больше, мне потом плохо, герр Шмидт.

— Плохо тебе будет, если ты сейчас же не раздвинешь ноги. Ты же хочешь? Скажи, что хочешь!

Прежде чем я успел закрыть глаза, Шмидт развернул ее к стене и заставил наклониться. Я стоял и слышал всхлипы и шлепки тел друг о друга. Я не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить его. Потому что и я, и она, и Шмидт понимали, что лучше здесь обслуживать его одного, чем отправить себя и всех родных в лагерь.

Я сбежал оттуда, когда все закончилось, и еще долго ходил по лестницам, стоял на улице, сидел на кровати и думал — что я могу сделать? Хотел обратиться к Левину: пока что он казался самым нормальным из всех. Но вдруг это только видимость, и Мариам закончит свои дни так, как обещал Шмидт?

Думал я и над нашей с Левиным беседой и прикидывал, будет ли для меня иметь последствия тот неосторожный разговор у фонтана. Было тревожно, тоскливо. Седрик так подвел меня, новичка, которого подозревать проще всего! Я пообещал себе усерднее работать в архиве и поменьше трепать языком и уснул.

Следующее утро снова началось с речи Левина за завтраком. Я очень надеялся, что это не станет традицией: аппетит пропадал намертво. Нервозность росла — все ходили по струнке, на столах царил идеальный порядок, Левин проверял нас на рабочих местах раз двадцать и смотрел таким тяжелым взглядом, что спускаться в буфет за чаем не было никакого желания. Подметали внутренний двор, покерный стол исчез из гостиной. Все ждали бригадефюрера Зикса. Я тоже ждал.

После обеда я все-таки завернул к прачечной — не придумал ничего лучше, чем поговорить с Марией. Но она, увидев меня, страшно перепугалась. Я уже поднимался наверх, когда понял: она решила, что я еще один, кому мало городских шлюх.

После ужина я постучался и вошел к Левину с уже приличной пачкой записей. Он был на взводе, меня не слушал, рвал ручкой бумагу и ругался вполголоса. Наконец, когда из ручки все-таки выскочила пружина, забрызгав стол чернилами, отбросил ее, вскочил и сказал:

— Леманн, ну что вы мямлите, вы же можете делать нормальные доклады. В чем дело?

И я решился.

— Господин оберштурмбанфюрер, можно вопрос? Я хотел бы точно знать, действительно ли сотрудники зондеркоманды не должны вступать в контакт с прислугой? В смысле, в тесный контакт. Я хотел сказать…

— Бог мой, Леманн, вы хотите соблазнить кухарку?

— Я тут ни при чем.

Левин вперился тяжелым взглядом.

— Если вам что-то привиделось или даже не привиделось, это не повод совать нос в чужие дела.

Я встал по стойке смирно. Все они тут одинаковые, с чего я решил, что он другой?

Левин вздохнул и потер виски.

— Я знаю, что нам с вами нужно. Вам понравится. Идемте.

Он вел меня незнакомыми коридорами и все вниз и привел в тир. Большой пустой подвал и чучела людей в белых с желтыми звездами мешках на “головах”, выстроенные у дальней стены.

— То, что мне сейчас необходимо, — бормотал Левин, доставая вальтер и переключая предохранитель. Он расстрелял всю обойму, отшвырнул ее, потянулся к полке, вогнал новый магазин и расстрелял снова.

Он обронил как-то, что неплохо стреляет — явное преуменьшение, учитывая его быстроту и меткость.

— Ну а теперь вы, Леманн, покажите свои умения. Прошу!

Не мог же я заявить ему, что не буду, что мне противно целиться в фигуры, имитирующие ни в чем не повинных людей. Пришлось взять оружие.

Когда из восьми выстрелов один я промазал, Левин с досадой прищелкнул языком:

— Расслабьте кисть, что вы вцепились. Нежно, ласково, вот так.

Он подошел и поправил кисть, посмотрел и приподнял ее повыше. Он возился со мной, словно я манекен. Сосредоточенный, серьезный, он прицелился моей рукой, рука задрожала, и Левин посмотрел на меня с досадой.

— Вы мне потом спасибо скажете! Ну! Руку жестко держать! Ноги шире.

И стукнул носком ботинка по моему. Потом ткнул в спину, еще раз поправил руку и отошел.

— Давайте.

Результат остался средним. Но Левин, наверное, все же расстрелял свое напряжение: стоял, прислонившись к стене, и крутил винтовку из здешнего арсенала.

— А давайте пари на три марки, что я вас обстреляю даже из этого хлама и с больной рукой?

Но мне было не до развлечений.

 

* * *

Меня разбудил крик петуха. Я, с трудом открыв глаза, сполз с кровати и босиком поплелся к окну. Высунув голову, увидел, что петух разгуливает по каменным перилам, отгораживающим давно умерший цветник от стены замка. И тут наш дворник Казимеж, уронив метлу, припустил к воротам, поспешно отпер и отскочил в сторону.

Во двор ворвался большой черный автомобиль, промчался вдоль флигеля, заложил вираж вокруг фонтана и встал как вкопанный, взвизгнув шинами. Выскочил шофер, обежал машину и открыл дверцы. Вылез низкорослый плешивый очкарик с портфелем. С другой стороны вышел эсэсовец в фуражке. Он тут же поднял голову к окнам.

Я отпрянул и поспешил умываться. Ведь это явно прибыл Зикс, значит, ни в коем случае нельзя опаздывать на завтрак. А пробежка, видимо, откладывалась до лучших времен.

Этот завтрак я не забуду никогда. Злой и явно не выспавшийся Левин, потирая плечо, построил команду перед столом. Тут же быстрым шагом в столовую вошли приехавшие. Отзвучали громогласные «хайль» и «зигхайль», щелкнули десятки каблуков. Левин объявил:

— Герр бригадефюрер СС Франц Зикс!

Опять всеобщий салют вскинутых рук, грохот каблуков. Зикс, имевший внешность безобидного школьного учителя, открыл рот — и полилась речь.

Он говорил долго и разнообразно, укорял нас, призывал, клеймил. Я не слушал, отключился и так глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что не сразу осознал смену ораторов.

— Со мной приехал дознаватель уголовной полиции СС гауптштурмфюрер Урмас Кунце.

Кунце высказался кратко:

— Господа, так как я обязан провести формальное расследование и закрыть дело, несмотря на то, что главный фигурант покончил с собой, прошу не расходиться после завтрака. Я поочередно вызову вас и допрошу. Вольно!

Строй разбился, часть фрицев уселась за стол, другие медлили, оглядывались на Кунце и Зикса, словно ждали каких-то дополнительных распоряжений. Левин шагнул навстречу Зиксу и сказал:

— Позавтракайте с нами, бригадефюрер.

Зикс как будто только что его увидел.

— А-а-а, Рудольф, фердаммтэ шайзе, что у тебя здесь за пансион благородных девиц — патефон крутите, киями машете, как хуями, распустились! — Он начал срываться в крик, за столом стих гомон, все на него уставились. — Ты мне напишешь десять объяснительных, и в рейхсканцелярию, и в гестапо, и в СД, и лично Гиммлеру, и чтоб ни одного слова лжи! Я за тебя ручался! — Левин стоял абсолютно белый, с ярко блестящими глазами, и при последних словах попятился к двери. — Уйди с глаз!

Левин вышел, ни на кого не глядя, а Зикс как ни в чем не бывало проследовал к столу, пнул от души кресло, уселся и потянул к себе кофейник.

Я осторожно выглянул в коридор. Левин сидел на низенькой козетке у стены, закрыв лицо руками. Услышав скрип половицы, он вскочил. Глаза его сузились, лицо приобрело отчужденное выражение. А я, вместо того, чтобы благоразумно пройти мимо, остановился и хотел сказать что-то, чтобы он понял, что я на его стороне.

Но первым заговорил он.

— Леманн, — процедил он, — я вас пригласил на работу не для того, чтобы вы таскались за мной. Мне приходится переделывать за вами элементарные задания! Какого черта вы считаетесь специалистом по архивам, если не умеете толком оформлять документы?! Где вас учили? Какой херней вы были заняты в университете? Что вы стоите с таким глупым лицом? Отвечайте!

Я не знал, что отвечать, он же ничего не спрашивал, только орал. Все-таки я сказал:

— Успокойтесь, герр Левин.

Это его взбесило.

— Успокоиться?! Вы собираетесь поучать меня?! Я окружен идиотами и кляузниками. Что вы уставились? Марш завтракать, и только попробуйте на допросе ляпнуть, что не следует! Я вас из-под земли достану, а после обратно туда загоню! — Он схватился за больное плечо, повернулся и буквально помчался прочь. И грубо оттолкнул встретившегося ему на свою беду коридорного.

Сбитый с толку, я вернулся в столовую, сел на свое место и машинально взял вилку. Есть я не мог. Да, я среди врагов, и этот проклятый Левин абсолютно ничем не лучше Зикса или хоть самого Гиммлера. Что бы мне там ни померещилось в нем. Все они одна шайка, нельзя воспринимать их как нормальных людей. Из-за них гибнут целые города, из-за них убил себя Седрик. А мое дело — раздобыть информацию и убраться отсюда. Я все отлично понимал, и горло жгла обида.

Весь этот день был невыносим в своей нескончаемой унылой рутине. Кунце заперся в пустом кабинете и вызывал по одному. Шренк сказал, хорошо еще, что уголовная полиция, а не гестапо. Принципиально иные методы дознания.

Левин не показывался. С ощущением, что все окончательно идет прахом, я сидел в углу дивана и смотрел в никуда. В гостиную вошел Отто, нашел меня глазами и кивнул. Я со вздохом поднялся. Моя очередь.

Кунце внимательно осмотрел меня и стал сыпать вопросами. Откуда я попал в зондеркоманду? Кто меня рекомендовал? Почему меня привлекла эта работа? Был ли я знаком с Эрихом Фихтнером до попадания в зондеркоманду? Высказывал ли он когда-нибудь идеи, не сопоставимые с уставом СС? Критиковал ли он действия начальства? Как воспринимал евреев? Знал ли я его родителей, кто они и откуда? Как он проводил досуг здесь, в замке? Получал ли от кого-нибудь письма? А сам писал? Как часто пропадал из замка?

Без стука открылась дверь, и вошел Левин. Прямой, напряженный, с тяжелым взглядом.

— Мне передали, что вы хотели меня видеть, Урмас?

Слава Мерлину, они знакомы. Я испытал облегчение, впервые за этот чертов день.

— Да, Рудольф. Послушайте, что это за кадр? — Кунце говорил обо мне.

Левин мельком взглянул на меня и махнул рукой.

— А… новичок, недавний дипломник. Ничего выдающегося, но… Он мне нужен, наши научные интересы пересекаются, у него наработана неплохая информационная база, а у меня нет времени создавать собственную, вот мы и… решили посотрудничать к обоюдной выгоде. Да и для дела полезно.

— Не нравится он мне. Давний знакомый этого Фихтнера.

— Однокашники. Ничего особенного.

— Все-таки я бы проверил его. У вас осталась еще та сыворотка?

Меня продрало холодом. Я умел сопротивляться Империо и веритасеруму, но с маггловскими составами опыта не было.

— Зачем, Урмас? — поморщился Левин. — Кроме того, наши запасы скополамина и правда иссякли. Помните дело Муравски? Отпустите Леманна с миром, он тут еще ничего не знает и ничего не понял. И вообще, заканчивайте и увозите Франца. Впишите в дело Фихтнера шизофрению, и хватит. Мои парни весь настрой растеряли.

И он преспокойно вышел.

На этом все и закончилось. Меня отпустили.

Проклятый бригадефюрер уехал, когда уже совсем стемнело. Кунце убрался вместе с ними, закрыв-таки «дело о Фихтнере» с грехом пополам и громко объявив об этом в холле.

Я выскользнул на улицу.

Фонари, по периметру стоящие вокруг двора, не горели. Светились лишь окна. Я дошел до фонтана и сел на прохладный каменный парапет. В темноте можно представить, что я не в сорок третьем, а в две тысячи втором году, и это не Германия, а Шотландия. Хогвартс.

Впрочем, забыться не удалось; выли собаки в ближайшем селе; вдали нескончаемо стучали колеса поезда, наверняка очередной состав перевозил партию очередных фрицев на фронт. Или партию евреев в близкий Аушвиц. Что это за мир, в котором так остро желание уничтожать друг друга?

В темноте завизжала, открываясь, дверь, затем послышались шаги. Ко мне плыл красный глазок зажженной сигареты. Появился и запах. Я узнал его. Такие сигареты курил Левин. Я напрягся было, мысленно обругал себя и остался сидеть с прямой спиной, бесстрастно глядя перед собой. Полагалось встать, но мне было наплевать.

Левин приблизился. Да, дорожка тут была одна, но он мог и пройти мимо, куда он там шел.

А он сел рядом со мной, едва не касаясь коленом. В расстегнутом кителе, без галстука, курил и стряхивал пепел в чашу фонтана. Мы молчали. Надо было встать и уйти, но я не решался, смотрел на него и думал, что все же он был прав, и его профиль похож на профиль этого Северуса в фонтане. Тут послышался протяжный, исчезающе далекий птичий крик.

Левин поднял голову и всмотрелся в небо, сам едва видимый в сумраке.

— Журавли, — сказал он неожиданно. Загасил и выбросил в фонтан сигарету. — Хотя… они летают в темное время?

Он что, ко мне обращается?

— Не знаю, — произнес я как можно более холодно.

— Вы столького еще не знаете, Алекс, — сказал Левин, поворачиваясь ко мне. Его лицо, шея и воротничок белели в темноте.

Я решил, что он опять будет меня отчитывать. Но Левин замолчал. Вновь заголосили где-то на краю света журавли или кто там это был.

— Не сердитесь, — вдруг очень тихо сказал, почти прошептал Левин и на миг дотронулся до моей безвольной руки. На этот раз его пальцы показались мне ледяными. — Сердитость мешает хорошему сну. А я хотел пожелать вам спокойной ночи.

Он встал и пошел прочь и мгновенно исчез во тьме. Из тьмы донеслось:

— Постреляем с вами на днях? Если вы не против. — Скрип гравия под его ногами быстро отдалялся и вскоре стих.

Взвизгнула и хлопнула дверь.

А я остался сидеть.

 

* * *

Неделя прошла в рутине. Я постоянно ощущал пронизывающий взгляд, словно Левин пытался читать мои мысли. Он нервировал меня.

Мы встречались после завтрака в архиве или вечером в его кабинете, я приносил выписки из карточек, а он решал, пригодится ли ему найденное. Я уже был в курсе его темы: он хотел определить, какова вероятность того, что в практике средневековых ведьм была истинная магическая составляющая. Особый упор делал на всевозможные снадобья, проще говоря, зелья. Конечно, мне такой подход был на руку, ведь я охотился ровно за тем же самым. Заглянуть в свою диссертацию он мне пока не предлагал, но я надеялся, что это дело времени.

Я заметил, что к концу недели его настроение испортилось, и не мог понять, в чем дело. Если сначала он шутил, спускался со мной в тир и с удовольствием расстреливал чучел, заодно обучая меня не мазать, то сейчас вдруг замкнулся. Хмурился и глядел отчужденно, орал на обслугу, мог запросто швырнуть в подавальщицу недостаточно чистую, по его мнению, салфетку.

Однажды вечером к нам в гостиную заглянул врач, которого вызывали к раненому Меркелю. А теперь он взглянул на сидящего в кресле Левина, и тот послушно встал и пошел за ним. Я ничего не стал спрашивать, но пытался по лицам угадать, что случилось. Один только архивариус сокрушенно покачал головой, остальные, казалось, не обратили внимания.

Но я недолго мучился неизвестностью. Уже на следующий день с порога кабинета мне в нос ударил незнакомый неприятный запах. Хмурый Левин в рубашке сидел за столом и нервно хлопал линейкой по столешнице.

— Проходите, Леманн. Запах кошмарный, но привыкайте, меня теперь обмазывают этой дрянной мазью и надеются, что поможет. А еще — вот.

Он приподнялся, и я увидел, что на шее у него болтается перевязь из бинта, куда он тут же сунул левую руку.

— Вам стало хуже? — Я подошел и положил журналы на стол.

— Да и было-то не слишком хорошо. Не заживает! Бинты меняют каждый день, теперь еще эта мазь.

— Воспаление, наверное, — блеснул я знаниями. — Нужны антибиотики.

Левин покосился на мусорную корзину, и я заметил там несколько пустых сломанных ампул. “Пенициллин вводят внутримышечно”, — вспомнил я краткий медицинский курс и улыбнулся. Потом перевел взгляд на мрачного Левина, который наблюдал за мной, недобро прищурившись, и улыбаться расхотелось.

— Я готов приступить к работе, — отчеканил я, и мы приступили. Мы работали молча до тех пор, пока я не достал формуляр ведьмы, на которую донес жених. Левин оторвался от записей.

— Адольф прав, — заявил он. — Никого не любить — величайший дар, делающий тебя непобедимым.

Я даже не сразу понял, что это он о Гитлере. Адольф! Скажите, пожалуйста, какие приятели выискались.

— Все эти ведьмы, — пояснил Левин. — Были они колдуньями или нет, в конечном счете, они позволили себя поймать и уничтожить только потому, что становились заложниками любви. У всех были дети, матери, мужья, женихи, любовники. Каждый мог пострадать из-за нее. А! — Он махнул рукой. — Идешь на войну — оставайся чист и независим. А иначе проиграешь, обязательно. Слабости, все слабости.

Странные это были разговоры, о слабостях. Настоящий эсэсовец никогда не должен говорить о них. Только сила, только несгибаемость, руна Хагалл и все такое. И еще я не мог взять в толк: он что, на самом деле верит в колдовство? Для моего задания было неважно, во что он верит, я-то прекрасно различал, где магия, а где бред. Но что Левин видел в этих бумагах?

— Леманн, помогите одеться, — прервал мои размышления Левин, — пора на ужин, а я с этим хомутом на шее ходить не собираюсь.

Он снял и бросил на стол бинт.

— Так нельзя, вам станет хуже.

— Да куда еще хуже: уколы, мази, только нюхательных солей не хватает. Китель там, на стуле.

Пришлось подать. Левин неловко пытался попасть в рукава, наконец я расправил китель на плечах, обошел и начал проталкивать первую пуговицу в петлю.

— Леманн, — раздалось над головой, — это необязательно.

Я так и замер с руками у него на груди, потом убрал их. Как стыдно — кинулся ухаживать, когда никто даже не просил. Сделал усилие и взглянул Левину в глаза. Он очень странно смотрел, словно удивлялся и улыбался глазами. И я засмотрелся тоже. Может быть, в этот момент в другом времени кто-то махнул палочкой, и история снова поменялась, потому что я начал думать о нем немного не так, как раньше.

Следующим вечером он снова, наплевательски бросив перевязь, мерил кабинет шагами и жестикулировал больной рукой, и я не останавливал его, потому что сам увлекся спором о снадобьях и их компонентах. Его знания о свойствах растений, грибов, минералов были потрясающими. Я уже предвкушал, сколько ценного найду в его диссертации, и пытался направить разговор в нужное русло, когда запнулся на полуслове.

— У вас кровь на рубашке, герр профессор.

— А, ерунда, бывает, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся он, листая химический справочник, — вот смотрите, здесь ясно сказано…

Кровь расплывалась по плечу так быстро, что это казалось ненормальным. Я испугался за него, только этим я могу объяснить то, что встал тогда со стула и дотронулся до красного пятна.

— Вот, смотрите, — я протянул ему окровавленную ладонь.

Он взглянул с досадой.

— Да когда же это кончится! Леманн, будьте добры, сходите за Анджеем, мне нужна перевязка.

Дверь в его спальню захлопнулась, а я еще секунду смотрел на руку, потом сжал кулак и пошел разыскивать слугу.

После в своей комнате я лежал на кровати и разглядывал ладонь. Скоро спускаться к ужину, и я смою эти засохшие пятна, но пока можно было этого не делать. Я попробовал оставить отпечаток пальца на белом листе, но кровь высохла и не пачкала бумагу. Тогда я поднес ладонь к носу. Обычная кровь. Липкая, пахнет медью, все, как у меня, как у всех. Кровь нациста, между прочим, но почему мне тогда жаль, что он ее теряет? Истек бы кровью, и нет еще одного подлеца.

— Леманн, ты тут? Ты гонг, что ли, не слышал?

Отто Экштейн стучал в мою дверь. Я очнулся и понял, что крепко прижимаю ладонь к лицу, и теперь мне надо выйти и как-то объяснить следы крови на щеке и подбородке.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Следующим утром Левин не вышел на пробежку, на завтрак явился вялый, растерявший обычную утреннюю энергию. Посидел, поковырял омлет. Когда я занялся своей едой, он исчез. Омлет остался почти нетронутым.

В архиве, где мы должны были встретиться, я его не дождался. Я с час поизучал собранные записи, давно зачитанные до дыр, от нечего делать полистал «Баварский вестник фольклора», потом брошюру про деяния северо-вестфальских ведьм, заскучал и посмотрел на часы. Скоро полдень. Заняться нечем. Архивариус попросил помочь разобрать некомплектные журналы, я потратил на это еще час.

— А вы не ждите, — сказал он, когда я водрузил на его бюро разобранную стопку. — У оберштурмбанфюрера с раной совсем плохо, ходят слухи, что его повезут в госпиталь. Считайте, что у вас выходной. Погуляйте. Скоро обед.

Обед настал и миновал, Левина на нем не было, и я видел, как тарелки, хлебницу, половину шоколадной плитки и кувшин с малиновым компотом понесли ему в комнату.

Мой вынужденный выходной продолжался. Я хотел было снова походить по дальним коридорам замка, но вспомнил, что там можно увидеть, и передумал. У гаража, где я наблюдал, как Новицки моет машину, ко мне подошел Шренк фон Нотцинг.

— Алекс, послушай. У нашего патрона, похоже, все серьезно с плечом. Если уедет в Бреслау, будешь это время работать со мной?

— А что у тебя?

— Средневековые пытки и казни. Тебе понравится, — усмехнулся Нотцинг. — Недавно такие иллюстрации нашел… Увидишь — долго не забудешь.

Пришла пора действовать. Мне совершенно не нужны были Нотцинг и его ненормальная тема, зато очень нужен был Левин, в чьей диссертации я надеялся разжиться если не заклинанием, то хотя бы настоящим рецептом зелья. Еще не хватало, чтобы он именно сейчас умер от гангрены.

У меня имелось восстанавливающее зелье. Оно поставит на ноги даже тяжелобольного, но как влить в Левина лекарство? Не мог же я просто взять и опрокинуть пузырек в его суп или сок. Любой, кто только заметит, тут же меня и скрутит.

Обдумав план, я начал действовать. Зашел в библиотеку и полистал старый сборник народных рецептов, а потом, вооруженный знаниями предков, аппарировал в рощицу, которую каждое утро видел из своего окна. Там, осмотревшись и чувствуя себя довольно глупо, я достал палочку и прошептал:

— Акцио, тысячелистник!

Ко мне в руки прилетел десяток жухлых стеблей, я понюхал их — пахло сеном — и решил, что этого должно хватить.

Вернувшись в замок, я спустился в кухню и, вспомнив, как вести себя с прислугой, приказал приготовить отвар:

— И чтобы быстро! Через полчаса вернусь.

Возвращаться не пришлось: стакан с неприятной на вид зеленью мне принес в комнату Мартин, наш кухонный работник.

— Жди здесь!

И пока он топтался за дверью, я открыл пузырек и вылил в отвар все зелье без остатка. Принюхался — пахло ментолом. Черт. Я достал из шкафа початую бутылку Хеннесси, которую забрал из буфета еще в день самоубийства Седрика, и плеснул немного. Хуже не будет, а коньяк перебьет запах ментола.

Теперь надо как-то всучить это пойло Левину.

— Мартин, иди к оберштурмбанфюреру. Пусть он выпьет это.

Мартин тоскливо уставился на стакан.

— Не бойся, на голову не выльет. Иди.

Мартин поморщился, но перечить не посмел.

Он пошел по коридору, я наблюдал от своей комнаты и видел, как он скрылся за высокой дверью и почти сразу же вышел со стаканом обратно.

— В чем дело?

— Герр Левин не верит, что это вы распорядились, герр Леманн. Послал меня вон. Говорит, пусть он, то есть вы, сам придет, то есть придете.

Отказываться было уже подозрительно. Я, чертыхаясь про себя, забрал у него проклятый отвар и пошел к Левину.

Он полулежал все в том же излюбленном кресле возле книжных полок. Ноги накрыты белым шерстяным пледом, снятым с кровати, рука в перевязи, сильный запах мази. Хмурый вид и мрачный огонь во взгляде.

— Вы прогнали Мартина.

— Прогнал. А вы бы не прогнали? Откуда мне знать, что этот остолоп притащил? Никогда ничего не пейте и не ешьте из рук человека, которого недостаточно знаете.

— Но он работает при кухне.

— Это ничего не значит. Каждый день специальный человек пробует все, что подается на стол.

Эсэсовская паранойя приводила в восторг.

— А меня вы разве уже хорошо узнали?

Левин склонил голову набок и рассматривал так, точно торопился наверстать.

— Во-первых, я еще не пил. Во-вторых, вас, Леманн, я вижу насквозь.

— Что же вы видите, герр оберштурмбанфюрер?

— Да все вижу. Давайте сюда свое… что там у вас?

— Отвар тысячелистника. Это кровоостанавливающее, можно сказать, наш семейный рецепт.

Левин удивленно хмыкнул:

— Что, и оберстгруппенфюрер это пьет?

Я и забыл, что являюсь сыном офицера.

— Когда бывает нужно.

Он протянул руку, я отдал ему стакан, и он с минуту смотрел в него, покачивая в стороны.

— Ну и зелень. Словно омут какой-то. — Он усмехнулся, принюхался. — Нет, Леманн, пусть оно тысячу раз повторяет цвет ваших глаз, но я пить не буду. Чем оно пахнет?

— Это вам поможет, клянусь. Иначе ведь госпиталь, вы разве туда хотите?

Левин не хотел; он помолчал, вглядываясь то в стакан, то в меня, и наконец решил:

— Пусть Мартин попробует. Если до ночи не умрет, выпью и я.

Я выхватил у него стакан и, пока он не опомнился, глотнул из него. Это была страшная смесь алкоголя, травы и зелья. Я закашлялся, что, конечно, смазало эффект, но, тем не менее, помогло.

— Не надо звать Мартина. Видите, я выпил. Это точно не яд.

Не отрывая от меня изумленного взгляда, Левин наощупь вытянул из рук стакан и не глядя выпил все без остатка.

Я наблюдал, как он пьет. Кадык на худой запрокинутой шее ходил туда-сюда. Допив, Левин шумно выдохнул:

— Что это за отрава?!

— Тысячелистник.

— Вы бы хоть закусить предложили. Все, идите, идите, Леманн. Спасибо за заботу, со...сочтемся, — он махнул рукой и уронил ее на колени. Глаза его закрывались, голова падала.

Я забрал пустой стакан и выскользнул из комнаты. Восстанавливающее действует в течение нескольких минут, но усыпляет при этом моментально.

Левин пришел в архив спустя два часа, в полной форме и при галстуке. Он выглядел гораздо бодрее, но лицо было недовольным.

Он сдвинул на столе бумаги — и уселся прямо на столешницу. Сгорбился, зыркнул исподлобья. Ну, сейчас начнется.

— Скажите, Леманн. — Началось! — Каким зельем вы меня опоили?

Я окаменел с блокнотом в одной руке и карандашом в другой.

— Идите сюда.

Пока я шел, лихорадочно соображал, как себя вести. Но он не дал мне ни времени, ни шанса.

— Посмотрите на меня.

Я вскинул голову и уставился в расширенные черные глаза. Выражение их было непонятным.

— Что же вы молчите? Вы приносите какую-то траву с гадким вкусом, я, рискуя здоровьем, а может, и жизнью, доверяюсь вам и пью это мерзкое пойло… и как вы додумались влить туда коньяк?.. а через час просыпаюсь в отличном самочувствии. Рука не болит, рана не кровит. Как вы это объясните, мой дорогой Леманн? Куда подевались все симптомы?

— Я же говорил, очень действенный рецепт.

— Моя рана больше не болит, понимаете? Только что саднило и дергало, я спать не мог, а теперь хоть бы что. — И он оперся на нее, демонстрируя невредимость. — Видите? Не больно, нисколько. Что это значит, Леманн?

— Ну откуда я знаю, у меня нет медицинского диплома, — защищался я.

— Знаете. Уверен. В глаза мне смотрите!

Его взгляд проникал, кажется, до самых печенок.

— Что отворачиваетесь? Боитесь, разоблачу?

Я не понимал, Левин просто треплется, или он всерьез? Доказать ничего нельзя, но мне было неуютно. И в то же время я радовался, что так хорошо вылечил его.

— Ладно, Леманн. Все с вами ясно.

— В каком смысле?

— Это все глаза. Зеленые как… как эта ваша трава. Ведьминские. Что? Не в курсе? Все ведьмы зеленоглазые.

Я не знал, плакать или смеяться. Левин соскочил на пол.

— Опоил, одурманил, — бормотал он, доставая из ящиков стопки карточек и раскладывая их по столу. — Колдовская порода.

И мне показалось, что он говорит вовсе не о лечебном снадобье. Он и тут был прав, словно сам всеведущий дьявол: амортенция в моем арсенале имелась, одна стандартная доза. Мало ли кого и с какой целью придется приворожить. Может, даже самого Левина.

 

* * *

В тот день, когда я решился-таки сунуть нос в его диссертацию и выжидал момент, Левин был благодушен, что-то неслышно мурлыкал под нос и время от времени принимался поддразнивать. Вас ведь должна дожидаться некая фройляйн в городе? Как нет, не может быть, вы лукавите. А разве вы не соскучились и не хотите съездить ее навестить?

Я отвечал, да что вы, какая фройляйн, герр оберштурмбанфюрер, можно я лучше навещу городской архив? А-а-а, Леманн, тоже с младых лет предпочитаете бумажки всем прочим радостям жизни, вам осталось только очки нацепить, а рукава ваши и так уже в пыли. Смотрите не превратитесь в типичную архивную крысу, вон как наш доктор Коудрес.

Тут как раз и пришел этот Коудрес и позвал Левина для инспекции документов на уничтожение. Дверь за ними закрылась.

Я выждал пять минут, все было тихо. Тогда я нашел в левинском столе ящик со стопкой листов с машинописным текстом. Я снял несколько верхних и торопливо вчитался.

Левин писал о ядах. Сильнодействующий яд уидосорос. Имеет горьковатый привкус, поэтому отравители его часто добавляют в пирожные. Сложный по составу, очень чувствителен к процентному соотношению ингредиентов. Ингредиенты: тертая поганка, тертые листья белладонны, настойка из цветов олеандра, корень чемерицы.

Ну, это вряд ли магия. Самые обыкновенные ядовитые растения.

Дальше. Арахней Морсус. Это уже интереснее. Яд, по своим симптомам имитирующий укус паука черной вдовы. Свежеприготовленное зелье убивает жертву в течение часа или двух. Ингредиенты: яд черной вдовы, паучьи лапки… понятно, опять натуральные компоненты… толченый зуб акромантула. Что?! Не веря глазам, я всмотрелся в текст. Да, зуб акромантула был там, выдавленный черным шрифтом на белом листе. Мне повезло! Зелье по составу смотрелось простеньким, странно, что у нас этого яда не знают. А может, просто забыли?

Хлопнула дверь. И тут же, как мне показалось, листы с текстом сами выскочили у меня из рук и улеглись в стопку. Ящик с грохотом въехал в стол. Я обернулся.

Взбешенный Левин несколько секунд рассматривал меня, не говоря ни слова. Потом произнес только одно, неотвратимое:

— Вон.

Я проскочил мимо него в коридор. Остановился, привалился к стене. Ну что я за дурак! Мало того, что Левин опять будет смотреть на меня как на врага, так еще и перекроет доступ к информации. Возьмет и отправит в помощники… да хоть к Отто Экштейну, переводить с латыни. Ну что мне теперь, Обливиэйт на него наложить?

Надо все исправлять.

Я вернулся в кабинет.

Левин сидел за столом и смотрел перед собой. На меня он глянул тяжело, сразу же отвернулся и заговорил:

— Так мы с вами не сработаемся, Леманн. Так дела не делаются. Понятие о личных границах для меня принципиально.

— Конечно. Но, понимаете ли, герр оберштурмбанфюрер, мне почему-то показалось, что вы не будете против. Конечно, я не прав, надо было сначала спросить, простите меня. Ну невозможно же удержаться, так интересно вы там про яды…

Я запнулся и проглотил остаток речи.

Левин хмурился и барабанил пальцами по столу.

— Прострелите мне колено в наказание, — брякнул я, желая разрядить атмосферу.

— Вот прекрасная мысль.

Я расстегнул кобуру, достал вальтер и за дуло протянул ему. Наверное, я был слегка не в себе.

Левин поморщился:

— Не смейте ерничать! Живо спрячьте оружие. Что… Что вы там нашли интересного, рассказывайте. Идите сюда, сядьте.

Худой мир был восстановлен, я сел к столу, он достал свои записи, и мы битый час обсуждали все зафиксированные им яды и противоядия. Я запоминал на будущее, а Левин… Он, похоже, всерьез прислушивался к моему мнению о том, какие ингредиенты могут считаться волшебными. И мало-помалу ожил, забыл, что надо хмурить брови, и вновь разговорился.

— Танталий, — сказал я, глядя в записи из архива. — Ничего не понимаю, какие-то готические каракули. Почему так много паучьих ядов?

— Потому что пауки — лучшие в мире зельеделы, — пробормотал Левин, встал, обогнул стол и склонился над моим плечом. Его узкий палец с кольцом-черепом заскользил по лежащему передо мной листу. — Настойка чистотела, листья полыни, тертый корень мака, настой золототысячника, яд акромантула...опять этот загадочный акромантул, шкура бумсланга… а это еще что?.. семь капель крови дракона… подумать только, дракон. Ну что за почерк.

Я впился глазами в его кольцо. А потом какой-то местный Пивз, видимо, толкнул меня под локоть — я осторожно провел кончиком пальца по выпуклому серебряному черепу.

Левин замолчал, сжал руку в кулак и выпрямился. Стоя надо мной, он проговорил:

— Когда вы докажете свою преданность фюреру делом, у вас тоже появятся подобные символы принадлежности кругу. В наше время это стало проще. Вот такая “Мертвая голова” — знак отличия для офицеров лично от Гиммлера.

— А вы с ним хорошо знакомы? — спросил я.

— Не очень хорошо. Скорее, шапочно.

— Какой он?

— О, тонкий человек. Убежденный оккультист. Преинтересный собеседник. Но нервический. Сцены насилия переносить не может.

Как будто нормальные люди могут. Я повернул голову вверх — и встретил его пристальный взгляд.

И вот опять этот тяжелый, гипнотический провал. Бежали секунды, Левин опирался рукой на спинку моего стула, и стул поскрипывал.

— Мы продолжим? — спросил я, чтобы не тянуть невыносимую паузу. Отчего-то прозвучало хрипло, я откашлялся и наконец отвел глаза.

Левин шумно то ли вдохнул, то ли выдохнул, отошел, оттянул воротник сорочки. А потом вдруг выхватил из ящика всю толстую пачку листов своей диссертации и перебросил мне:

— Держите, Леманн. Читайте, изучайте. Здесь пятая часть. Потом поговорим. Из кабинета не выносить.

Он еще неразличимо пробормотал что-то, после чего ушел и с силой захлопнул за собой дверь.

Возможно, вспомнил о неотложном деле? Я не знал, что и думать, но, конечно, не теряя времени вцепился в листы с текстом и читал до самого вечера. У меня накопилась куча вопросов, а он все не приходил. Я сидел как на иголках и даже пару раз в нетерпении выскакивал в коридор и прислушивался. Я едва удержался, чтобы не отправиться на поиски. Это было бы уже слишком.

Лишь перед ужином Левин вернулся. Мне не терпелось обсудить с ним все, я вскочил ему навстречу, но он не стал слушать, остановил меня, выложил на стол ворох карточек и велел сесть и скомпоновать данные.

В непонятном смятении я принялся за работу. Я сидел, корпел, чиркал ручкой, а Левин угрюмо молчал. Почему у него так испортилось настроение?

Я задал ему какой-то незначительный вопрос по тексту. Он глянул словно бы сквозь меня и ничего не ответил. Я стал писать дальше. Левин разбирал документы в шкафу.

Я ничего не понимал. Он же простил меня за диссертацию. Чем еще я провинился?

Мы так и не разговаривали до самого ужина. Когда через час ударил гонг снизу, я встал, сложил бумаги и подошел к Левину. Я сказал его спине:

— Герр профессор, — он застыл на миг и затем по плечи влез в шкаф,— может быть, спустимся после ужина в тир?

Я подумал, уж на это-то он согласится. Всегда соглашался.

— Нет, — ответил Левин, так и не повернувшись ко мне.

Оставалось только уйти.

Ночь ничего не изменила, утром Левин подчеркнуто меня не замечал, не ответил и на приветствие, даже головы не повернул.

К завтраку я был совершенно уверен, что нахожусь на грани разоблачения, и ждал вызова к начальству для дачи объяснений.

И точно, подошел ухмыляющийся Вентцель и сказал, что Левин зовет меня.

— Только держи хвост пистолетом, Леманн. Он сегодня злобный как аллигатор. Эй, подожди. Он велел, чтобы ты сперва позавтракал.

А мне кусок в горло не лез. Я выпил кофе, посидел, теребя салфетку, и отправился на заклание. Чему быть, того не миновать. Палочка при мне, и просто так я им не дамся.

— Леманн. — Левин холодно кивнул мне, не вставая из-за стола. — Поедете сей же час в Лейпциг. Архив в церкви Святого Фомы. Шофер знает, он доставит вас.

Левин говорил отрывисто, сухо. Ни улыбки, ни единой эмоции. Только фирменная эсэсовская надменность, от которой меня тошнило. Присесть он мне не предложил, я стоял, вытянувшись, как истовый солдатик.

— Ваша задача — выписать все сведения о казнях наших ведьм из ящиков от литеры «F» до литеры «K». Это должен был сделать Эрнст Меркель, но он пока не в состоянии, его рана еще заживает. Замените его. Вы же рвались в архив? Исполняю ваше желание. — Он говорил без выражения, как будто читал инструкцию, и смотрел опять словно бы сквозь меня. — С архивариусом связались, он ждет к одиннадцати часам. Оденьтесь в костюм. Вы не сотрудник зондеркоманды СС, а студент-дипломник. Ясно?

— Слушаюсь, герр Левин.

— Шофер отвезет вас в банк, получите денежное довольствие за месяц. Машина уже во дворе. Переоденьтесь и вперед. Что стоите? Вас отвести за ручку?

К одиннадцати часам в архив мы не успели, упрямый как баран шофер Новицки убедил, что сперва нужно заехать в банк, и я потерял сорок минут из-за бестолковой служащей. Наконец пачка рейхсмарок заняла свое место в моем бумажнике, и чертов Новицки покатил по узким пыльным улицам к церкви Святого Фомы.

Архив меня не очень впечатлил. В конечном итоге, он мало чем отличался от того, который располагался в замке. Те же длинные полки, уставленные каталожными ящиками. Те же многочисленные папки на стеллажах. Редкие столы. Разве что помещение больше, звуки слишком гулкие из-за высоких церковных сводов. Я поинтересовался у седенького заведующего, отчего церковь превратили в архив.

— А на кой она гитлеровцам? — Он махнул рукой. — Они своему богу молятся.

Меня раздражало все. И пыльные папки, и пыльные сведения пятисотлетней давности, и даже этот суетливый старик. Новые заклинания никак не находились, может, мы вообще не там роем. Ведьмы умели делать какие-то зелья, но колдовать по-настоящему — это, наверное, не их епархия. Или же настоящие волшебницы просто не попадали в лапы инквизиции, а их дела — в архивы. И я страдаю ерундой. И Левин страдает ерундой со своей ненужной диссертацией. И я ужасно хочу вернуться домой.

Я вспомнил, что никакого дома уже может и не быть. Что новые тетя, дядя и брат встретят меня, наверное, так, что я сам от них сбегу.

Когда я уезжал в Лондон в тот последний перед переброской день, тетя была одна дома, она проводила меня до станции, всю дорогу держала за руку как маленького и сказала на прощанье, мол, вернись целым и невредимым, Гарри. А то как мы без тебя?

А теперь вот я буду без них. Нет, не хочу я, оказывается, домой.

Не рвался я и обратно в замок. Там эти надоевшие эсэсовцы, этот проклятый Левин со своими психическими вывертами. Может, он маньяк? И зачем я спасал его от гангрены.

Я вышел из архива около пяти часов вечера с тремя папками под мышкой. Автомобиль меня уже дожидался. Я швырнул бумаги на сидение и сказал Новицки:

— Подберешь меня здесь в восемь. Нет, в девять.

— Ясновельможны пан с глузду съехал, или что? Оберштурмбанфюрер не велел задерживаться. Еще ехать два часа.

— Катись к чертям вместе со своим оберштурмбанфюрером, — сказал я. Донесет, ну и плевать. — В девять, понял? У меня еще здесь дела.

Ничего я не хотел так, как оказаться в привычной с детства обстановке. Когда мы готовились к переходу, то на всякий случай досконально изучили магические кварталы окрестных городов. Поэтому я знал, что в Лейпциге вход к магам находится недалеко отсюда, в городском зоопарке. И отправился туда. Муди не велел этого делать без острой надобности, но я просто больше не мог.

Магишештадт был куда прозаичнее, чем наша Косая аллея . Слишком много темных витрин, слишком мало оживленных лиц. Но все-таки это была родная для меня атмосфера, и я лишь надеялся, что не выгляжу странно в двубортном шерстяном костюме и шляпе. Впрочем, шляпу я снял и, жестоко скрутив, затолкал в карман пиджака.

Посреди улицы протекала узкая речка, через нее были переброшены многочисленные мостики. Я пропустил обед, поэтому высматривал кафе. Наконец увидел вывеску в виде кофейника. Это оказался “Хлебный дом Брумса”. Я вошел в ярко освещенный зал, где не было ни одного посетителя, сел за стол с клетчатой скатертью. Официант, подскочив ко мне с блокнотом и пляшущим в воздухе пером, сообщил, что обед давно закончился, ужин нескоро, но осталось немного тушеного мяса и капусты. Можно расплатиться рейхсмарками. Я сказал:

— Тащи скорее. И хлеб не забудь.

Я еще долго бродил по Магишештадту. Разглядывал витрины, разноцветные дома с перекошенными крышами и кривыми каминными трубами, из которых шел дым, прохожих, горбатые фигурные мостики. Сидел на парапете, свесив ноги к воде. По камням прыгали воробьи. Я вынимал из рукава палочку и превращал их то в бабочек, то в чаек, то в цветы, то обратно в воробьев. Я ни с кем не разговаривал, мне было просто хорошо.

Постепенно стемнело, похолодало. Улицы стали пустеть. Я наколдовал Темпус: время приближалось к восьми.

По дороге к выходу я зашел в лавку волшебной утвари и купил вредноскоп. Желто-голубой волчок с синим ярким глазом под стеклянной сферой был похож на обыкновенную детскую игрушку, поэтому если кто и увидит его у меня, ничего странного не подумает. Здесь вредноскоп так и назывался «волчок» — кайзель. Пусть останется на память.

Катили мы из Лейпцига в замок не два, а все три часа. Было непроглядно темно, фары плохо освещали дорогу, Новицки то и дело притормаживал и вглядывался вперед. Я смотрел в окно, но толком ничего не видел. Проплывала черная масса леса, потом открывались просторы полей с огоньками у горизонта, и снова наплывали деревья.

Когда мы въехали во двор замка, половина окон уже не горела. У дверей мигал яркий фонарь.

— Ну, теперь, пане, трымайтесь, — заметил Новицки. — Оберштурмбанфюрер уже на короткой сворке, — и затормозил.

Фонарь слепил, и я не сразу понял, что его держит Левин. Я не стал дожидаться, пока шофер выйдет и откроет мне дверцу, распахнул ее и с папками в руках вылез. Машина тут же отъехала: Новицки спешил убраться подальше от гнева Левина.

Было очень холодно, я сразу же продрог в своем пиджачке. Левин шагнул ко мне, опустил фонарь на землю и забрал у меня папки. Наброшенная шинель чуть не соскользнула с его плеч.

— Что случилось, Александр? — спросил он негромко. Голос был ничуть не злой. — Сколько можно вас ждать?

— Вы ждали?

— Как видите. Даже спустился вас встречать.

Как давно он тут стоит, я уточнить не решился.

— Ничего не случилось. Я просто захотел пройтись по городу.

— Вот как.

— Это запрещено?

— Нисколько. Но я…

Неужели сейчас скажет, что волновался?

Левин замолчал, разглядывая меня. Я вдруг понял, что холода не чувствую. Откуда-то накатывали волны тепла.

— Удалось разыскать что-то интересное? — Просто удивительно, каким кротким он стал. Практически ласковым.

— Удалось, — буркнул я. — Все переписал. Надеюсь, вас устроит противоядие по третьему закону Голпалотта?

Все-таки он был настоящий фанатик своего дела: встрепенулся, чуть не выронил папки и схватил меня за локоть.

— Это правда? Я только читал о нем, но найти его не получилось. Вы серьезно, Александр?

— Противоядие от составного зелья не сводится к набору противоядий для отдельных его компонентов...

— Ни слова больше! Я вам верю. Пойдемте, — Левин потянул меня к двери. — Вы совсем замерзли. Вот у вас и руки ледяные. Пойдемте в буфет, выпьем с вами чаю или чего-нибудь покрепче, и вы мне все расскажете. А где ваша шляпа?

Я вспомнил и вытащил из кармана смятую, перекрученную тряпку.

— Мальчишка, — сказал Левин с какой-то ненормальной нежностью в голосе.

Я послушно пошел за ним в буфет, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом улучшается настроение. Я безнадежен.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

День рождения рейхсфюрера Гиммлера ваффен-СС отмечали с размахом. Я это знал, был готов и даже собирался напиваться наравне со всеми. Что за офицер такой, который трезв в день рождения своего кумира и покровителя? Он либо недостаточно любит его, либо болен. И те, и другие быстро исчезали из сплоченных рядов.

Напиваться, но не пьянеть — это просто, когда у тебя есть антипохмельное, с которым можно заворачивать в уборную. Но даже моя уверенность в антипохмельном слегка пошатнулась, когда в окно я увидел, сколько ящиков с бутылками привез открытый грузовик. Кухонные работники шустро занялись распаковкой, вытащили из ящиков целый ворох стружки и унесли их куда-то внутрь. Стоящий рядом Рушке хлопнул меня по плечу.

— Видел? Это тебе не гитлерюгенд, тут все серьезно. Готовься, Алекс, будет весело.

Я и не знал, насколько весело.

Накануне торжественной даты случилось еще кое-что, что привело всех в какое-то исступленно-восторженное состояние. Днем все бросили работу, собрались в гостиной и долго настраивали приемник. Радио именно сегодня сбоило, шипело, но Вентцель вдруг выкрикнул:

— Всем тихо!

И в тишине Гиммлер начал свою речь. По знакомому сигаретному запаху я понял, что в гостиную зашел и Левин, но не оглянулся: я слушал и хотел провалиться сквозь землю, исчезнуть из этого мира и забыть его со всеми обитателями, как страшный сон.

— Выдворить и уничтожить евреев — вот то, что давно нужно было сделать ! — рубил рукой воздух Экштейн.

— Двойной повод выпить и славно поразвлечься, — довольно скалился Бирманн.

— Ты не о том думаешь! Как это исполнить? Так, чтобы ни одна еврейская свинья не выскочила из нашей ловушки. Гиммлер прав, нельзя…

— Вот ты, Отто, и подумай об этом. А мы едем в Бреслау. Эй, Альфред, Шренк, поехали, у нас много дел!

Из Бреслау они привезли какое-то дикое количество живых цветов. Не иначе, обнесли все цветочные магазины. Цветы рассовали в ведра и кадки, и к вечеру в замке пахло так, что даже хогвартским теплицам было далеко.

Все шумели, торопились. Обсуждали и сегодняшнюю речь, и завтрашний праздник. Все стены были увешаны флагами со свастикой. Левин отправил Рушке в Лейпциг, и поздно вечером у нас уже был повар, которого обхаживали, как почетного гостя.

— Он шеф-повар в «Империи», — поделился Рушке, будто мне это о чем-то говорило. Хотя говорило. Кроме того, что мы будем завтра напиваться, мы еще и обожремся. И кто после этого свиньи?

Но утро следующего дня началось не с завтрака, а, как обычно, с пробежки.

— Господа, прежде чем мы начнем праздновать, убедительно прошу: закончите свою сегодняшнюю работу, — услышали мы, когда с трудом выползали из-за стола после завтрака. Я прошел совсем рядом с Левиным, но никакого тепла, похожего на недавнее, не почувствовал, а вот тяжелый взгляд в спину — очень даже.

Несмотря на просьбу Левина, никто и не думал работать: приводили в порядок мундиры, начищали ботинки, а в ванную комнату невозможно было попасть.

На мой вопрос о работе Экштейн только усмехнулся:

— Так каждый год одно и то же. Со Шпенглером даже веселее было. Нам разрешалось брать авто, но после того, как ребята начали гонять шофера и случайно покалечили его, пришлось прекратить.

Лучше бы я не спрашивал. Не спрашивать, чтобы не получать таких ответов, не слышать выступлений по радио, не вспоминать про Седрика. Хватило бы одного Обливиэйта — и все ужасы бы закончились. Но нужно помнить, держаться и запоминать как можно больше. Хотя непонятно даже, есть ли еще тот, мой, мир, где ждут меня и мои воспоминания.

Все началось за обедом. Все — это вино, шампанское, коньяк, тосты. Фрицы жевали, смеялись и говорили. Я тоже ел и говорил. Да, я смог придумать тост и сорвал за него жидкие аплодисменты.

— Прозит, — поднимал я бокал.

— Прозит! — орали со всех сторон. Меня хлопали по плечу, усаживали, наливали снова. Голоса становились громче, люстры светили ярче, и музыка била по ушам. Перед десертом пришлось сбежать в туалет и выпить антипохмельного. Стало лучше, и кусок жирного торта со сливками я съел почти с удовольствием.

Свежий воздух после душной столовой показался подарком судьбы, но только до тех пор, пока Бирманн и Рушке, прихватив бутылки, не потащили меня на поле позади замка.

— Экштейна сюда, — шумели вокруг, — Отто, ты где? Доставай вальтер. Чтобы ни одна еврейская свинья не ускользнула, говоришь? Пали!

На другом конце поля, освещенные фонарями, торчали три чучела, явно сделанные наспех, из кое-как свернутых тряпок. Отто прицелился в шестиконечную звезду стоящего в центре чучела и нажал спусковой крючок. Выстрелы, улюлюканье, свист. Когда Экштейна толкнули, и он промазал, ему сунули штрафную бутылку с коньяком. А вот Левин не промахивался. Стреляли все, и мне тоже было не отвертеться. Наверное, все же действовала атмосфера этого дикого веселья, а может, я недостаточно протрезвел, но, доставая вальтер, я думал только о том, как бы не промазать, потому что тогда придется глотать коньяк из горлышка и слушать смешки насчет неудачной стрельбы.

Но пострелять не пришлось. По несчастливой случайности к нам забрели куры с заднего двора, на них никто не обращал внимания, пока Рушке не споткнулся об одну.

— Блядь! Откуда здесь эти тупые птицы? — заорал он и тут же пристрелил ее. В игру азартно включились все, и скоро вокруг нас валялись птичьи трупики.

— Теперь будем жрать курятину, пока сами не закукарекаем, — резюмировал Бирманн, оглядывая поле боя. Но все уже потянулись обратно в замок. Веселье продолжалось.

Нас встречали улыбчивые красотки в перьях и блестках. Они были очень милы, эти девушки из городского варьете «Кошечки».

Завели патефон, потом радио, потом снова патефон. Гремело фортепиано, от ярких платьев и цветов рябило в глазах. Слуги едва успевали уносить пустые бутылки и приносить закуски. Девушки вскидывали руки, задирали ноги. Чулки, каблуки, оборки. «Кошечки» вытаскивали в свой кружок то одного, то другого, и этому счастливчику свистели и хлопали с диванов и кресел. На импровизированную сцену я не хотел, поэтому медленно отходил все дальше, пока не уткнулся в подоконник. Но и там было занято. Норфолк успел увести с собой одну из «кошечек» и теперь жарко рассказывал ей на ухо о своем новом романе и одновременно лез рукой под юбку. Девица захихикала, Нофолк посмотрел с досадой, пришлось искать новое убежище. Но отсидеться не удалось.

— Что ж вы, молодой человек, не танцуете? Ладно, я, старик, но вы? Берите от жизни все удовольствия, — принялся поучать меня архивариус, когда я сунулся в дальний угол гостиной.

Разозлившись и плюнув на все, я взял с подноса рюмку коньяку и решил получить все эти так называемые удовольствия. Иначе я, и правда, наверное, странно выглядел, прячась по углам. В центре гостиной уже вальсировали парочки, ко мне спешила невысокая брюнетка с яркими губами и протягивала руки:

— Пойдемте же танцевать, герр офицер, не будьте таким букой!

Я танцевал. Вальс, потом еще один, потом выбирался из веселой толкотни, радуясь, что меня не утащили плясать канкан. Там уже задирали ноги Нотцинг и Вентцель.

Я пятился, пока не врезался в кресло.

— Осторожнее, Алекс. Вы, конечно, не слишком тяжелы, но пожалейте мои ноги.

Я обернулся. В кресле сидел Левин, пьяный, смеющийся, на коленях у него устроилась одна из девушек, яркая блондинка, и, нимало не смущаясь, прижималась и гладила его по плечам, а он с видимым удовольствием заглядывал ей в декольте.

Не знаю, что было у меня тогда во взгляде, я даже мыслей тех своих не помню, но только Левин вдруг насмешливо протянул:

— У-у-у! Не смотрите так, Алекс, Грету я вам не отдам. А попробуете отбить — потребую сатисфакции.

Девушка хихикнула и прильнула к Левину, я извинился и начал оглядываться в поисках двери. Со стенами что-то происходило, все кружилось. Ах да, коньяк я пил, а про антипохмельное забыл.

— А теперь фанты! Фанты! Фанты! — заорали и засвистели со всех сторон. Скрыться не удалось.

Быстро написали задания, скрутили бумажки, и фуражка пошла по кругу. Левин продолжал обниматься с “кошечкой” в кресле. Я отвернулся.

Задания были… ну, такие. Шмидт катал на себе Рихтера, а тот потом распевал матерные песенки во дворе у фонтана, обнимался с бюстом Северуса и в конце каждого куплета палил в небо. Ему орали и хлопали из окон. Нотцинг и Вентцель с грохотом и гиканьем скакали на стульях по коридору наперегонки.

Мне тоже достался фант.

— Прыгнуть из окна второго этажа, — прочитал за моей спиной Экштейн. Это был отличный фант, намного лучше песенок и стульев. В бытность мою ловцом я откуда только не прыгал, и плевать, что нет магии, зато я пьян, зол и хочу убраться из гостиной подальше. Я бегом поднялся по лестнице, подергал одно закрытое окно, другое. Меня уже догоняли человек пять. Наконец одна створка поддалась. Это было неудачное окно: под ним шла гравийная дорожка вместо мягкой земли с листьями. Я встал на подоконник и, не раздумывая, шагнул в темноту. Удачно прыгнул: ноги загудели, но я не убился и ничего не сломал.

Веселились долго, но гостиная все-таки пустела, все разбредались, утягивали за собой «кошечек» в перьях. Вентцель ушел, прихватив двоих. И я решил, что сейчас отличный момент, чтобы, не вызывая подозрений, убраться к себе. Пошел — и тут же на лестнице столкнулся с Левиным.

Ну как столкнулся. Я был в начале коридора и видел, как он пропускает вперед ту дамочку, что весь вечер держал на коленях, и закрывает за собой дверь кабинета. Щелкнул замок. Я отвернулся и спустился обратно в гостиную. Там продолжали пить, обсуждать речь Гиммлера. Я набрался так, что после с трудом поднялся с дивана. Врезался в косяк, и в кармане хрустнуло — антипохмельному пришел конец.

И снова на той же лестнице я увидел Левина. Ну просто заколдованная лестница. Он тоже увидел меня и остановился. Без кителя, без галстука, он только небрежно заправил рубашку в брюки и оставил подтяжки болтаться по бокам.

Он молча смотрел на меня и улыбался так, словно был офигеть как счастлив. Но не я же доставлял ему такую радость, та красотка, наверное, очень постаралась. Хотелось сказать что-то гадкое, и я не стал сдерживаться. Он завтра все равно забудет, и я, надеюсь, забуду тоже.

— Ну как там, с Гретой? — кивнул я на закрытую дверь. — Все получилось? Понравилось?

Левин оглянулся, словно забыл, откуда он только что вышел, покачнулся и схватился за перила. Его слегка качало в стороны.

— Понравилось? — протянул он задумчиво. — Ну-у-у, так. — Он неопределенно пожал плечами. Потом взглянул на меня, и взгляд стал цепким, смешливым. — Тоже хочешь попробовать с ней? Ты же с нее глаз не спускал весь вечер, я видел.

Я чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. А он похлопал себя по карманам, что-то поискал, достал портсигар открыл и протянул мне.

— На вот, покури, успокойся.

— Я не курю.

— Возьми, я сказал!

Спорить с ним было бесполезно, да и не хотелось. Пока я вытаскивал сигарету, чуть не сломал ее от злости. А потом подумал или, точнее, не подумал и брякнул:

— А зачем вы смотрели на меня весь вечер, оберштурмбанфюрер?

Левин закинул голову и захохотал. Отсмеявшись, спустился еще на пару ступенек.

— Наглый, — с удовольствием произнес он. — Наглый и самоуверенный. И зеленоглазый. Люблю таких.

Он всмотрелся в меня и, не успел я отклониться, протянул руку и погладил. Хотел по щеке, но промахнулся и провел ладонью по уху. Потом окончательно растрепал мне волосы, оступился и снова схватился обеими руками за перила.

— Иди уже… куда-нибудь, — пробормотал он напоследок и нетвердой походкой отправился дальше.

А я в третий раз вернулся в гостиную и очень быстро напился так, что не помнил, как оказался в своей комнате и в своей кровати.

 

* * *

Проснулся я от солнечного света. Пошевелил рукой, ногой, головой — болело все. Встать я не мог, позвать кого-то — тоже. Даже глаза открыть не мог, лежал и мечтал умереть, чтобы прекратились мучения.

В последний раз я так напивался очень давно, когда мы всей группой отмечали выпуск из Академии авроров. Я тогда на радостях налакался огневиски и запил его зачем-то эльфийским вином. И тоже очнулся дома. Правда, там уже ожидал вопиллер от Гермионы, который чуть не доконал меня, и фиал антипохмельного. А здесь флакон с зельем разбился. Не открывая глаз, я пошарил по прикроватной тумбочке в надежде на чудо. И чудо произошло. На тумбочке стоял стакан воды и лежали две упаковки антипохмельного порошка. Храни Мерлин того заботливого слугу, который догадался оставить их здесь.

Кое-как размешав порошок, я выпил и свалился обратно. Маггловские препараты малоэффективны и действуют медленно, так что можно проваляться здесь до самого вечера. Боль ослабла — и начала возвращаться память. Сперва с малого, подкидывая картинки танцев, игры в фанты, скачек на стульях. Дальше хуже: вспомнились убитые куры и расстрел мишеней. Я закрыл лицо ладонями и замычал — какой стыд, боже мой! А потом четко, как на фото: Левин протягивает руку и касается моего плеча. И спрашивает: «Хочешь ту девочку?» «Хочу тебя», — отвечаю я, перехватываю ладонь и сжимаю. И мы стоим на лестнице, держась за руки, а вокруг никого.

Я подскочил на кровати, задыхаясь, ничего не понимая. Это просто сон! Вон, все так же светит солнце в окно, и будильник показывает полдень. Сердце колотилось так, словно собиралось выскочить. А ведь Левин действительно вчера стоял на лестнице. После того, как сначала увел в свой кабинет эту Грету и там, на диване, наверное, шептал что-то ласковое, задирал ей юбку, снимал с себя галстук и рубашку. От этой картины сердце ошпарило, словно кипятком.

Я встал, пошатываясь, оделся, добрел до ванной. Открыл холодную воду и долго пил. Потом привел себя в порядок и двинулся обратно в комнату. Было тихо, словно все кругом вымерло. Дверь в комнату Отто была приоткрыта, я заглянул. Этот здоровяк как ни в чем не бывало стоял в халате перед зеркалом и аккуратно укладывал бриолином волосы.

— Очнулся? — усмехнулся он. — Ну что, ты прошел посвящение и стал своим — неважно, пришел вчера или работаешь много лет.

Эту пафосную речь я пропустил мимо ушей.

— Отто, вот то… которое от головы. У тебя еще есть?

— Алка-зельтцер? — он осмотрел меня внимательнее. — Да, выглядишь паршиво.

Он отвернулся к тумбочке, а я в это время разглядывал комнату. Почти как у меня: стол, бюро, шкаф, кровать. А над кроватью портрет вельможи в сюртуке с пышными рукавами. И этот мужчина, бросив взгляд на спину Отто, вдруг быстро почесал нос и снова замер. Я тоже замер и смотрел не веря своим глазам. Неужели магический портрет? Может быть, замок не так прост, как кажется? Или мне это мерещится после вчерашних возлияний ?

— Вот, держи, — Отто протягивал мне пачку.

— Кто это у тебя здесь? — кивнул я на портрет.

— Бывший хозяин замка, граф. Я хотел снять, а он словно намертво приклеен. Я его и так и эдак, нож сломал, пока ковырялся. Плюнул, пусть висит. Мне не мешает. На обед спустишься?

— А можно пропустить?

— Можно, сегодня все можно. Иди, лечись.

У себя я проглотил лекарство и рухнул на кровать. Я очень надеялся, что вспомню что-то другое — дурацкие песенки у фонтана, канкан, странный портрет, что угодно. Но перед глазами опять захлопывалась дверь кабинета, и я видел, знал, чувствовал, что Левин там опять раздевает и целует, и его раздевают и целуют тоже. И от этого болело все сразу: голова, сердце, внутренности.

Этому неожиданно жгучему чувству я все-таки нашел объяснение. Я привык видеть сдержанного, серьезного наставника Левина, а потом оказалось, что он просто человек. И слабостей у него не меньше, чем у меня, а то и больше. Что-то в этом объяснении мне не нравилось, но лучше такое оправдание, чем никакого. И все сильнее становилось чувство стыда за то, что я ему наговорил на лестнице.

«Надо извиниться», — думал я, пока одевался.

К ужину я почти пришел в норму. Голова болела, но на еду я уже мог смотреть без отвращения. За столом собрались все, и некоторые выглядели похуже меня, Нотцинг и Вентцель уж точно.

Левин внимательно вглядывался в каждого, а когда очередь дошла до меня, опять случилось то, что в комнате, ну, та странная реакция. Сердце вскачь, и холодно и жарко одновременно. Так я и сидел, глядя в тарелку. Не хотел больше смотреть ни на Левина, ни на кого другого. Вдруг опять екнет сердце и застучит кровь в висках? А еще подумал: надо узнать, где тут аптечка, и принять аспирин. Наверное, поднялась температура.

После ужина я постоял в холле, подумал и решил выйти на улицу, подышать воздухом. За дверью на крыльце стоял Левин. Я вздрогнул, но ни мурашек, ни озноба не почувствовал. Он смотрел на меня, а я на него и ничего вокруг не видел. И уже открыл рот, чтобы извиниться за вчерашнее, но тут темнота рядом зашевелилась, и из нее показался мужчина, один из наших. Он все время разъезжал по командировкам, чаще, чем все остальные. Я помешал беседе, они явно ждали, когда я уйду. Я тронул ручку двери.

— Извините.

— Ну-ка, постойте, Леманн, — Левин взял меня за плечи и развернул лицом к свету. — Что же вы зеленый такой? Как самочувствие?

— Ничего, герр профессор, голова болит, но это не страшно, завтра пройдет.

— Голова? Здесь? Или здесь? — он быстро, по-деловому дотронулся до моих виска и затылка.

— Да уже почти не болит. Завтра буду в порядке.

— Ну, смотрите, — пожал плечами Левин, — если нужно, аптечка за столовой, дальше по коридору, там что-нибудь найдете.

Я поблагодарил и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Неловкая ситуация, что и говорить. А пальцы у Левина теплые, до сих пор словно гладят затылок. Опять лезли странные мысли, и чтобы отогнать их, пришлось до аптечки почти бежать. Я ее нашел, и аспирин там был. Только вот когда я достал его, понял, что голова больше не болит.

А на следующий день я все-таки извинился — и стало только хуже. Мы работали в кабинете, и все было хорошо до тех пор, пока Левин не зачитался моими записями. От нечего делать я шарил взглядом по кабинету, в нем было много интересного, того, что Левин привозил из своих командировок. И тут мой взгляд упал на диван под окном. Тот самый, на котором Левин развлекался со своей Гретой. И я невольно представил, даже слишком четко, как она садится на Левина сверху, или, наоборот, — он ложится на нее и начинает медленно двигаться.

Я, наверное, дернулся, потому что Левин оторвался от бумаг.

— Александр, вы в порядке? Что вы так смотрите на этот диван? Может, прилечь хотите?

— Не хочу! — С голосом что-то творилось, но я продолжил, потому что нужно было попросить прощения и закончить с этой историей навсегда. — Я хочу извиниться.

— Ого! — Левин отложил бумаги и с любопытством взглянул на меня. — Конечно, извиняйтесь. Только напомните — за что?

— За вчерашнее. Точнее, за позавчерашнее. — Я запутался, смутился и желал одного — провалиться сквозь землю. Но вздохнул поглубже и продолжил: — Тогда, на лестнице, я был груб и не должен был так разговаривать с вами. И поэтому прошу прощения.

Левин смотрел участливо, словно жалея меня. Какого черта я вообще полез с извинениями, все уже давно всё забыли! И точно:

— Конечно, я вас прощаю. Готов спорить на то угодно, вы не в состоянии сделать ничего непростительного. Но все-таки напомните, что вы тогда говорили? Я, признаться, не помню никакой лестницы.

Мне было очень стыдно.

— Это неважно, правда, просто извините.

Левин продолжал смотреть на меня с таким научным интересом, будто я кузнечик на булавке, и это было обидно. А потом начал смеяться. Сначала тихо, только плечи подрагивали, а потом расхохотался в голос. И тут я не выдержал, вскочил, опять ляпнул: «Извините», — и метнулся за дверь.

Он догнал меня за поворотом, поймал за локоть и развернул к себе.

— Не обижайтесь, это от неожиданности. Вы до сих пор помните, переживаете. Да было бы за что. Ну обменялись любезностями, подумаешь, ерунда какая.

Я двинулся дальше, и он пошел рядом со мной.

— Я рад, что среди нас появился вот такой честный, открытый человек, как вы. Знаете, буду рад, если вы таким и останетесь.

От неожиданности я снова чуть не встал, но Левин выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы шагнуть к перилам и с кем-то поздороваться. Я не стал задерживаться.

Все события по отдельности, наверное, не дали бы такой эффект. Но, к несчастью, одно наложилось на другое, и я заболел, у меня нет другого слова, Левиным. Я думал о нем и на работе, и в гостиной, старался не смотреть, но все равно искал глазами раз за разом.

А вечерами я ложился в кровать и каждый раз вспоминал тот сон, где я говорил «хочу тебя». Можно хотеть Джинни, любую другую девчонку. На пикнике можно уйти подальше от всех, за деревья, и там трогать грудь, стягивать трусики, направлять ее ладонь. Все это было можно, и поэтому просто и понятно. Но думать так о мужчине нельзя. Об офицере СС — нельзя. О Левине — нельзя. Но я все равно думал, и запреты не помогали. Все было безнадежно, и особенно отчетливо я это понял однажды вечером, когда зажег сигарету, которую дал мне на лестнице Левин, и долго сидел в темноте, вдыхая знакомый запах. Если не включать свет, казалось, что он рядом.

 

* * *

После той сигареты я наконец смог признаться себе: тянет, заинтересовался, увлекся. И даже ревновал, но только раз, и вряд ли это повторится. А почему мужчина, Левин, тоже можно объяснить. Я был слишком не на своем месте: ни опоры под ногами, ни ориентиров, никаких ценностей, которые были основой всего. Не та жизнь, не та мораль. И пока меня несло через чужое время и чужую войну, конечно, я постарался за кого-то ухватиться. За того, кто мне ближе и понятнее, и им оказался Левин. Это странно, но так бывает. Я вернусь домой, и все станет как было.

После того как я смог поставить себе диагноз, казалось, жить и дышать стало легче. Я бы смог продержаться полгода-год, сколько мне еще надо для чтения архива. Смог бы даже не смотреть, как он отжимается на утренней зарядке. В комнате меня ждет порножурнал, у меня есть правая рука и воспоминания о Джинни. Тусклые, блеклые, но есть. Так жить вполне можно. А сны я постараюсь сразу забывать.

Это был разумный план, и он бы сработал, если бы не сам Левин. Может, его и впрямь тронуло то мое извинение и бегство из кабинета или что-то другое, но он стал внимательнее. Перестал дразнить, все чаще пытался втянуть в разговор.

— Я родился в Доне, это маленький городишко в восточной Саксонии, — рассказывал Левин и не спешил меня отпускать, хотя я уже закончил работу. — Там горы, лес, очень красиво. — И он обводил рукой контур невидимых вершин. — Я старший из четырех детей, и работа мне находилась всегда, иначе я бродил бы вечно в том лесу. Там, в стороне от тропинки, жила старая бабка-травница. Мне она казалась страшной ведьмой из пряничного домика, и я все боялся, что она съест меня. Но все равно пробирался к ее лачуге и наблюдал, а когда она поворачивалась, убегал, не чуя ног и не разбирая дороги. В общем, искал приключений, забирался все дальше и иногда не мог вернуться. После одного раза, когда на поиски подняли всех соседей, отец запретил мне даже думать о прогулках туда. Убеждал он отлично, рука у него была тяжелая. Здесь тоже лес, но не такой. Надо нам с вами как-то выбраться туда на охоту, Новицки видел вяхирей. Показали бы, на что способны, Александр, не зря же я вас учу, учу... Потом была школа, университет.

— В Лейпциге?

— Да, там. А вы откуда? Я бы мог заглянуть в ваше дело, но с удовольствием послушаю вас.

— Я из-под Мюнхена…

— То-то у вас акцент такой странный. Вас там ждет невеста?

Я ничего подобного не ожидал, и непонятно было, что подтолкнуло его к этому вопросу. И еще оказалось, я не хочу отвечать утвердительно. Я не был уверен, что невеста меня ждет, и главное — что я хочу, чтобы она меня ждала.

— Не то чтобы невеста, просто подруга. Да и не ждет, уже, наверное, — мямлил я и не смотрел на Левина.

— Поругались? — Он странно обрадовался, но тут же спохватился и перевел разговор: — Мне на днях прислали удивительную вещь, я так долго за ней охотился и вот нашел. Смотрите, Швеция, 17 век, большая редкость.

Я видел мелкую, позеленевшую монету и не очень понимал, отчего блестят глаза у Левина и почему он смотрит на нее с таким обожанием. Я в эту минуту, замерев, засмотрелся на него самого, такого азартного, счастливого. Но вовремя опомнился.

—У меня большая коллекция. Там есть такие редкости! Хотите покажу?

— Хочу.

Я сказал бы это, даже если бы он предложил мне посмотреть на злобных овчарок в открытом вольере. Он подошел к бюро и достал несколько альбомов в темных обложках.

— Здесь деньги со всего мира. От средних веков до наших дней. Вся Европа, Япония, Индия, Соединенные Штаты, Австралия. Что угодно.

Я перелистывал тяжелые страницы и старался не думать о том, что Левин присел на стол, и что его бедро сейчас совсем близко от моего локтя.

— Первую монету, вот эту, подарила моя девушка шестнадцать лет назад. Теперь это талисман на удачу.

— А девушка?

— А с девушкой, как и вы, Александр, мы поругались, разбежались. Обычное дело.

Он замолчал, сидел и смотрел на меня сверху вниз. Потом со вздохом спрыгнул со стола и потянул папку из моих рук.

— Поздно уже, идите.

И я послушно пошел. Дернул ручку двери раз, другой.

— Нас кто-то запер, герр профессор, — обернулся я к нему.

Левин быстро подошел и встал слишком близко. Он осматривал замок, а я замер, чувствуя, как он касается плечом: меня словно подставили под горячую лампу, такое это было жгучее ощущение. Потом он присел и начал шарить по ковру.

— Ключ выпал, — Левин поднялся с пола, и опять тепло по всему боку. — А как закрылся замок, я не представляю. Может, я просто не хочу вас отпускать?

Он не шутил: стоял все так же близко и смотрел очень внимательно, словно пытался разобрать, что же творится в моей голове. А там кроме смятения и какой-то радостной жути ничего и не было.

У себя я достал чемодан, из чемодана жестянку из-под шока-колы, а из нее — кнат. Потертый, не блестящий, с отверстием для шнурка. Из-за отверстия я его и оставил: в лавках не принимали, выбросить жалко, так я и перекладывал его дома с полки на полку, пока в последний момент не захватил с собой.

Деньги со всего мира, говорите, герр профессор? Такого в вашей коллекции нет точно. В мелкой бронзовой монетке с оленем на аверсе не было ничего подозрительного, а мысль, что Левин будет хранить изображение моего Патронуса, оказалась очень волнующей. Защитник бы ему не помешал. И поэтому в ближайшую встречу я протянул кнат Левину.

— Великобритания? Какой век, интересно? Что-то невероятное! Бронза. Старинная, но как сохранилась! — Левин забыл про все на свете, сидел с лупой и крутил кнат так и эдак. — Нужно полистать каталоги, совсем не помню такой. Откуда она у вас, говорите?

— От дяди. — Легенда у меня была готова. — Ему подарили, но он не любитель, так и не увлекся.

— Это какой же идиот сделал из нее кулон? Испортил такой экземпляр!

— Я. Лет в десять, хотел носить на шнурке, но передумал.

Левин оторвался от разглядывания, изумленно посмотрел на меня:

— Чудовищно. Вот, держите и больше не сверлите. Я попробую найти про нее что-нибудь. Найду, расскажу.

— Нет, это вам. В коллекцию. Я тоже не увлекаюсь, а у вас такой нет.

Левин молчал и странно на меня смотрел, словно увидел впервые. Я смутился и добавил:

— Примите, прошу. Пусть будет у вас. А я ее просто потеряю.

Левин молча положил кнат в кармашек папки, встал и подошел ко мне. Я тоже поднялся. Он взял мою ладонь в свои и держал так долго, что стало неловко, и я, наверное, сделал какое-то такое движение, что он меня сразу отпустил.

— Спасибо, Александр. Вы не представляете… Таких дорогих подарков я еще не получал. Я тронут, поверьте.

— Вряд ли она дорогая. Тем более, испорченная.

— Не в цене дело, совсем не в ней. Неважно. Теперь я ваш должник. А раз так, если вы не заняты в ближайший выходной, я вас приглашаю. Сходим в лес, постреляем, как я обещал. Как вы на это смотрите?

Конечно же, с восторгом!

Погода стояла замечательная, солнечная и безветренная. Я топтался в сапогах, охотничьей куртке и кепи у фонтана, когда мимо меня в сторону гаража не спеша прошли Нотцинг и Экштейн.

— Машина сейчас будет, — негромко говорил Нотцинг, — поехали, Отто. Нас может снова перебросят, уедем, и ты так и не узнаешь, что там за шлюхи. Будет что вспомнить, едем.

Экштейн морщился и качал головой.

— Ну нет уж, терпеть не могу еврейскую вонь, а там от нее не скрыться. Тебе не жалко за это отстегивать марки блокфюрерам, Шренк? Нашел бы что получше грязного пуффа.

— Если бы ты знал, что именно я могу себе позволить за эти марки, ты бы так не говорил, чистоплюй.

Нотцинг хлопнул Отто по спине и поспешил к подъехавшей машине. Но тут его взгляд задержался на мне.

— Алекс, поехали с нами, тебе понравится. — Пока я соображал, что ответить и что мне вообще предлагают, он осмотрел меня и, словно сделав какой-то вывод, усмехнулся: — Хотя нет, тебе не понравится.

Он дернул дверцу. С другой стороны уже сидел Вентцель.

— В Аушвиц, — услышал я, и машина мягко тронулась с места.

Я чуть не сел с размаху на парапет фонтана. От этого меня удержал внимательный взгляд Отто.

—Лучше молчи о том, что ты сейчас слышал, — сказал он многозначительно. — И я рад, что ты не поехал. Хоть кто-то еще чтит и старается исполнять приказы нашего рейхсфюрера.

Ушел и Отто. Услышанное не укладывалось в голове, казалось, надо срочно пойти и что-то сделать, прекратить это. А потом я вспомнил те странные слова Нотцинга о том, что мне там не понравится. На что он намекал — на мою лояльность к евреям или на некие склонности? И то и другое очень опасно не только для меня, но и для Левина.

Я задумался так, что очнулся, лишь когда услышал шаги. По дорожке от дверей шел Левин, за ним спешил Новицки с тремя ружьями и патронташем.

— Готовы? — Левин осмотрел меня с ног до головы. — Отлично, тогда вперед.

Мы вышли со двора, свернули на грунтовую дорогу. Новицки пер как танк, мы шли за ним. Было так тихо и тепло, как почти никогда не бывает в конце октября. Но сейчас прозрачными были и воздух, и небо, так, что видно было до самого горизонта, и вокруг все только желтое и красное с зелеными вкраплениями елей и сосен. В том направлении уехали Нотцинг и Вентцель, вдоль железнодорожной насыпи до самых ворот Аушвица, и уже, наверное, доехали.

— Что-то вы скисли, Александр. Боитесь, будете мазать? Я сделаю скидку на вашу неопытность.

Я зашагал бодрее, но Левин что-то заметил, догнал меня и придержал за локоть.

— Давайте, выкладывайте. У вас по лицу читать можно, но лучше все-таки услышать. Что-то натворили? Самое время сказать.

Я собрался сказать лишь, что ему показалось, но он развернул меня, внимательно посмотрел в глаза, и мозг словно прошило иглой. А потом отпустило.

— Кобели! Я же запрещал туда ездить. Думают только тем, что в штанах, и плевать на репутацию, на устав, на все.

Я все-таки проморгался, пришел в себя, но так и не понял, откуда он узнал? Я что-то сболтнул, или он что-то путает? А Левин уже шагал дальше.

— Я же говорил, у вас все на лице написано. В другой раз не жмитесь, я все равно узнаю... Вот еще неприятности, — делился он со мной, — в следующие выходные будем принимать гостей из Аненербе. Эти господа сами не в состоянии организовать хоть как-то работу, собрать архив, но заехать два раза в год покопаться в нашем — это обязательно.

— Зачем им, что они ищут?

— А это строго секретно, герр Леманн. Но каждый раз они уезжают такие недовольные, что я надеюсь, с пустыми руками. У нас все же средневековье, зачем им оно. Но всё надеются, что мы нашли философский камень, не меньше. Так что начинаем ждать гостей, заодно отпразднуем Октоберфест. Вы из Мюнхена, вам тем более понравится. Что спотыкаетесь, устали?

— Нет. Но велосипед бы не помешал.

— Да, велосипед — это прекрасно. Ничего Александр, мы еще с вами покатаемся, когда выиграем войну.

А потом мы вошли в лес, и я перестал думать о Нотцинге, Аушвице и о незваных гостях.

Это был абсолютно сказочный день, и после, когда всё стало плохо, и конца не предвиделось, я вспоминал его. В тихом лесу, где с желтых кленов листья сыпались густо, словно снег, и желтый свет лился с неба, мы шли за Новицки все дальше и молчали. Трещали ветки под ногами, шуршала листва.

— Стойте, панове, вон там стайка. Поднимать треба.

Левин молча сунул мне ружье и встал в стойку, я повторил.

— Не палите по всей стае сразу, промахнетесь. Выбирайте одну птицу, — сказал Левин напоследок, а потом Новицки замахал руками и заорал. Стая вяхирей захлопала крыльями, взлетела, и мы начали стрелять. Отдача сильно била в плечо, я целился, как сказал Левин, но все равно мазал. Подстрелил я, кажется, только пару птиц. У Левина и Новицки результат был лучше.

— Все, хватит, — остановил нас Левин, когда стая улетела. Новицки, ругаясь под нос, полез подбирать тушки.

— Песа для этого заводить надо, панове, где же это видано, чтобы человека в болото посылать.

Его голос затих в кустах. Мы перезарядили ружья. Левин повеселел, смотрел на меня и улыбался. На плечи ему насыпался древесный мусор с веток, на щеке появилась черная полоска. Мне показалось, что сейчас он разрешит… почти все. И я молча приставил ружье к дереву и смахнул мусор с одного его плеча, с другого, потом провел пальцем по щеке, стирая грязь. Палец чуть колола щетина, Левин замер и смотрел очень внимательно. Может быть, у меня на лице тоже была грязь, не знаю. Мы словно застыли, время остановилось, вокруг не было ни души, и можно было все. Я провел пальцем по его щеке еще раз, потом коснулся ладонью. Левин не шевелился и все так же не отводил глаз.

А потом зашумели ветки, мы отпрыгнули друг от друга, и к нам выбрался Новицки. Он поднял вверх ягдташ:

— Ото!

Мне казалось, что настреляли мы меньше.

На обратном пути спугнули еще одну стайку, но совсем небольшую, и результат был скромнее. После первого же выстрела я не удержался и охнул — плечо болело ужасно.

— Это с непривычки. Еще и синяк будет, — сказал Левин. — А ну-ка дайте посмотрю.

Непослушными пальцами я расстегнул куртку, рубашку и показал плечо.

— Стоим, тратим час, — заворчал Новицки. — Вы с ним все возитесь, пане Левин, а ведь он вас к черту слал совсем недавно и нисколечко не стеснялся.

Проклятый Новицки, как же он не вовремя решил наябедничать. Такой был хороший день и сейчас испортится. И снова придется извиняться.

— Да-а? Это когда же?

— В Лейпциге еще, когда он там до ночи провозился. Я ему сказал, что вы велели спешить, а он без почтения.

Левин натянул обратно на меня рубашку и куртку и усмехнулся:

— Говорю же — наглый и самоуверенный. Это хорошо.

В замке Левин ушел к себе, а Новицки потащил нашу добычу на кухню. У меня же правая рука разболелась так, что я не представлял, как буду работать в ближайшую неделю. И я решал, что лучше — поискать мазь в аптечке или достать палочку.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Гости из Аненербе приехали в субботу. Офицер в плаще, перед которым мы вскинули руки, и его помощник. Я посмотрел на них и понадеялся, что не заглядываю так бесконечно преданно в глаза Левину.

После обеда они закрылись в архиве, а у нас полным ходом началась подготовка к празднику. Эдакая попытка совместить Октоберфест и шахматный турнир. Рядом со стопкой шахматных досок спокойно стояли пивные бочонки. Из кухни так вкусно пахло, что трудно было пройти мимо и не сунуть нос. Команда приводила себя в порядок и ждала вечера.

Судя по лицам гостей, Левин оказался прав, и ничего нужного они не нашли. Похоже, виноватыми в неудаче остались мы — Левин был хмур, с теми двумя общался натянуто, сам за шахматы не сел, только следил за игрой и почти не пил. А мы играли, и еще как. Бросили жребий, разбились на пары, сели за доски, и блиц-турнир начался.

Я с удивлением узнал, что на фоне других играю очень прилично, спасибо Рону за это. Трудности возникли разве что с Экштейном и тем помощником. А так каждые десять минут менялся соперник, и наливалась кружка кельнского Кельша. Так что к финалу я был в приподнятом настроении, как и все вокруг.

Что уже разыгрывается последняя из оставшихся партий, я понял только по тому, что все столпились вокруг стола, за которым сидел я с тем безымянным парнем (он представился, но я не запомнил). В голове шумело, и я знал, что на кону честь нашей команды, и я не могу ее подвести. И я не подвел.

Шренк с двумя добровольцами подсчитывали заработанные нами очки, а я подпер щеку кулаком, потому что голова была тяжелой от выпитого, и исподтишка наблюдал за Левиным. Пока шел турнир, я старался как мог, думал, двигал фигуры и пересаживался, и мне некогда было оглядываться на него. Сейчас же наверстывал сполна.

Левин положил ногу на ногу, сплел пальцы на колене, откинулся на спинку кресла и как будто задумался или задремал. Вдруг он посмотрел прямо на меня. Я опустил глаза и притворился, что страшно занят своим пивом. И тут кто-то потряс меня за плечо, моя голова соскользнула с руки, я пришел в себя и вскочил.

— Александр Леманн! Где Леманн?! Тащите его сюда!

Меня подтолкнули в спину, и я начал пробираться вперед. Я все-таки победитель турнира!

И Шренк, объявив о результатах, сказал:

— А теперь гран-при нашего соревнования, высокохудожественные фарфоровые шахматы Иды Малер, китайская роспись! Доставка прямиком из Канады! — И он вскинул над головой красную с золотом коробку. Потряс ею и протянул мне: — Держи, Алекс! Заслужил!

Я принял у него коробку, но на этом он не успокоился: приговаривая «ну герой, всех сделал, даже Экштейна», дернул меня за руку и прижал к себе.

— Пусти, — попросил я.

От Шренка несло пивом, жареными сосисками, и мне было неприятно. Он фыркнул, стиснул меня еще крепче и вдруг смачно поцеловал в щеку. Потом в другую.

А потом меня отшвырнуло в сторону так, что я влетел спиной в книжный шкаф, и книги с альбомами попадали на пол.

Левин! С незнакомой перекошенной гримасой он шагнул ко мне, вырвал злополучную коробку и повернулся к Шренку.

— Вы что, совсем охуели, барон?! — заорал он. Шренк, часто мигая, вытянулся. — Вы чем нам тут трясете?! Какая еще Ида Малер?! Я вам покажу Канаду! Если вы, давно потеряв офицерскую честь и честь германского аристократа, позволяете себе шастать в этот грязный лагерь и рыться в вещах заключенных, то какое вы имели право тащить ваш вшивый конфискат сюда?!

— Но я…

— Молчать! Я составлю на вас жалобу Гиммлеру, и вы вылетите из команды! Ваш диплом аннулируют!

Шренк становился бледнее с каждым его словом и часто сглатывал.

Левин рывком обернулся, обвел всех в гостиной яростным взглядом:

— Не сметь шляться в Аушвиц! Не сметь якшаться с охраной и рыться в “Канаде”! Не сметь давать взятки блокфюрерам! Если я узнаю, что кто-то из вас посещает тот бордель, ваша карьера в СС тут же завершится! И я вам устрою лагерную экскурсию в один конец!

Было очень-очень тихо, слышалось только, как дребезжит оконное стекло от ветра. Левин еще раз окинул всех страшным взглядом — и грохнул шахматы об пол. В тишине удар раздался как взрыв. Коробка раскололась, фигурки рассыпались, раскатились по половицам. Некоторые разбились. Я машинально поднял пешку. Желтоватый, похожий на слоновую кость, фарфор.

Левин с брезгливостью на лице отряхнул ладони и двинулся к двери. У порога он задержался, повернулся к Шренку и процедил:

— Извольте также вести себя, как подобает офицеру, унтерштурмфюрер. Или вы не офицеры, а педерасты?

И ушел. На меня он ни разу не взглянул.

С минуту стояла тишина. Наконец все стали приходить в себя. Приезжий чин и его помощник совещались, сдвинув головы. Появился Мартин, начал убирать черепки.

Шренк, нервно посмеиваясь, пробирался на свое место.

— Зачем только я согласился вести этот херов турнир, — приговаривал он.

Я стоял как оплеванный, катая в ладони проклятую пешку, потом размахнулся и зашвырнул ее в угол. Пешка брякнула о пианино.

Педераст. Вот как это называет твой Левин.

Размяк, да? Лесочек, охота, монетки в альбомчике. “А расскажите-ка, где вы провели дошкольные годы, Александр”.

Это не приятель по аврорату, а подполковник СС. И он тебя просто держит под контролем. Пасет.

На меня опять, в который уже раз, навалилась тяжелая горькая безнадежность.

Может, мне застрелиться, как Седрику? А перед этим перебить их всех, кроме Левина. Пусть себе живет, раз он такой благородный и подобающий офицеру. Прийти к нему с вальтером на взводе и, глядя в глаза, выстрелить себе в голову.

Конечно, никуда я не пошел ни с каким вальтером, а, чувствуя опустошение, поднялся к себе, повалился на кровать и впервые заснул не раздеваясь.

Левин не вышел на пробежку и на завтрак.

За столом говорили о том, что оберштурмбанфюрер повел себя вчера как говнюк. Такой турнир изгадил и оставил бедолагу Леманна без хорошего приза. А какое обвинение в лицо кинул Нотцингу! Да на это и намекнуть жутко. И за что? А вообще непонятно за что! Ну разве так себя вести позволительно главе подразделения? Да при гостях! Подумаешь, конфискат. Нашел чем брезговать. В лагерной “Канаде” такие недурные вещички попадаются, на черном рынке не найдешь.

Другие не соглашались: господа, оберштурмбанфюрер прав, мы же не солдафоны, господа. Кесарю кесарево.

Я ожидал, что Шренк будет возмущаться Левиным громче всех, но тот сидел подавленный и непривычно молчаливый. Проняло, что ли? Напуган? Я подставил его, ведь Левин об экскурсиях в лагерь узнал от меня (я до сих пор не понимал, как он смог это прочесть в моем лице), но ни капли не сожалел.

За кофе шепотом вспоминали Муравски, которого «вычистили» из команды и вообще из СС за связи с «жидами». И, как поговаривают, за педерастию. Где он сейчас? Либо расстрелян, либо в лагере, может, даже тут, рядом... Коротко обсудили «розовых треугольников» в Аушвице, но вообще не стали развивать тему, как я боялся.

Все сходились на одном: снова приедет Зикс. Уж наш гость наверняка состряпал донос.

У меня было полно неразобранных документов, которые привезли из Дортмунда и Лейпцига. Целый день я торчал в архиве возле архивариуса Коудреса и вчитывался в чужие каракули, а Левин все сидел у себя в кабинете и меня к себе не звал.

 

* * *

Я скучал по нему. Какой бы он ни был. Как быстро я привык, что он рядом, что стоит мне поднять голову от бумаг, и я встречу его смеющийся или задумчивый взгляд... Как быстро все проходит.

К вечеру в глазах рябило. Коудрес попрощался, велев мне хорошенько запереть архив после себя и не забыть опечатать. Я посидел один, неизвестно чего ожидая. Дождался только того, что за окном окончательно стемнело и начался дождь, монотонно молотивший по стеклу.

Я решился. Я поднялся на второй этаж и постучал к Левину. Пусть скажет, ему неловко за свою вспышку, или я ему опротивел после выходки Шренка так, что он видеть меня не может?

Но никто не отозвался, и дверь была заперта. Я не понимал, куда он подевался. Наверное, я вел себя слишком самонадеянно. В конце концов, у командира секретного подразделения могут быть важные дела, к которым я не имею отношения. Только я не представлял какие.

Я снова сошел на этаж ниже. В гостиной шумели, спорили о чем-то. Радио хрипело. В эти дни сильно бомбили Берлин, без конца передавали сводки, отчитываясь о разрушениях и об убитых. Туда не хотелось.

Я вышел на улицу. Дождь гарантировал отсутствие других гуляющих. Я обошел двор по периметру, потом еще раз. Постоял у запертых ворот, глядя на дорогу. Мощенная квадратным камнем, она блестела от влаги. Я пошел назад, встал под козырек крыши. Дождь шуршал, невидимый во тьме. Если бы я мог, я бы стоял тут вечно. Но я не мог. Поэтому вернулся в дом.

Левин попался навстречу почти сразу же. Увидев меня, он замедлил шаг и с какой-то обреченной тоской в лице дождался, пока я подойду ближе. Он катал между пальцами сигарету.

Разминуться было невозможно.

— Леманн, — тихо сказал он, когда я поравнялся с ним. — Не смейте разгуливать под дождем вот так. Вам выдали и плащ, и зонт, извольте пользоваться.

— Да, профессор, — ответил я. Я увидел себя как бы его глазами: мелкий, мокрый, жалкий, с волос капает. Левин покачал головой, хотел что-то добавить, но махнул рукой и прошел мимо.

— Постойте! — воскликнул я, поворачиваясь вслед за ним. Левин задержался.

— Что вам? — Он не обернулся.

— Пойдемте в тир, прошу вас. Пожалуйста!

— Что вам так дался этот тир, Леманн? Вы стреляете неважно, поищите себя в чем-нибудь другом. Вот в шахматы у вас отлично получилось. Спокойной ночи.

Я смотрел ему вслед, и мне хотелось заорать, зарыдать, выхватить вальтер и начать высаживать пулю за пулей в стену рядом с этой прямой черной спиной.

Я попал вечером в тир, но совсем не так, как хотел.

Измученный тяжелыми мыслями, я рано лег, был уверен, что не усну, но очень быстро провалился в беспробудное беспамятство. Там, во сне, было лучше, чем наяву. Там Левин подходил ко мне, предлагал сигарету и говорил: «Это тебе, Алекс, вместо букета, ты же не барышня». Не называл педерастом, не смотрел сквозь меня, а улыбался и гладил по уху горячей ладонью. Говорил: «Люблю зеленоглазых, ах, какие глаза зеленые, как трава». Потом вдруг посерьезнел, затряс меня: «Красные, Алекс! Красные! Вставай!»

Я с трудом приходил в себя. Меня тряс не Левин, а Отто. И тут я услышал жуткий удар грома.

— Что это?! — вскочил я. — Гроза?

Но в окно ярко светила луна.

— Вечернее благословение! Налет, Алекс! Давай вниз, уровень красный.

Я знал, что это значит: срочная эвакуация в чем есть. Я не успел нашарить под кроватью домашние туфли: Отто буквально выволок меня из комнаты. Пришлось мчаться босиком.

Мы, наверное, последними сбежали по лестнице вниз, в тир. Коридоры были пусты, двери комнат распахнуты. Взрывы повторялись каждые полминуты, а мне никак не верилось, что это воздушный налет, а не сильная гроза.

В тире светили лампы, команда кто в чем толпилась вокруг стоек с оружием.

За нами грохнула дверь, вбежал Левин в серой пижаме. Значит, не мы были последние.

— Все здесь? — спросил он.

Все были здесь, даже слуги.

Постепенно расходились кто куда, усаживались и укладывались на спортивные маты, брошенные на пол. Я подошел к стойке, стал рассматривать винтовки. По ногам невесть откуда тянуло сквозняком. Взрывы были слышны глухо и как будто не по-настоящему.

— Возьмите. — Я обернулся. Левин протягивал мне свернутое одеяло. Пижама болталась на нем, тонкая белая шея виднелась в разрезе широкого ворота. — Сядьте на мат, завернитесь с ногами. А то скоро окоченеете. Здесь не топят.

А он и сам был босой. Длинные ступни порозовели. Он перехватил мой взгляд и сказал:

— Я привычный. — И отошел.

Я побрел с одеялом в руках искать себе место. В каком-нибудь идеальном мире или в моем сне он сел бы рядом со мной, может, я поделился бы одеялом, мы поболтали бы, и ночь промелькнула бы как один час. Но не в моей жизни.

Я устроился рядом с Бирманном и Коудресом, которые передавали друг другу бутылку с «Егермайстером». Такие поставляли в буфетную. Они предложили мне, я отказался. Положил голову на поднятые колени, попытался задремать под тихий разговор.

— Можно не волноваться, бомба никогда не упадет на этот замок, — говорил Коудрес. — Уж Хаугвитц об этом позаботился.

— В каком смысле? — вяло удивлялся Бирманн.

— Я нашел в книгохранилище его дневник. Граф перед войной, когда запахло порохом, поработал над защитой родового гнезда.

— И что?

— Пишет,что защитил его магией.

— О как! — Бирманн проявил интерес. — Ведьмы в семействе? Удачно мы угодили!

Они оба посмеялись, сменили тему, а я все думал: вдруг это правда?

Замок действительно не разбомбили. Магия помогла или то было обычное везение, но наутро радио сообщило, что пострадал только Болькенхайн, город в десяти милях отсюда. Если бы не сильная облачность, жертв и разрушений было бы не в пример больше. А так бомбы частично упали в лес. Впрочем, самолеты шли на Берлин, и все эти бомбы были сброшены в нашем районе по ошибке. Из-за той же облачности.

Отто сказал:

— Теперь Зикс точно прикатит. Воздушный налет — повод посерьезнее дури Шренка.

Зикс приехал с секретарем, которому просилось имя Гуго. Здоровенный белобрысый парень, кровь со сливками. Так про него выразился Рушке. Он встречал их во дворе и провожал Зикса в его апартаменты.

Секретаря этого звали Зигфрид, он собрал нас всех в холле и велел подготовить рабочие отчеты. Да, каждому. Господин бригадефюрер будет знакомиться лично. И с работником, и с его отчетом. Военная обстановка усложнилась. Теперь никакого самотека. Все под контролем.

И рабочий день начался. Зикс ходил по кабинетам, присаживался за столы и совал нос во все дела. Пришел он и в архив, где я, Коудрес и наконец-то вылезший из заточения Левин спешно приводили в читабельный вид громадную картотеку по южногерманским ведьмам. Левин ругался, мол, он и так еженедельно строчит отчеты Францу, на кой черт ему еще и личная инспекция, заняться нечем, что ли? Если весь этот замок и архив снесет бомбой, как нам поможет отчетность? Тогда уже понадобятся археологи с лопатами. Надо было устраивать картотеку в подвале, он давно предлагал. Все это Левин высказывал не мне, а Коудресу. Тот отвечал, Левин вновь сыпал ругательствами. Я молча делал свое дело. Мы очень торопились, может быть, поэтому Левину было не до меня. А может, и вообще не до меня. Подружили и хватит.

Когда Зикс без стука шагнул в двери, все было почти готово. К счастью, Левин сразу отстранил меня и сам стал отчитываться. Зикс сидел на стуле, Левин стоял перед ним, брал один за другим листы картотеки и докладывал. Бригадефюрер слушал, крутил ручку в толстых пальцах, с умным видом кивал, но через пять минут ему все надоело, он бросил ручку на стол, замахал руками и весело сказал:

— Все, Рудольф, все. Ты мне это уже присылал. Пошли есть твой пирог с голубями!

Я вздрогнул. Левин, нисколько не изменившись в лице, сложил бумаги и щелкнул каблуками.

Нас с Коудресом они не позвали.

Опять начался дождь. Он все стучал и стучал в стекла, и я решил провести вечер в библиотеке. Зикс не уехал, и я боялся, что он явится в гостиную.

Я читал найденного в шкафу Конан-Дойля на немецком, когда услышал, что во двор въехал автомобиль. Окна библиотеки выходили прямо к крыльцу, и я выглянул — очень хотелось своими глазами увидеть, как чертов бригадефюрер покидает нас. Человек в штатском с чемоданом и большим черным зонтом вышел из здания и направился к машине. Он сложил зонт, прежде чем сесть в машину, и я узнал его. Это был никакой не Зикс. Это был Левин.

Дверца стукнула, машина тронулась, медленно объехала фонтан и выкатилась за ворота. Остановилась.

Нет, всего лишь Новицки вышел запереть ворота.

Машина исчезла во мгле, а я съехал на пол и уткнулся носом в колени. И просидел так, наверное, час.

В конечном итоге я решил, что все к лучшему. Когда я выходил из библиотеки и поднимался в свою комнату, я рассуждал уже очень здраво. Да, Левин уехал, возможно навсегда. И черт с ним. Не видя его каждый день, я смогу остыть, забыть. Прийти в себя, избавиться от этой непонятной напасти. Все к лучшему.

 

* * *

А утром я лежал в постели и не мог встать, потому что боль разрывала сердце. Куда вставать, зачем? Левина нет и больше не будет. А без него этот замок и люди — всего лишь постылый нацистский сброд.

Я валялся и валялся, пропустил и пробежку, и завтрак, и пока ко мне не постучался удивленный Отто, даже ног с кровати не спустил.

— Пошли! — очень сердито сказал он. — Чего ты разлегся, хочешь выговор от Зикса? Так он устроит.

— Он все еще здесь? — без интереса спросил я. Но все-таки сел и начал одеваться.

— Здесь, — Отто поморщился. — Остался вместо Левина.

— А.

— Левина он в отпуск выгнал. Сказал, чтоб нервишки полечил. А то люди жалобы катают.

— В отпуск! А я-то решил, что он вообще его вышвырнул.

— Зикс — Левина? Да ты смеешься. Они же десять лет как не разлей вода. Зикс только посмеялся над доносом и все.

Ну а я что думал? Что Левин — благородный страдалец в эсэсовском подлом окружении?

Я честно пытался запретить себе вспоминать о нем.

Я выбросил остатки его сигареты. Работал и настойчиво мечтал исключительно о Джинни Уизли, которую почему-то помнил все хуже и хуже. После ужина выпивал немного зелья сна-без-сновидений, и мне ни черта не снилось. А утром все сначала. И так я продержался ровно три дня. А на четвертый взял в библиотеке подшивку «Дер Штюрмера» и отлистал к тому выпуску, где на последней полосе была напечатана фотография Левина под выдержками из его какой-то научно-пропагандистской статьи. Тусклая, плохая была фотография, Левин сам издевался над ней, но я сидел и вглядывался в худое лицо с темными провалами под скулами, и никакого другого лица мне было не надо. Пропасть, в которую я падал, не имела дна.

Украсть номер или вырвать страницу я не решился.

Я не знаю, как пережил эти десять дней.

Тоска по Левину держала меня за горло, за сердце, не давала дышать. Я почти перестал есть, и это все заметили. Я сослался на боли в животе, Зикс мне вызвал врача. Я очень боялся, что это будет доктор из Аушвица, но обошлось, он приехал из военного госпиталя Бреслау. Врач прописал порошки, Новицки привез их из городской аптеки, и все про меня забыли, к моему облегчению.

Хотя какое тут облегчение. Днем отвлекала и занимала работа, но по вечерам я разве что не выл, сидя на своей кровати или бродя по замку.

Я спускался в гостиную и садился в левинское кресло. В карты при Зиксе никто не играл, поэтому чесали языками, бубнило радио, Шренк брякал на пианино, а Зигфрид рассказывал дикие байки из будней гестапо. Тоска накрывала меня тяжелой волной, я вставал и уходил на улицу, под дождь и ветер, промерзал до костей и возвращался в замок.

Каких богов я так страшно прогневил, что они не только зашвырнули меня в безвременье, в страшную чужую войну, но и заставили так сходить с ума из-за эсэсовского офицера?

Вдобавок я опять вспомнил, что конец сорок третьего года близок, и начал бояться, что там, в отъезде, с ним что-нибудь случится.

Нужно взять себя в руки хоть немного, иначе я закончу как Седрик, если не хуже. Отличных разведчиков подготовил наш аврорат, закачаешься.

Я ушел к себе и нашел дело: достал чистый фиал, палочку и стал сливать накопленные воспоминания. Пузырек затуманился, я закупорил его и ощутил блаженную пустоту в мозгах. Поколения ведьм перестали толпиться у меня в голове, потрясая рецептами подлинных и поддельных снадобий.

В дверь постучали.

— К телефону, герр Леманн! — позвал кто-то из обслуги.

Я спрятал фиал, сунул палочку в рукав и побежал в канцелярию, где стоял громоздкий телефонный аппарат. Звонить мне мог только архивариус из Лейпцига, я просил связаться со мной, если он найдет некоторые недостающие по датам записи о судебных процессах над ведьмами. Отчего он так поздно?

В канцелярии горела лампа на столе, и никого не было. Я схватил трубку и выдохнул:

— Слушаю вас. Это вы, Лемке?

— Алекс.

Даже разрыв авиабомбы прямо под окном меня бы так не поразил. Колени ослабли, я попятился, наткнулся на стул и сел на него.

— Алекс? Ну где вы там?

Я сглотнул ком в горле. Сказал сипло:

— Да. Я здесь.

— Вы охрипли, я слышу? Простыли?

— Н-нет.

— Вы расстроены чем-то? Франц загонял с работой? Сильно давит? Алекс, не молчите. Я волнуюсь за вас.

Тогда я взвился:

— Волнуетесь?! Черта с два! Как вы могли, Рудольф? Как вы могли вот так взять и уехать и ничего мне не сказать, вы же просто взяли и бросили меня, вы понимаете?

Выдав эту тираду, я опустил трубку так, что она стукнула о столешницу, закрыл лицо рукой и постарался успокоить сердце и дыхание. В трубке было тихо, потом снова заскребся звук. Я взял ее, прижал динамик к уху.

— Алло, Алекс. Вы меня слушаете? Не пропадайте. Я скоро приеду. — Голос был теплый-теплый, хоть грейся об него. — Я не бросил вас. Ну что вы.

— Где вы? — сердито спросил я.

— В Лозанне.

— Черт вас подери.

— Вам бы здесь понравилось. — В голосе так и проступала улыбка. — Много солнца. И велосипедов.

— Что вы там делаете? Катаетесь на них? — Тихий смех обжег мое ухо. — Или развлекаетесь с какими-нибудь «кошечками»?

— С кошечками? Что вы имеете в… А-а-а, все никак не можете забыть мне тот случай? Какой вы строгий человек, дорогой Алекс.

Я не нашелся с ответом, и тут связь прервалась. Я повесил трубку и немного посидел рядом с аппаратом. Вдруг Левин захочет перезвонить. Но он не захотел. Или не смог.

Вбежал жующий Экштейн.

— Поговорили? Кто звонил? — спросил он.

— Левин! — выпалил я, не успев остановить себя.

— А-а-а. — Он не удивился. Все знали, что я помогаю Левину по работе. — Не наотдыхался он? А то Зикс меня скоро заморит своей латынью и воспоминаниями, как он куролесил в Вевельсбурге… А где он?

— В Швейцарии.

— Нормально. Нейтральные земли. Надо было попросить, чтобы привез шоколада. И презервативов. Или ты уже попросил? Чего сияешь?

В этот вечер я никак не мог лечь спать. Я мог бы чувствовать себя счастливым, если бы не понимал всю обреченность своего положения.

Хотелось куда-то бежать, что-то делать. Но что я мог? Я торчал у себя и все прокручивал в памяти звук его голоса и то, как он произносит мое имя. То есть не мое…

После полуночи замок погрузился в темноту и тишину. Зикс соблюдал режим дня, никому не позволял сидеть в гостиной допоздна. Все послушно разбредались по комнатам, а что они там делали, никого не касалось.

А я накинул поверх пижамы халат и вышел на охоту. Я крался вдоль дверей по сумрачному коридору. За большинством из них было тихо, из-под двери Экштейна пробивался свет, а в комнате Рихтера негромко спорили — собрались, значит, после отбоя, нарушали. Я не стал задерживаться, пошел дальше и наконец остановился перед кабинетом Левина.

Странно, что мне до сих пор не приходила мысль сделать это.

Вломиться к нему.

Я оглянулся на пустой коридор, потом достал из рукава палочку:

— Алохомора.

Толкнул дверь. Стараясь не щелкнуть замком, запер ее за собой.

Я стоял и смотрел на освещенный луной кабинет: на всех трех окнах шторы раздвинуты, лунные лучи проникают сквозь стекла и висят в воздухе. Воздух серебрился. Было видно все. Кругом витали, как призраки, мои лучшие воспоминания.

Призраки меня и Левина.

Вот здесь мы сидели — я в кресле, а он на столе, так близко, что я мог лечь щекой на его бедро. Если бы мог. А вот у этого шкафа мы стояли и говорили о всякой ерунде и касались друг друга локтями. Центральное окно мы использовали для проверки документов на просвет: нет ли двойных записей. Я прижимал бумагу к стеклу, а Левин обрабатывал ее ваткой, смоченной в вонючем уксусном растворе, и без конца задевал мои пальцы своими.

А вот пепельница в виде костяной конской головы. В ней всегда торчала пара окурков с золотым ободком, сейчас она пуста. Я повсюду видел наши следы. Кроме дивана.

При взгляде на кремовую обивку настроение испортилось, потому что перед глазами возникли совсем другие призраки. Левин и… и она.

Как это было, а? Я не мог перестать об этом думать, я часто представлял Левина и Грету вместе, вдвоем, то на этом проклятом диване, то иногда на ковре возле дивана, и каждый раз фантазия тормозила на моменте, как Левин снимает китель и сбрасывает с плеч подтяжки. Дальше я просто не мог думать. Нет, краем сознания я видел, какие картины мне спешит подсунуть воображение, но отказывался их видеть. Меня начинало буквально тошнить от горя.

Мне-то на ее месте никогда не бывать.

Но сейчас, в эту странную лунную ночь, весь переполненный воспоминаниями о нас в этом кабинете, пропахшем знакомыми сигаретами, о теплом голосе, недавно говорившем мне на ухо такие чудесные слова, я вдруг поддался.

Я лег на диван и стал мечтать. Вот если бы я был этой Гретой. Вот Левин сажает меня на колени. Проводит ладонями по плечам и по груди. Я к нему прижимаюсь, обнимаю за шею. Это было то, что я видел своими глазами. И этого хватило, чтобы во мне сорвалась пружина.

И я отпустил воображение. Отпустил в неизведанную область левинского худого и наверняка очень горячего тела, его худых жилистых рук и ног, тонких горячих пальцев, узких смешливых губ. Я представлял самые откровенные позы. Себя под Левиным, и Левина под собой, и наши руки, и губы везде, где только их можно было представить. Только я был не Гретой. Я был Гарри.

Я скорчился на диване, дрожал и стонал в обивку, потом сполз на пол, и Левин где-то у меня в голове снова ласково и насмешливо говорил «дорогой Алекс» и хрипло шептал «зеленоглазый мой» и проводил мне по уху ладонью и… и...

Я кончил с громким всхлипом и запачкал и диван, и ковер, и свои штаны.

Потом лег на спину и уставился в потолок.

Все, это конец.

Мне уже не страшна никакая цена. Я не могу без него. Я хочу узнать до конца, каково это — принадлежать ему.

Плевать на все, поеду в Магишештадт, куплю Оборотное, потом в Бреслау, найду ту проклятую Грету, подберу волос. Я буду с ним, буду так или иначе.

Наверное, ночь перевалила за середину, когда я, очистив диван и ковер заклинанием, подошел к дверям в левинскую спальню. Да, мне все еще было мало. Я хотел охотничий трофей.

В спальне я первым делом бросился к кровати. Луна ушла, комната тонула во тьме, из предосторожности я зажег совсем крошечный Люмос и жадно рассматривал ничем не примечательную белую подушку. Упал в нее лицом. Но тут мне не повезло: белье успели сменить, пахло стандартным стиральным мылом и сиреневой отдушкой. И я, наверное, совсем сошел с ума, потому что спрятал палочку и забегал по комнате, натыкаясь в темноте на мебель, перевернул стул, споткнулся об него же и, наконец, открыл шкаф. На вешалках в ряд висели два штатских костюма и черный мундир. И доблестный британский аврор страстно обнял эсэсовский китель и погладил тускло отсвечивающий во мраке серебряный шнурок на воротнике.

Докатился.

Я провел по ряду пуговиц, пальцы скользнули под борт кителя и нащупали что-то еще. Рубашка. Явно несвежая, забытая прачкой или самим Левиным. Свежие были аккуратно сложены на полках.

Для меня она была подарком. Я вытащил ее из-под мундира, расправил. Да, обычная белая рубашка, и дорогой Мерлин и Основатели, как она пахла Левиным!

Рубашку я унес с собой, сложил и сунул под пижамную куртку. После того, что я вытворял на диване, кража рубашки казалась ерундой. А я буду с ней спать. И, может быть, сны сделаются еще заманчивее. А что мне осталось кроме снов?

Амортенция? Я думал об этом не один раз в минуты слабости и отчаяния. Думал — пусть ненадолго, пусть не по-настоящему. Но Левин бы упал к моим ногам и сам просил бы всего.

Я вернулся к себе, спрятал рубашку под подушку, потом достал пузырек с зельем, откупорил и вдохнул запах. Все те же сигареты и еще немного пахло так же, как эта рубашка, — им самим. Я сидел, нюхал и мечтал, как Левин придет прямо сюда с горящими глазами, схватит за руки, потянет к себе…

Хватит, Гарри!

Я встал, открыл окно и вылил зелье куда-то в ночь. И фиал выбросил, он упал неслышно вниз, в траву. Я не с Левиным был бы, а с амортенцией. А если под Оборотным — он был бы не со мной.

Да и даже не в этом дело.

Мне нужно от него все — его расположение, дружба, участие, стремление выслушать, научить и пускай даже высмеять за что-то. Левин один из тех немногих людей в моей жизни, кто способен меня понять. За возможность быть с таким человеком я отдал бы все зелья мира, навсегда. Но именно эта магия была мне неподвластна.

До приезда Левина оставалось три дня, и в один из этих дней кое-что случилось. Я подрался с Зигфридом.

Зикс, в общем-то, оказался невредным, замечания делал всегда по работе и по делу, и если бы не его зацикленность на режиме дня, мог бы считаться неплохим начальником. Но его секретарь — это был полный и абсолютный мрак.

Если Левин опровергал самим собой все, что я читал и смотрел об эсэсовцах, то Зигфрид соответствовал стандартам на все сто. Непрошибаемая уверенность в избранности членов СС у него доходила до абсурда, даже парни из команды посмеивались.

Он был фанат гестапо, и это отвращало меня сильнее всего. Зигфрид не раз проходился насчет «здешних порядочков», особенно его бесила лояльность, с которой Левин относился к работникам в команде. Самого-то его Зикс гонял за всякую мелочь. Я был уверен, что Зигфрида вдобавок науськивал на Левина Шренк фон Нотцинг, они сидели рядом в столовой.

Словом, как-то вечером Зигфрида в гостиной отыскал Зикс и велел пойти разобрать почту Левина. Зигфрид ответил:

— Слушаюсь, — а когда Зикс вышел, зло скривился: — Надо же, этот ваш Левин — сын какого-то вонючего церковного дирижера с кучей детей из глухой дыры, небось, в школу в одних штанах все по очереди бегали, а теперь он там где-то с блядей не слезает, а мы разгребай тут за него.

Я и так был на взводе, а от этих слов у меня начисто слетел предохранитель. Я ринулся к Зигфриду, его взгляд упал на меня, и он добавил:

— И любимчиков полную обойму насовал.

Я и врезал ему по морде. Точнее, хотел, но промахнулся и попал в каменно-твердый подбородок. Удар у меня был, конечно, никакой. Я привык биться заклинаниями, а не кулаками. А вот Зигфрид наоборот. Поэтому меня оглушило, опрокинуло на пол. Меня тут же подняли, а Зигфрида схватили в несколько пар рук и оттащили подальше; драки не получилось, и слава Мерлину, — а то этот истинный ариец меня бы убил. Или мне бы пришлось применить магию или вальтер. И то, и то… ну, паршиво.

Скула распухла и расцвела кровоподтеком, я приложил свинцовую примочку из аптечки, но она мало помогла, и Левин увидел меня во всей красе.

Я даже не знал, что он уже здесь. Глотал вечерний чай и чуть не поперхнулся: Левин преспокойно вошел в столовую и успел махнуть рукой, чтоб никто не вскакивал. Чай утратил вкус, я опустил чашку на стол и увидел, как у меня дрожат руки. Я не смел на Левина глаз поднять. Но все-таки пересилил себя, посмотрел. Он тут же поймал мой взгляд и показал глазами наверх. Это означало: после ужина встретимся в кабинете.

Когда я постучал, вошел и закрыл за собой дверь, Левин стоял у окна спиной ко мне.

— Алекс, — сказал он, обращаясь, видимо, к двойным рамам, — я ведь привез вам подарок.

— Надеюсь, это велосипед? — Я попытался перевести все в привычное легкое общение и чуть не ляпнул про презервативы.

— Нет, кое-что попроще. — Он все не поворачивался, как будто там, во дворе, происходило что-то интересное. — А то вы тогда из-за меня остались без приза.

— Да ерунда.

— Ну все-таки.

Левин замолчал, повернулся наконец ко мне, и мы медленно сошлись посередине комнаты.

— Держите, — он, странно смущаясь, протянул мне продолговатый футляр. Я взял. — Это нож. Отличный швейцарский складной нож фирмы «Венгер». Пригодится. Не конфеты же вам дарить.

— Спасибо… Рудольф.

Левин впервые не выдержал моего взгляда, отвел глаза. Усмехнулся:

— Вы так смотрите, Алекс, будто хотите воткнуть мне этот нож прямо в сердце.

Его взгляд метнулся, схлестнулся с моим.

Мы смотрели друг на друга как в забытьи, как в каком-то ужасном и прекрасном сне.

— Я все знаю, — негромко сказал Левин. — Доложили.

— Что? — прошептал я, обмирая. Я сразу подумал об украденой рубашке.

— Вот это. — Он помедлил, а потом дотронулся кончиками пальцев до моей разбитой скулы. Пальцы были прохладные. — Так благородно, Алекс. Чье-то искреннее заступничество не часто сопровождало меня по жизни. Но я должен… должен научить тебя… держать удар.

Он гладил осторожно, едва касаясь, сначала синяк, а потом и ниже, по щеке. У меня пересохли губы, я судорожно облизнул их. Его рука упала. Я отступил на шаг.

— Мне пора, наверное. — С голосом что-то происходило, каждое слово давалось с усилием.

— Да. Идите, конечно.

Я пошел, сжимая нож.

— Алекс!

Я поспешно повернулся.

— Утром приходите на стадион. Поучу вас защищаться. Придете?

— Да.

— Постойте. — Он подошел, всматриваясь в мою скулу. — Свинчатку прикладывали?

— Не помогает.

— Вы, наверное, неправильно... Дайте-ка. — Он схватил мою ладонь и провел моими же пальцами вокруг синяка. — Вот здесь... и здесь, там, где кожа не повреждена…

Он опустил руку, все так же сжимая мою ладонь, и уставился на меня лихорадочным, каким-то диким взглядом. Пробормотал:

— Все... Идите. Уходите!

— Я...

— Иди же, Алекс!

Он все держал меня за руку, словно забывшись, но я вырвался и выбежал прочь. Больше не оглядывался.

В коридоре я прислонился пылающим лбом к холодной стене. Потом опомнился и пошел на нетвердых ногах в свою комнату, пока меня никто не заметил. Я был уверен, что у меня безумный вид.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

Спал я, уткнувшись в украденную рубашку, и мне было хорошо и плохо одновременно. Понимал ведь, что надежды нет, но я видел глаза, помнил хриплый голос и пальцы на лице. Но все равно — нет надежды. Не в этом мире и не с нами. Поэтому горечи было больше.

Конечно, я пришел следующим утром на стадион. Не пришел — прибежал. И бегал положенные пять кругов и отжимался, а когда остальные разошлись на брусья и турники, подошел к Левину. Я помнил, что вокруг нас люди, и надеялся, что не сделаю ничего лишнего, из-за чего у него будет еще больше проблем. Левин тоже про это помнил и, наверное, помнил еще и вчерашний вечер, потому что смотрел чуть настороженно и очень внимательно. Сейчас, в ноябре, по утрам уже стоял такой пронизывающий холод, что дыхание превращалось в пар. И наверняка у меня покраснел нос, и синяк на скуле стал еще ярче. Судя по тому, как дрогнули уголки губ Левина, так и было. Но он тут же взял себя в руки и показал жестом, чтобы я встал напротив. В этом была некая ирония — немец собирался учить англичанина английскому боксу. По тому, как мне врезал Зигфрид, становилось понятно, что прилично боксировать магия меня не научила.

Я встал в стойку: сжал кулаки, прикрыл лицо. Левин, конечно, ниже и худее Зигфрида, но получить по тому же самому месту мне не улыбалось.

— Подбородок выше. А сейчас ниже. Когда вы, Леманн, в следующий раз полезете в драку, смотрите на соперника не исподлобья и не сверху вниз ни в коем случае. Смотрите прямо.

Я посмотрел. Левин замер, но тут же продолжил.

— Кхм. Если это спонтанная драка, а не бой на ринге, скорее всего, удар будет справа. Вот такой.

Его кулак остановился в сантиметре от моего лица.

— Что вы стоите? Уклоняйтесь!

Я опомнился, начал двигаться, уходил от удара, атаковал сам. Все было неплохо, до тех пор пока Левин не приготовился бить левой. Я понял его маневр и уже поставил блок, когда увидел, что у него на пальце нет «Мертвой головы». Меня так поразило то, что он снял кольцо, которое должен носить всегда, что я замешкался и пропустил удар. Левин дрался со мной осторожно, вполсилы, но и такой удар заставил меня отступить, и я с трудом удержался на ногах. За спиной гоготнул Зигфрид.

— Всем работать! — крикнул Левин и подошел ко мне, уже протянул руку, но тут же убрал. — Леманн, ну как же так! Вы же видели, куда я целюсь. Ну вот, теперь будет второй синяк, — добавил он огорченно и совсем тихо.

Но я его толком не слышал, только смотрел на худую шею с выступающим кадыком: из расстегнутого ворота фуфайки выпал наружу, повиснув на шнурке, подаренный мной кнат. Монету, которую так бережно укладывал в папку, он теперь носит с собой, на себе. И главное, олень-почти-Патронус теперь с ним; он и не защитник вовсе, но сердце от неожиданности и радости пустилось вскачь. Я быстро отвел глаза — не хотелось, чтобы Левин заметил мое открытие.

Мы снова разошлись и встали в стойку. И тут произошли сразу две вещи. Я сделал выпад слева, а когда Левин качнулся в сторону, нанес удар справа, и в это же время слуга сбежал по ступеням во двор и бегом направился к нам:

— Оберштурмбанфюрер Левин, вас срочно к телефону!

Левин постоял секунду, приходя в себя, хотя удар у меня был несильный, бросил:

— Отлично, Леманн, продолжим в другой раз, — и побежал в замок.

Следом потянулись остальные.

Работал я на подъеме, вспоминал все сразу: вчерашний разговор, весь из недомолвок, подарок (я так долго крутил его вчера в руках, что чуть не изрезал ладони — такой острый), сегодняшнюю монету.

Поводов для радости было много, но после обеда она начала медленно таять. Левин не заходил в архив, за обедом был сосредоточен, и если скользил по мне взглядом, то это был не тот самый взгляд, а обычный, такой же, как для всех. Никаких знаков и намеков на то, чтобы мне подняться к нему перед ужином, не было. А раз так, я поднялся сам. Выбрал несколько папок с темами, похожими на те, о которых говорили в прошлый раз, и поднялся. На тихий стук никто не ответил, на громкий — тоже.

А перед ужином, как только мы опустили вскинутые руки, он, не давая разрешения сесть, официальным голосом объявил:

— Господа, через две недели в Бреслау прибудет верховный главнокомандующий, наш фюрер Адольф Гитлер. Он выступит с речью в Зале Столетия. Ожидаются рейхсканцлер СС Генрих Гиммлер, начальник Верховного командования Вермахта Вильгельм Кейтель и другие высокопоставленные лица.

Парни по обе стороны от меня встали еще прямее, все как один на полголовы выше. Неожиданно это неприятно царапнуло, и я вытянулся тоже. В конце концов, пусть все думают, что я тоже рад приезду Гитлера.

За ужином обсуждали только эту новость. Выяснилось, что на двух наших машинах вся команда уехать не сможет, и решали важный вопрос: оставить кого-то в замке или же вызвать из Бреслау такси.

— Какое такси, — возражал Вентцель, — в субботу, да в такой день мы просто не дождемся машину, ее не выпустят из города.

Шумели, спорили, опомнившись, понижали тон, но потом продолжали так же жарко. Левин пил чай, когда его снова позвали к телефону.

В гостиной Экштейн жестом показал на шахматную доску, но после блиц-турнира, тех шахмат и, главное, срыва Левина я, наверное, долго не смогу заставить себя сыграть. Я так же жестом отказался, вышел в коридор и решил дойти до аптечки. Скула, по которой мне прилетело от Левина, не болела до самого вечера, а вот сейчас, кажется, появился отек. Странное дело, чем дольше я тут находился, тем меньше хотелось пользоваться палочкой, будто я забывал про нее. И вот сейчас, решая, что сделать: пойти к себе и поколдовать или повернуть за угол и открыть аптечку, — я выбрал второе.

В полутемном коридоре перед открытой дверцей аптечки кто-то оглянулся на звук моих шагов, и я остановился. Левин стоял и смотрел на меня. Мы не двигались до тех пор, пока лампочка над нами не затрещала и не моргнула. Он опомнился первым.

— Вы за этим сюда? — он протянул пузырек со свинцовой водой.— Все-таки я вас сильно ударил утром. Или снова болит голова?

Я успел удивиться, что он еще помнит про тот разговор на крыльце.

— Нет, все в порядке. Я думал про компресс, но обойдусь. Вам ведь тоже нужно.

— Мне не нужно. Вам еще долго тренировать удар, Алекс. — Он открутил крышку с пузырька и намочил комок ваты. — Вот, возьмите.

Я взял мокрую вату, прижал к лицу и так стоял, не зная, что еще сказать, а повернуться и уйти я не мог бы и под дулом пистолета. Левин тоже не трогался с места и все смотрел, как я прижимаю компресс. Здесь, при тусклом свете, черты его и так некрасивого лица казались резче, а тени темнее. Это добавляло ему лет десять, он казался уставшим, измученным. Я сказал:

— Я поднимался к вам перед ужином, вы не открыли.

— Наверное, был в канцелярии, разговаривал по телефону. С Бреслау очень плохая связь, мне перезванивали три раза. Я там сидел и так и думал, что вы придете, а меня нет.

— Что-то случилось? — Я почувствовал, как от мокрой ваты по шее течет капля, Левин смотрел на нее как завороженный и отвел взгляд только тогда, когда я стер ее.

— Нет, все в порядке, это по поводу предстоящего выступления фюрера. Он будет говорить для солдат Вермахта, и нам, войскам СС, нужны пропуска в Зал Столетия. Сейчас пытаюсь их оформить для нас. Желающих много, если не сделать быстро, потом можно не успеть.

Я хотел сказать, что готов уступить свое место любому другому, раз у нас такая острая нехватка мест в машинах, но тут Левин снова заговорил:

— Вы ведь поедете со мной? Я хочу сказать, именно вы обязательно должны поехать, Алекс, — поправился он сразу, но я успел заметить вот это неожиданное «со мной». — Фюрер человек своеобразный, интересный, он прекрасный оратор. И он умеет говорить, его нужно обязательно слушать вживую. Радио совсем не то. Потом пройдемся по Бреслау, пообедаем где-нибудь. — И через секунду добавил, словно спохватившись: — Мы все, я имею в виду.

Плевать мне было на Гитлера и его ораторское искусство. Меня сейчас завораживал голос Левина, он говорил полушепотом, и получалось так интимно, что по коже бегали мурашки. Словно приглашал на свидание — погулять, пообедать. А еще из-под белого воротничка выглядывал черный шнурок. И я, ошалев от всего сразу: от присутствия, от голоса, от надежды, что неспроста он сделал кулон из моей монетки, совершил недопустимое. Подошел ближе и вытянул шнурок с кнатом наружу. Левин тут же замолчал, и, прежде чем он отчитал бы меня и отправил к себе, на гауптвахту или к черту, мне хотелось сказать ему что-то хорошее за этот вот поступок, который значил для меня столько же, сколько для него подаренная тогда монетка.

— Этот олень — защитник. От всего дурного, верите вы в это или нет. Когда-нибудь он вам поможет, Рудольф.

Хорошо бы он уберег его от смерти. Мне стало тоскливо. Левин вздохнул, накрыл мою ладонь своей и на секунду прижал вместе с кнатом к груди. Потом отпустил.

— Не зовите меня так, Алекс, не провоцируйте, прошу.

Он спрятал монету за пазуху и ушел в сторону гостиной. А я остался стоять с мокрой ватой в руке, громко стучащим сердцем, весь наполненный глупой странной радостью. А еще у меня наверху была его рубашка.

Нет, я определенно был самым счастливым человеком в этом замке. И несчастным тоже. Потому что быть влюбленным в офицера СС, нациста, сторонника учений Гиммлера и Гитлера, живущего за полвека до моего рождения, — это ведь самое настоящее несчастье.

Все следующие дни до поездки в Бреслау я не работал с Левиным над его диссертацией. Я часто видел, что он уезжает, его не было за столом, и заглядывал он к нам в гостиную уже после ужина. Слуга расторопно забирал мокрый плащ, а Левин садился в кресло у камина и закрывал глаза. По бледному осунувшемуся лицу было понятно, что спал он в эти дни мало.

— Что с ним такое? — спросил я Экштейна, когда Левин в очередной вечер рухнул в кресло и, кажется, задремал.

— Рождество на носу, всегда так: отчеты Зиксу за прошедший год, согласование планов на будущий, — Отто оторвался от журнала и бросил взгляд на спящего Левина. — И к себе, главное, не идет, далась ему эта гостиная, можно подумать, он тут по кому-то успел соскучиться за день.

Я долго пристально смотрел на Экштейна, который снова уткнулся в журнал, но тот, похоже, сказал это без всякой задней мысли. Не знаю, как Левин, а я правда скучал без наших встреч. И поэтому долго рассматривал его спящего, до тех пор, пока слуга не начал закрывать окна, стуча рамами, и не разбудил его.

 

* * *

Вопрос с машинами и количеством желающих поехать в Бреслау решился сам собой. За два дня до поездки Норфолк и Рушке уехали в командировки. Рушке очень переживал, что пропустит событие, он был ярым фанатом фюрера, держал на рабочем столе в архиве артиллерийский гитлеровский штандарт — затейливо вырезанный красный флажок с орлами и свастикой — и знал чуть не дословно “Мою борьбу”. У Меркеля случилось обострение болей, которыми он страдал после ранения, так что пришлось посылать за доктором. Старый архивариус только развел руками, и его оставили в покое. Остальные с трудом, но вмещались в два авто. Я, Отто Экштейн и Мартин Бирманн уже сидели сзади, а Новицки прогревал мотор, когда на переднее сиденье вместо Левина уселся доктор и поставил рядом свой чемодан. Судя по тому, как покосился шофер, он тоже не ожидал, что место оберштурмбанфюрера займет кто-то еще. Я едва успел подвинуться, как рядом со мной сел Рудольф Левин и захлопнул дверцу.

— Едем. И быстрее!

И мы поехали по дороге, по которой три месяца назад эта же машина привезла меня сюда. Снова был мост через речку, лес, луг, крыши домов и ферм. Но то было снаружи. А внутри сидел я, прижатый к Левину так, как мне не снилось в самых откровенных снах. Я не касался его с того раза в коридоре, и сейчас мне было трудно сохранять спокойствие. Реакция тела была незаметна — одежда, складки ткани, мои руки, которыми я постарался прикрыть пах. Не надо было мне представлять, как бы мы могли касаться друг друга без одежды. Это были мои ночные фантазии, не дневные.

— Леманн, да перестаньте крутиться! — неожиданно сказал мне Левин тихо и отвернулся к окну.

Доктора мы высадили у госпиталя и развернулись в сторону Шайтниг-парка. Левин пересел вперед, и я вздохнул свободнее. Новицки вел машину медленно и то и дело сигналил — людей на улицах было невообразимое количество. Большинство в форме, штатских почти не было. Людской поток тек по тротуару, то и дело выплескиваясь на дорогу, машины гудели, пешеходы возмущались. На одном из мостов через Одер пришлось постоять в очереди, все двигались в одном направлении, в сторону Зала Столетия.

Вскоре мы все присоединились к идущим. Машины пришлось оставить на одной из боковых улиц, проехать на них ближе стало невозможно. Наша команда выделялась черным пятном на фоне серых мундиров пехоты и синей формы люфтваффе. Каких только лиц я ни увидел тогда, все разные: серьезные и улыбающиеся, совсем молодые и постарше. Кто-то дымил папиросой, кто-то трогал повязку на глазу, кто-то поправлял фуражку. Они шли группами как мы, или по одному. Эта шумная толпа несла меня по широкой аллее к дверям Зала Столетия.

Рядом шел Левин и сосредоточенно проверял наши пропуска во внутреннем кармане. Меня тревожило то, как угрюмо и отстраненно он смотрел, как крепко сжимал тонкие губы и хмурил лоб. Но вот он увидел, что я смотрю на него, перестал хмуриться и ободряюще кивнул.

Когда Гитлер появился из-под трибуны и, вскинув руку, быстро пошел к кафедре, меня оглушило звуковой волной. Мы все, несколько тысяч человек, как один вскочили и отдали честь. Своего голоса я даже не услышал, я и мыслей своих не помню, потому что фюрер подошел к микрофонам, дождался тишины и начал говорить.

Творилось что-то невозможное. Он говорил, кричал, рубил рукой воздух и убеждал нас всех стоять за Германию до последней капли крови. Ему не нужны были ни палочка, ни заклинания, это была какая-то другая магия, она расходилась волнами и подчиняла не хуже Империо. Его слушали с фанатичным выражением лиц, ловили каждое слово, кричали «зиг хайль!», когда он прерывался. И верили каждому слову, каждому жесту. А я смотрел на своих соседей и был рад, что Левин сидит дальше. Я бы не хотел видеть, что он поддался тому безумству, которое творилось под сводами Зала Столетия. Гитлер замолчал, и аплодисменты не смолкали еще долго после того, как он спустился с кафедры и ушел в кольце охраны. Но едва шум начал стихать, как на кафедру поднялся кто-то из его окружения, с планками и крестом на кителе и, перекрикивая нас, объявил:

— Я, глава Верховного командования Вермахта Вильгельм Кейтель, обращаюсь ко всем присутствующим здесь! Солдаты и офицеры! Все, кому не безразлична судьба нашей родной Германии и нашего фюрера. Давайте пожелаем здоровья Адольфу Гитлеру! Чтобы многие годы он вел и направлял нас на благо и процветание великой Германии!

Грянули так, что наверняка было слышно снаружи. Дружное «Хайль Гитлер!», повторенное многократно, постепенно перешло в пение гимна.

«Германия, Германия превыше всего», — покатилось с верхних рядов. Эти слова подхватывали и подхватывали тут и там, и вскоре весь многотысячный зал в едином порыве пел, как важно объединиться для защиты и борьбы.

Песня еще звучала у меня в ушах, когда мы выбрались на улицу.

— Пойдемте скорее отсюда, пока нас не затоптали, — закуривая, скомандовал Левин, — и найти бы место где можно пообедать, пока эти доблестные вояки Вермахта не заняли все места и не выпили все пиво. Бирманн, вы знаете город лучше всех, куда тут можно поехать?

Наш шофер, в отличие от меня, хорошо понимал инструкции Бирманна. Я же успел различить только рыночную площадь и Ратушу и тут же совершенно заблудился в улицах и улочках Бреслау. Высадили нас под вывеской «Дырявый котел», и мне потребовалось время, чтобы унять сердцебиение и понять, что это не галлюцинация, не шутка и не портал в Косой переулок. Просто ресторанчик, и Экштейн уже проверяет марки в карманах, а Нотцинг жадно уставился на дверь, но почему-то на другой стороне улицы.

— Даже не думайте, барон, — негромко сказал Левин, глядя на эту же дверь. — К тем милым фройляйн я никого не отпущу. Иначе я вас не соберу до вечера.

Я постарался не думать, откуда Левину знакома та дверь и те фройляйн за ней, хотя эта задачка решалась просто как два плюс два. Похоже, я один спокойно переживал отсутствие женского общества.

— Не смотрите на меня так, Алекс, — вдруг тихо сказал мне на ухо Левин, — я еще не успел перед вами провиниться, но все равно чувствую себя так, словно должен за что-то просить прощения. Это, знаете ли, обидно.

К счастью, отвечать не пришлось: подъехала вторая машина, и вся команда потянулась внутрь ресторана.

Места были, и мы свободно уместились за длинным столом. Принесли пиво, расставили тарелки. Я больше пил, чем жевал, и то тяжелое впечатление, которое, оказывается, произвела на меня речь Гитлера, размывалось. Слишком много он говорил про Британию, словно специально для меня.

«Вернусь и солью воспоминание в фиал, пусть невыразимцы исследуют», — подумал я, и стало легче. Хотелось освободиться от воспоминаний, как от головной боли.

Зал постепенно заполнялся, рядом с нами сидела шумная компания асов люфтваффе. Те самые, к которым больше прочих и обращался Гитлер. Хотя какие асы — все сплошь мои ровесники. Сомневаюсь, что у них были боевые вылеты. Говорили они много и громко. И каждая услышанная фраза оставалась занозой в сердце:

— Ну что ж, герр Черчилль напрашивался уже давно. Его не убедили истребители нашего авангарда, может быть, сейчас убедим мы.

— А не будет ли это избиением младенцев, господа? Вся Европа знает, где готовят лучших летчиков.

— Да, Ганс, давай надерем задницу старушке Англии.

Остальные слова потонули в хохоте и пошлых шутках про любителя старушек Ганса.

Орали они так, что Вентцель недовольно посмотрел через плечо на шумную компанию и сказал с презрением:

— Сомневаюсь я, что у них поднимается что-то, кроме хуя.

Весь наш стол загоготал.

Левин постучал по тарелке ножом.

— Нужно поддерживать молодое пополнение, как наш фюрер. Это залог нашей победы.

Он произносил правильные слова, глядя в окно, негромко и неискренне. И добился того, что все замолчали, кроме Вентцеля, который от пива сделался разговорчивым. Теперь он выбрал меня для беседы:

— Ну что, Алекс, ты в первый раз на таком выступлении, как тебе?

— Не первый. На выпуске из гитлерюгенд я видел фюрера, издалека. И говорил он немного.

— Ну вот сейчас ты увидел, как он может убеждать на самом деле. Великий человек, он может повести за собой весь мир, если захочет.

И тогда я сказал, что думал с тех самых пор, как вышел из Зала Столетия. В конце концов, у меня есть хроноворот. Один поворот, и меня здесь не будет. А если мне дадут доехать до замка, то я исчезну со всем тем, что успел собрать в архиве. А диссертация останется. И Левин останется. Он здесь на своем месте, у него все будет хорошо.

— Одной силы убеждения уже мало. Можно сколько угодно говорить, но бомбы все еще летят на Берлин с тех самых английских бомбардировщиков. А недавно мы проиграли сражение за Сицилию, и советские войска продолжают наступать.

Тишина накрыла наш стол словно колпаком. Как будто кто-то поставил заглушающие чары, но это точно был не я, а больше некому. Но шумного соседнего стола мы не слышали и звуков музыки тоже. Может, я просто оглох от собственной наглости?

— Срочно на свежий воздух. Леманн набрался, как свинья. — Левин вскочил, бросил на стол смятые бумажки.

Неохотно поднялись остальные. Я сидел и смотрел на Левина. Я не был пьян, но я сболтнул лишнего, и он попытался меня оправдать перед остальными. Экштейн все норовил подхватить меня на ступенях, но увидел, что я даже не качаюсь, и отстал.

Но неприятности и не думали кончаться. Мы решили пройтись пешком до Рыночной площади. Мое выступление было забыто, или все хорошо делали вид, что забыто. Охраны в связи с приездом Гитлера на улицах было огромное количество. Почему к нам рванулась одна из овчарок, и почему ее не удержал за поводок охранник, было непонятно, да и не важно. Пес припадал на передние лапы, скалился и лаял, но не кидался. К нему, призывая и свистя, уже мчались через дорогу, но не успели. Против двух выстрелов в упор у пса не было шансов. Я видел, как Левин и Бирманн прячут вальтеры в кобуру, как Левин орет на охранника, а тот стоит перед ним навытяжку, и пес лежит на мостовой между ними.

Это было странно и неуместно — вспоминать крестного, глядя на убитого пса, он даже не похож на эту овчарку в своей анимагической форме. Он больше и чернее. Остался дома и ждал меня. Сейчас мне стало отчаянно жаль, что мы попрощались мимоходом, слишком торопливо. Сириус обнял меня и хлопнул по плечу, вот и все прощание: он был уверен, что я вернусь. А я сейчас, в эту минуту, не был уверен, что крестный меня дождется. Странные мысли, бред, не может быть. Крестный был всегда и всегда будет, ему некуда деться.

«Даже в измененной истории, пожалуйста», — просил я сам не знаю кого.

Мы давно шагали дальше, я так ушел в себя, что вздрогнул, когда кто-то коснулся моего плеча. Левин какое-то время шагал рядом, потом наклонился к уху:

— Алекс, ну что вы идете с таким видом? Я не могу так! Тот пес был угрозой, он опасен, он мог кинуться на меня, на вас, на любого прохожего. Его плохо выдрессировали, рано или поздно он бы так и закончил. — И, помолчав, добавил: — Вы что, так любите собак?

— Люблю.

— Ну что мне сделать? Как загладить вину? Хотите, купим вам вот хоть щенка? — Левин кивнул в сторону, и я увидел вывеску зоомагазина. — Я не люблю, но ради вас я потерплю. Так что?

— Не надо, герр профессор, он начнет лаять по утрам и метить двор, и вы снова решите, что пес плохо воспитан.

— Ну зачем вы так, — обескураженно ответил Левин, замедлил шаг и отстал.

Пока происходил этот разговор, остальные не скучали: скинулись и отправили двоих за пивом и «чего-нибудь покрепче захватите, барон, нам нужно достойно отметить приезд нашего фюрера!».

Новицки открыл капот и хмуро смотрел на внутренности авто, остальные разбрелись неподалеку. Я дошел до моста, которых в Бреслау было несколько десятков. Этот был железный, с ржавыми потеками на перилах, и от моих гулких шагов вибрировал и гудел. Внизу серебрилась на солнце вода, летали чайки, вдалеке плыла лодка. Если бы река была шире, а солнце тусклее, я бы представил, что подо мной течет Темза, но то было слишком другое, чужое.

Кто-то рядом облокотился на перила.

— Есть такая примета, — прервал молчание Левин, — если на середине этого моста парень сделает предложение девушке, она обязательно согласится. Знаете, Алекс, жаль, что вы не девушка, я бы обязательно предложил.

Сердце ухнуло вниз, через железное дно моста, в холодную воду Одера. Левин шутил — он смотрел на меня и улыбался. Я не смог ни улыбнуться, ни пошутить в ответ, только выдавил:

— Да, жаль. — И уставился в сторону, на шпили собора.

Я чувствовал затылком взгляд, и, когда повернулся, Левин смотрел в упор, всматривался так, что я побоялся вспышки боли, как тогда, на лесной дороге. Но ничего не было.

— Ну что за глаза у вас, Алекс. Зеленые, как вода в этой реке.

Нас снова начало накрывать тишиной, но медленнее, звуки становились глуше, но прежде чем они исчезли совсем, воздух разрезал автомобильный гудок. И волшебство рассеялось.

— Пора ехать.

Левин тронул меня за локоть, повернулся и пошел к машине. Нас уже ждали. Мы расселись по местам, Новицки снова долго прогревал мотор, но все-таки тронулись. На выезде из города колесо попало в яму, машину тряхнуло, в багажнике звякнуло стекло.

— Осторожнее вези, деревня, — рявкнул Нотцинг.

Я ловил внимательный взгляд Левина в зеркале, но тут же старательно смотрел в окно на поля и фермы. Рядом со мной теперь сидел Нотцинг. Он казался мне злопамятным, поэтому я старался не смотреть вперед.

Мы успели въехать в лес, когда мотор застучал, машина задергалась и встала.

— Приехали, — буркнул шофер и открыл дверь.

— В чем дело? — спросил Левин.

— Так жеш пан ведает, движок тут ни к черту.

— Нам что, теперь пешком шагать? — сказал Нотцинг. — Чини, чего сидишь?

— Не можно это чинить, — убежденно ответил Новицки. — Треба механика из города вызывать.

— Как ты его сюда вызовешь, деревенщина? Галошей по сосне?

Новицки не ответил, вся его спина выражала презрение. Левин молча вышел из машины. Я через стекло увидел, как он встал на середине дороги. Подъехал и остановился второй наш автомобиль. Левин заглянул в окошко водителя и что-то сказал. Двери машины распахнулись с обеих сторон, недовольные фрицы вышли на дорогу и обступили Левина.

Он обернулся и поманил кого-то из нас. Но явно не меня.

— О, то дело, — одобрил Новицки и хлопнул дверцей.

Он сел во вторую машину, та развернулась и уехала. Мы трое тоже вышли. Левин подошел к нам.

— Маленькое приключение, — сказал он.

— Зачем вы послали их в город? — удивился Шмидт. — Второй мог бы нас по очереди отвезти.

— Надо успеть застать механика на станции техобслуживания, иначе до понедельника никого не найдем.

— Куда они, на Вайсшторх, что ли? — спросил Экштейн. — За Каем Каулицем?

— Да, — сказал Левин сухо. — Это новый гросс-гараж СС.

— Говорят, шикарный сервис, а еще лавку конфиската там открыли, — чуть ли не мечтательно проговорил Нотцинг.

— Там еще не выветрилось после взрыва, — заворчал Отто. — Небось все провоняло жидовскими бифштексами с кровью.

— Да ладно, — весело продолжал Нотцинг. — Вот привезут Кая, он расскажет нам о подробностях той мясорубки. Устроим ему теплую встречу! Он же сам в закладке участвовал. Человек-живая легенда.

— Тьфу ты, чего там интересного, куда ни плюнь, везде одни жиды вонючие.

— Ваше обоняние, Экштейн, чересчур развито, или мне кажется? — вмешался Левин.

— Кажется, — буркнул Отто и отошел.

— Подождем их или какой другой автомобиль, — заключил Левин.

— Какой другой?

Он неопределенно покрутил ладонью у плеча. Шренк повторил его жест.

— Что, так и будем торчать тут на шоссе? Как беглые заключенные?

— Отчего у вас исключительно лагерные ассоциации, барон? — сказал Левин. — Лучше вспоминайте детство и юнгфолькс. Ходили на костровые праздники? Вон знак.

— Костер! — зашумели вокруг. — Сделаем костер. Пикник в лесу!

Один лишь Нотцинг был недоволен.

— Лучше бы мы у шлюх остались.

Но его никто не слушал.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

К столбу у обочины была приколочена синяя вывеска с белыми буквами «Автокамп» и схематичным изображением палатки. Значит, тут есть площадка, которая когда-то до войны была оборудована для туристической стоянки.

Друг за другом мы спустились с дороги к деревьям, прошли сквозь полосу зарослей и нашли поляну. Лес наполнился радостными возгласами. На стоянке сохранилось старое костровище, вокруг него валялись бревна, стояли чурбаки. Здесь даже были наколотые дрова и сухие ветки, укрытые от дождей куском дерюги.

Команда бросилась к ним, а Левин сжал меня за локоть и отвел в сторону.

— Советую вам, Алекс, взять мимику под контроль.

— В каком смысле?

— Мнение о подрыве синагоги Бреслау написано на вашем лице огромными буквами. А вы уже и так могли себе навредить вашим припадком искренности в ресторане. Не надо так.

Он отпустил мою руку и двинулся прочь. На краю поляны торчал из кустов информационный щит со схемой, на которой видно было озеро и какие-то еще объекты. Левин подошел к нему и стал изучать.

Я смотрел ему вслед с колотящимся сердцем. Что это было сейчас?

Отто и Вентцель занялись костром, сгребли щепки, облили бензином из зажигалок, зажигалками же и подпалили. Огонь занялся быстро, языки пламени взлетали высоко, выплевывали кучу искр. Все стали рассаживаться кто где.

Я сел на чурбак. Поискал глазами Левина — и не увидел. Возле щита никого не было. Я встал, начал оглядываться.

— Где Левин? — спросил я Отто, забыв от беспокойства, что мне противно с ним общаться. — Только что тут был.

— Может, в машину пошел? — Он привстал и огляделся. — Здесь не вижу.

— А это не его? — Штабель дров был увенчан бесхозным черным кителем. День и так выдался очень теплый, да еще у костра жарко, поэтому многие сидели в рубашках.

— Да кто его знает. Эй, парни, чей мундир на дровах?

Фрицы о чем-то спорили и ржали, поэтому долго никто не реагировал.

— Левин кинул, — наконец сказал Бирманн. — Он в лес пошел. — И махнул куда-то за спину.

Какого черта ему понадобилось в лесу? Зов природы? Мне это совсем не нравилось. Сорок третий катился к финалу, и за Левина становилось все страшнее. Я уже не мог так это оставить.

Я приказал себе не дергаться. Некоторое время мне удалось посидеть спокойно, глядя в огонь. Шренк взял троих добровольцев, и они пошли к брошенной машине, чтобы принести всем по бутылке из багажника.

Приволокли два ящика.

Пикник у костра продолжился, на глазах превращаясь в шумную вечеринку. Парни пили пиво, смеялись, спорили и без конца вспоминали Гитлера — как он говорил, что он говорил и как рубил рукой воздух, пили за Гитлера, за ваффе СС, за танковые дивизии, за Германию. Можно было даже порадоваться, что Левин не присутствует в этом восторженном кружке.

Так прошло около часа. Мне без конца совали бутылки чокнуться, и я устал притворяться, что пью.

— За победу великой Германии! — заорал Нотцинг и выплеснул содержимое бутылки в костер. Огонь взвился до неба. — Подпалим старушку Европу с четырех концов! — Он швырнул в костер опустевшую бутылку и тут же вырвал у Экштейна другую.

Все свистели и вопили. Я тоже вопил и тыкал в воздух своим пойлом. Но, наверное, я делал это недостаточно убедительно, потому что не раз ловил на себе пристальный взгляд Шренка.

Левин не возвращался.

— Отто, надо пойти найти его, — сказал я наконец и толкнул Экштейна в бок. — Слышишь?

Но его втянули в спор о марках гитлеровских автомобилей, и он больше меня не слушал.

Я поднялся и ушел под ближайшие клены. Понаблюдал за командой — никто не смотрел на меня, все были заняты друг другом. Я снял китель, чтобы белая рубашка была заметна в сумерках, положил его в траву и нырнул в чащу.

Конечно, я понятия не имел, как в незнакомом лесу искать человека.

Сначала я просто ходил наугад, стараясь не слишком удаляться от костра. Описывая большую дугу вокруг стоянки, я постоянно останавливался и прислушивался, но все зря. Каркали вороны, шумел ветер в верхушках деревьев. Больше ничего.

Прошло минут двадцать, а я все шатался вокруг поляны, не зная, в какую сторону идти дальше. Наконец я понял, что сам ни за что не отыщу Левина. Позвать на помощь команду? Мне не хотелось с ними связываться, но я все думал о том, что ночью в ноябрьском лесу с раздетым человеком, у которого нет с собой ничего, кроме вальтера и аусвайса, может случиться что угодно. И мой олень на кнате его не защитит.

Олень!

К черту команду, вот кто мне поможет.

И я наколдовал Патронуса. Просто ничего другого не смог придумать.

Я даже на один миг не замешкался, вызывая свои лучшие воспоминания. Ни детство, ни Хогвартс, ни посвящение в авроры — ничего меня больше так не грело, как обыкновенный взгляд Левина.

Ну как обыкновенный. Эти черные, жгущие насквозь глаза… Серебряный олень вырвался с конца палочки так внезапно, что я отшатнулся. Он промчался по верхушкам кустов и вернулся, замерцал передо мной, крупный, стройный, истекающий лунным сиянием. Я подумал: а как мне его науськать на Левина?

Наверное, Патронусы читают наши мысли, или они частицы наших душ, но ничего объяснять не пришлось. Олень знал, куда меня вести. К кому.

Он рысил неслышно, а я пробирался за ним, как неуклюжий кабан: щелкал сучками, шуршал опавшими листьями, чертыхался, поскальзываясь на сосновых иглах.

Я старался не влететь лицом в ветку, потому что от беспокойства и постоянных попыток прислушаться ничего не замечал.

— Алекс!

Олень растаял, и я тут же споткнулся и влепился в куст. Вот, уже сумерки. Я увидел впереди между деревьев прогалину, по которой ко мне спешил темноволосый человек в белой рубашке, и испытал громадное облегчение.

— Алекс?

— Да, я.

— Потрясающе. Я так и думал, что если кто и спасет меня из этих чертовых джунглей, то только вы.

Левин был веселый, не то что днем в городе.

— Зачем вы полезли так глубоко в чащу?

— У-у-у, как строго. Пошел позвонить по телефону.

Я вытаращился на него.

— Тут совсем близко пункт фюрстера со связью. Хотел вызвать резервную машину из Огхлау.

— Зачем? Ведь за механиком уже поехали.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что лично вы от него не будете в восторге.

— Вы... из-за этого пешком пошли в лесничество?

— Ну, здесь всего-то пара километров. Не люблю, Алекс, когда вы огорчаетесь. Я и так вас целый день невольно расстраиваю.

После этого мы оба умолкли. Я не знал, как реагировать, а Левин, похоже, и не ждал ответа. Мы шагали по тропинке; ясное небо над ней розовело от зари, но в гуще деревьев было сумрачно.

— Вы считаете, что я чересчур чувствительный? — сказал я наконец.

— Да, вы чувствительны, Алекс. И вы поразительно искренни. Но не чересчур. Всем бы так…

— Таким, как я, нечего делать в рядах СС.

— Такие, как вы, могли бы стать гордостью нации, если бы миром управляли иные законы. И что СС? Десять-пятнадцать лет назад она зарождалась и формировалась как образцовая организация, перед которой стояла масса нетривиальных задач. К сожалению, они все постепенно свелись к идеям карательной идеологии. Одни только айнзацгруппен чего стоят… позор для такой страны, как Германия. Вот и ринулись в наши ряды толпы проходимцев, убийц и подлецов. Вроде нашего барона.

— Ненавижу ерничество над мертвыми, — сказал я и добавил зачем-то: — Фюрер к такому нас не призывал.

— Сегодняшние его призывы больше похожи на агонию, — с досадой проговорил Левин.

— Вы разочарованы? — Я не мог не спросить. Я должен был знать.

— Видите ли, в истории Германии были самые разные командующие. Но дольше всех будут помнить именно его.

— Как самого гениального?

«Гениального злодея».

— Как самого неоднозначного. А, не берите в голову. Не хочется мне обсуждать с вами фюрера, Алекс, скажу вам со всей честностью.

— Потому что недостоин?

— Да нет, просто не хочу. К тому же помню ваши слова, и… что уж там, согласен с вами. Но я устал от политики. Наша с вами прогулка настраивает на иной лад.

Я, конечно, был только рад этому. Зачем нам этот Адольф? Вечерний лес — неподходящее место для серьезных дискуссий, особенно если нужно изворачиваться и помнить свою роль. И Левин идет со мной рядом такой искренний, такой открытый и весь только для меня.

Последние розовые отблески догорали на верхушках сосен, под деревьями становилось все холоднее и мрачнее. Сумерки раскрепощали, заставляли чувствовать себя свободнее, легче, говорить раскованнее. При дневном свете я бы так не решился.

— Но вы добрались до фюрстера, Рудольф? Или бездарно потратили все это время, пытаясь выйти к людям?

— Вы очень точны в своих догадках. И то, и то.

— Если телефон близко, какого черта вы заплутали?

— Правильно, Алекс, ругайте. По пути туда ориентиром был холм. Пошел назад, всюду одни деревья. И эрлкёниг запутал меня.

— Кто-о?

— Лесной король. Помните Гете? Он в темной короне, с лесной бородой…

— Почему вы не стреляли?

— Считаете, нужно было отстреливаться?

Я не выдержал, рассмеялся.

— Парни бы услышали, отыскали.

— Не стрелял, чтобы меня не отыскал вместо них какой-нибудь безмозглый патруль, который откроет ответный огонь, а потом уже будет думать. И предваряя ваш следующий вопрос, свисток я потерял. Никак не получу новый. Надо было носить на шнурке на шее… — и тут Левин, по-моему, смутился.

А я все еще пытался удержать нас в рамках шутливого трепа.

— Но вы вместо свистка повесили неуставной элемент.

— Ну, кхм. Талисманы уставом не запрещены. Особенно если помогают. Вы отыскали меня, Алекс, похоже, вы не врали, сработала ваша защита.

— Вот видите. Носите кна…монетку всегда.

— Не сниму ни за что теперь. Рассказывайте, как у вас получилось? В ваших часах есть компас? И он нацелен прямо на меня?

— Э-э-э… нет, такого в часах нет.

— А что за дивное сияние от вас исходило? Я заметил сквозь чащу.

— А, это вот. Фонарик. — Я вынул из кармана маленький фонарик из эсэсовского арсенала и включил.

— Что ж вы мне голову морочите? Другой был свет.

— Нет у меня другого. Вам что-то померещилось.

— Почему, Алекс, когда я с вами, мне постоянно что-то мерещится?

Я остановился. Левин тоже встал.

— Что такое?

— Мы, кажется, не в ту сторону идем, герр оберштурмбанфюрер.

— Вас до того поразило это открытие, что вы забыли мое имя?

— Наоборот… Вспомнил вашу просьбу не использовать его. Чтобы не провоцировать…

Я осекся и замолчал.

Левин уставился себе под ноги, как будто мог там что-либо разглядеть.

— Поздно, — отчужденно и глухо произнес он спустя секунду, так и не подняв глаз. — Поздно, дорогой Алекс. Вы давно спровоцировали все что можно и все что нельзя.

У меня появилось ощущение, что я стою на краю пропасти. Уже невозможно прикинуться, что ничего нет, обратить все в шуточки... И я упал в эту пропасть. Когда Левин шагнул, чтобы уйти, я поймал его за запястье и удержал.

Он замер, повернулся — и привлек меня к себе. Обнял с такой внезапной страстностью, что я выдал сдавленный возглас. Левин тотчас отпустил.

— Я пугаю тебя, мой дорогой? — Голос его прерывался.

— Нет.

Он коснулся моего лица. Теплые пальцы осторожно прошлись по вискам, по щекам. С нежностью обвели синяки на скулах. Спустились ниже, погладили по шее, по затылку, ласково взъерошили волосы. Как во сне, я протянул руку, прижал к прохладной щеке Левина. Он накрыл мою ладонь своей. Мне показалось, он что-то прошептал. А может, показалось. Слишком грохотал в ушах ток крови.

— Что?

— Ты дрожишь, Алекс. Холодно?

Левин снова обнял меня, я обнял его, прижался изо всех сил. Холода я не замечал, меня окружала теплая воздушная волна. А трясло от волнения.

Все звуки леса куда-то провалились, я слышал только бухающие удары и не сразу понял, что это сердце Левина. Мои руки съехали с его шеи, обхватив поперек худой спины, перечеркнутой подтяжками. Лицом я уткнулся в горло с бьющейся горячей жилкой. Я был ниже на полголовы, такой мелкий, что мне пришлось бы подняться на носки, чтобы поцеловать его. Но я не решился. Я и так был почти в обмороке. Левин обнимал, гладил по спине, по затылку, терся носом о мои волосы, а я все не мог поверить, что это происходит здесь, сейчас, со мной, с нами. Наверное, поэтому не было такой острой реакции тела, как утром в машине, эмоции затопили все прочие ощущения.

Вдруг я услышал, как далеко-далеко просигналил автомобиль.

Левин не отреагировал.

Я с усилием всплыл, оторвался, вынудил его поднять голову:

— Рудольф…

Он взглянул как в трансе, обнял крепче прежнего, прижал, и на виске я вдруг почувствовал его губы.

Вновь гудок.

— Рудольф.

Левин помедлил и разомкнул объятия, отступил.

— Все. Не держу.

Я шагнул следом, взял его за руки. Он сжал в ответ мои ладони.

— Машина приехала, Рудольф. — Голос совсем не слушался меня.

Левин оглянулся:

— Где?

Из меня вырвался какой-то нервический смешок.

Левин вновь притянул к себе.

— Люблю, когда ты смеешься, — пробормотал он.

Би-бииииип.

Левин услышал наконец, опомнился и не сразу, но опустил руки. Он был как пьяный, смотрел на меня и словно не понимал, где находится. Потом закрыл лицо ладонями, постоял так с минуту, шумно потер щеки и выдохнул.

— Все. Идем, дорогой Алекс.

— Нам нужно вон туда.

— Как скажешь. Ты сегодня в этом лесу и бог, и король.

Мы кое-как сориентировались и пошли в сторону дороги, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, путаясь в траве, натыкаясь на торчащие ветки и стволы кленов и лиственниц. Я включил фонарик, но рука дрожала, луч прыгал, выхватывая из тьмы отдельные лесные фрагменты, которые сложить в цельный пейзаж было невозможно. Стало холодно.

Мы молчали, но не отчужденно. Просто не обсуждали случившееся. Я бы и не знал, как такое обсуждать. И Левин, наверное, тоже.

Гудок раздавался еще дважды, каждый раз ближе.

Спустя пятнадцать минут мы вышли на шоссе и немного прошли в сторону, к стоявшему в отдалении автомобилю с включенными фарами. Когда мы оказались в полосе света, зафырчал мотор, и водитель подогнал автомобиль нам навстречу.

Машина была незнакомая.

— Где ж вы пропадали, господа? — заговорил с первого сидения эсэсовец в форме гауптманна, повернувшись к нам всем корпусом, едва мы уселись и захлопнули дверцу. — У фюрстера загостились? Говорят, у него важные брецели.

— Да нет, не пригласил, старый хрыч, — хмыкнул Левин.

— Мы уж отвезли часть ваших ребят, остальные уехали на ваших машинах, а мы вернулись за вами.

— Благодарю, Кюнг. Вам-то не стоило беспокоиться. Я вызвал только Хернста.

— А вы не благодарите. Я по вашу душу, а то стал бы я раскатывать по этому захолустью.

— Случилось что-то?

— Да нет. Просто нужна ваша консультация, Рудольф. Что это вы оба такие лохматые?

— Ветки, — не совсем внятно объяснил Левин.

— Так вы заблудились, что ли?

— Лес тут незнакомый. Если бы не герр Леманн, так и блуждали бы. Он нашел дорогу.

Кюнг признательно кивнул мне, а я ему.

— Отлично, а то уж очень не хотелось посылать Хернста в чащу на ночь глядя. Хотя он уверяет, что нашел бы вас моментально.

— Дел-то, — отозвался водитель.— Я весь лес на память знаю.

— Ваш китель увезли ребята с собой, Рудольф. А насчет вашего, герр Леманн, я даже не знаю. — И Кюнг сел прямо.

— Утратил, — буркнул я его спине.

Кюнг не ответил, зато Левин склонился ко мне и прошептал:

— За порчу мундира — гауптвахта.

Я посмотрел на него, он улыбнулся уголком губ. Волосы его действительно растрепались. Но больше мы не рисковали, ехали в молчании и даже глядели в разные стороны, каждый в свое окно.

 

* * *

Кюнг, приехавший к Левину за какой-то исторической справкой, остался в замке на три дня.

Мне снова пришлось работать в архиве вместе с Коудресом. В первый день Левин еще заходил, передавал поручения и задания, смотрел на меня с потусторонней улыбкой. На второй они с Кюнгом на рассвете уехали в Мюнхен, Левин повез свой труд на рецензирование в университет. Я весь день промаялся, теша себя воспоминаниями. Вернулись они поздно, и Левина я так и не увидел.

На третий день он принес мне записи о видах колдовства на латыни и попросил сделать перечень. Передавая листы, он положил их на стол. От этого настроение слегка испортилось: я-то надеялся, что он захочет коснуться моей руки или что-то такое. А он вышел и захлопнул дверь.

Нужно было идти к Отто, владеющему латынью. Но я не пожалел — среди записей Левина начали попадаться заклинания.

То есть я, конечно, не знал, насколько они волшебные. Это мне и предстояло проверить для себя, а для Левина — сделать обоснование состоятельности и несостоятельности.

Почти все найденные в перечне якобы-заклинания звучали так, словно ведьмы, придумывая их, были не в себе. Я с час посидел над списками, так и сяк переставляя буквы то в одной, то в другой абракадабре. Внятного звучания добиться не удавалось, и я махнул рукой. Скорее всего, это чья-то больная фантазия, а не настоящие заклинания.

Мне вдруг стало жалко Левина. Чего он надеется добиться, ковыряясь в этой чуши? Ну да, общая тема его работы — заблуждения о ведьмах, ведьмомания. Но что-то же он ищет сам для себя в этом средневековом словоблудии?

Я сложил бумаги, подровнял стопку и понес к Левину. Он не просил, но мне не терпелось увидеться с ним.

На стук дверь открыл все тот же Кюнг. Я не успел разозлиться только потому, что он уже выходил, тесня меня, и надевал шинель. Он наконец-то уезжал! Левин вышел следом.

— А-а, Александр. Вы все подготовили, вижу? Заходите, — он пропустил меня внутрь. — Я сейчас.

Они ушли, дверь оставалась открытой, я сидел в кресле у стола и от нечего делать рассматривал лежащие на нем письма. Там были счета из Рейхсбанка (несколько официальных желтых конвертов с разными марками), одно письмо от Зикса (простой конверт с обратным адресом в Лейпциге, нацарапанным диким почерком, и маркой с Рейхстагом), несколько бланков с шапкой «Баварский университет Мюнхена». Под ними виднелся угол голубого конверта. Я взял его. Отправитель Грета Шталь, Эшхенлерштрассе, 220, Бреслау — Рудольфу Левину, до востребования.

Я отшвырнул конверт, как паука, вскочил и отошел к окну.

Как тогда выразился Зигфрид? С блядей не слезает.

А что я думал, он теперь женится на мне? Приведет на мостик над Одером, подарит кольцо...

Письмо было вскрыто, но сунуть туда нос я не мог, знал: нервы не выдержат. Проклятая фантазия уже подсовывала строчки, начинающиеся с какого-нибудь «Милый Руди».

Я зажмурился и сказал ей со всей четкостью:

— Иди к черту.

— Ты кого так темпераментно посылаешь, мой дорогой?

Левин закрыл дверь и медленно подошел ко мне.

— Ох, какой мятущийся, обвиняющий во всех грехах мира взгляд. Что с тобой, Алекс?

Больше всего на свете мне бы сейчас хотелось никогда не находить это проклятое письмо. Впрочем, устраивать сцен я не хотел. Он и так, наверное, считает меня истериком.

Левин оглянулся и поднял с ковра письмо. Он, конечно, мигом сложил два и два.

— Ты из-за этого разволновался?

— Вам пишет Грета.

— Ну да. Пишет. Умеет неплохо писать по-немецки. — Он усмехнулся. — И это повод так на меня смотреть?

— А… что она пишет?

— Известно что, денег просит.

— Денег?

— Само собой. Как всегда. А что ей просить, паек парашютиста?

— А за что? Вы же…

Вы же, наверное, платите ей по факту, хотел сказать я. Не сказал. Но он все равно понял.

— Ну, жалованье у тамошних фройляйн невелико. А ей хочется и приодеться, и духи купить, и шоколад по утрам пить вместо кофейного концентрата. А на черном рынке, говорят, можно достать даже устриц.

— Да мало ли чего ей хочется! — не сдержался я.

Левин тут же вышел из себя:

— Да просто потому что я офицер, а она красивая женщина. Вот за это!

— И вы ей заплатите?

Левин пристально смотрел мне в глаза и улыбался.

— Я знаю, что ты и твоя кристальная душа не одобряете меня. Но да, заплачу. Почему бы и нет.

Мне показалось, что он издевается. Я резко отвернулся, жалея, что окно так далеко от двери. Не уйти.

— Алекс, — Левин подошел сзади и осторожно взял меня за плечи. Сказал очень тихо: — Поверь, я и не думал смеяться над тобой. Ты и правда удивительно невинен, чист, я впервые встречаю такого человека. Но я не такой, увы. Прости уж.

Он прислонил меня спиной к своей груди, щекой потерся о мои волосы, задел ухо. Я молчал.

— В конце концов, это естественно и объяснимо. Ты третий месяц изучаешь историю ведьм, и еще не понял, что магия — женщина? Любой мужчина это понимает. Только лишь чокнутые на своем религиозном фанатизме инквизиторы были вот так же враждебно настроены к природной женской чувственности. Ты же не инквизитор?

Он пытался свести все к шутке, а я и не собирался больше спорить, тем более, он ловко вывернулся. Но не мог понять, почему он может меня обнимать и одновременно рассуждать о каких-то женщинах.

В тот момент я как никогда был близок к тому, чтобы выхватить из рукава палочку и на его глазах опровергнуть весь этот ведьминский бред. Пусть бы увидел, что такое магия на самом деле.

Но и этого я не мог.

— Мой дорогой Алекс, — зашептал Левин, касаясь губами моего виска. — Мне невыносимо видеть тебя таким расстроенным. Хорошо, согласен, никаких больше денег. Обещаю тебе.

— Да мне-то что, — сказал я как можно равнодушнее, хотя в душе постыдно возликовал. — Можете купить себе хоть все заведение в личное пользование, герр профессор.

— Пойдем-ка прогуляемся, — Левин потянул меня к выходу. — А потом за работу. Кюнг отнял у меня столько времени!

Мы спустились вниз, пересекли двор и вышли за ворота. Остановились под желтым кленом. Левин закурил.

— Чего этот Кюнг зависал тут так долго?

— Зависал? В каком смысле, на турнике? Когда?

— Я хотел сказать, торчал. Был. Присутствовал.

— Я понял, — хмыкнул Левин. — Он готовит докторскую диссертацию. Приезжал консультироваться по некоторым вопросам.

— По каким?

— Тебе правда интересно? Методика восприятия врага.

— Ого.

— У меня вышло несколько статей на эту тему.

— Но какие тут могут быть методики? — не понимал я. — Враг он и есть враг.

Вдаваться в то, кто у них этот враг, я не стал.

— Это философский вопрос, Алекс. Ты так с ходу не поймешь, боюсь.

— Хорошо. Тогда поговорим о вашей диссертации. Что сказали на кафедре?

— Ничего хорошего, — вздохнул Левин. — Во-первых, что она не готова…

— Но ведь общий реферат есть. Остались детали.

— …во-вторых, что все равно не годится.

— Да почему?!

— Потому что научные бонзы этой страны сейчас заинтересованы не в науке, а в ее идеологическом обрамлении. А я лично не могу в угоду им полностью игнорировать метод научного поиска и доказательства. Не состыковываются у меня эти две задачи.

— Чего они от вас хотят?

— Они хотят, чтобы я манипулировал фактами в интересах Рейха. Но я ученый, а не политик, и мне это до чертиков надоело. К тому же, мне интереснее сама суть колдовства, а им подавай факты преследования и судебных процессов. Да вдобавок сделай так, чтобы немцы к этому не имели отношения. Бред.

В этот момент над головой зашумело, заклекотало, и какой-то бешеный вихрь свистнул вниз — на плечо мне грохнулась тяжелая растрепанная сова и больно вцепилась когтями. Я едва не упал, Левин успел схватить меня за локоть.

— Что это значит? — воскликнул он. — Да она с письмом! Как почтовый голубь! — Прежде чем я успел опомниться, он попытался вырвать торчащий у совы из клюва треугольник конверта. Она, однако, увернулась и стала лезть мне этим письмом прямо в лицо. Пришлось взять.

Сова тут же снялась и взмыла ввысь. Я потер саднящее плечо.

Левин забрал у меня конверт, прочитал надпись. И спросил:

— Кто такой Гарри Поттер? Ты его знаешь, Алекс?

На вопрос Левина я только плечами пожал. Нет, я не знаю Гарри Поттера. А сову? Тем более, откуда у меня знакомые дрессированные совы?

— Вряд ли она дрессированная, — сказал Левин, — я таких постоянно видел дома, в Доне. Они совсем не боялись людей. Залетали к нам во двор, садились прямо на ограду, а иногда даже на подоконник. Мама их гоняла, они мусорили: перья, помет. Наверное, их тьма водится в этих краях.

Он задумался, может, вспоминал родной дом. Я прикидывал, как бы забрать письмо. Осторожно потянул из его пальцев конверт. Левин не отдал, вскрыл и стал громко зачитывать:

— Герр Гарри Поттер, Умберт Брумс, владелец лавки полезных волшебных вещей в Магишештадте в моем лице просит Вам сообщить, что Вы, приобретя Крайзель новейшей модификации, забыли приложенное охранное слово, без которого Крайзель не может работать. Ваше охранное слово — ваши месяц, число и год рождения. Удачного дозора. Ваш вечный слуга Маттиас Пругне.

Дочитав, Левин с курьезным лицом уставился на меня.

— Кто бы ни был автор этого послания, он обкурился опиатов.

— Шутка какая-то.

— Магишештадт, что за город такой, где он? Впервые о нем слышу.

Я пожал плечами.

— Ты по-прежнему ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, Алекс?

— Да нечего рассказывать.

Левин всмотрелся в глаза, и я постарался ответить предельно честным и удивленным взглядом. Он отвернулся.

— Раз так, пойдем работать.

Я все думал, откуда у лавочника мое настоящее имя. Потом вспомнил: покупая вредноскоп, я расписался в книге посетителей. Достаточно коснуться подписи мага палочкой, чтобы выяснить, как его зовут.

Поступок настоящего разведчика во времени.

В своей комнате перед сном, я вытащил коробку с вредноскопом и произнес «07311980». Волчок не отзывался, стоял игрушка игрушкой, только глазком мигнул. И вдруг глаз вспыхнул ярко-синим, волчок зажужжал и стал тихонько вертеться вокруг оси. Я смотрел на него как на страшное насекомое. Он показывает, откуда мне угрожает опасность, и крутится без остановки. Получается, со всех сторон одновременно. И как долго это длится, неизвестно.

Я решил на всякий случай не выходить из комнаты без палочки.

 

* * *

В эти дни мы работали с Левиным до поздней ночи, стараясь не отвлекаться. Очень хорошо помогало то, что постоянно стучался и заходил Коудрес с новой пачкой листов, и в конце концов Левин велел оставить дверь открытой и приходить без церемоний. В таких условиях нельзя было не то, что подойти друг к другу, но и слишком часто переглядываться.

Смотреть приходилось в записи.

Мы сидели не разгибаясь несколько дней, изредка покидая кабинет, чтобы пообедать, поужинать или выйти на улицу: Левин — покурить во дворе, а я — подышать воздухом. Работы было под завязку. Я уходил спать далеко после отбоя. А однажды — не ушел.

Был вечер воскресенья. Из-за того, что мы опять ничего не успевали, Левин решил провести весь выходной в работе. Я не возражал, хотя кто бы меня спрашивал.

Начали мы позже обычного, видимо, ему надо было немного выспаться. Коудрес уехал в город по делам, и мы наконец-то остались вдвоем. Не то чтоб это сильно помогало в работе. Я поднимал голову и смотрел на Левина, он поднимал голову и смотрел на меня, улыбался и смотрел, смотрел... Я вновь опускал глаза в записи и в первые секунды не мог понять ни строчки. И так до самого вечера.

Под ночь работа внезапно закипела. Левин спешил закончить последнюю главу, а я выискивал в тексте ошибки и опечатки.

Часы на шкафу прозвонили десять, я устал подпирать голову ладонями и перебрался на диван. Левин остался за столом. Низко склонясь и чуть не царапая носом бумагу, он черкал и дописывал, черкал и дописывал. Все написанное еще предстояло набирать на машинке.

Я дочитал свою пачку, перебросил ему и лег головой на руку. Хотел понаблюдать сквозь ресницы за Левиным, но глаза сами собой закрылись, и я, наверное, задремал. Слушал, как он что-то бормочет, шелестит листами, постукивает ручкой по столу, скрипит стулом, наливает в стакан воду из графина. Звуки были уютные и какие-то родные. Конечно, не сами по себе, а потому что они были его. Потом звякнула машинка, Левин заправил лист и стал печатать. Под мерное стуканье я заснул окончательно.

И проснулся от внезапной тишины. За столом никого не оказалось, настольная лампа была потушена, люстра тоже. Свет падал только из открытой двери в спальню. Я приподнялся на локте, и в этот момент Левин вышел оттуда со сложенным пледом в руках.

Он был без кителя, подтяжки болтались по бокам, ворот рубашки расстегнут, рукава закатаны. Я поднялся было, но он сел на диван рядом со мной и заставил лечь. Только тут я обнаружил под головой подушку.

— Вот, укрывайся и спи до утра, — вполголоса сказал Левин.

— А это удобно?

— Неудобно будет, дорогой Алекс, если кто-нибудь увидит, как ты в…— он поднял глаза к часам, — …в два ночи выходишь от меня.

— Все спят, — неуверенно сказал я. Уходить мне совсем не хотелось.

— Поверь, в такие моменты всегда находится свидетель. Шренку, например, не спится, и он пойдет в буфет за снотворным, м?

— Да, действительно.

Левин развернул плед и неловко попытался меня укрыть. Я потянул на себя, он держал, я выпустил свой край, а он выпустил свой, словом, плед свалился на пол, и мы оба тихо рассмеялись.

— Я очень неуклюжий, хоть и радушный хозяин, — сказал Левин, поднимая плед и все-таки укрывая меня. — Знаешь, Алекс, ты ведь первый, кого я устраиваю у себя ночевать.

Я, наверное, покраснел, но понадеялся, что в полутьме этого не видно.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? Пить, есть?

— Ничего не надо, спасибо, Рудольф.

Левин бросил расправлять складки пледа и уставился мне в глаза.

— Сними китель, Алекс, ты же не будешь в нем спать.

Я снял, надеясь, что палочка не выскользнет из внутреннего кармана, поискал глазами куда положить. Левин взял его и перебросил в кресло. Штаны я снять не решился, хотя очень хотелось избавиться от всей лишней одежды. Но я не мог представить, как стаскиваю брюки перед не сводящим с меня глаз Левиным.

Вместо этого я просто расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Снял галстук и повесил на спинку дивана. Потом расстегнул еще две пуговицы. А потом Левин подался вперед и обнял меня, прижав к себе, как тогда, в лесу. Я обхватил его за шею. В его лице появилась какая-то неожиданная покорность, казалось, он сделает сейчас абсолютно все, что я велю. Он неотрывно смотрел горящими глазами на мои губы. И стало понятно, что сейчас все случится по-настоящему. Я и очень желал этого, и очень боялся.

И все-таки он не решился на поцелуй: в самый последний миг отвернулся и уткнулся губами в мою шею. И я почувствовал их, жесткие, но податливые, влажные, жаркие. И поцелуи были жгучие, жадные: шея, ухо, за ухом, снова шея, ключица, горло… Меня затрясло, я тоже хотел его целовать, но никак не выходило дотянуться. Получалось лишь тяжело дышать, тихонько стонать и ерзать, и тогда я выдернул из его брюк рубашку и засунул обе ладони под нее. Ох, какая горячая и гладкая была кожа на груди и на животе. Я прижался теснее, ладонями скользнув на его бока и дальше, на спину. А Левин все целовал мне горло и ключицы, вынуждая запрокидывать голову, и его руки тоже гладили и ласкали меня под рубашкой.

— Алекс, — шептал он, без конца повторяя. — Мой Алекс…

«Я Гарри. Зови меня своим Гарри».

Я был возбужден и готов на все. Он — не знаю. Мне не дали узнать.

Именно тогда, когда Левин пылающими губами нашел мой подбородок и, наверное, вскоре добрался бы и до рта, а руки наши были уже где-то возле поясов брюк, я услышал шаги, громкие, как будто вколачивающие гвозди в пол, и через миг наша дверь загрохотала от резкого стука.

Мы разом вскинулись, оторвались друг от друга и ошалело уставились перед собой.

— Господин оберштурмбанфюрер! Герр Левин! Откройте, я Курт Кречманн, ординарец герра гауптштурмфюрера Шпенглера.

Я соскочил с дивана, запутался в складках пледа и чуть не рухнул на ковер. Левин встал, торопливо заправляя рубашку в брюки. Я подобрал китель, галстук, плед и бросился в спальню, Левин за мной.

— Сиди тут, и ни звука, — сказал он тихо. Может быть, ему показалось, что это прозвучало резко и обидно. Он погладил меня по щеке, потом приложил палец к своим губам и повернулся к выходу.

— Стой! — сказал я. — Подожди. Так нельзя.

Всклокоченная прическа, упавшие на глаза пряди, пятна румянца на скулах, а главное, губы. Глядя на эти губы, каждый сразу поймет, чем он только что занимался.

— Что, Алекс? Быстрее!

Я пригладил ему волосы. Заставил надеть подтяжки и застегнуть все пуговицы на рубашке. Но в глазах его по-прежнему метался безумный огонь. Тогда я подтолкнул его к ванной.

— Умойся, Рудольф.

Он послушался. Я подал полотенце, он вытерся, бросил его и пошел-таки открывать.

Я приник к закрытой двери и подслушивал. Неизбежные “хайль”. Потом ординарец Шпенглера скороговоркой сообщил, что герр Вильгельм прибыл ночной машиной ввиду срочности дела, и что желает немедленно видеть герра Рудольфа Левина вот по этому срочному делу.

— По какому? — устало спросил Левин.

— Не могу знать.

— Дай одеться.

— Я помогу.

— Нет!

Судя по шагам, остановить этого Курта мой бедный Рудольф не сумел. Я не стал дожидаться, пока тот вломится в спальню, схватил вещи и аппарировал к себе в комнату. Левину потом скажу, что выпрыгнул из окна, мне не привыкать, он знает. Окно как раз было приоткрыто.

Из аппарации я вышел неудачно, слишком волновался, торопился. Появился рядом с кроватью, больно ушиб колено о тумбочку и чуть не свалил ее. На пол полетели вредноскоп и нож, который на всякий случай лежал теперь под рукой. Я собрал их обратно на тумбочку, с размаху сел на кровать и закрыл лицо ладонями. Потом вытянул из-под подушки рубашку Рудольфа и уткнулся в нее. Она уже почти не пахла, но это было не важно, я сам весь пах им, его руками, его губами. Я застонал и вжался лицом в рубашку сильнее. Я еще всей кожей чувствовал его касания, нежные и несмелые сначала и настойчивые потом. И поцелуи. Я дотронулся до шеи, до груди. Вот только что, сию минуту, здесь были его губы. Он целовал так, что касался кожи одновременно и носом, и кромкой зубов, и это были лучшие поцелуи в мире. И вот уже ничего — я в комнате один, полураздетый, наверняка весь красный и растрепанный, и мне он так нужен, что сбивается дыхание, и то сердце скачет галопом, то замирает.

Я уже застегивал пижамную куртку, когда в дверь постучали. «Это он, — думал я, торопливо отпирая дверь, — сейчас войдет, и снова будут объятия и горячий шепот».

Но в комнату вошел незнакомый фриц с погонами роттенфюрера и вскинул руку.

— Что вам нужно? — перебил я его приветствие. Стало страшно. Наверное, что-то случилось с Рудольфом.

— Унтерштурмфюрер Леманн?

— Да! Что происходит, я вас спрашиваю?

— Вам предписание, — фриц невозмутимо отдал конверт. — Необходимо ехать в Берлин, срочная командировка. Машина ждет. Все подробности внутри.

— Что, прямо сейчас, ночью? От кого это?

Этот странный тип молчал и не двигался с места. Я пожал плечами и открыл конверт. Бумага от Шпенглера! Того самого, чей ординарец вломился в кабинет Левина и заставил меня бежать.

Шпенглера я не застал. В августе, когда я появился тут, его уже не было, и вот сейчас, получается, вернулся. Теперь у меня два начальника, и, судя по всему, Шпенглер чрезвычайно деятельный и активный, раз отправляет меня посреди ночи в Берлин. Почему меня? Он ни разу меня не видел, но вот у меня в руках командировочная путевка на имя Александра Леманна, и, говорят, машина уже во дворе.

Ладно. Можно сейчас лично дойти до этого Шпенглера и спросить, что все это значит. Но сначала нужно переодеться. Фриц стоял как вкопанный.

— Как вас зовут?

— Курт Кречманн.

Ах, вон оно что, ординарец герра гауптштурмфюрера Шпенглера.

— Будьте добры, выйдите, мне нужно одеться.

— Я помогу.

— Нет! Что вы стоите? Подождите в коридоре. Мне что, при вас догола раздеваться?

Кречманн, похоже, расстроился, когда понял, что действительно странно ему торчать в комнате, хозяин которой сейчас останется перед ним в одних трусах.

— Я буду за дверью, — сказал он и вышел. А я заметался.

Переодеться это потом. Сейчас главное — собрать вещи. Неизвестно, что там за Шпенглер, может, мне с ним и поговорить не удастся, неизвестно, что за срочная командировка, и, наверное, мне действительно придется поехать в Берлин. Надо исхитриться и предупредить Рудольфа.

В чемодан полетели вещи. Я аккуратно сложил его рубашку. Она поедет со мной, я не могу без нее. Точнее, я не могу без Левина, а это заменитель, какой уж есть. Я тщательно проверил фиалы с последним оставшимся зельем Удачи и два фиала с воспоминаниями — Седрика и моими. Взял все деньги, которые остались у меня с прошлого посещения банка, пригодятся. Долго смотрел на вредноскоп. Его можно было бы и оставить — детский волчок, да еще перед Рождеством, что может быть понятнее? Подарок если не сыну, то племяннику. Но все же взял. И только после этого переоделся, проверил обе палочки в кармане и надел фуражку и шинель. Проверил кобуру. Вот теперь можно поговорить со Шпенглером.

Однако Курт Кречманн оказался совершенно непрошибаем. Он все теснил меня к дверям, бубнил, что к гауптштурмфюреру нельзя, все инструкции в письме, а письмо можно прочитать и в машине.

— Если сейчас шофер уедет, герр Леманн, придется вам своим ходом добираться на вокзал и ехать поездом. Хотите так? А к Шпенглеру все равно нельзя, срочное дело у него.

И я решил: пусть. Не будить же весь замок, препираясь с этим твердолобым ординарцем. Утром буду в Берлине, доберусь до гостиницы, позвоню Рудольфу, все ему объясню и попрошу быть осторожнее.

Кречманн проводил меня до машины и захлопнул дверцу. Машина уже тронулась, а я все не мог поверить, что только что был в кабинете у моего Левина. Шофер вышел открыть ворота, когда я почувствовал что-то. Как будто взгляд, да такой, словно он тянул меня назад. Захотелось выскочить из машины и побежать обратно. Я оглянулся. У ворот гаража все еще стоял Кречманн, но, кажется, смотрел в другую сторону, а меня что-то притягивало, будто манящие чары. Но тут мы снова тронулись и сразу попали колесом в яму, машину тряхнуло, странное ощущение исчезло. Мы покатили в Берлин.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

Всю дорогу я дремал, открывал глаза на ухабах и снова закрывал, и все это время скучал по Рудольфу.

— Где вас высадить, унтерштурмфюрер?

Мимо проплыл указатель “Шиллингштрассе”. Мы въехали в Берлин. Я достал командировочную путевку.

— У Рейхсбанка на Вердершен Маркт.

В окошке я получил пачку денег, талоны на обед, непонятный картонный квадратик. И только когда отошел и начал рассовывать полученное по карманам, понял, что это такое. Талон на посещение борделя. У меня была возможность в эти десять дней провести целый час с фройляйн, с такой, какие были в Бреслау. Нотцинг бы удавился за такой талон, а мне стало смешно и противно. Я бы и выкинул его тут же, но решил не привлекать внимание.

Шофер вздрогнул и проснулся, когда я громко хлопнул дверцей.

— Теперь куда?

Пришлось открыть письмо и посмотреть адрес отеля.

— Розенштрассе. Нет, стойте! Где тут телеграф? Мне нужно позвонить.

В длинном ряду деревянных кабинок я выбрал одну и долго слушал в трубке гудки. Телефон в кабинете Рудольфа не отвечал. Я позвонил в канцелярию. Трудно было по голосу понять, кто ответил, кажется, Патин, а вот он точно меня не узнал:

— Оберштурмбанфюрера сейчас нет на месте. Вы можете перезвонить позже? Кто его спрашивает, что передать?

— Ничего не надо. Перезвоню.

На душе было смутно, тревожно. Все произошедшее ночью казалось ненастоящим. И то, что случилось на диване в кабинете, и срочная командировка — все было странным и невозможным. Сказывалась бессонная ночь. Нужно было обязательно отоспаться, а потом думать, что делать дальше.

Через полчаса я уже входил в номер с единственным желанием: рухнуть на кровать и уснуть. Не глядя я открыл чемодан, вытащил рубашку Рудольфа и забрался под одеяло. И тут же подскочил. Эта была не его рубашка! Я мог отличить ее от любой другой на ощупь и по запаху. Я истрепал и измял ее так, что мягкую ткань никак нельзя было перепутать с крахмальной тканью моих рубашек. Действительно, вместо метки «Lv» на воротнике стояла «Lm». Я перебрал весь чемодан, рубашки были только мои. Значит, я забыл ее в комнате, перепутал в спешке со своей. Так я и уснул, ругая себя за рассеянность.

Проснулся в сумерках. Нужно было срочно проветриться, да и пообедать тоже, и я вышел на улицу. Ближайший таксофон не работал, отключили или повредили линию при бомбежке. Я сунул руки в карманы шинели и побрел искать свою столовую.

«Фридрихштрассе» прочитал я на указателе. Если не вглядываться в переулки и не смотреть наверх или под ноги, то не видно, что от крыш кое-где остались одни стропила, что темные окна без стекол, а на тротуарах валяются раскрошенные обломки стен.

Прямо перед собой я видел витрины сувенирных лавок, стойки с газетами и рождественскими открытками. Город, несмотря на войну, готовился к празднику. Прохожих было мало, машин еще меньше. Больше всего людей толпилось у витрин с рождественскими подарками, и я решил, что позже тоже куплю что-то Рудольфу. Привез же он мне нож.

Утром я показывал библиотекарю Центрального архива корочки сотрудника Лейпцигского университета.

— Пишу работу на тему «Последствия охоты на ведьм Германии». Самые громкие дела юго-восточных земель, пожалуйста.

Библиотекарь задумчиво посмотрел на меня.

— Ваш коллега был здесь совсем недавно, вы с одной кафедры, вероятно. Тоже просил юго-восток. Что, такая интересная тема, что вы все ею занимаетесь?

Там, в большом зале, я просидел до обеда. Попросил придержать для меня выбранные журналы и подшивки и обещал подойти после. С пасмурного неба сыпала снежная крупа, я стоял и раздумывал, как бы мне скорее добраться до столовой. По всему выходило, что на такси. Но на взмах руки единственная машина на этой улице отреагировала странно — замедлила ход и прижалась к обочине вдали от меня. Пришлось дойти до метро и спуститься под землю. Эту же или очень похожую машину я снова увидел на обратном пути, когда обернулся к указателю, сверяя дорогу. Я и так был взвинчен странной, ненужной командировкой, отсутствием связи с Рудольфом, и этот хорьх меня окончательно встревожил. Я запомнил номер, проверил палочку в кармане, успокоился и двинулся дальше, к архиву.

На вечерних берлинских улицах не горели фонари, лишь вывески и гирлянды под навесами, зато в магазинах кипела суета. Там были и мигающие лампочки, и еловые ветки с бантами, и елочки с игрушками. Я разглядел на серебряных шариках свастику.

Через стекло соседней ювелирной лавки я видел, как парень в форме люфтваффе выбирает цепочку, наверное, подруге или жене. Чуть дальше из дверей фотоателье выходила женщина с ребенком. Вся витрина была заклеена фотографиями: девушки с зонтами, дети с одним и тем же плюшевым медведем, солдаты в пилотках и фуражках.

А еще я видел, как позади меня маячит силуэт и отражается во всех витринах, мимо которых шагаю я. Я собирался дойти до телеграфа и снова позвонить Рудольфу, но заволновался. Слежка или случайное совпадение? Человек растворился в темноте, а в начале улицы завел мотор и завернул за угол тот самый хорьх с номером IA-147515. Телеграф отменяется. Не хватало привести слежку еще и туда. Достаточно того, что они прокатились за мной до архива.

Позвонить я попытался из отеля, но ничего не получилось.

— Уже неделю нет связи, — говорил управляющий, — в нашем районе и в соседнем. Говорят, восстанавливают, но когда будет, неизвестно.

У себя я достал вредноскоп. Сейчас узнаем, показалось мне или нет. Не показалось! Вредноскоп завертелся так, что подпрыгнул и застучал по столу, в замке он крутился медленнее.

А утром управляющий остановил меня у стойки:

— Герр Леманн, вам срочная телеграмма, только что доставили.

Я чуть не порвал бумагу, пока ставил в журнале закорючку. Телеграмма была от Рудольфа. «Позвони, 12.2.1943.»

Архив откладывался, мне нужны были автобус и телеграф. Через две остановки я заметил вчерашнюю машину. Теперь уже никакой ошибки быть не могло: за мной следили. Кто, почему, связан ли с этим мой срочный отъезд?

В этот раз Левин схватил трубку после первого гудка.

— Алекс! Что с тобой, ты в порядке? Я не мог до тебя дозвониться!

— Рудольф, — я сказал это, и в горле встал ком. — Я в порядке. Меня срочно отослали той ночью, я не успел тебя предупредить. А в отеле не работает телефон.

— Да, знаю, на десять дней, я вытряс из Шпенглера все. Но неважно. Алекс, слушай внимательно. Алло!

— Я слушаю.

Левин помолчал и продолжил тише.

— На тебя пришла бумага из канцелярии СС. Обвинения в отсутствии лояльности к политике Третьего рейха и в сочувствии Британии. Ты понимаешь, куда они клонят? Алекс, это очень серьезно. Послушай. Я очень прошу, уезжай немедленно оттуда, куда угодно. Не возвращайся ни в коем случае. Это опасно. Тебе есть куда поехать? У тебя есть деньги?

— Мне некуда ехать, Рудольф. Я вернусь.

— Ты сошел с ума. Нельзя!

Еще как сошел. Мне нужно вернуться и увидеть его.

— Поздно, кажется. За мной следят со вчерашнего дня. Может, я ошибаюсь, но, скорее всего, нет.

Рудольф на том конце провода застонал, потом выругался:

— Вот дерьмо! Не успели! Алекс, прошу, не делай сейчас ничего, что может быть истолковано неверно. Только отель, работа, утки в парке. Если тебя не взяли сразу, значит, приказ лишь следить. Старайся быть на людях. Освободишься раньше, присылай телеграмму и приезжай поездом. Новицки тебя встретит.

— Я понял, не волнуйся, только отель и работа. — И словно в воду ухнул: — Я скучаю, Рудольф. Очень.

Он молчал. И так долго, что заныло под ложечкой. Зачем я сказал это? Может быть, он уже и забыл все, что было. А потом услышал — тихой скороговоркой:

— Я тоже. Я тоже, мой хороший. Ты не представляешь, как сильно я скучаю. Вспоминаю. Десять дней, какого черта так долго! Ты вернешься, и я... и мы…

Мне показалось там, на фоне его голоса, раздался какой-то шум, послышались чужие голоса, и он, запнувшись, бросил сухо: — Перезвоню.

И положил трубку.

Я еще долго стоял, прислонившись к стенке кабинки.

После работы я купил булку и пошел в парк Монбижу. Еще не стемнело, народ гулял и так же, как я, кормил уток. Кто-то в плаще и шляпе остановился на боковой аллее, но я так и не понял, наблюдал ли он за мной. Скорее всего, это был просто прохожий, но стоять у холодной воды в сгущающихся сумерках мне расхотелось, и я вернулся на Ораниенбургерштрассе. Снова прошелся вдоль витрин и толкнул дверь с рождественским венком.

Через пятнадцать минут я нес в кармане подарок для Рудольфа, трогал через бумагу и улыбался. В конце улицы остановился у зоомагазина. Щенков в продаже не было. Были рыбки. Хозяин пытался выловить из большого аквариума толстого сомика. Я смотрел и казался себе рыбой, которую скоро поймают сачком: надежда была лишь на то, что ячейки окажутся достаточно крупными. Словно отзываясь на мои мысли, мимо проехал хорьх. Тот же или другой, я не заметил, но на всякий случай повернул к отелю и нигде больше не останавливался.

В первое воскресенье я долго смотрел из окна, но не увидел ничего подозрительного. А потом все-таки достал палочку. Пусть караулят, а у меня свободный день, и я хочу его провести без слежки на хвосте. Под дезиллюминационными чарами я вышел на улицу, завернул за угол Розенштрассе и тут же увидел ту машину. Внутри сидели двое. Я постоял, посмотрел на них и направился к Берлинскому собору. Я бродил по рождественской ярмарке, от палатки к палатке. Люди вокруг меня покупали игрушки, ели мороженое, разговаривали и смеялись, и все было вполне празднично, но я был здесь чужим. Я подумал и повернул к кинотеатру.

Сидя в переполненном зале, я смотрел, как Мюнхгаузен мчится верхом на ядре, и впервые серьезно обдумывал, что же будет после Рождества. Надо мной и над Рудольфом сгущаются тучи, и по всему выходит, что вскоре мне придется крутить хроноворот, бросив и недочитанный архив, и Рудольфа. Я представил себя без него в аврорате, а его здесь с Гретой, сполз на сиденье пониже и закрыл лицо руками.

В один из дней я зашел в фотоателье, и теперь в чемодане рядом с завернутым в бумагу портсигаром для Рудольфа лежало фото. Там я в форме и фуражке сидел, сложив на коленях руки в перчатках, и внизу по кромке шла размашистая надпись «Берлин 1943».

За два дня до отъезда паранойя разыгралась сильнее обыкновенного. Виноват в этом был и очередной работник библиотеки, который удивился, что же так часто у него заказывают материал на одну тему. И небо давило темными снежными тучами, которые никак не могли высыпать снег на серые ветреные улицы. И снова проехал мимо проклятый хорьх. Именно тогда я нащупал в кармане картонный талончик в бордель. Прочитал адрес и понял, что заведение, про которое я и думать забыл, всего через три дома от меня.

Я чувствовал себя очень по-дурацки, когда открывал дверь, и еще больше смутился, получив блестящие квадратики презервативов. «Зачем мне столько?», — подумал и чуть не засмеялся. Все-таки я нервничал.

— Господин офицер! — Девушка в синем платье встречала меня у дверей. — Что же вы встали? Прошу.

Я смело шагнул внутрь и уверенно повернул ключ. На этом все. Я стоял посередине комнаты, видел кровать, на которой мне предстояла жаркая возня. Точнее, не предстояла. Я же зашел только переждать полчаса и показать слежке, что делаю все, что пристало офицеру СС.

Девушка заметила мое замешательство и убрала руку от пуговиц кителя. В ее глазах промелькнула досада. Ее можно было понять: вместо горячего парня, который бы увлек ее на кровать, а через полчаса поцеловал в плечо, заплатил и ушел, ей достался мямля, которого неизвестно как развлекать и соблазнять.

— Если можно, я бы просто посидел здесь, — я кивнул на диван в углу, чувствуя себя страшно глупо.

— О, конечно, — она потянула меня к дивану и сунула в руку бокал. — Но может, я вам просто не нравлюсь?

— Нет, устал. — В бокале оказалось шампанское.

Она все-таки стащила с меня китель, а сама скинула туфли и, поджав ноги, устроилась рядом. Чтобы заговорить, пришлось откашляться.

— Как вас зовут?

— Я Эльза. Боже мой, какой вы милый, герр офицер! Вы только второй за сегодня, кто спросил мое имя. Посидите смирно, я разомну вам плечи. Раз уж вы ничего больше не хотите.

Когда я почувствовал ее руки на плечах, то вздрогнул: меня так давно не касалась никакая девушка, только Джинни когда-то в другой жизни. Теперь в памяти были другие руки, сильные, горячие, мужские.

— Знаете, я ведь вам даже шоколад не догадался захватить. Простите, Эльза.

Не успел я опомниться, как мне на лицо упали мягкие локоны, она наклонилась и чмокнула в меня щеку:

— В другой раз не забудьте. Я буду вас ждать. Придете?

— Ну конечно приду, — с легкостью соврал я.

Так мы и сидели: она гладила мне плечи и спину, а я мечтал, как уже совсем скоро вернусь в замок. Оставлю здесь слежку и одиночество и вернусь.

Когда я застегивал китель, а Эльза надевала туфли, чтобы проводить меня до двери, я вытащил из кармана рейхсмарки. Сколько здесь принято давать девушкам? Сколько Рудольф оставляет своей Грете?

— Это были лучшие полчаса за последние десять дней, — искренне сказал я, оставляя деньги на столе, и снова был награжден объятиями.

Она была очень славная, эта Эльза. И я бы мог прийти в другой раз к ней с обещанным шоколадом. Если бы мне не нужно было другое. Другой.

 

* * *

Уезжал я на рассвете с Центрального вокзала. Заскочил в третье купе и стал внимательно высматривать сквозь щель в шторах знакомую машину. Ничего не увидел, но зато подпрыгнул, когда услышал сзади голос:

— Как же прекрасно, когда даже в столь ранний час есть кто-то, кто провожает молодого человека на поезд. Счастливчик.

Я обернулся и увидел пожилого мужчину с тростью и в очках с толстыми линзами. Он теперь тоже разглядел мою форму, фуражку на столе и замолчал.

Я был рад такому молчаливому попутчику. Я сидел на диване с книгой, днем выбрался в вагон-ресторан, а после обеда дремал, смотрел в окно и снова закрывал глаза, и чем ближе мы подъезжали, тем больше волновался и радовался одновременно. Радовался тому, что увижу моего Левина, волновался за то, что он мне скажет. Мой сосед вышел в Дрездене, я зажег лампу, и купе стало похоже на Выручай-комнату: место, где спокойно — и ничего не происходит .

У станции под фонарем я увидел наш автомобиль и Новицки рядом.

— Ну вы бы еще подольше ехали, пане Леманн, — выговаривал он мне, захлопывая дверцу и садясь за руль, словно я мог поторопить поезд. — Вас уж заждались.

— Кто?

— Ну кто-кто. Ясне кто. Говорит: вези аккуратно, едь уважне. Я пятнадцать лет за рулем, и он учит меня, как ехать.

Ворчание Новицки стало едва различимым. Я смотрел в окно, в темноту, и улыбался. Значит, ждете, герр профессор, и, надеюсь, не только бумаги из архива. Появление из-за леса нашего замка с ярко освещенными окнами я предвкушал не меньше, чем когда-то появление Хогвартса первого сентября. Я заскочил к себе, поставил чемодан, умылся, все-таки взял привезенные записи, потом подумал и захватил еще и фотографию и отправился к Рудольфу. Время позднее, но еще не настолько, чтобы мой визит выглядел неприлично. С каких пор меня так волнуют приличия?

— Алекс!

Он сорвался из-за стола, быстро повернул ключ в двери. И схватил меня за плечи.

— Ты зачем вернулся? Я что говорил? Ни в коем случае нельзя! Ты понимаешь, как все серьезно, в чем тебя обвиняют? Понимаешь, что будет, если за тебя возьмется гестапо?

Я заметил смятый плед на диване, полотенце на спинке стула и пепельницу, полную окурков, — словно Рудольф перебрался жить в кабинет. Он так волновался за меня, сжимал плечи и смотрел с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, что я наплевал на все и обнял его за шею. Если бы я только мог успокоить его, сказать, что у меня есть хроноворот и палочка, что мне не страшно никакое гестапо. Но я не мог, лишь прижимал к себе, а он гладил меня по спине и продолжал говорить:

— Анонимный донос в канцелярию. А оттуда спустили нам, Шпенглеру и мне. Я все думаю, кто это мог написать?

— Меня отправили тогда срочно, ночью, из-за доноса? Ты знал?

— Шпенглер сказал. Когда я от него вырвался, ты уже выезжал за ворота. Я смотрел вслед, и если бы я мог что-то сделать, чтобы вернуть тебя... — Рудольф отстранился и снова заглянул мне в глаза. — Я за тебя боюсь, Алекс. Ты рисковал тогда, а сейчас тем более. Но ничего. Я прикрою тебя, придумаю как. Ты же ни в чем не замешан… непоправимом, да?

Это его «да?» получилось таким осторожным, что казалось, он совсем не был во мне уверен. Я молча уткнулся в его шею и сунул руки ему под китель. Если он захочет, то остановит меня. Но он не останавливал, он ждал, что я буду делать дальше. А еще он был страшно горячий: и шея, и спина — так не бывает у здоровых людей.

— Ты же как кипяток, ты заболел? Что с тобой?

— Ерунда, Алекс, ничего. Простыл, наверное. Завтра буду в порядке.

Но сам тут же сделал два шага назад, присел на стол и снова притянул меня к себе. Закрыв глаза, он вытаскивал из моих брюк рубашку: его горячие ладони обжигали кожу. И продолжал чуть бессвязно:

— Я вчера ездил в Лейпциг с диссертацией. В Мюнхене меня послали, вот теперь и в Лейпциге тоже. Ненаучно, неубедительно. Много о колдовстве и мало о судьбе нашей страны. Второе очень важно, но мне интереснее первое. — Рудольф погладил меня по щеке и засмотрелся. — Вот настоящее колдовство — твои глаза, мой дорогой.

Тяжело сглотнул и продолжил:

— Курил потом на крыльце. Сначала один, потом с Кюнгом, потом снова один. Забыл одеться, и продуло.

— Тебе надо бросать курить, — ляпнул я, всматриваясь в ненормально блестящие глаза.

— Обещаю, мой дорогой. Все что ты хочешь. Как тебе можно отказать? Расскажи, что ты делал в Берлине? Ведь не только работал?

Я отогнал воспоминания о борделе.

— Гулял в парке, был в кино и на ярмарке. В фотоателье зашел.

— Так у тебя есть фото?! Подари мне его. Буду его прикладывать вот сюда, вместо горчичника.

Рудольф прижал мою ладонь к своей груди, и я услышал, как хрипло и тяжело он дышит.

— Но…

— Фото!

Я вытащил из кармана фотокарточку. Он схватил, долго смотрел то на нее, то на меня, потом встал и убрал карточку в ящик стола. Его качнуло.

— Рудольф, тебе надо лечь.

— Ерунда. Я уже выпил… что-то. Этот привязчивый Кречманн принес порошок. Мне нельзя сейчас болеть. Надо думать, что нам с тобой делать.

— Покажи мне ту бумагу Рудольф, хочу знать, в чем меня обвиняют.

— Я бы показал, но не могу, — он казался смущенным, — у меня ее больше нет. Мистика просто, как раз для моей работы. — Он криво улыбнулся. — Сгорела.

— Что?!

— Представляешь! Или я схожу с ума, или в канцелярии СС теперь используют самовозгорающуюся бумагу. Я сидел, перечитывал в сотый раз, а она вспыхнула и сгорела. Пепел в пепельнице, могу показать. Звучит так, словно мне нужна психиатрическая помощь, я знаю. Я и не сообщал никому, тебе вот только.

Рудольф сказал это и положил горячую голову мне на плечо.

Вот так да. Бумага, зачарованная Инсендио? Никогда о таком не слышал, и откуда ей взяться здесь? Кто-то из немецких магов работает в канцелярии? Да все просто! Я чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу: у него жар, он бредит или просто не может объяснить, куда дел бумагу. Надо срочно его уложить.

И только я примерился отвести его в спальню и помочь раздеться, — и водкой его растереть, что ли? — как в дверь постучали. Я привел себя в порядок, открыл, и этот несносный Курт шагнул в кабинет со стаканом воды и таблеткой. Моя помощь больше не требовалась. Я оставил Рудольфа на попечении старательного ординарца Шпенглера и ушел к себе.

Надо обязательно завтра аппарировать в магический квартал, купить восстанавливающее зелье. У него же лихорадка, он заговаривается. С этими мыслями, я лег и сунул руку под подушку. Рубашки не было. Я вскочил, кинулся к шкафу, к креслу. Рубашка исчезла. Были только мои собственные, с «Lm».

«Наверное, забрали в прачечную», — успокаивал я себя, стараясь не думать, что бывает за кражу и хранение рубашек начальника.

На пробежку я вышел утром один. Пробежал три круга по стадиону, надышался морозным воздухом и ушел, потому что на улицу выскочили Шпенглер с Куртом в дурацких обтягивающих спортивных костюмах и принялись махать кулаками. Смотреть на это было тошно : Шпенглер бил Курта всерьез, а тот подставлялся.

Я уже выходил со стадиона и тут услышал, как Шпенглер, не прерывая боя, кому-то крикнул:

— Распорядитесь там, чтобы Левину завтрак отнесли. Ему ночью за доктором посылали, у него жар. Курт, давай с левой.

Я бросился в замок: перепугался, что Рудольфу стало гораздо хуже, но у него был врач, он наклонился над постелью и что-то делал. Оглянулся и велел мне выйти и закрыть дверь . Я извинился и ушел.

Я попытался сунуться к Шпенглеру с отчетом о командировке, но он не стал меня слушать. Я окончательно убедился, что моя поездка была организована для слежки и проверки.

Вильгельм Шпенглер, второй начальник зондеркоманды Х, как и Левин, подчинялся непосредственно Зиксу, и поговаривали, что тот его ценит куда больше. Я бы не удивился: этот бравый вояка тыловой службы был настоящим карьеристом. Он тоже, как и Левин, окончил университет в Лейпциге и стал доктором наук. Но пропасть между ними казалась бездонной. Рудольф ученый, и это видно сразу. А Шпенглер солдат. Выправка, беззаветная любовь к ритуалам, нацистские флажки на столах. И порядки он сразу же навел казарменные. Отовсюду то и дело доносился стук каблуков и осточертевший «хайль». В гостиной вновь, как при Зиксе, можно было находиться только до официального отбоя. Правда, в карты играли, потому что Шпенглер сам был азартным игроком. Он часто выигрывал и имел привычку хлестать проигравшего колодой карт по носу. Удивительно, что никто не отказывался садиться с ним за стол .

За те десять дней, что я отсутствовал, замок полностью превратился в империю Шпенглера. Мой Рудольф с его штатской расслабленностью и лояльностью к команде оказался задвинут далеко. А теперь, когда он слег с простудной горячкой, Шпенглер приберет к рукам и картотеку.

Получалось, что формально меня больше ничего не держит в сорок третьем и здесь, в этом замке.

Но я просто не мог все вот так бросить и вернуться домой. От мысли, что надо расставаться с Рудольфом навсегда, меня охватывала такая боль, что я слеп, глох и переставал соображать. Как я вернусь в две тысячи второй, где его давно нет в живых? На глазах закипали слезы, и я срочно начинал думать о чем-нибудь другом. Например, о том, какая свиная морда у Шпенглера, он прямо классический образец карикатурного фрица со страниц английского «Панча». Я там таких десятки видел.

Конечно, я все равно должен буду вернуться. Но я же уже выпросил у себя отсрочку, ну хотя бы до Рождества. Мы встретим его вместе.

К Рудольфу я так и не пробился и пошел в архив.

— Александр? — Коудрес встретил меня на пороге с растерянным видом. — А… вас пускать Вильгельм запретил.

— Мне нельзя в архив, Ганс?

— В гекзенкартотек. Я бы дал вам снова ту работу, как в начале, да только и карточек вам нельзя давать теперь. Будете пока на подхвате в книгохранилище: у меня там бардак, вот вы и наведете порядок.

— Что же я должен делать?

— Ну, составьте хоть перепись книг и журналов, все же мы по бумагам проходим как музейная организация, нужны будут отчеты. А там осталось немало древностей.

Эсэсовцы просто помешаны на отчетах. Но мне было все равно, чем заниматься, если не с Левиным.

Спустя полдня, проведенные в книгохранилище, замороченный немецкими заголовками и весь в книжной пыли, я вышел на обед, без аппетита съел суп и цыплячью ножку, потом сжевал фруктовый десерт и решил не возвращаться к книжкам.

Лучше сходить проверить, как там Рудольф.

Я поднялся на второй этаж. В кабинете пусто, дверь в комнату закрыта. Я приоткрыл ее, заглянул. Врач ушел, а Рудольф лежал в кровати и, похоже, спал. Я бросился к нему и опустился на колени возле изголовья. Обнял и приник к лицу. Он пошевелился, и я почувствовал ладонь на затылке.

— Алекс…

— Ты по-прежнему горишь, — я прижался губами ко лбу. Лоб жег губы. — Тебе так плохо?

— Терпимо. — Он смотрел на меня с такой нежностью, что я от смущения впал в неуместную строгость.

— Почему голова мокрая? — Волосы свисали влажными прядями.

— Там, в салфетке, пузырь со льдом. С него течет.

Я взял пузырь, весь в потеках растаявшей изморози, поплотнее завернул и положил на голову Рудольфу.

— Не убирай. Будет легче.

— Как скажешь, мой дорогой.

Я погладил его по лицу, щека слегка кололась, а Рудольф прикрыл ресницы и улыбался. Он еще мог улыбаться! Перехватил мою ладонь и поцеловал то место, где бьется пульс.

— Мой прекрасный зеленоглазый доктор, — пробормотал он. — Ты пахнешь апельсином.

— Тебе чего-нибудь хочется?

— Ничего не нужно. Лучше скажи, тебя не трогают?

— Закрыли вход в архив.

— Ну, это стандартное правило. Чем же ты занят был весь день?

— Книжками.

— Вот и хорошо, посиди почитай.

— На днях приедет дознаватель, тот самый. Шпенглер сказал.

— Хорошо. С ним я все улажу. Надо только встать поскорее.

— Лежи спокойно. Тебя лечат, я надеюсь?

— Бауэр был, накачал порошками и каплями. И вот, — он пошевелил левой рукой, запястье ее, я лишь сейчас заметил, было перетянуто бинтом. — Отворил вену.

Кровопускание — процедура варварская, хоть и действенная. Я взял эту несчастную руку, прижал к лицу. Бинт пах спиртом. Мое сердце ныло.

— Это поможет?

— Бауэр сказал, надо бы еще два-три раза, да я плохо переношу.

— Как это? — испугался я.

— Обыкновенно… Сознание теряю, как анемичная школьница. Так что он больше не будет. Предложил перелить мне крови, но…

— Отказался?

— Банк крови СС пополняют лагерные доноры, — сказал мой Левин. — И, как ты понимаешь, немецкой не всегда хватает. Надо ждать.

Я умолк, пораженный как громом. Потом спросил:

— А с еврейской что делают?

— Еврейская идет на медицинские опыты или в госпитали союзников.

Я молчал. Он ведь не сам загоняет людей в лагеря, не сам вытягивает у них из вен кровь. Зато и не гнушается ею пользоваться.

Но я уже был готов отдать за него всех узников в Европе. И себя самого в придачу.

— Хочешь, я поделюсь с тобой своей кровью?

— Хочу. Но не буду.

— Почему?

Он помрачнел.

— Да потому, что будь я проклят, если ты из-за меня потеряешь хоть каплю своей крови.

— Рудольф… Болит рука?

— Дергает, — досадливо проговорил он. — Никак заснуть не могу.

Однако его веки все время опускались.

— Я посижу с тобой, а ты спи, — сказал я тихо. — Спи.

Рудольф послушно закрыл глаза и равномерно задышал. Я караулил. Через пять минут вполголоса позвал его, но он не пошевелился. Тогда я наклонился и осторожно поцеловал прямо в губы, сухие и горячие. Я едва смог заставить себя оторваться от них. Но я не для этого ждал, пока он уснет. Вернее, не только для этого. Перед тем, как уйти, я вытащил палочку, направил на забинтованное запястье и прошептал простое заклинание Эпискеи. Вена закрылась и больше болеть не будет.

Я вернулся к себе в комнату, заперся и пересчитал марки в бумажнике. Понятия не имею, почем зелья в Магишештадте. Я уже не гадал, мог ли Седрик повлиять на судьбу Рудольфа. Я точно смогу. Он не умрет.

Я переоделся в костюм, надел пальто. Посмотрелся в зеркало, причесался пятерней — и аппарировал.

Стояли уже глубокие сумерки, квартал магов сверкал волшебными фонариками на карнизах и окнах. И никаких свастик! Сегодня в Магишештадте было гораздо веселее, чем в тот осенний день, когда я побывал здесь впервые. Тянуло дымом из каминных труб, уютно светились окна, пахло кофе и ванильной сдобой, где-то бубенчики звенели нехитрую мелодию. И всюду были люди, шли, стояли у входов в магазины или кафе.

В крошечной аптеке мне продали два пузырька, синий и коричневый, заткнутые фигурными пробками. Восстанавливающее и кроветворное зелья. Я заплатил двенадцать марок и аппарировал назад.

После Магишештадта замок показался мне зловещим и угрюмым. Встретившийся на лестнице Рушке хмуро взглянул на меня и не ответил на кивок. Но я так торопился к Рудольфу, что не обратил внимания.

Вот только к нему я опять не смог прорваться. Ни этим вечером, ни на следующий день. У него постоянно толклись то врач, то Шпенглер с бумагами. Делать нечего, оставалось надеяться, что порошки Бауэра поставят его на ноги.

Я в очередной раз отошел от дверей и попался на глаза весело насвистывающему Шренку фон Нотцингу.

— Что, Леманн, прогнал любимый… кхм... патрон? Дружба кончилась?

— Идите к черту, барон, — сказал я.

Вечером я забрел в гостиную и был встречен недобрым молчанием. Для проверки предложил Экштейну партию в шахматы, но тот, не глядя на меня, покачал головой, зажал доску подмышкой и направился к Фридриху Норфолку. Сам Норфолк смотрел на меня исподлобья и отвернулся, как только поймал мой взгляд.

Остальные занимались своими делами: читали, листали журналы, кто-то крутил патефонную ручку — но чувствовалось, что все настроены против меня. Вентцель с хихиканьем что-то рассказывал на ухо Рихтеру, а тот пялился на меня круглыми совиными глазами и скалился.

Длинный Шмидт покосился на меня зло и поскорее отошел в другой угол комнаты. Значит, все уже были в курсе. И на всякий случай старались не опорочить себя связью с проклятым вражьим лазутчиком. И даже насильник и подлец посчитал мою компанию недостойной.

Правда, Ганс Коудрес, проходя мимо, ободряюще дотронулся до локтя. И то хлеб. Я мысленно вычеркнул его из списка подозреваемых. Хотя, может, и зря.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

От Коудреса я на следующее утро и узнал, что Рудольфу ночью стало очень плохо, и его срочно увезли в госпиталь. Я похолодел.

Именно в этот день Шпенглер распорядился начать подготовку к Рождеству.

Работы отменились, на всех взвалили поручения. Мне было приказано заполнить пачку открыток с заснеженными елями и нацистом в каске — для Зикса, в оперативные штабы СС в Бреслау и Лейпциге, в канцелярию в Огхлау и другие мелкие и не очень подразделения. Шпенглер принес образец: «Уважаемые товарищи по партии! Примите сердечные поздравления со знаменательным для великой Германии праздником…» и список лиц-адресатов.

Крутилась на патефоне бодрая пластинка с немецкими шлягерами, Курт Кречетт, которого мне отрядили в помощники, фальшиво подпевал и мучил меня вопросами о поездке в Зал Столетия и речи Гитлера. То ли был не в курсе моей опалы, то ли его это не волновало. Я никак не мог отлучиться и весь испсиховался, черкая на глянцевых картонках и отвечая невпопад Курту. Открытку для комендатуры Аушвица я смял в кулаке и спрятал в карман. Обойдутся.

Часть команды с самого утра была отправлена на склад за рождественскими атрибутами. Напрасно я надеялся, что елки в замке не будет. Я достаточно насмотрелся на нацистские украшения в Берлине, но когда увидел, что они привезли, понял, что этот праздник запомню навсегда.

Готтфрид Рушке и Рудольф Рихтер торжественно, как похоронный венок, внесли в гостиную огромную свастику, увитую еловыми лапами. Водрузили возле камина. Видимо, ей была предназначена роль святочного полена. Рядом выставили вылепленные из папье-маше фигурки страшной старухи и старика в серой шляпе, с козлиной бородкой и с козлиной же мордой. Фрицы называли их ласково — «мужичок» и «бабушка Холле», и черт их знает, что они символизировали в нацистском кошмаре. Рушке настаивал, что рядом с ними необходимо выставить большой портрет фюрера. Но остальные сочли это лишним, и он отступился.

Главную елку, точнее, «йольское дерево» решили выставить у парадного крыльца, и еще несколькими украсить гостиную и столовую. Были и свечи, электрические для елок и парафиновые для украшения стола. И, конечно, игрушки. Следом за свастикой в гостиную приволокли из машины четыре большие коробки.

Чего там только не было! Фарфоровые и стеклянные, в военно-полевой расцветке, однако с блестками и позолотой — бомбы, гранаты, самолеты, дирижабли, субмарины. Вентцель и Шмидт схватили по самолету и устроили, издавая дикие завывания, шуточный бой в воздухе. А Рушке все вынимал и раскладывал по столу шарики и полусферы, украшенные свастикой, черными германскими крестами, рунами и изображениями солнца. Он искал треснувшие и надколотые.

Одних только фаянсовых голов Гитлера набралось с десяток. Самую большую предполагалось надеть на верхушку главной елки, и было в этом что-то фантасмагорическое, из страшных сказок про отрубленные и насаженные на кол головы.

Отто принес откуда-то кипу сморщенных надувных шаров. Надул один для пробы — красный с черно-белой свастикой. Второй — с рисованным портретом какого-то эсэсовца в фуражке с черепом. Третий начал надувать и бросил.

— У меня сейчас рот треснет, — сказал он. — Надо их велосипедным насосом.

— Дай Леманну, пускай потрудится, — отозвался из угла с патефоном фон Нотцинг. —

Уверен, опыта в насасывании ему не занимать.

Кто-то засмеялся...

Я подписал последнюю из открыток, отшвырнул ее вместе с ручкой и пошел к черту из гостиной, а навстречу мне шагал торжественный Шпенглер со стопкой журналов в руках. Он кинул их на игральный столик, журналы разлетелись веером.

— Праздничные гимны, господа. Повторяйте слова. Чтобы все как один без запинки. Леманн, вы куда? Закончили уже?

Я заперся в комнате, от души испепелил аушвицкую открытку, засунул в карман фиалы с зельями и аппарировал прямо к дверям госпиталя в Бреслау. Туда, где мы в прошлый раз высадили доктора.

Да, неосторожно, но не мог я больше ждать. Тревога изгрызла меня. По счастью, народа вокруг не оказалось. Пустая каменная мостовая, две полоски трамвайных рельсов, уходящие за поворот, тесно стоящие дома со слепыми, задраенными окнами. Я вошел в ближайшие двери со стеклами, забранными фигурными решетками. Вывеска сообщала, что это сводный военно-штатский клинический госпиталь.

Я сверился с планом на стене и бегом поднялся к палатам на третьем этаже. Печатая шаг и пугая больных, пошел по коридору, заглядывая во все двери. Рудольфа нигде не было. Тогда я постучался к сестрам милосердия. Их каморка размещалась в торце этажа.

— Рудольф Левин? — повторила девушка в белом чепце и переднике с красным крестом. — Так он же ночью умер.

Как будто что-то с размаху ударило меня по голове. Перед глазами поплыло, в ушах зазвенело, и я с трудом расслышал, как вторая сестра, откуда-то из-за ширмы, сказала:

— Умер Мартин Левин, Ирена! У Рудольфа Левина тоже пневмония, он лежит в палате терапии. Это дверь рядом с операционной на четвертом…

Я, не дослушав, уже мчался туда.

Левин оказался в той палате. Но, Мерлин всемогущий, в каком состоянии!

Изможденное, посеревшее лицо. Синеватая щетина. Трудное дыхание. Неестественно блестящие глаза. Он глянул и, мне показалось, не узнал меня. Я сел на кровать, достал оба фиала.

— Открой рот, Рудольф.

— Алекс. — Узнал. Голос сиплый.

— Давай, живо.

Я откупорил и поднес к его рту первый фиал, с восстанавливающим. Левин сжал губы, взял у меня пузырек ужасно горячими пальцами и едва удержал. Его колотило.

— Выпей, прошу, — умоляюще сказал я. — Ты обещал мне. Ты же умираешь.

— Велика потеря, — пробормотал он, и я приготовился насильно вливать в него лекарство. Рудольф встретил мой взгляд, прикрыл ресницы и резко опрокинул содержимое пузырька в рот. Проглотил все и сморщился.

Быстро, пока его не свалил целебный сон, я отвинтил пробку второго фиала.

— Теперь это.

Он повиновался, но уже засыпал, и я поддержал его руку, чтобы ни капли не пролилось зря.

Почему-то я был уверен, что успел в последние часы. Я спрятал пустые флаконы и хорошенько вытер ладонями мокрые глаза.

Потом я сидел и смотрел, как Рудольф спит. Он возвращался в норму, и я вместе с ним. Лицо его медленно розовело. Дыхание выравнивалось. Из-под глаз исчезли так испугавшие меня жуткие тени. В общем, вскоре он уже выглядел совсем здоровым.

Лишь тогда я огляделся. Палата была невелика, кроме кровати Левина, стояла еще одна, пустая и заправленная. Над его изголовьем на стене висела табличка с именем и чином. На тумбочке стояли градусник в стакане, радиоприемник, на нем ваза с астрами. Обыкновенная больница, вроде нашего Мунго. Все они похожи, даже если их разделяют полвека.

Пора было уходить, пока в замке меня не хватились. С Рудольфом теперь все будет отлично, медики поохают над ним, да и отпустят. Я взял его левую кисть. Еле заметная полоска на запястье. Он ведь спросит меня об этом чуде, не забудет.

Я поцеловал шрам. Поцеловал поочередно все костяшки, все пальцы, уже просто теплые, не обжигающие. Посидел, уткнувшись лицом в его ладонь и чувствуя, как равномерно толкается в губы пульс, осторожно вернул руку на кровать и прилег с ним рядом, обняв поверх одеяла. Лежал и слушал сонное дыхание. А когда в коридоре раздались шаги и голоса, вскочил и аппарировал к себе в комнату.

Рудольфа не отпустили из больницы ни в этот день, ни в следующий, он приехал только через три дня, здоровый и бодрый, но ужасно недовольный. Доктор не мог поверить в чудесное излечение пневмонии, счел наступившее облегчение временным, предкризисным, и принялся ожидать, собственно, кризиса.

— Мне пришлось сбежать оттуда, — сказал Левин, когда я заглянул к нему в кабинет. — Алекс! Иди сюда, мой хороший!

Я не то что пошел — я бросился к нему, и мы обнялись. Я потерся носом и губами о его щеку, выбритую и пахнувшую лосьоном, погладил по исхудавшей спине. И наконец-то вновь ощутил себя нормальным человеком, а не нацистским болванчиком.

Эти несколько дней без него прошли в бессмысленной рутине. Я сортировал книжки, заполнял формуляры, вынужденно принимал участие в украшении комнат и коридоров свастикой в еловых ветках, в репетициях рождественских гимнов, у которых кто-то переврал все слова, в бесконечном обсуждении праздничного меню — гусь или рулька (тут я отмалчивался, конечно, меня уже никто ни о чем не спрашивал), и обязательно должны быть печенья в форме свастики — на радость нашим кухонным полякам. Впрочем, печенье, йольский пирог и другие сладости парни намеревались заказать в кондитерской и предвкушали каких-то миндальных жаворонков.

Все это меня мало трогало, я скучал по Левину, без конца представлял, как он там в палате — лежит, слушает радио или, может быть, думает обо мне. Я ждал его, а еще ждал дознавателя и гадал, чем закончится его визит. Бежать я никуда не собирался в любом случае: с хроноворотом на руке я мог тянуть до последнего. А может, ничего и не случится.

— Завтра утром Урмас будет здесь, — Рудольф, как он уже не раз делал, прочел мои мысли по лицу.

— Повезло, что он дотянул до твоего возвращения,— сказал я.

— Повезло-о? Я позвонил ему позавчера прямо из госпиталя, чтоб подождал немного.

— Спасибо, — сказал я серьезно.

— Тебе спасибо, Алекс. Как я понял, ты вытащил меня почти с того света?

— Ты ведь уже совсем здоров, Рудольф? — Я пристально посмотрел на него.

— На сто процентов. — Он засмеялся. — Я думал, ты галлюцинация. Лежу, все в тумане, и вдруг из тумана возникает несчастное лохматое привидение с глазами как зеленые блюдца, сует мне в рот какую-то гадость и едва не рыдает.

— Ты ужасно выглядел.

— Все то же загадочное лекарство, которым ты напоил меня в прошлый раз, верно? Нет, я не спрашиваю и не настаиваю. Раз ты не говоришь, значит, наверное, не можешь.

Я не сумел из себя выдавить даже жалкое, ожидаемое им «не могу», потому что мог, а главное, давно хотел все ему рассказать. Меня тошнило и от «Алекса», и от «Леманна», и вообще осточертело притворяться. Только не перед Рудольфом, который, наоборот, становился все искреннее и все больше открывался передо мной.

— В конце концов, если у нас есть вундерваффе и мы практически побеждаем гравитацию, отчего б не появиться и эликсиру жизни, — задумчиво продолжил он. — Все, мой дорогой, я ничего этого тебе не говорил, а ты не слышал. Хорошо?

Я молчал и прижимался все теснее. Рудольф умолк, и я почувствовал его ладони в своих волосах. Мне было так здорово рядом с ним, вместе с ним. Ведь совсем недавно я мог только мечтать об этом. И я не думал ни о какой опасности.

Да и даже не будь у меня волшебной палочки, точнее, двух палочек, и хроноворота, я не смог бы прямо сейчас оставить Рудольфа из-за какой-то невнятной угрозы. Так я решил и поднял голову, чтобы поцеловать его наконец.

И, конечно, в дверь сразу же застучали.

Приехал дознаватель полиции СС Урмас Кунце. На полсуток раньше, чем обещал.

Допрашивал он меня в присутствии Левина и Шпенглера. Опять изматывающие дотошные вопросы. Кто вы, откуда, как попали в СС? Какая мотивация у вас была? Ваше отношение к задачам, стоящим перед страной и Рейхом? Что вы думаете о внешней политике фюрера? Как вы считаете, кто и почему мог написать на вас донос? (Я назвал Шренка фон Нотцинга и предположил личную неприязнь) У вас есть другие недоброжелатели в команде? В чем состоит ваша работа?

Шпенглер слушал с откровенной скукой, раза два смотрел на часы, посмотрел в третий раз — встал, сказал «прошу меня извинить» и вышел.

Рудольф вместе со стулом передвинулся от стены к столу, за которым сидели я и Кунце.

— Давно надо было отправить на фронт эту сволочь Нотцинга! Давайте быстро, Урмас, я организовал Шпенглеру телефонные переговоры с Берлином, но это ненадолго.

— Дела неважные, — сказал дознаватель, сразу сменив тон. — Сначала позвонили из высшей канцелярии, мол, хотели бы спустить все на тормозах, донос-то анонимный. Отдали нам, в крипо, и поручили оформить как полагается.

— Так. А потом что?

— Дознание передано в гестапо.

Рудольф побледнел. Он бросил на меня быстрый взгляд, но лицо его оставалось бесстрастным.

— В какой отдел, к пропаганде?

— Хуже. Контрразведка. Е1.

— Дьявол. Почему? Что причина этого решения ?

— Небе вдруг заклинило на серьезности обвинения, и он решил избавиться от проблемы радикально . Но, я так думаю, тут фамилия повлияла.

— Это еще с какой стати?

— Так Леманн он у вас. Практически однофамилец Вилли Лемана, который оказался завербован Советами, и служил как раз в Е1, в прошлом году расстреляли.

— Но это же бред, — сказал Рудольф.

Прекрасно. Сейчас еще меня примут за какого-нибудь запасного дублера советского шпиона. И кто мне такое имя выбрал, отправляя в этот период?!

— Бред или нет, но я бы рекомендовал…

— Что? — Рудольф весь подался вперед. Кунце оглянулся на дверь и продолжил шепотом:

— …рекомендовал молодому человеку уехать. Прямо сейчас. Гестапо, полагаю, обойдется без такого ценного подарка.

— За мной следят , — сказал я.

— Думаю, сейчас уже нет, — ответил Кунце. — Уезжайте. Куда угодно, хоть на фронт, а лучше подальше в тыл или в нейтральные земли. Государственный розыск пока не объявлен, у вас хороший шанс. До Рождества они вряд ли вас вызовут.

Мой Левин, очень бледный, выпрямился и посмотрел на меня своим прожигающим взглядом, потом еле заметно кивнул.

— Нет, — сказал я. — Бегать не буду. Я никого не предавал и по-прежнему верен нашему делу. Пусть докажут.

— Доказывать придется вам, — ответил Кунце. — И я не уверен, что гестапо это вообще будет интересно. Помните, у них есть право превентивного ареста. Подумайте.

— Я напишу представление в канцелярию и в гестапо на имя Хуппенкотена и… кто там сейчас в Е1? Ренкен? — сказал Рудольф. — Объясню, что все это недоразумение, что донос — следствие личного конфликта в коллективе и что я гарантирую…

— Боюсь, это поможет и приведет только к тому, что и вас возьмут на цугундер.

Мне казалось, он несет чушь. Так ведь можно запросто оговорить любого. Хотя именно Урмасу Кунце стоило бы верить, он же работал в этой системе и знал все досконально.

Кунце дал мне на подпись протокол допроса, попрощался с нами за руку и ушел.

Рудольф потерянно бродил по кабинету.

— Бесполезно тебя уговаривать? — спросил он наконец.

— Даже не трать время.

— Алекс, я…

Нас перебил вернувшийся Шпенглер.

— Я встретил Кунце, он сказал, теперь ждем вызова в гестапо? Ну, допрыгались… Давай, Левин, вернемся к делам… Леманн, вас мы больше не задерживаем.

Впервые я был рад свинячьему рылу Шпенглера и, пользуясь заминкой, попрощался и ушел.

Впрочем, я обрадовался рано, Шпенглер завладел моим Рудольфом до самого вечера. И на следующий день.

После разговора с Кунце я задумался: не подставляю ли я Рудольфа своим отказом уехать? Я и так и сяк крутил варианты возможного развития событий, и не мог прийти ни к какому выводу, кроме одного: если даже он не станет меня публично защищать (хотя надеяться на это было очень глупо), то все равно, признай они меня диверсантом, Левин пострадает как мой непосредственный начальник. Насколько я помнил, для эсэсовцев этого довольно, чтобы навесить обвинение.

Я прямо-таки заметался. Бросить его ради него же? Это было очень трудно.

К вечеру я дозрел до важного решения. Оно показалось единственно правильным. Ничего другого придумать я все равно не смогу.

Я пойду к Рудольфу и расскажу все как есть. Ну почти все. Про волшебников и две тысячи второй год я промолчу, это не имеет сейчас никакого значения. Если он меня выгонит после этого, то и отлично, с чистой совестью поверну хроноворот (о том, что же будет потом со мной, я старался не думать), а если не выгонит… Тогда мы вместе придумаем, как быть. Обязательно придумаем.

 

* * *

Рудольф нашелся в гостиной, стоял, разглядывал фигурки у камина. Там же торчали и Шпенглер с Куртом, и Экштейн с Вентцелем. Нотцинга, слава Мерлину, видно не было. Норфолк с Патином играли в карты, выкидывая их прямо поверх разложенных по столу елочных шариков. Снова играла на патефоне назойливая немецкая песенка. Лёре, лёре, лёре, лёре…

— Кстати, о Лорах. И о других милых девочках, — сказал вдруг Вентцель. — Пора назначить им праздничную встречу. Фрау Абихт намекала, что расписание уплотняется и надо сделать заказ заранее. А то мы все учли, а их забыли.

— Да прямо сейчас и сделаем, — ответил Шпенглер. — Курт, позвони им. На всех зовем, как обычно? Левин?

— Конечно, на всех, — сказал мой Рудольф. — Грету Шталь обязательно, остальных каких хотите.

— Ты все еще ебешь эту блонди? — ухмыльнулся Шпенглер. — Да ты ей как верный супруг.

— Блонди — это собака фюрера, Вильгельм. А о фройляйн говори уважительнее.

— О ком, о бляди?

— Бляди тоже люди, — сказал Рудольф. — Особенно такие красотки, как моя Грета.

В этот момент он повернулся — и увидел меня. Я не знаю, что было написано на моем лице, даже гадать не хочу. Я поспешил выйти, но он догнал меня в коридоре и схватил за плечо.

— Алекс, подожди!

Я вырвался, но он снова схватил и втолкнул в библиотеку. Дверь за нами захлопнулась. Мы стояли друг против друга.

Рудольф вздохнул.

— Давай договоримся раз и навсегда. Я не хочу видеть у тебя такое лицо. И не хочу, чтоб остальные видели.

— Какое есть.

— Нет, Алекс. Я ни в чем не провинился перед тобой, чтобы позволить тебе так на меня смотреть.

— Хорошо. Я пойду и буду смотреть на кого-нибудь еще.

Он загородил мне дорогу.

— Ну в чем дело? В конце концов, шлюхи были, есть и будут, они необходимы для здоровья нации. Ты не отменишь это, что бы ты себе там ни придумывал.

— Для здоровья? Когда сляжешь в третий раз, зови своих шлюх, и пусть они тебя лечат.

— Я тебя не звал с твоими микстурками. Ты сам приносил и умолял выпить.

Я метнулся к выходу, задел стеллаж, Рудольф вновь заступил мне путь.

— Полегче. Ты реагируешь на нее, словно ревнивая жена.

Обида захлестнула меня тяжелой волной.

— Конечно, я не жена. Я никто. — Все рушилось к чертям, но я не мог остановиться. — Понимаю, страшный сто семьдесят пятый параграф. Боишься.

— Если б я боялся, я бы тебя отослал на фронт сразу как увидел.

— А, так это была любовь с первого взгляда? Чего ж не отослал? Сначала полапать хотелось? Полапал? Можешь отправлять.

— Что ты несешь?

— А что? Пообжимались и хватит. Все равно все остальное с Гретой.

Он сощурился, как-то странно скривился:

— Алекс, а ты… не чересчур ли много от меня хочешь?

— Я хочу? — я злился так, что самому было стыдно. — Значит, это я все начал, да? И в лесу, и в кабинете? Иди к черту, к своим шлюхам или к своим ведьмам, пополняй пыточную коллекцию для Зикса.

— За пытками — к Нотцингу, — произнес Рудольф глухо. — Пытки — его тема в разработке. Раз тебе это интересно.

— Точно, как я не подумал, это же так страшно — пытки. А ты всего боишься, даже собак, и еще честным быть боишься. Сам перед собой, не то что перед другими! Трус.

— Не смей называть меня трусом!

— Ты трус, потому что врешь мне. Даже сейчас ты хочешь меня, но никогда не признаешься в этом!

Он машинально прикрыл рукой пах, но тут же отдернул руку.

— Что ты несешь, Леманн!

Я совсем сошел с ума, в ушах шумело от ярости, и я почти не слышал собственного голоса.

— А давайте проверим, оберштурмбанфюрер, стоит у вас на всяких там мальчиков, или я ошибаюсь?

Я подошел вплотную и, пристально глядя в ошарашенные черные глаза, прижал ладонь между ног. У него действительно стоял.

— Убери руку!

— Обойдешься.

Рудольф смотрел на меня с ужасом, а мне хотелось сделать так, чтобы стало еще ужаснее, чтобы ему было и стыдно, и противно, раз уж все равно все к этому идет.

Я быстро дернул вниз его подтяжки, рывком расстегнул ширинку и засунул руку ему в трусы. Я ждал этого так долго, я так мечтал быть с ним, я внюхивался в его рубашку по ночам и представлял, как это могло бы произойти. А сейчас было только очень обидно и очень плохо, и я стал делать еще хуже. Я сжал его член, и Рудольф замер, резко втянув воздух сквозь зубы.

— Больно? Вот и хорошо, дольше будешь помнить.

Я вытащил его член из трусов и сильно провел по нему раз, другой.

— Убери… руку, — он задыхался, он пытался оттолкнуть меня и выглядел так растерянно, что я уже решил все прекратить, но тут он дернулся, зажмурился и кончил мне в ладонь.

Потом он стоял передо мной и пытался одновременно отдышаться и привести себя в порядок, а я старался запомнить его вот таким — нелепым, покрасневшим, с выдернутой из брюк рубашкой и мокрым членом. Я вытирал руку носовым платком и все ждал, когда он откроет глаза, чтобы послать его. Рудольф открыл глаза и неожиданно смущенно, криво улыбнулся, но я не поддался. Демонстративно швырнул платок в мусорную корзину и спросил:

— Что, оберштурмбанфюрер, любите, когда вам делают больно?

Он вздрогнул как от пощечины, схватил меня за галстук и дернул так, что дышать стало невозможно. Подтянул к себе и страшным голосом сказал:

— Если бы я знал, что ты такая стервозная дрянь, то еще в прошлый раз затащил тебя вместе с Гретой в кабинет. Расписали бы ее на двоих, глядишь, тебя бы отпустило. Ты заигрался!

Я резким ударом сбил его руку.

— Все правильно говоришь, спать надо с девками, и лучше втроем, но ты опоздал со своими советами. Жаль, в Берлине тебя со мной не было, там хорошее заведение, девочки не чета вашим драным кошечкам.

— Ты ходил в бордель? — он отшатнулся, и я не понял, что его так потрясло.

— Конечно. Не пропадать же талону. Познакомился с Эльзой, беленькая… м-м-м. Ты бы тоже запал на нее. Тоже могли бы ее на двоих. Горячая девочка.

Рудольф молчал.

Я выхватил из кармана один из выданных мне презервативов и швырнул в него. Квадратик золотистой фольги не долетел, упал на ковер.

— На, держи. Один остался. Поебешься с Гретой от моего имени. А я от тебя ничего не хочу.

Я вышел, стараясь не стукнуть дверью, не привлекать внимания. И сразу же аппарировал в тир, чтобы он не вздумал за мной броситься и продолжить этот кошмар.

В тире я, не зажигая ламп, пробрался между чучелами, сел на пол в дальнем углу, обнял колени и попытался подумать.

Положение усложнилось, и я ни черта не знал, как из него выходить. Видеть Левина я не мог. Даже вспоминать обо всем, что с ним связано, было больно и муторно. Но и бросить его сейчас — тоже. Какие бы гадкие слова он мне только что не сказал, я поступил еще хуже, это во-первых. А во-вторых, и это, пожалуй, решало все: я не хотел, чтобы он попал в беду. А если я исчезну, они примутся за него. А если останусь? Все равно примутся.

Голова уже не соображала.

Выходило, что нам нужно было уезжать вместе. Даже если теперь и не вместе… Почему я не подумал об этом раньше, когда он звонил мне в Берлин?

Надо идти к нему. Но я не мог.

Лязгнула стальная дверь, вспыхнули лампы под потолком, зазвучали шаги. Кто-то прошел вглубь тира и остановился перед стойкой с оружием и патронами. Меня скрывал барьер, но я отполз подальше в угол и съежился. И тут заметил в стене сбоку темную трещину ровной овальной формы. Я подобрался ближе, вытащил палочку и прошептал: «Ревелио». Открылся вход в темноту. Я, не долго думая, залез в него и зажег Люмос. Пустая ниша неизвестного назначения. Даже паутины нет. Можно замуровать себя, и не надо будет ломать голову, как поступить. А он пусть мечется по замку и ищет. Впрочем, он решит, что я все-таки сбежал.

Я скорчился в нише, погасив огонек, и слушал, как пришедший стреляет. По манере лупить в цель без паузы, пока не закончится обойма, и сбрасывать опустевшую на пол я узнал его моментально.

Выстрелы грохотали, а я сидел и слушал. В перерывах, пока он перезаряжал свой вальтер, сверху, из гостиной, доносились патефонные рождественские песни. Странно, что звук слышен сквозь толстую каменную кладку. Наверное, где-то здесь проходит воздуховод. Я поднял голову, потому что мне показалось, что надо мной что-то пронеслось, какая-то призрачная фигура.

Я знал, что нужно встать и выйти к нему. Отставить все обиды, забыть свои переживания и сказать: бежим. Бежим, пока не поздно.

Но я не вышел. Как последний трус. Я не боялся гестапо, но выйти и посмотреть в глаза Рудольфу я не смог.

Мне было оглушительно стыдно за собственные мечты и мысли, за желания, за счастье в его объятиях, за то, что я чересчур многого от него хотел. Точнее сказать, всего.

А он был против. Он хотел, и еще как, он же и минуты не продержался, и все равно был против. За руки меня держал, по лицу гладил. Обнимал. Скажите, пожалуйста, какой добросердечный. Я, наверное, для него был вроде щенка, которого хочется потискать. Хотя нет, щенков же он не выносит.

В памяти невольно всплыли чуткие, ласкающие ладони на моей голой груди, жадные губы на шее… Ну и что?! Увлекся, занесло, особенно если Грета давно не давала. «Как жаль, Алекс, что вы не девушка». Я не девушка, а у него на меня встал. Страшный позор, только кровью смоется или вон, выстрелами по чучелам евреев.

Выстрелы вскоре прекратились, он отшвырнул последнюю обойму, погасил свет и ушел, грохнув дверью.

Самое ужасное, что я не мог забыть ту его неловкую улыбку, а потом потерянный взгляд, которым он провожал меня. Я закрыл лицо ладонями и застонал.

Ну что за черт, ну почему все так обернулось?!

Я сидел и жалел себя и его до ночи. И так ничего и не придумал.

В следующие несколько дней я нашел новое применение своим шпионским навыкам. Задача стояла простая: перемещаться по замку так, чтобы не встретить Левина. В библиотеке я находиться не мог, при виде зеленого ковра и стеллажей с книгами у меня начинало стучать в висках. Я попытался там поработать, но сбежал через двадцать минут. Коудрес выслушал легенду, что от пыли у меня начался насморк, сочувственно похлопал по плечу и разрешил сделать перерыв в работе.

На третий день, вечером, убедившись, что Левин уже поужинал, я побрел в столовую, чтобы перехватить бутерброд. И тут меня отловил Шпенглер и отправил наряжать ель во дворе. «Хватит отлынивать», — сказал он. Оказывается, по замку уже были расставлены елочки, и команда их украшала общими усилиями. Свечки сияли ровным электрическим пламенем. Сочельник наступал послезавтра.

Я оделся, покорно взял оставшуюся коробку. Смеркалось, падали редкие снежинки, из каминных труб плыл запах дыма. Дворник пришел мне помогать, принес стремянку. Я залез на верхнюю ступеньку, насадил на верхушку елки фарфоровую голову фюрера, как жертвоприношение нацистскому Рождеству. Дворник подавал мне шары и мелкие гитлеровские головы, я цеплял их на колючие ветки.

Когда я уже поднимался по лестнице к себе, меня обогнал Курт. Он заколотил в двери левинского кабинета, как всегда с таким видом, будто его только что ужалила оса.

— Герр Левин, — прокричал он. — В канцелярию поступил звонок на ваше имя.

Я не стал дожидаться появления Левина и поспешно скрылся в комнате. Это были последние несколько минут моего оцепенения.

 

* * *

Я постоял у окна, глядя на падающий снег, и сел на кровать, погрузившись в тоскливую задумчивость. Спать было рано, а делать ничего не хотелось.

И тут дверь распахнулась, и Рудольф вошел ко мне в комнату.

Он тотчас запер нас на ключ. Я, оторопев сперва, взял себя в руки и молча ждал что будет. Я был уверен, что он хочет выяснить отношения и сейчас опять начнет тянуть из меня жилы.

Рудольф подошел ко мне, так и сидящему на кровати.

— Алекс, — сказал он очень тихо. — У нас всего ничего времени. Переоденься, возьми самое необходимое и приходи в гараж. Постарайся, чтобы тебя никто не увидел.

— Что?

— Послушай, ты мне просто верь. Нам надо уезжать. Кюнг только что звонил, в Огхлау на тебя прибыл ордер, к утру его доставят, тебя арестуют и отправят в гестапо. Ну что ты сидишь, переодевайся.

— Куда ехать? — Я встал.

— Новицки нас отвезет. У него друзья в Польше, спрячут. Мы договаривались на ночь двадцать пятого, во время праздника, здесь все напьются и разбредутся по девкам, Шпенглер не пьет, но я бы попросил Грету отвлечь его… И мы бы с тобой тихо исчезли. Но теперь ждать нет возможности, едем прямо сейчас. Алекс, не стой столбом.

— Зачем вы договаривались на двадцать пятое? — не понял я.

— Ты отказался уехать. Я собирался сам тебя увезти.

Вот так. А что я думал, он будет сидеть и ждать, когда меня потащат в гестапо? Это я сидел и ждал, как последний дурак, а он действовал. Даже после того, как я его послал, он не отступился. Лишь сейчас до меня дошел весь ужас того, что я натворил. Я своими собственными руками втянул его в смертельную опасность. И ради кого? Ради чертова шпиона, которым я на самом деле был.

— Рудольф, я должен тебе сказать кое-что. Подожди.

— Сказать, что ты англичанин?

— Ты знаешь?!

— Да, Гарри, да. Давно догадался. Это неважно сейчас. Одевайся теплее, в горах очень холодно будет, и иди к машине. Все в гостиной, слышишь, поют? Будь осторожен.

Он отпер дверь, выглянул и вышел.

Я осмысливал услышанное. Он в курсе, кто я такой. Он все равно хочет меня увезти. Если бы я мог мыслить спокойнее в тот миг, я бы многое понял. Но у меня была совершенная каша в голове и в душе. И еще, стыдно сказать, но мелькнула мысль: а может, он меня заманивает в ловушку? Но я выбросил ее вон. Он не мог бы. Только не он.

Потом я очнулся — и кинулся собираться. Я быстро снял форму, натянул брюки, потом свитер поверх рубашки. Я рассовал по карманам штанов деньги и аусвайс, за пояс затолкал вальтер, обе палочки, уменьшенные пузырьки с воспоминаниями засунул в один карман зимней парки, в другой положил нож и запасную обойму. Хроноворот был на руке. Теплые перчатки я нашел. А больше брать было и нечего. Я не стал рисковать и пробираться через замок, натянул на голову меховой шлем и аппарировал сразу к гаражу. Из-под закрытых ворот пробивался свет. Я оглядел пустой двор с сияющей елкой у парадного входа и шагнул внутрь. Левин и Новицки были там, шофер прогревал мотор, сидя за рулем, а Рудольф в такой же парке, как моя, примостив на капот большую картонную папку, завязывал на ней тесемки. Диссертация, сообразил я. Куда он хочет ее тащить? Решение пришло моментально. Я подошел и забрал у него папку.

— Не бери, не надо. Такая тяжесть. Как мы понесем ее?

— Я не могу бросить труд, на который я…

— Я спрячу! Никто не найдет никогда! Вернешься за ней после войны.

Я вышел за дверь. Аппарировал в тир, к нише в стене, затолкал туда бумаги. Вернулся.

Ворота гаража были уже раздвинуты, замковые — открыты. Левин сидел в машине впереди и нетерпеливо смотрел в открытую дверцу.

— Куда ты ее дел?

— В подземный ход под тиром…

— Едэме, панове.

— Иди сюда!

Я забрался на заднее сиденье, дверь захлопнулась, мы выкатили во двор и направились к воротам.

Я молчал. Рудольф пристально смотрел на меня в зеркале. Машина миновала ворота, шофер выскочил и закрыл их, и мы поехали по замерзшей брусчатке, щелкая обледенелыми камешками. В стекло летел снег. Из-за поворота на дорогу навстречу нам выкатился большой черный автомобиль с притушенными фарами, следом еще один. Кто мог приехать в замок сейчас, вечером, что за рождественские путники? Я нащупал в кармане свою палочку, взялся за рукоятку. Не доезжая до нас, первый автомобиль юзом развернулся и встал посреди дороги, перегораживая путь.

— Все, — сказал Рудольф. — Это гестапо.

Я выхватил палочку.

— Пся крев! — плюнул Новицки, резко тормозя. Рудольф обернулся, перегнулся через спинку:

— Алекс, я тебя заклинаю, не вздумай ни в чем признаваться. Слышишь, мой хороший? Ни за что!

Пока я его слушал, из первой машины вылезли люди в серых мундирах. Времени не осталось. Я дернул за ручку двери, собираясь выскочить, начать колдовать, но Новицки вдруг рявкнул:

— А-а-а, як бы не было! — и газанул. Меня отбросило на сиденье.

— Нет, стой! — крикнул Рудольф.

Наш автомобиль рывком, кренясь на бок, обогнул машину гестапо и вырвался на свободную дорогу. Я обернулся и увидел, что следом мчится один из автомобилей. Махнул палочкой и послал в него Бомбарду: наше заднее стекло осыпалось на сиденье, а черную машину разнесло будто гранатой. Тут же ее объехала вторая, она догоняла нас, и оттуда начали стрелять очередями. Второй Бомбардой я промазал, потому что машина вильнула, объезжая обломки, а мне приходилось пригибаться от пуль. Левин что-то кричал с переднего сиденья, я не расслышал и вновь поднял палочку. Раздался треск очереди, наша машина вылетела на обочину, нас перевернуло, опрокинуло, меня с силой приложило головой к двери, и палочка сломалась прямо в руке. Последнее, что я понял: мы разбились.

...Какие-то проблески сознания. Холод, снег на лице. Почему-то очень холодно ногам.

...Голос Рудольфа: “Мы арестованы”. Кто-то отвечает: “Совершенно правы, оберштурмбанфюрер. Вашего помощника, унтерштурмфюрера Леманна, приказано задержать. Ну, а вас мы взяли, как говорится, на месте преступления. Срок предварительного ареста двадцать один день. Но, я полагаю, с вами разберутся быстрее. Здесь сам герр Ренкен для допроса”.

Кто такой “сам герр Ренкен”?

...«Гласхютте»? Отличные часы. Пусть пока побудут у меня, унтерштурмфюрер”. Хроноворот стаскивают с моего запястья.

…”Элих, иди найди… кто тут главный? Шпенглер? Узнай у него, куда этих двоих”.

Мне кажется, что мы во дворе замка. Как мы сюда попали, мы же уехали? В глазах темно, но надоедливым ярким пятном сквозь темноту просвечивает елка у крыльца. Да, мы у замка.

…”Шофер поляк был, скотина”.

Был! Значит, Новицки погиб, пытаясь вывезти нас. Он сделал это уж точно не ради меня, а ради Рудольфа.

…”Покурите напоследок, оберштурмбанфюрер?” И голос Рудольфа: “Бросил недавно”.

Снова темнота и кто-то держит меня за плечи. Но не он. Какое-то оживление, голоса, хлопает дверь. Куда-то тащат, я вроде бы перебираю ногами, но сам идти точно не могу. Вдруг рядом с ухом голос Шренка фон Нотцинга: ”Вот ты, значит, кто, Алекс, обыкновенная подстилка. Много насосал? Или предпочитаешь подставлять задницу?”— Заминка, смех. И голос Рудольфа: “Сосредоточьтесь на своих подвигах, барон, а то девочки жаловались, что ваш размер их не совсем удовлетворяет,”— и снова смех. Проблески света. Серые мундиры, каменное лицо Отто Экштейна, злое и красное — Нотцинга. Архивариус качает головой и хмурится. Узкая лестница, и все куда-то выше и выше.

Башня! Нас волокут в единственную башню замка.

Провал.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

Окончательно я очнулся, когда за мной с железным грохотом захлопнулась тяжелая дверь. Ключ лязгнул, и все стихло. Я лежал на кровати в небольшой комнатке без окон. Другой мебели не обнаружилось. Светила одинокая свеча, укрепленная на спинке кровати. Я остался в одной рубашке и брюках, без подтяжек, без обуви, безоружный. И я был один.

Первым делом я настроился, чтобы аппарировать отсюда в свою комнату. Точнее, попытался.

И не смог!

Это был настоящий удар: на каморку оказались наложены антиаппарационные чары. Вот теперь все встало на свои места — призрачные фигуры, живой портрет у Отто в комнате, графский дневник, раскопанный архивариусом. Фрицы шутили над “дневником мага”, а граф Хаугвитц и в самом деле был волшебник. А я из-за него и в самом деле в плену у магглов. Мы в настоящей беде.

Я совершенно пришел в себя и долго бегал по этой узкой комнатушке, ощупывал камень, стучал в стены, думал, может быть, Рудольф недалеко и услышит меня. Но стены были такой толщины, что меня не слышал даже охранник. Я видел тень от его ног в яркой щели под дверью.

Это вынужденное заточение, на которое я никак не рассчитывал, разозлило меня. У меня редко случались магические выбросы, в основном, это было связано с подростковыми огорчениями, но сейчас я понял, что смогу.

Застучали по полу камни, обвалилась балка, но дверь и стены остались на месте. Повторная попытка обрушила вторую балку, на этот раз она задела концом плечо так, что подкосились ноги. Я вскочил, потирая ушиб. Нет, стихийная магия никогда не была моей сильной стороной, без палочки колдовать я все-таки не умел, я не Альбус Дамблдор и не Том Риддл. Ну не выходит у меня Бомбарда без палочки. Я, скорее, сам себя завалю здесь булыжниками. Надо было больше тренироваться дома. А я был уверен, что мне это не нужно, ведь палочка всегда при мне.

Потерять или сломать ее казалось невозможным.

Когда я наконец выдохся и остановился, то понял, какой страшный холод в никогда не отапливаемой башне. Я быстро замерз в одной рубашке, согревающие чары не получились. Пошарил по кровати и нашел какое-то тонкое одеяло или плед, завернулся в него и долго сидел так. Скоро холод стал пробираться и под одеяло. А я думал, где сейчас мой Рудольф, что делает? Ему нельзя долго на таком холоде, он только недавно поднялся на ноги. Я уткнулся в ладони, грел их дыханием и страшно боялся за него, за нас обоих. Я шпион, а он мой укрыватель, самое гуманное, на что можно рассчитывать в этом случае, — расстрел. Перехитрить его биографию не получалось.

Утром за мной пришли, отвели в уборную. Я смог умыться и напиться из-под крана, это все, что мне полагалось. Я попытался аппарировать из коридора, из уборной, но всюду стоял проклятый барьер! Неужели граф закрыл всю эту башню? Зачем, кого он тут держал?

Закрытой от аппарации оказалась и комната допроса в самом основании башенной пристройки. Рудольфа не было, а я отчаянно надеялся его увидеть. Это отчаяние вылилось в то, что охранник отлетел от меня, ударился головой о стену и сполз на пол. Слабое подобие Экспульсо, без синей вспышки. Я выбежал из комнаты и рванул бегом назад по коридору, к лестнице, сзади затопали, раздались выстрелы. Я инстинктивно упал. Меня схватили за шиворот и подняли. Еще двое солдат и разъяренный офицер. Меня приволокли обратно в комнату для допросов, впихнули, силком усадили на стул.

Офицер сел за стол и, злобно поглядывая, стал что-то записывать. Я рвался изо всех сил, солдатам это надоело, один из них больно приложил меня прикладом по затылку так, что я временно оглох. Офицер писал и больше не смотрел на меня, и я ждал и примерялся повторно ударить магией, когда появится главный.

Ренкен — это конечно был он, больше некому — вошел быстро и неожиданно, и выглядел он так, словно успел утомиться на каком-то другом допросе.

— А-а-а, Леманн, вот и вы. Очень удачно. Ваш подельник и сообщник Рудольф Левин только что во всем признался. Советую и вам не отпираться, а быстрее закончить с этим делом, и тогда я постараюсь смягчить ваше наказание.

— В чем признался? — холодея, спросил я.

— Во всем. В помощи при сборе документов, в организации вашего побега. Он бывший офицер СС, понятия чести и совести еще помнит. Уверен, вы тоже.

«Бывший офицер». Ну да, а чего я хотел?

— Покажите протокол его допроса.

— Что?! Вы собираетесь командовать мной?

Я молчал. Я собирал магию для удара. Надо поразить всех в этой комнате. Как мне это сделать, если я не вижу их всех одновременно? Мне нужно вызвать Редукто, обрушить стены или потолок.

— Ладно, если это поможет вам разговориться. Элих, покажи!

Офицер за столом перестал записывать и помахал издали какой-то бумагой.

— Видите, я пошел вам навстречу, и теперь жду, что пойдете и вы. Говорите.

— Это не протокол допроса. Я не верю.

Ренкен только слегка кивнул в сторону, и ударом ноги из-под меня выбили стул, и я оказался на полу.

— Встать!!! Говорить немедленно!

— Мне нечего сказать.

Еще один кивок, и я едва удержался, чтобы снова не рухнуть. По подбородку потекла кровь, закапала на пол и на рубашку. Наверное, мне разбили и нос, и губу.

Охранник, потирая кулак, не отступил, а отлетел обратно к двери, его отбросило, но и все на этом. Ренкен не обратил внимания, обошел стол и спокойно продолжил:

— Это была демонстрация того, как мы можем вести допрос. Но мы не будем этого делать и поговорим как цивилизованные люди, если вы не станете отпираться и начнете рассказывать.

Под меня снова подсунули стул, и только я сел, как свет яркой лампы ударил в глаза.

— Ваше имя?

— Александр Леманн.

— Родственник недавно расстрелянного Лемана, советского шпиона?

— Что?! Нет!

— Для кого вы собирали сведения из картотеки зондеркоманды?

— Я не собирал.

— А у нас есть информация, что все данные вы передавали вашему сообщнику Рудольфу Левину. Где они?

— Я не знаю.

— То есть вы признаетесь, что данные, полученные от вас, Левин прятал, чтобы в дальнейшем передать. Кому?

— Нет. Он ничего не прятал, я ничего ему не передавал!

— Значит, вы действовали в одиночку.

Свет лампы становился все ярче, ярче. И вдруг с оглушительным хлопком лампочка взорвалась. Элих вскочил, глядя в потолок, Ренкен отпрыгнул к окну. Он мигом пришел в себя, смахнул с кителя крошки стекла.

— Что за чертовщина творится в этом проклятом замке?! Неужели землетрясение?

И продолжил.

Вопросов было много. Все, что я говорил, Ренкен чудовищно выворачивал, трактовал совсем иначе. И что бы я ни сказал, все оборачивалось против меня. Против нас.

— Что это? — прозвучал неожиданный вопрос

Но я не видел, перед глазами все еще плавали черные круги, текли слезы.

— Повторяю. Что это?

Предо мной на столе лежали портсигар в надорванной упаковке и моя фотокарточка с надписью «Берлин 1943». Будь проклята та поездка.

— Подарки на Рождество. Вы ведь тоже покупаете своим близким, не так ли?

— Кому именно?

— Отцу. Оберстгруппенфюреру Леманну.

— Тогда скажите, — Ренкен наклонился и заглянул мне в лицо, — как эта фотография оказалась в кармане пиджака Рудольфа Левина?

— Я думаю, ее могли подбросить ему.

— Кто? Почему?

Я вспомнил перекошенное злобой лицо Шренка.

— Шренк фон Нотцинг. Из личной неприязни, полагаю.

— Это же он позволял себе крайне грубые высказывания в ваш адрес у дверей вчера вечером? Как вы думаете почему?

Как же плохо, как неудачно, что Ренкен тоже был там и все слышал.

— Не знаю. Наши отношения не складывались с самого начала.

— Хорошо. Давайте продолжим. Теперь расскажите, что это такое.

Он держал палочку Седрика.

— Палка…

— Она из кармана вашего пиджака. Для чего вы ее носили с собой?

— Дайте мне, я покажу!

— Нет! А это для чего? Это?

Он показал фиалы с воспоминаниями и вредноскоп.

— Видно же, волчок. И игрушки на елку.

— Вы нас за дураков, видно, держите, Леманн. А что если я это разобью?

Он занес руку, но это были не те вещи, которые было невыносимо потерять. Если бы он попытался сломать палочку, я бы, наверное, дернулся. Тут же смог пожать плечами.

— Хорошо. Давайте продолжим.

На кого я работаю? Кто еще, кроме Левина, мне помогал? Куда мы собирались уехать? Что это за граната, которой я подорвал автомобиль гестапо? У меня еще где-нибудь припрятано оружие или боеприпасы? Вопросы повторялись, Ренкен возвращался к ним вновь и вновь, пытался подловить, но я помнил совет Рудольфа все отрицать и старался не подвести.

Акцио без палочки не срабатывало. И саму палочку я призвать не сумел. Вот Ренкен отошел к Элиху, а я сконцентрировался и рванулся к его столу, допрыгнул до него и уже почти схватил палочку, как мне в спину прилетел стул, и я грохнулся на пол вместе с ним.

Я быстро перевернулся и еще пытался хоть что-то наколдовать, но все, чего добился, — это трещины в стенах; посыпалась штукатурка, мелкие камешки. Больше я ничего и никого не тронул.

Меня подняли, чтобы снова свалить сильным ударом в лицо.

Допрос был окончен.

Когда меня ввели в камеру, я был весь мокрый и, конечно, сразу замерз и забрался под одеяло. Там я, скрючившись, пытался оттереть краем одеяла кровь с лица и только надеялся, что с Рудольфом обошлись не так грубо, что его не били и никак не издевались. Если бы я мог аппарировать отсюда в Лейпциг, в Берлин, в Магишештадт, я бы раздобыл палочку, как угодно, где угодно, или маггловское оружие, я бы вернулся и освободил Рудольфа. Но все это было теперь невозможно.

До самого вечера меня не трогали, потом снова проводили в уборную, где я разбил окно и уже почти вылез на карниз, когда меня схватили, втянули обратно и снова избили. Ближе к вечеру принесли обед, я бы и желал швырнуть тарелку в лицо солдату, но есть хотелось просто зверски. Я жевал отбивную с картофелем и понимал: в ближайшее время еды не будет.

Ярче засветилась щель под дверью, значит, в коридоре зажгли свет, стемнело. Я лежал и думал, дремал и просыпался, стуча зубами. Я попытался еще раз сотворить согревающие чары, но то ли совсем разучился вызывать беспалочковую магию, то ли она здесь плохо работала, только ничего не получалось. И я опять засыпал, дрожа. Мне снился Рудольф. Он крутил хроноворот и исчезал, а я оставался и знал, что искать его теперь бесполезно.

Вся ночь прошла в нескончаемом кошмаре. Последняя ночь перед Сочельником.

Я вспоминал сияющую во дворе елку. Когда мы уезжали, я оглянулся на нее, в темноте были не видны фарфоровые скальпы и свастика на шариках, и елка выглядела… ну, обычно. Как дома, где мы в этот вечер заворачивали подарки. А на следующий день — разворачивали.

Почему мое последнее задание оказалось таким? Ведь все могло бы быть иначе. Страна — нормальная, Рождество — настоящее. Я и Рудольф, мы вместе, тоже по-настоящему…

Я уже понимал, что счастье нам не светит. Как не светил мне и сам Рудольф.

Я больше ничего не мог. Но кто предвидел, что я попаду в волшебный замок, что он, как и Хогвартс, окажется с антиаппарационными преградами?! Вредноскоп меня предупреждал о барьере, только как я должен был его понять? Я в башню и не заглядывал ни разу: и комнаты, и архив, и Рудольф находились совсем в другой части замка.

Кажется, это называется кармой.

Оставалось одно: как только меня выведут из этой башни, чтобы увезти, я аппарирую туда, где можно раздобыть палочку. Впрочем, это мало утешало. Не будет ли уже тогда слишком поздно? Рудольфа все равно увезут и расстреляют, а я даже не узнаю, где он. Я был готов на все, на кражу, на Непростительные, и боялся только одного — не успеть.

Под утро я опять задремал, к счастью, без сновидений, и был разбужен грубо и шумно. Лязгнул замок, дверь открылась, ворвалась охрана.

— Подъем!

Тут же их вышвырнуло наружу, дверь с грохотом закрылась. Я сколько мог сдерживал напор, но все-таки она поддалась под их ударами, солдаты вновь очутились в каморке, я вновь был избит, а руки скованы наручниками.

Меня оттащили в уборную, там пришлось повозиться с брюками. До лица было больно дотронуться, но я все-таки кое-как умылся.

Мне всучили кружку с жидким теплым кофе. Я спросил:

— Это что за дерьмо?

Один из охранников, с лицом дебила, ухмыльнулся:

— Там тебя еще и не такое ждет. Через шприц.

И он не шутил.

Подгоняя пинками, меня протащили по коридору. Допросная была не та, что вчера, другая, почти без мебели, одни стулья. Два узких окна густо забраны решетками.

Ренкена не было, но его помощник, Элих, уже дожидался. Когда меня усадили на стул, он достал из кармана шприц.

— Держите его, — сказал Элих. Охранник тут же схватил меня за плечи, сильно надавил. Элих подошел, и не успел я дернуться, резким движением всадил иглу в шею.

Вот и все. Это скополаминовый коктейль, о котором когда-то, в прежней жизни, говорили Кунце с Левиным. Гестаповский аналог Веритасерума. Только хуже, потому что волшебной сыворотке правды я умел сопротивляться, авроров учат этому, а против маггловского препарата у меня шансов нет. Он просто «не поймет» моих усилий, побежит по клеткам, вступит в химическую связь с молекулами… Уже побежал. Я ничего не смогу изменить.

Я сидел, обмякнув, и ощущал, как противно слабеют руки и ноги. Самое страшное, что и магия слабела. Это я тоже почувствовал.

В конце концов, можно, наверное, просто молчать? Пускай бьют.

Но отмолчаться не вышло.

Элих уселся напротив и стал медленно, глядя мне в глаза, повторять вчерашние вопросы. Я сперва крепился, держался, избегал его взгляда как мог и вскоре понял, что все бесполезно. Я просто должен рассказать.

Это было как раздвоение личности. Первое «я» хорошо понимало, что меня накачали дрянью, которая развязывает язык. Второе «я» неуклонно впадало в странное благодушие и думало: а почему и не признаться во всем? Вот же, спрашивают. Надо ответить.

— Как ваше настоящее имя?

— Г-г-г-гарри Джеймс Поттер.

— Прекра-а-асно! — Элих схватил со стола бумагу и ручку, стал быстро записывать за мной. — Продолжаем. Вы немец?

— Нет, англичанин.

— С какой целью прибыли в Германию?

Словом, я все выдал. Да, шпион, да, целью был сбор сведений, собранных в гекзенкартотек. Да, работал с Левиным. Нет, ему ничего не передавал.

— Рудольф Левин не ваш сообщник?

— Нет.

— Тогда почему вы пытались скрыться с его помощью?

Он сам, что ли, не понимает?

— У него была машина и шофер, который знал безопасное место.

— Почему он согласился предоставить их вам?

— Хотел спасти меня.

— Почему?

— Наверное, из симпатии, — сказал я, улыбаясь.

— Какого рода эта симпатия?

— Я… не знаю.

— Хорошо. Зайдем с другой стороны. Вы ему подарили свое фото?

— Да.

— Зачем?

— Он попросил у меня.

— И вас это не удивило?

— Нет.

Вошел Ренкен, похожий сегодня на сытую и довольную обезьянку. Он, облизываясь, прихлебывал кофе. Вкусный аромат разнесся по кабинету. Я медленно втянул воздух носом.

— Ну что, здесь стены не качаются? — спросил он у Элиха и заглянул в протокол. — Хорошо. Ага, диверсант? Признался! Ах ты ж, мать твою! А что по второму обвинению? 175 или 175а? И как полагаешь, по второй или по третьей категории майского указа?

— Пока неясно, герр Ренкен.

Ренкен подошел, брезгливо разглядывая меня, отставил в сторону левую руку с чашкой и правой влепил мне пощечину. Голова мотнулась, а я зашипел от боли.

— Еще отпирался, каналья! Британский ублюдок! Гранаты где держал?

— Не было гранат.

— Да ну? А чем ты взорвал наш автомобиль?

— Магией.

— Издеваешься, сука? — с удовольствием сказал Ренкен. — Комнату вчера тоже магией разгромил?

— Да.

— Он же под сывороткой, — удивился Элих. — Что он городит?

— Известный трюк. Попытка симулировать путем убеждения самого себя… Сейчас собьем ему это. Посмотри, Элих, на его смазливую благонравную рожу. С такой рожей по нему “небесная команда” у Фритцша плачет. Вот такие святоши в штанах и хватают за яйца наших офицеров. Говори, как было дело?! — Ренкен внезапно перешел на крик. — Хватал Левина за яйца, вымогал нужные сведения?

— Н-не вымогал, — несмотря на зудящую щеку я с трудом удержался от смеха, потому что представил себе эту картину. Но я и правда не вымогал ничего тот единственный раз, когда да… схватил.

— Допросим второго, герр Ренкен. Не исключено использование служебного положения. Как показали сотрудники зондеркоманды, они целые дни проводили вместе.

— Давай. Веди.

Элих прошел мимо меня, выглянул за дверь, что-то сказал.

Через пару минут появился еще один солдат. Он толкал в спину моего Рудольфа. У того тоже были скованы руки, но не впереди, как у меня, а за спиной.

Я все видел как сквозь мутное стекло, но тут зрение мое прояснилось. Я жадно рассматривал его. Я так соскучился! Небритый, взлохмаченный. Глаза мрачные и дикие. Он так и вперился в меня. Я улыбнулся ему и, по-моему, напугал. А почему?

— И этот в браслетах? Тоже сопротивлялся, что ли? — хмыкнул Ренкен.

— Вчера вечером в уборной напал на роттенфюрера Бергера, пытался задушить. Чуть не пристрелили тварь. — И солдат ткнул стоящего в спину с такой злостью, что едва не свалил.

— Ну, это всегда успеется.

Рудольфа силком усадили, взяли за плечи, и Элих сделал ему укол в шею.

— Это что еще? — спросил Рудольф хмуро. — Скополамин? Ну и методы.

— Предпочитаете иголку под ноготь, Левин? Отвечали бы на вопросы как положено, обошлись бы малой кровью.

— Видал я ваши вопросы знаете где?

Ренкен двинул бровями, и — я даже вздрогнул — один из охранников врезал Рудольфу по лицу.

Рудольф сплюнул кровью под ноги. Брызги попали на штаны солдата, тот выматерился и ударил его кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Рудольф согнулся и закашлялся.

Какое-то странное беспокойное чувство проникло в мое блаженное состояние. Но вскоре испарилось.

— Итак. Левин, я вас внимательно слушаю. Почему вы помогали бежать британскому шпиону, — Ренкен взял у Элиха лист, — Поттеру?

Рудольф молчал так долго, что я решил, он заснул.

— Отвечать!!!

— …ему… грозил... арест, — наконец выдавил он словно против воли.

— Откуда вы узнали об аресте? Кто-то вас предупредил?

— …видел… донос...

— С какой стати вы вообще участвуете в его судьбе?

Тишина.

— Говори, мразь!

— …он… ни в чем… не виноват…

— Он признался в шпионаже в пользу Британии! Не виноват! Вы работали в паре? В чем заключалась ваша работа?

— ...сбор... обработка... германские… ведьмы...

— Чем конкретно занимался Леманн? Ездил по архивам?

Пауза.

— …да...

— Так я и думал, — кивнул Ренкен. — Леманн! Какие именно сведения вы пытались раздобыть, получив доступ в городские архивы?

— А? — Я засмотрелся на Рудольфа и едва не прослушал вопрос.

— Сюда смотри, сволочь! — Ренкен кивнул, и меня схватили за шиворот и встряхнули. Воротник рубашки треснул. Меня опять стал разбирать смех.

Сдерживаясь, чтобы не захихикать, я принялся рассказывать, как ездил в архивы, как запрашивал сведения по процессам над ведьмами, как искал в них рецепты и заклинания. Я устал говорить.

— Зачем? Это и есть ваша миссия?

— Да, — сказал я. — У нас мало заклинаний, подумали воспользоваться европейским историческим опытом. Не впервой, хотя эта эпоха выбрана зря.

Наступило молчание.

— Что, Интеллиджент Сервис занимается разработкой колдунов?

— Не знаю, — сказал я искренне.

— А кто занимается?

— Отдел Тайн в Министерстве магии.

Опять молчание.

— Так. Вы сотрудник этого отдела?

— Нет, я работаю в Аврорате.

— Где?!

Я повторил.

— Кто ты и какого черта тебе понадобилось в зондеркоманде? — озадаченно спросил Ренкен.

— Я аврор. Сведения о рецептах зелий и заклинаниях.

— Герр Ренкен, — кашлянул Элих. — Давайте пока по второму обвинению.

— Так, — Ренкен повернулся к Рудольфу, который сидел не шевелясь и, казалось, дремал. Я тоже был в приятном полусне, и еще очень хотелось не забыть сказать ему, что я не хотел его тогда посылать… не это имел в виду…

— Левин, вы покрывали британского шпиона из симпатии к нему?

— ...д-да, — как-то обморочно выдал Рудольф.

— Вы знали, что он шпион?

— ...нет… потом… да...

— Знали, и все-таки решили ему помочь удрать, почему?

— ...он… не сделал… ничего… вредного для… Рейха…

— Кто дал вам право решать это?! Вы должны были незамедлительно сообщить о шпионе в четвертое отделение! — воскликнул Элих.

Рудольф не ответил.

— Как вы узнали, кем Леманн является на самом деле? — продолжил Ренкен. — Он сказал вам?

— ...догадался...

— Каким образом?

— ...много... признаков...

— Назовите хоть один.

Рудольф опять замолчал будто заснул. Солдат с размаху съездил ему по уху.

Не помогло, только голова свесилась на грудь. Тогда он вышиб из-под него стул, пнул упавшего под колени и заставил подняться. Рудольф еле встал с руками за спиной.

— Не бейте его, — попросил я, улыбаясь, чтобы показать, что настроен я мирно.

— Заткнись, шмахтер! Левин, назовите хоть один признак, по которому вы определили Леманна как диверсанта.

— …глаза, — пробормотал Рудольф, глядя на меня с непонятным страхом.

— Что глаза?! — вышел из себя Ренкен. — Отвечайте как следует, мать вашу!

— ...с такими… глазами… не служат… в СС...

Ренкен обернулся ко мне и всмотрелся.

— А что у него с глазами?

Сейчас Рудольф скажет им, что зеленоглазые бывают колдуны, и его увезут в психиатрическую больницу! Я попытался дать ему знак не отвечать, потом прикрыл веки. Может, так он цвет не вспомнит?

— Что с глазами у Леманна?!

— …слишком… наивные… невинные...

Солдаты захрюкали от смеха. Элих тоже прикрыл ладонью улыбочку. Ренкен все рассматривал меня. Наконец обернулся к Рудольфу.

— Зачем вы попросили у Леманна его фотографию?

— …смотреть… на его… лицо...

— Зачем?

Пауза.

— Ты будешь говорить?!

— …мне… нравится...

Смешки солдат прекратились.

— Так. — Ренкен повернулся ко мне опять. — Леманн, вы хорошо расслышали? Что вы имеете ответить на эту сентенцию вашего бывшего начальника?

— Я счастлив это слышать.

— Вот как. Может быть, и вам нравится его лицо?

— Да, очень.

Настроение было рождественским, сказочным. Я улыбался, щурился от заглянувшего в окно солнца и даже стал мурлыкать под нос “Джингл беллз”.

Рудольф все смотрел на меня с ужасом, а я никак не мог сообразить, отчего это. Я стал сигнализировать ему взглядом, что со мной все нормально. Но он не понимал.

Элих передал Ренкену какой-то сверток. Тот расправил, встряхнул, и я увидел белую рубашку.

— Леманн, как вы объясните тот факт, что в вашей спальне, в постели, нашли форменную сорочку, принадлежащую вашему бывшему начальнику Левину?

Один из солдат сказал шепотом «ого».

Пока я думал, как лучше объяснить этот факт Рудольфу, вопрос уточнили:

— Левин снял ее в вашей спальне и оставил?

— Нет. Он не снимал ее при мне.

— Принес вам?

— Нет, я украл ее у него из шкафа. — Я смотрел Рудольфу в глаза и растолковывал: — Я хотел иметь что-то твое, понимаешь?

Он почему-то совсем не понимал. Хоть бы кивнул. А то лишь хмурится и шевелит губами.

— Почему вы держали сорочку в своей постели?

— Я спал с ней.

Солдаты заржали. Уроды. Они вообще были когда-нибудь влюблены? Элих стукнул по столу ладонью, и смех стих.

— Конкретнее, Леманн. Что значит «спал»? Вы совершали с сорочкой непристойные действия?

Что они имеют в виду? Я заморгал.

— Я нюхал ее перед сном.

Опять смех и хлопок ладони по столу.

— Ты б для этого лучше трусы у него спиздил, дрочила, — гоготнул солдат-дебил.

— Штандартеноберюнкер Шефер, не вмешиваться в допрос! — прикрикнул Элих.

— Вы ведь посещали в Берлине офицерский бордель? — сказал Ренкен. — Зачем, если вы предпочитаете офицерские сорочки?

Опять гогот.

Я ответить не успел. Элих протянул Ренкену какую-то бумагу.

— С вашего позволения, герр Ренкен. Протокол допроса фройляйн Эльзы Беккер.

— Ага. Так… Пятого декабря в двадцать часов по командировочному талону для офицеров СС… Просидел в номере сорок минут… разговаривали. И это все?!

И Ренкен, и Элих воззрились на меня.

— За каким чертом ты поперся к девкам, Леманн, если у тебя на них даже не встает?

— Я забыл в замке рубашку Рудольфа, — сказал я, остро чувствуя необходимость оправдать свой забег в бордель перед ним.

Гестаповцы переглянулись.

— Зафиксируйте фамильярное обращение, — сказал Ренкен помощнику, а мне: — С какой стати вы зовете своего начальника по имени, как приятеля?

— Рудольфу это нравится, — объяснил я ему, непонятливому.

— Леманн, — проговорил Ренкен. — Я сейчас даю вам шанс. Если вы сию минуту скажете на протокол, под подпись, что ваш бывший начальник Рудольф Левин, пользуясь служебным положением, подчинил и склонил вас к противоестественной связи, ваше дело пойдет только по первому обвинению, облегченному, учитывая признание. А второе мы пустим по третьему пункту майского указа — как для лица, не имеющего гомосексуальных наклонностей и попавшего под чужое авторитетное влияние.

— Да, — вдруг произнес Рудольф. — Да… я… склонял… Леманн… не виноват… он… невинен...

— Нет, не было никакой противоестественной связи, — перебил я.

— Совсем? — жестко проговорил Ренкен. — Не лгать мне! Склонял или нет?! Он просил или, может быть, заставлял вас прикасаться к его половым органам?! Трогал ваши?! Вы совместно мастурбировали?!

— Я… склонял… его, — повторял зачем-то Рудольф.

— Он не просил и меня не касался! — Я повысил голос. — Это я его склонял и трогал. Но он был против. Он предпочитает Грету Шталь, кошечку из Бреслау. А меня нет.

Смеяться мне больше не хотелось, я вспомнил свое горе. Рудольфу я не нужен. У него есть Грета. И врет еще тут!

Все долго молчали. Я успокоился, воспользовался паузой в разговоре и попытался уснуть. Но мне не дали, опять пристали с вопросами.

— Леманн, вы что, сожалеете об этом?

— Да.

— Почему, черт вас возьми?!

— Ну, есть причина, — я смотрел на Рудольфа, я говорил для него, только для него. Но другие не мешали. — Я хочу его. Давно.

Рудольф закрыл глаза. Прекрасно, можешь не смотреть на меня. Я все равно скажу.

— Что, черт возьми, значит — хотите?

— Ну, я хочу, чтобы он взял меня, был сверху… я не знаю, как правильно сказать…

Кто-то из охранников присвистнул.

— У вас нет подобного опыта?

— Нет.

— И вы не представляете, что это такое? А вы знаете, что сексуальное взаимодействие гомосексуалистов часто заканчивается травмами, разрывами, кровотечениями с риском серьезных осложнений, вас это не останавливает?

— Нет. Он бы так не сделал.

— Ты понимаешь, шуль, что только что своими словами обеспечил Левину желтую ленту? — спросил Элих. — Ничего себе невинный!

— Я думаю, достаточно, — сказал ему Ренкен. — Какой там третий пункт! Это даже не второй. Обоих по первому.

— Тогда надо сразу в лагерь отправлять, герр Ренкен. Превентивный арест с такими обвинениями…

— А еще я хочу взять у него в рот, — сказал я. Обязательно надо было донести эту информацию до Рудольфа. Он не пошевелился, а вот Ренкен и Элих уставились на меня. — Я и этого не знаю, не умею, но часто представляю. — Тишина просто оглушала, все замерли, будто бы боялись пропустить хоть слово. — Взять в рот, облизать, сделать хорошо, как ему нравится... так, чтобы он кончил, и обязательно проглотить. Хочу узнать его вкус…

Шефер вдруг подскочил и с размаху треснул меня по голове.

— Вот блядь паскудная! Закрой пасть! Меня сейчас вырвет!

Ренкен остолбенел, но потом очнулся, шагнул ко мне и процедил:

— Ах ты сученыш, выблядок британский! — И пнул меня между ног. Пах пронзило острой болью, я вскрикнул и схватился за него, согнувшись. — Встать! Стоять прямо!

Я кое-как, шипя сквозь зубы, выпрямился, но меня тут же повело в сторону. Ног я практически не ощущал. Рудольф больше не спал, моргая, вглядывался в меня, и лицо его было совсем не радостным. Не понравились ему мои откровения, ясно.

— Ты, сука, еще нам тут будешь представления устраивать, издеваться и поганить офицерскую честь! Следствие по вашему делу мы прекращаем, вас обоих завтра же отправят в лагерь. Тебя, Леманн, сюда, в Аушвиц, а Левин твой поедет в “Веймарскую республику”, испытывать лекарства для Рейха.

— Герр Ренкен, Фритцшу можно позвонить прямо сейчас, пускай забирают Леманна сегодня.

— Праздник же, — ответил Ренкен. — Карла нет в лагере. А без него не примут, у них только что реорганизация прошла, на три лагеря, куда там этих гомосеков определяют, черт их разберет сейчас, сами путаются. Завтра. Левин, а вы ничего не хотите добавить к сказанному Леманном? Вас не шокировали его извращенные фантазии?

— Нет, — произнес Рудольф как сквозь сон.

— Нет?! Иными словами, вы с ними согласны?! Что, может, и готовы исполнить? — брезгливо допытывался Элих.

Рудольф молчал. Я попытался благодарно улыбнуться ему, но губы не послушались.

— Элих, не трать порох, — с ухмылкой произнес Ренкен. — Зиксу теперь долго отмываться перед Гиммлером. Кого он понабрал!

— У них же летом был вычищен еще один… не помню фамилии.

— Был какой-то жидоеб, в расход отправили. Трое педрил в зондеркоманде, включая руководителя, неслыханно!

Я почти перестал понимать их речь. Голова болела после удара, как проклятая. Хотелось упасть в забытье. А можно и умереть. Я начинал терять связь с реальностью, и лишь тычки в спину вынуждали меня проснуться.

— Леманн уже все, — сказал Элих. — С дозой явно перестарались. Теперь будет или спать, или чушь нести. Уводить их, герр Ренкен?

— Погоди-ка. — Ренкен выложил из ящика стола волшебную палочку и выставил фиалы с воспоминаниями и вредноскоп. — Леманн! Сюда смотреть! Что это за предметы?

Я вяло перечислил.

— Вы бредите?

— Нет.

Он взял фиал, посмотрел на свет. Серебрилась внутри тонкая дымка.

— Что будет, если я его открою или разобью?

— Воспоминания вытекут…

— А может, там яд?

Ренкен с фиалом в кулаке подошел к Рудольфу, тычком под подбородок заставил вскинуть голову, свинтил пробку, закрыл свои нос и рот перчаткой и сунул фиал ему в лицо. Эфемерная струйка вспорхнула и растаяла. Больше ничего не произошло. Я осоловело смотрел, как гибнут результаты моих или седриковых усилий. Какое счастье, что там не яд. Вот кретины!

Явно разочарованный, Ренкен бросил фиал на пол и наступил каблуком. Потом разбил остальные два. Ничего не осталось.

— А этот стек вам все-таки зачем?

Ренкен взял ясеневую палочку Седрика, повертел в пальцах, пощупал узор.

— Это волшебная палочка... я же сказал. — Я едва ворочал языком.

— Да, ты прав, Элих. То ли действительно с дозой промахнулись, то ли у него реакция особенная. Но все что надо они нам уже сказали. Давай на подписи, и уводите. Сначала Левина.

Рудольфа подняли на ноги, толкнули к дверям. Он спотыкался. Ренкен перестал сверлить его тяжелым взглядом и снова взял “стек”.

— Волшебная палочка… Гофман какой-то. — Он помахал ею в воздухе. — Хочу, чтоб у всех педерастов отсохли яйца! Не работает! — С хрустом переломил ее и отшвырнул. Я тупо смотрел на обломки. Моя эйфория незаметно сменилась тоской. Я уже сам не понимал, чему я недавно был так рад.

Ренкен взял волчок.

— А эта игрушка показывает опасность? Я вот не вижу. А ты небось видишь. Тебя ведь теперь обязательно расстреляют, Леманн. Уводите его. Пошел вон отсюда, курва!

Он крутанул волчок, тот поехал по столу и со звоном свалился на пол.

Я едва помнил, как меня привели в каморку и швырнули на кровать. Проснулся от жажды уже в сумерках. Тело ломило, ныли кости, саднило губу, все лицо, и я чувствовал огромную слабость. В горле пересохло, но вот есть не хотелось. Браслеты давили на запястья. Я попробовал встать, но ноги подвели, и я с размаху сел обратно. Черт, они же совсем не слушаются меня. Я долго сидел, кутаясь в одеяло, голова горела, а сам я мерз, растирал себе колени и пытался думать, как там Рудольф, но вместо этого все время представлял кружку с водой и думал, где ее добыть. А потом вспомнил, что даже если сконцентрируюсь, не смогу аппарировать отсюда ни за водой, ни за оружием.

Нас отправят в разные лагеря, сказал Ренкен.

Все, что происходило на допросе, вдруг начало всплывать в моей голове. Я плохо помнил детали, все мое состояние говорило о том, что меня били, и не раз, но зато я точно знал, что выдал им абсолютно все. И про свою миссию. И про своего Рудольфа…

…Мысли опять перепутались. Я не дам им уморить его. Но как нам выбраться отсюда?

...Что это за Веймарская республика?!

В щели под дверью светилась полоска. Но я не видел тени от стоящего там охранника. Потом она вдруг появилась, задергалась и стала расти, словно что-то огромное надвигалось оттуда на меня. Залязгал замок. Навалился неожиданный, оглушающий страх. Это я-то не боюсь? Да я буквально помертвел, судорожно сглатывая пересохшим до боли горлом. Это уже за мной? А если расстрел прямо здесь, сейчас? Если меня убьют, то кто поможет Рудольфу?


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11

Дверь распахнулась от удара ноги, я весь сжался, готовясь шарахнуть по вошедшему магией, и… ко мне шагнул Шренк фон Нотцинг. В каморку всплеском звуков ворвались далекий шум, голоса, веселенькая музыка. В гостиной отмечали Рождество.

Шренк вот уже напраздновался. В одной руке вальтер, в другой — открытая бутылка коньяка. Волосы взъерошены, в них застряли конфетти. Рубашка на груди расстегнута и наполовину вылезла из брюк, а на шее разноцветные стеклянные бусы, содранные с елки.

Пришел поразвлечься. Я напрягся… и ничего ему не сделалось, магия просто не зародилась во мне, придушенная скополамином.

— Сюда, Леманн, — скомандовал он, направляя на меня пистолет. Я не двинулся. — Быстро, если не хочешь, чтобы я там кое-кому яйца отстрелил.

Вот тут я пошел как миленький. Поднялся через не могу, двинулся вперед. Больно надавливая холодным дулом на затылок, Нотцинг толкал меня по коридору. Охранников нигде не было. Я еле брел, не имея сил, спотыкался, волочил ноги, а он все тыкал и тыкал то в шею, то в голову, то под лопатку. На лестнице стало совсем плохо, головокружение чуть не свалило меня вниз. Мы спустились на два пролета, завернули за угол.

Через двадцать шагов, перед каменной аркой в стене, Нотцинг, гремя связкой ключей, отпер двери, пнул меня — и я влетел, спотыкаясь, в клетушку, совсем крошечную, гораздо теснее моей. Нотцинг щелкнул выключателем, среди толстенных потолочных балок загорелась лампочка.

В каменную стену была высоко вбита ржавая скоба. Пристегнутый к ней скованными кистями, стоял, вытянувшись, мой Рудольф. Руки были так вывернуты, что от взгляда на него заломило под лопатками.

Я напрягся изо всех своих сил, чтобы заставить его наручники разлететься в куски. Ничего. Мне стало очень страшно. Что если я вообще разучился колдовать? Этот препарат глушил какой-то важный мозговой центр и мешал появиться нужному импульсу.

Рудольф смотрел на меня с жуткой, неизмеримой тоской.

— Вы совсем чокнулись, барон? — спросил он Шренка. — Вас самого арестуют за вольности с пленным. Зачем вы его притащили?

— Солдаты напились как сапожники, а начальство уехало. Не переживайте так, герр офицер, — весело говорил Нотцинг, поигрывая пистолетом. — Это вам рождественский подарок. Ты! — Он допил из бутылки, швырнул ее в угол и дернул меня за руку выше локтя. Подтолкнул к Рудольфу. Я не устоял, привалился к стене. — Бери у него!

— Что?

— Что хотел, Леманн. Доставай и делай все, как рассказывал там! Штандартеноберюнкер до сих пор блюет, как вспомнит!

Он был очень пьян. Взгляд плыл, лицо утратило обычную выразительность, словно ее стерли тряпкой. Я только надеялся, что его не хватит надолго, и он свалится и заснет. Но пока барон был на взводе.

Я молчал и не двигался.

— Алекс, отходи к двери, — по-английски сказал Рудольф. — Может, сумеешь выскочить? Он не запер ее.

— Тебя что, еще просить надо, блядь? Левин! Уговаривай, если хочешь спустить ему в рот. Или ты уже начал? По-немецки давай, чтоб я тоже слышал!

Шренк нацелил на меня свой вальтер, сказал “пу!” и оскалился.

— Или убить твою девочку, оберштурмбанфюрер? Прямо в голову. — Он приблизился и взлохматил дулом мои волосы. Я скованными вместе руками попытался выбить пистолет, но Шренк удержал его и в ответ отвесил оплеуху. На лице, наверное, уже нет живого места.

— Учти, барон, я тебе не дам покоя и на том свете, — пообещал Рудольф.

— Заткнись. Леманн, иди сюда!

— Чего тебе еще?

— Давай, отсоси лучше мне.

— Что?!

— Нотцинг! — сказал Рудольф. — Ты все-таки педераст. Я оказался прав.

Я рванулся, но Шренк резко надавил на плечи, и я рухнул, отбив колени о камни. Он сгреб меня за волосы и дернул к себе. Я вскрикнул: показалось, что мне оторвало полголовы.

— Алекс! — Это Рудольф, и в его голосе было больше боли, чем я только что испытал.

— Я в порядке.

Я двинул в пах Нотцингу головой, он взвыл и приложил меня затылком об стену. Из глаз полетели искры, и я испугался, что он меня убьет. А потом убьет Рудольфа. В своем состоянии я ничем, вообще ничем не могу ему помешать.

— Стой, ладно! — сказал я, стараясь удержаться в сознании. — Я это сделаю. Но не бесплатно.

Я угадал, такой разговор был ему близок и понятен. Он заулыбался:

— Последнее желание? Говори.

— Принеси мои часы. У меня их забрали.

— А где они? — спросил Нотцинг.

— В сейфе у Шпенглера, — сказал Рудольф. — Я назову код. Пойдешь и принесешь.

Он стоял, прикованный к стене, абсолютно неопасный, но в голосе его звенел металл, и Шренк неожиданно ответил:

— Пожалуй, соглашусь. Какая-никакая гарантия, что ты не будешь кусаться и постараешься для меня, да, Леманн?

Дверь не успела еще закрыться, как я кинулся к Рудольфу и обнял, закинув скованные руки ему на шею.

— Бедный ты мой, — сказал он с какой-то очень грустной нежностью. — Сильно этот подонок тебя?

— Да ничего.

— Как ты смог подорвать машину? Откуда у тебя граната?

— Не было у меня гранаты, Рудольф, ты же видел, только палочка. Это магия…

Он вгляделся в мои глаза.

— Магия? Тебя все еще мутит от укола, но это пройдет, не волнуйся. У тебя и правда слишком сильная реакция, даже они не ожидали.

— Ну ладно. Прости меня, — пробормотал я. — Я там наговорил, я не хотел, то есть нет, я все это хотел, хочу, но я не хотел, чтобы они…

— Я знаю, мой родной. Не вини себя. Это не ты. Это скополамин.

— Куда тебя отправят, скажи? — Я глядел в страдающие черные глаза, соединенными ладонями гладил по голове, по шее, по щекам. — Что он назвал?

— Бухенвальд.

— О нет, — я застонал от ужасного предчувствия.

— Алекс… Гарри… послушай меня, — зашептал Рудольф, касаясь губами моего виска. — Никакие часы тебе в лагере не помогут. Постарайся понравиться блоковому или штубовому старосте, ты сможешь, улыбнись разок, и…

— Рудольф, что ты такое говоришь?!

— Это твой единственный шанс спастись. Ты не представляешь, что ждет тех, кто проходит по сто семьдесят пятому. Вы будете чистить печи или обезвреживать бомбы. Сделай так, прошу, сможешь выжить. — Он склонил голову, прижался лбом к моим волосам и шептал: — Я… не могу, это непереносимо, как подумаю, что тебя… туда… мой родной… что я без тебя, как?.. Ты пришел, ты выбил у меня из-под ног все опоры, все заменил собой… а теперь… у меня сердце рвется, ты же мой, мой!.. почему я должен тебя отдать им?!

Он вглядывался в мое лицо с болезненным огнем во взгляде, и под глазами его собиралась горячая влага. Я стирал ее кончиками пальцев, он все склонял ко мне голову и, когда я убрал руки, приник губами к моему рту. Он целовал так, словно пил после засухи. Есть нежные поцелуи, есть страстные, я знал, я не вчера родился, но это был третий вид, поцелуй-отчаяние. Поцелуй-прощание. Наш первый и, наверное, последний.

Было страшно, как бывает только в тот беспощадный миг, в котором сходятся громадное счастье и громадное горе. Жар губ, языка, их распаленная сладостная влажность, солоноватый вкус слюны, медный — крови, боль в опухшей губе, все ощущения перемешались во мне, я тонул в них и не мог и не хотел всплыть. Рудольф скользил губами по моему лицу и быстро, жадно, больно целовал щеки, нос, веки и снова рот, и длилось это и длилось, и я, кажется, плакал. Хотя и без слез.

В двери залязгало, я оторвался, последний раз взглянул Рудольфу в глаза и отошел.

— Помни, прошу, — прошептал он.

Шренк вошел в каморку, тряся хроноворот за ремешок. Это был он. Белый циферблат в медной окольцовке, два круга внутри и три стрелки.

— Ну, попрощались, пока меня не было? Леманн, фирменные у тебя часики.

Меня била дрожь, Нотцинг виделся смутно, словно сквозь пелену, и все что я хотел — это быть с Рудольфом, только быть с ним, всегда…

— Часы вперед, — сказал я и протянул руки.

— Нет, не верю тебе. Напиздишь. — Шренк шагнул к Рудольфу и затолкал хроноворот ему в карман. — Исполнишь обещанное и сам заберешь. Тебе ж не привыкать лазить к Левину в штаны?

Я взглянул на Рудольфа, перехватил его горький взгляд.

Нотцинг, не получив от меня ожидаемого внимания, наконец рассвирепел:

— Брезгуешь, томми? Я же говорил, что напиздишь!

И он достал из-за пазухи нож. Мой подарок из Швейцарии.

— Ты не только доносчик, но еще и вор, — плюнул Рудольф.

— Не клевещи! Леманн, ты б хоть спросил дядю Шренка. На тебя Ганс написал. Старый уже, а ненавидит педиков, что-то личное у него. А в гостиной обсуждали твою душевную речь за бриташек, — Шренк затолкал вальтер в карман и навалился на меня, прижав к стене, обхватил за шею, сдавил так, что в глазах потемнело, и занес острие над моей головой.

— Брось нож, ты же сядешь за убийство! — выкрикнул Рудольф.

— От…пусти, — хрипел я.

— Нет, не могу, я д-должен, я тебе вырежу Зиг, чтобы п-помнил, с-сука, как ты корчил из себя офицера СС. — Он провел лезвием по лбу, слабо надавливая, я зажмурился, ожидая боль. — С-страшно? — не ослабляя хватки, Нотцинг крутанул мою руку, чуть не выломав ее из браслета, и занес нож уже над запястьем. — Вырежу «Я не должен лгать», чтоб ты на всю свою к-куцую жизнь з-запомнил, что нельзя, не п-пизди, когда со старшим по званию договариваешь…шься.

Он полоснул по коже, брызнула кровь, я сжал зубы, но все же замычал от боли, и Рудольф так дернулся, что едва не вывернул себе плечи.

— Отпусти его, сволочь! — крикнул он.

— Ой, какие страсти, — удивился Нотцинг. — Нет, не отпущу. Б-был твой, а теперь м-мой.

Рудольф снова дернулся, сильнее прежнего. А за окном гремел праздничный фейерверк. Разноцветные огни вспыхивали в темном небе, видном сквозь ромбы переплета, и Шренк резал мне руку, руку адски жгло, меня тошнило, я отключался. И тут взорвалось особенно сильно, так, что оконное стекло лопнуло, и осколки посыпались наружу. С улицы заорали. Должно быть, прилетел фугас, подумал я, почти теряя сознание. Со звоном упал нож, и словно куль тяжело рухнул на пол Нотцинг. Он был в пьяном обмороке.

— Гарри! — крикнул Рудольф, и я опомнился.

Как ни худо мне было, но действовал я четко. Подобрал нож и спрятал под рубашку, наклонился над упавшим, выхватил вальтер, сунул себе за пояс и быстро обшарил карманы брюк. Вытащил связку с ключами и бросился к Рудольфу. Руки у меня тряслись, собственные браслеты ужасно мешали, я никак не мог попасть ключом, запаниковал, и он сказал:

— Тише, малыш. Все получится.

Я перевел дух и отомкнул наручники. Рудольф освободился, отшвырнул браслеты и быстро, коротко обнял меня. Забрал ключи, освободил мои руки. Потом выхватил у меня из-за пояса вальтер и, почти не целясь, выстрелил Шренку в голову. Кровь и мозги брызнули на стену. Рудольф спрятал вальтер, нагнулся и быстро стащил с убитого сапоги, бормоча:

— Ненавижу мародеров, но выбора нет.

Отдал их мне, я, не споря, обулся.

Вопли во дворе не смолкали, кто-то матерился.

— Пошли! Бегом!

Мы выскочили за дверь, пробежали по коридору, затем дальше, на лестницу. Снизу уже неслись нам навстречу крики и топот. Нельзя! Не уйти!

— Сюда! — Я повернул, дернул его за руку.

Мы кинулись вверх по ступенькам, спотыкаясь, поддерживая друг друга, я понятия не имею, откуда взялись силы, но мы бежали не останавливаясь, а сзади орали «стоять» и «назад», я узнал голоса Вентцеля и Рушке, другие были незнакомые, наверное, солдаты. Один раз грохнул выстрел. Все это только подстегнуло, и через минуту мы уже были в другом конце крыла.

Счет пошел на секунды.

Мы влетели в уборную, Рудольф бросился к окну, а я с трудом задвинул громадный засов на двери. В нее тут же заколотили. Я отскочил. Рудольф бил локтем по осколкам и щепкам в окне, через которое я пытался вчера сбежать, расширяя проем. Покачнулся, но не упал, удержался. В дверь долбили тяжелым так, что лязгали петли, но она не поддавалась. Потом начали стрелять.

Рудольф схватил меня за плечо.

— Ты пойдешь первым!

— Но…

— Не спорить, унтерштурмфюрер!

— Дай мне часы! — Выберемся на крышу, и я поверну стрелки.

— Спятил?! Пошел!

Времени совсем не оставалось. Но он хоть понимает, что мы сейчас смертельно рискуем? Всего два шага, но по узкому карнизу и на высоте сорока футов. Он понимал, заглянул мне в глаза.

— Иди же! Я за тобой.

За дверью раздался еще один выстрел.

Я вскочил на подоконник, молясь, чтобы не закружилась голова. Сапоги слегка велики, но это ничего. Карниз под снегом, скользкий он или нет? Я осторожно наступил. Кажется, не скользкий. Рудольф за спиной напряженно молчал. Он не мог меня торопить, но не мог и ждать. Я зацепился за проем и встал на узкую полоску. Левой рукой схватился за клюв орла — как удачно здесь оказался барельеф. Теперь правой. Шаг вперед, прыжок, и крыша. Кажется, снизу не заметили.

Я приземлился на крышу, нога соскользнула, но равновесие я удержал и отполз в сторону. По карнизу шел Рудольф. Он, как и я, схватился за клюв, прижался к стене, примерился и прыгнул ко мне.

Воротник его рубашки был красным, кровь текла по шее и пропитывала ткань.

— Ерунда, Гарри, порезался, не смотри так, от этого не умирают. Нам туда. —

Он мотнул головой и зажмурился. С головой у нас обоих все еще было не в порядке.

— Сможем спрыгнуть на крышу пристройки, а потом гаража. Там уже низко.

— Часы…

Он не слушал, тянул меня дальше. Мы побежали. Внизу раздались крики. Это была безумная гонка, мне не забыть ее никогда. С черного неба летел снег и ложился тонким слоем на черепицу, а мы бежали по ней, и от каждого нашего шага срывались маленькие лавины, съезжали к краю и сыпались вниз. Рудольф вырвался вперед.

Внизу все еще играла музыка и видны были отблески гирлянд, и было странно среди праздника убегать, не выпускать из виду Рудольфа, стараться не упасть и не смотреть вниз.

— Стой, убью! — донеслось сзади. Я обернулся и чуть не потерял равновесие, так неожиданно снова закружилась голова. В двадцати шагах за нами пытался гнаться Рушке. Именно пытался: непонятно, как он вообще выбрался на карниз и ухитрился не сорваться. Его мотало из стороны в сторону так сильно, что было ясно: праздник не прошел бесследно. За ним показались еще люди. Рудольф обернулся, вытянул руку с вальтером и начал стрелять. Разрядил обойму, отшвырнул пистолет. Я не видел, попал ли он в кого-то из преследователей. Снизу раздался женский визг, музыка замолчала. Как в замедленной съемке, я видел: ко мне оборачивается Рудольф и тут же приседает, я машинально повторяю за ним, а Рушке, видя это, бросается ко мне.

И тишину взрезала автоматная очередь. Пули простучали по черепице, потом еще и еще. Что-то зашумело позади, снова закричали внизу, громко, истерично, с рыданиями, кто-то матерился. Я оглянулся. Рушке за мной больше не было. Но были двое солдат, они никуда не бежали, просто стояли, и все равно стало страшно, потому что у обоих были автоматы и они уже целились в нас.

Я бежал дальше и знал, что всему конец, там, позади, сейчас выстрелят. Пули меня догонят через пять или десять шагов. А впереди мой Рудольф, и я не отклонюсь и не присяду, и не аппарирую, хотя на крыше барьера наверняка уже нет, ведь тогда целью станет он.

Я как раз успел пробежать отмеренные себе пять шагов, как снова зазвучали очереди. Попало не в спину и не в голову. А в крышу позади меня, так, что я почувствовал, как крошка от черепицы царапнула ногу. Я запнулся, сбился, и тут же стало очень скользко, я застрял на месте. И сползал, неуклонно сползал все ниже по крутому скату. Совсем рядом я видел край крыши и под ним — заснеженный двор, елку и людей. И какая-то из девушек все визжала как заведенная, и было так глупо и неловко лететь этой истеричке под ноги.

И я мог бы еще аппарировать и спастись, но в этот миг меня за руку схватил Рудольф. Он тянул наверх, и я помогал, как мог: скреб пальцами, подтягивался, упирался ногами. Вокруг меня осыпался снег, все больше и больше, и я все равно ехал вниз, и самое ужасное, что я тянул за собой Рудольфа. Теперь если я исчезну, то он просто рухнет на камни во дворе. Моего: «Пусти!» — как не слышал, держал уже обеими руками.

А под ногами не было опоры. Я падал. Мы падали оба, и я еще успел подумать, что мы долетим до земли, и станет темно.

Мы упали, и стало темно.


	12. Chapter 12

Вторая часть  
Глава 12

Пахло сухой травой и яблоками.

В ушах звучали отголоски воплей, автоматных очередей, женского визга. Потом стали наплывать новые звуки. Я услышал шуршание, стук, тихие ругательства. Щелкнул выключатель.

— Гарри.

Показалось, кто-то позвал меня.

— Гарри!

Я открыл глаза, и темнота закончилась. Было светло и очень тихо. Встревоженное лицо Рудольфа очутилось прямо надо мной.

— Ты сможешь сам подняться? Попробуй.

Я поспешно сел и схватился за него. Порез на шее, воротник весь красный, но кровь вроде бы остановилась.

— Рудольф! Ты жив?! Ты в порядке? — я вгляделся в черные глаза с глубокими тенями вокруг них.

— Да, да… Чудо... счастье… Я не знаю кто… как? Главное, что ты здесь, со мной… — шептал он бессвязно, потом начал целовать в щеки, нос, глаза. Я, не слушая, обнял его за шею, прижался что было сил. Нашел губами его губы. Это был наш второй поцелуй, совсем не такой отчаянный, как первый, но не менее горячий. Рудольф вдруг оторвался, стал лихорадочно ощупывать мои плечи, спину. — У тебя ничего не сломано? Не болит, нет?

Болело все. Голова, колени, локти, болело даже лицо, по которому меня сегодня били тысячу раз. Но я помотал головой и осторожно снял с себя его руки. Я не мог понять, что случилось. Наши переломанные тела должны сейчас лежать на камнях замкового двора. Вместо этого мы, совершенно целые, сидим на сене в каком-то сарае, освещенном лампой в жестяной «тарелке». Сеновал отделен перегородкой, за ней чистый каменный пол. В оштукатуренные стены вбиты крючья, на них мотки веревок, садовые инструменты, одежда. В углу ведра, мешки с чем-то, под маленьким окном лавка, на ней бутылки с прозрачной жидкостью, корзина, полная яблок, несколько рыжих тыкв. Рядом древняя на вид этажерка с потрепанными книгами. В окошке видны голые ветки.

Пока я озирался, Рудольф в полном смятении потирал виски.

— Не знаю, как это вышло, — бормотал он, — но вроде бы я не терял сознания. Или терял? Какой-то провал в памяти… Гарри, ты не помнишь, как мы здесь очутились? Когда, как? Кто помог нам? Сколько времени прошло? Я не помню ничего.

— Мы… упали с крыши… выжили как-то… наверное, не на камни… и нас притащили сюда, — я пытался выстроить цепь событий. Мерлин, да что бы ни случилось, главное, что он жив!

— Нас не могли сюда притащить. Выгляни наружу.

Я оторвал взгляд от лица Рудольфа, перелез через перегородку и открыл дверь на улицу.

Отсветы фонарей на заснеженном газоне, черные деревья, прямо передо мной одноэтажный дом, яркое окно. Мы в каком-то саду. Ничего похожего на замок Хаугвитца. И гораздо холоднее, мороз. Пахнет дымом.

Как же хочется пить!

Я присел, захватил в горсть снегу и сунул в рот. Потом встал, огляделся.

Местность была совершенно незнакомая. Вокруг горы, поросшие лесом. Узкая улица с невысокими домами шла вверх и терялась на склоне среди запорошенных снегом елок. Кое-где светились окна, но ни души. В прежние годы в честь Рождества, наверное, звонил бы колокол на кирхе, ее остроконечный верх виднелся над деревьями через дорогу. Но сейчас колокол молчал.

В освещенном окне мелькнула тень, и я торопливо прикрыл дверь.

Значит, я все-таки аппарировал, от страха сам не соображая как.

Но…

— Иди сюда, ты же совсем замерз, трясешься.

Я вернулся на сеновал, стуча зубами, Рудольф притянул меня к себе, обнял, и сразу стало очень тепло.

— Какая-то проклятая амнезия, — говорил он. — Как можно было настолько выпасть из реальности? И я не понимаю… У тебя кровь на руке, — он провел большим пальцем, стирая влажные красные потеки, — совсем еще свежие порезы, им не больше часа. Но как такое возможно?

— Мы перенеслись, — машинально ответил я понятным ему термином, стараясь увязать все это в голове. Не увязывалось.

— На чем, когда? — изумился Рудольф. — Как мы с крыши спустились? Мы же падали.

— Мы падали. Но… не упали.

Мне становилось жарко. Рудольф тоже не походил на замерзающего, несмотря на голую шею и босые ноги.

— Бог мой, что ты имеешь в виду?

Я сжал его колено.

— Ты только не волнуйся так. Мне самому не очень понятно, но я попробую...

— Рассказывай!

Я вздохнул. Вот и настал момент истины.

— Я же уже говорил тебе там, в башне, что я, ну, маг. Волшебник. У меня нет доказательств, ну, зелье, которым я закрыл твою рану, а потом убрал пневмонию, машину гестапо я взорвал заклинанием, потом так, по мелочи еще.

Слово за слово, и я рассказал Рудольфу про магию все, что знал. Я так давно хотел этого. Слушал он внимательно, не перебивал. И лишь в конце, когда я добрался до деталей нашего побега, переспросил:

— Что ты сделал?

— Аппарировал. Мгновенно перенес себя и тебя через пространство.

— И почему для этого надо было ждать, пока не свалишься с крыши?

Я объяснил про барьер на башне, потом сказал, что вообще-то и не собирался аппарировать.

— Почему же?

— Потому что я не знал, что можно перемещаться с магглом. Всегда было нельзя.

— С кем?

— С тобой. Но, получается, я все-таки бросил тебя там, я же не знал…

Я заново прочувствовал весь ужас падения, понимания, что мы гибнем из-за меня. Вновь затрясся, стукнул зубами. Рудольф сказал:

— Тише, тише. — Обнял крепче, прижал к себе. — Никого ты не бросил. Я же здесь.

Осознать это все еще было трудно, но я постарался прийти в себя и успокоиться.

— Ну хорошо, а почему именно Дона? — спрашивал Рудольф. — Не Лейпциг, не Бреслау? Они же были ближе.

— Я… не знаю, где мы, если честно, — пробормотал я. — Не помню. Я наверняка здесь бывал, иначе не смог бы перенести нас сюда, но я ничего не узнаю. Ты сказал, Дона? Погоди…

Я точно уже слышал это название. Где, от кого? Это Германия?

— Это же моя родина, — сказал Рудольф. — Вот в этом хойхаусе я полдетства провел. Закрывался от сестер, валялся на сене и читал…

Я онемел. Не поверил своим ушам.

Объяснение тому, что произошло, могло быть только одно. Один шанс из тысячи. Из сотен тысяч!

— Рудольф, — сказал я и запнулся. — О Господи! Я же не переносил нас!

— Конечно нет.

— Это сделал ты!

Он засмеялся.

— Мой дорогой, ну все, уже перебор. Давай договоримся сразу: я не умею летать по небу коршуном с зеленоглазыми унтерштурмфюрерами в когтях.

А мне было не до шуток.

— Не летать! Мгновенно переноситься. Ты что, не понимаешь?! Ты — маг, Рудольф, самый настоящий!

Пока я не слишком-то удачно пытался спасти его жизнь, он запросто, даже не осознавая, спас и свою, и мою!

— Гарри...

— О чем ты думал, когда мы упали?! О том, что хорошо бы очутиться здесь?!

— О том, что я мудак, потому что не удержал тебя…

— Ну а я вообще не думал! Да и не в этом дело! Никто, ни один, даже самый могущественный волшебник не сможет аппарировать туда, где он никогда не был. Место надо четко представлять. А я здесь не бывал! Ты перенес нас!

— Бедный ты мой, — проговорил Рудольф, как тогда, в каморке, и зарылся пальцами в мои волосы. — Когда ж это дерьмо выветрится?

— Ты слышишь, что я говорю? Хватит делать из меня кретина! — я дернул головой, сбрасывая его руку. Он что, вообще ни единому слову не поверил?! — Как, по-твоему, мы оказались в этом сарае?

— Это ты из меня кретина делаешь. Не знаю, как оказались. У меня две версии. Либо тебя все же забрали в Аушвиц, а я тронулся от горя, и все это мне теперь мерещится, — его голос дрогнул, — либо я получил травму, потерял сознание и поэтому не помню, как нас кто-то сюда привез. А ты, если не бредишь под сывороткой, то просто морочишь мне голову.

— Да кто мог знать твой точный адрес?

— Я тебе рассказывал, ты вспомнил.

— Ничего ты не рассказывал. Ерунду всякую.

— Значит, тебе хватило.

— Нас бы тогда привезли в дом, а не в сарай для сена!

— Значит, я попросил именно сюда, просто не помню.

Мне его не убедить. Случилось такое чудо, а он не хочет даже слушать! Закрылся, будет воспринимать в штыки все, что я ему скажу. Но я попытался еще раз.

— Ты не просто волшебник, Рудольф, — сказал я упрямо, — а очень сильный. Чувствуешь, как тепло? Ты нас греешь!

— Да этот сарай всегда был теплым, сколько помню.

— И в морозы? Мы в одних рубашках, ты босиком… И так же ты грел меня, когда я приехал ночью из Лейпцига, а ты стоял во дворе с фонарем, помнишь? И в лесу под Бреслау. Ты вызвал заглушающие чары в ресторане, испепелил донос, убрал мне головную боль прикосновением. Мерлин, ты даже видел моего Патронуса! — Что еще он творил, не ведая сам?

Рудольф смотрел с состраданием, и я окончательно разозлился.

— Ну что ты за человек! Послушай, ты владеешь редкой способностью, беспалочковой магией!

Я стал объяснять ему, как это работает, горячась, привел в пример и Дамблдора, и Риддла, и свои тщетные попытки одолеть гестаповцев без палочки.

Вместо того чтобы проникнуться истиной Рудольф качал головой.

Я выдохся. И отступился. В конце концов, сам все поймет и во все поверит. Потом. Когда убедится.

— Мы куда сейчас? — спросил я, резко меняя тему. — В доме кто-то есть, свет горит. Твои родители? Пойдем к ним?

— Нельзя, — ответил он. — Желательно поскорее убраться отсюда. Из гестапо сообщат по телефону в местную штаб-квартиру, и сюда вышлют группу. Будут меня поджидать. Скорее всего, уже завтра.

— Куда же нам? Где-то нужно переночевать и решить, что дальше делать. Ты без обуви, оба раздеты, куда и как мы пойдем?

Рудольф напряженно думал. Теперь, когда он бросил ломать голову над необъяснимым, к нему вернулась решительность. Он принялся рассуждать:

— Родителей уже нет, в нашем доме живет Марта, моя старшая сестра, с семьей. Клаус в штабе, он редко приезжает, но дома дети, они не смогут скрыть наше появление. Поэтому домой нельзя.

— Еще к кому-то?

— Не хотелось бы никого подставлять.

Я подумал, что придется аппарировать в Магишештадт, денег у нас нет, но, может, мы смогли бы напроситься на ночлег, и тут Рудольф сказал:

— Есть вариант. Нужно подняться в гору, в лес. Здесь, за домом.

Я обрадовался, потому что боялся представить его реакцию и на внезапное перемещение, и на экзотический вид магов. Рановато ему. Наверняка решит, что тронулся-таки.

— Далеко это? Что там?

— Ну, если идти быстро, то минут тридцать-сорок. Там дом, где жила старуха, ведьма. Я тебе рассказывал. Ее нет давно, а дом стоит пустой. Там никто искать не станет, о нем уже все забыли.

— Надень мои сапоги. Я побуду босиком.

— Чушь не говори. Пошли!

— Рудольф! Часы отдай, пожалуйста. Они у тебя.

— Держи.

Пока я застегивал хроноворот, он затолкал в карманы несколько яблок из корзины, потом снял с крючка старый кожух и перебросил мне. Для себя сорвал с балки пустой мешок, накинул на плечи. Огляделся и вдруг достал из-под лавки сапоги из серого войлока. Я вздохнул с облегчением: страшно было думать, как он пойдет по снегу в одних изорванных носках.

— Клаус наверняка хватится, удивится. Краж у нас не бывает.

Он погасил лампу, и мы осторожно вышли в сад. Свет в доме горел, но все было спокойно.

Никто так и не встретился, лишь луна в небе следовала за нами всю дорогу. В конце улицы, возле дома с темными окнами, Рудольф сказал:

— Попытаем-ка удачу. Стой здесь. — И быстро перемахнул через невысокий забор. Я с любопытством наблюдал, как он идет между деревьями к большой каменной будке, что-то делает с дверью и исчезает внутри. Через пару минут он вышел, держа мешок, чем-то наполненный.

— Я стащил это у Юргена, бакалейщика. У него свой магазин. Не оголодает, детей у него нет, кладовка полна, замок открывается ногтем, а мы не ели больше суток, и…

— Да понятно все, бежим скорее, не то окоченеешь.

До домика старухи, зажатого елками на самом краю отвесного берега ручья, пришлось пробираться через густую чащу и бурелом; мы выдохлись и обливались потом безо всяких греющих чар. Внизу булькал незамерзающий ручей.

Пока Рудольф искал камень и сбивал замок с двери, я наклонился над обрывом — луна светила ярко как фонарь — и разглядел трухлявую лестницу, ведущую к воде по скалистому склону.

 

* * *

Внутри дом был, конечно, промерзшим, но стекло в единственном окне оказалось целым, круглая каменная печка не рассыпалась и даже труба сохранилась. Из мебели имелись стол, две лавки и кровать, застеленная пыльным одеялом.

Я валился с ног, но помогал Рудольфу как мог. Принести дров (собрать раскиданные вокруг дома чурки и ветки), растопить печку (выкашлять все легкие в попытках раздуть первый огонь), нагреть воды (найти ведро, спуститься с ним к ручью, отмыть в ледяной воде, притащить наверх полное, не вылив себе на ноги), привести дом в относительный порядок (вымести паутину, труху и щепки, вытереть мокрой тряпкой пыль, вымыть кружку, миску и пару ложек, вытряхнуть на улице одеяла).

Мы делали все это вместе, разговаривая о том, что надо как можно скорее уехать из Германии и с оккупированных земель. Что Швейцария дорогая страна, Италия слишком далеко, а в СССР трудный язык, Сталин и лагеря вроде Аушвица; лучший вариант — это, конечно, Британия. Надо пробираться туда, сменив имя и биографию.

И вот наконец печка загудела, вокруг поплыли волны жара, вода в железном чайнике начала закипать, Рудольф устало присел на кровать и вытянул ноги, а я распотрошил мешок. Несколько жестянок с консервами, замерзшая буханка хлеба, пара колбасных колец. Вот когда пригодился дареный швейцарский нож, который мог все что угодно отрезать и открыть. Хлеб я положил на печь, чтобы оттаял.

Ужин получился быстрый, как всегда бывает, когда от голода готов съесть все, что видишь, а из еды на каждого — три бутерброда и яблоко. Мы запивали еду кипятком из общей кружки, потом в холодной пристройке, которую Рудольф назвал «козлятником», полили друг другу из кувшина, кое-как отмывая засохшие грязь, кровь, пот с лица, шеи и рук.

После я вернулся в прогретый дом, рухнул на кровать и уже почти отключился, когда Рудольф сел рядом и взял меня за руку. Я смотрел сквозь ресницы, как он проводит пальцем по порезам, оставленным Шренком. Света хватало — в окно заглядывала луна, а в печке мерцали огненные отсветы, и лицо его было хорошо видно. И я лежал, разглядывал и думал, а вдруг и правда — нас растащили по лагерям, или его расстреляли, и это я двинулся от горя. И мне он только чудится.

— Здесь тепло, — проговорил Рудольф, отпуская мою руку. — Можно и раздеться, спать будет удобнее.

Я сел и стал стаскивать сапоги. Стертые ноги болели — значит, мы в реальности. Когда еще в жизни я так радовался мозолям?

Он тоже раздевался, не сводя с меня пристального взгляда. Я остался в одних трусах, встал, чтобы перебросить одежду на лавку, и Рудольф, голый по пояс, босой, но все еще в брюках, шагнул ко мне и обнял. Он это как-то несмело сделал, словно опасался, что я оттолкну. Я поскорее швырнул свои тряпки и обнял его тоже; он сразу сжал меня гораздо сильнее и смелее, а руки скользнули вниз, к ягодицам, и я сквозь тонкую ткань ощутил жар ладоней. Я в точности не знал, что делать, поэтому просто гладил по спине и по затылку, ощупывал острые лопатки, обводил кончиками пальцев позвонки. Мне очень нравилось его трогать, нравилось перебирать волосы. А он обнимал все крепче, терся носом то о висок, то о щеку, целовал веки, вынуждая меня прикрывать их. Его кожа была в мурашках, и, проведя ладонями от запястий до локтей, я почувствовал, как волоски у него встали дыбом. Я погладил и по груди, положил руки на плечи и замер, слушая, как Рудольф протяжно выдыхает.

Лунный свет делал его кожу бледной, губы темными, а лицо потусторонним — он напоминал вампира, но мне нравилось в нем даже это, и, пожелай он меня укусить, я бы сам подставился, своей крови для него бы не пожалел. Я все всматривался в его глаза, но разглядеть их выражения в тени упавших вперед волос не смог. Да и что я хотел там найти?

Рудольф не стал больше ждать, вновь притянул меня, горячий, податливый, и впился губами в шею. Он жадно целовал горло, прикусывая кожу, и я не сдержал стон, а Рудольф оторвался от шеи и приник ко рту, он подхватил меня под лопатки и с силой прижал к себе. Его губы были шероховатые и жесткие, на нижней чувствовались подсохшие трещинки и медный привкус крови. Когда он их себе искусал? Во время допросов? Когда меня били по морде? Когда Шренк вынул нож? Я просунул Рудольфу ладони за пояс штанов, начал расстегивать пуговицу, но он вернул их обратно и прижал к своим бокам. Потом отпустил. И я вздрогнул: горячие пальцы проникли под резинку трусов и сжали мой член.

Что я там говорил, когда он в библиотеке не продержался и минуты? Мне понадобилось даже меньше, чем ему. От пронзительной долгой судороги колени подогнулись, я оторвался от его рта, всхлипнул, задохнулся и едва не упал. Так и стоял, пытался отдышаться и, не веря глазам, смотрел, как Рудольф подносит к лицу ладонь, в которую я ему кончил, и проводит по испачканным пальцам губами.

Он отпустил меня, взял с лавки драное полотенце, вытер ладонь и улыбнулся в ответ на мое изумление:

— Может быть, я тоже хотел узнать твой вкус.

Я прижался к нему и осторожно дотронулся до паха. У него стоял, конечно. Но он больше ничего мне не позволил. Покачал головой, убрал мою руку и отошел.

Словно холодной водой окатил.

Да и странно было ждать иного. Я сам тогда все испортил раз и навсегда, я вел себя грубо и мерзко, кому же захочется такое повторить?

— Прости меня за тот раз, — сказал я ему в спину, лег в кровать и отодвинулся к самой стенке.

В печке потрескивало. Рудольф помедлил, походил по комнате, потом прошуршал одеждой и лег рядом. Я отвернулся, закрыл глаза. От стены пахло сырым деревом. Потом на грани слышимости как будто запел комар. Звук нарастал с жуткой быстротой, заполнял собой весь дом. Я сел.

— Люфтваффе, — сказал тихо Рудольф. Он лежал, закинув руки за голову. — «Юнкерсы». Идут на восток.

— Спокойной ночи, — ответил я ему, лег и снова отвернулся.

Самолеты выли так, будто шли прямо над домом, и это длилось и длилось. Наконец все стихло. Сон сразу же взял меня в свой спасительный плен, я все проваливался куда-то и никак не мог достичь дна. Рудольф зашевелился, придвинулся — и обнял меня. Я опять начал засыпать, когда почувствовал, как он покачивается сзади. Он терся членом о мои ягодицы, совсем легко, словно боялся меня разбудить. Как будто хотел сделать это незаметно, не показать, что сдался. Он двигался и почти не дышал, пока я не сжал крепче ноги, и он тут же вскрикнул и кончил. Мы так и не повернулись друг к другу и не заговорили. Он целовал затылок, плечи, шептал что-то, и, если ли бы я не знал, кто он такой, подумал бы, что молитву. Между ног было мокро, но я лежал и не шевелился и потихоньку гладил его ладонь, пока он не уснул.

Ночью я слышал, как Рудольф вставал и гремел заслонкой печки.

Непослушным языком сквозь сон я пытался сказать, что в следующий раз поднимусь сам и подброшу дров, но снова отключался, а он меня не будил.

Утром мы проснулись поздно. За стеклом в грязном окне было совсем светло. Рудольф в брюках и расстегнутой рубашке бродил вдоль кровати и что-то высматривал на полу. Потом сел ко мне и показал монету.

— Уже думал, в щель закатилась. Что ты так смотришь? Твой талисман на удачу, он у меня всегда с собой.

Я подскочил.

— Нас же обыскивали! Как у тебя оказался кнат?

— Смог спрятать. За щеку, вот так. Наверное, поэтому я мало говорил на допросе, все боялся потерять ее. Постой, как ты сказал: кнат?

— Да, кнат, — я заулыбался, — монета банка Гринготтс. Банк магической Британии. Есть кнаты, сикли, галлеоны.

— Так, ну хватит! Это переходит все границы. Ты заигрался, дорогой, прекращай, пожалуйста. Нам нужно решать, что делать дальше, и я надеюсь, обойдется без твоих сказок.

Рудольф выдернул шерстяную нитку из одеяла, поднялся, отвернулся к печке и начал продевать нить в дырявый кнат. Рассердился, обиделся, решив, что я его дурачу. И мне никак не объяснить, и ему никак не поверить. Придется пока отложить этот разговор. Он и так на пределе, узнает о магии как-нибудь потом.

Я откинул одеяло. Ноги были в засохшей сперме.

— О черт!

— Там ведро с водой, а вот тряпка, кажется, чистая.

Рудольф не глядя мотнул головой и взялся открывать консервную банку. Что же мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил, как найти слова, чтобы не напугать? Я пока не знал, поэтому вышел в пристройку и кое-как привел себя в порядок. Когда я вернулся и оделся, на столе лежали и ждали меня половина последнего яблока и бутерброды. И пока я жевал, Рудольф говорил:

— Мы вчера решили, что нужно бежать отсюда, и я полностью согласен с тем, что Британия — лучший вариант, может даже, единственный. Нужно раздобыть документы. Я ночью думал, как нам это сделать, и вот что решил…

— Нам нужно в Бремен, — перебил я, с хрустом откусывая яблоко.

— В Бремен? Позволь, но зачем?

Дай Мерлин мне сил убедительно наврать ему. Это вранье во благо, оно лучше, чем если бы он сейчас узнал, что в Бремене находится портключ до Британии.

— Ты забыл, кто я? Я британский подданный, и меня все еще ждут обратно. Там, в Бремене, наш резидент, нам помогут с документами. А потом перебросят через море.

— Почему тебе должны поверить?

— Я знаю нужные слова, — как можно серьезнее ответил я. И слова, и заклинания, и местонахождение портключа — я все знаю, только согласись пойти со мной.

Рудольф смотрел в кружку с кипятком и хмурился.

— Ну, допустим, тебе действительно восстановят документы, но с какой стати им помогать мне?

— Потому что ты — Седрик Диггори.

— Кто?

— Ты знал его под именем Эрих Фихтнер.

Рудольф замер, потом запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Смеялся и хлопал себя по колену. Я ждал.

— Я так и знал. Даже дважды делал запрос в канцелярию насчет него, но все было чисто. А я не верил. Окончательно убедился, что я прав, как только увидел вас рядом. Ваши выражения лиц, наверное. Они похожи. Слишком независимые и словно нездешние.

Я не стал говорить, что мы казались чужаками не столько из-за того, что не были немцами, сколько потому, что были магами.

— Он что-то должен был тебе передать?

— Должен был, но не успел, — не говорить про магию, молчать про пузырьки с воспоминаниями.

— Почему он покончил самоубийством, ты знаешь?

— Ну… не выдержал. Такое иногда случается.

— Понятно.

— Как думаешь, сколько добираться до Бремена?

Рудольф скептически оглядел меня:

— При таком обмундировании, с одной банкой консервов, кругом колбасы и половиной буханки хлеба? Боюсь, долго. Но оставаться нельзя. Там, дальше, на северо-западе большой поселок, может быть, удастся найти еду. Компас бы.

— Компас есть, — я взмахнул рукой с часами-хроноворотом.

— Тогда давай собираться, — Рудольф поднялся с кровати и потянул с собой одеяло.

Через пятнадцать минут мы шагали на северо-запад. На свою окровавленную рубашку я набросил кожух, Рудольф замотался в ведьмино одеяло. Я нес мешок с остатками продуктов. Воду мы набрали из ручья в найденную в домике бутылку. Я полоскал ее в потоке, а Рудольф объяснял, что проще пожевать снегу, до тех пор, пока я не сказал, что такой бутылкой хорошо будет оглушить грабителя. Хоть и кроваво, зато наверняка. Тогда Рудольф сходил в дом за второй бутылкой. Старуха явно любила приложиться к наливке.

Едва я начинал растирать уши или сильнее кутаться в кожух, как тут же становилось теплее. Рудольф следил, чтобы я не мерз, но реагировал только на невербальные знаки. Стоило же сказать: “Холодно”, — как он с сожалением отвечал:

— Давай пробежимся, или вот, возьми мое одеяло.

Одеяло я, конечно, не брал, но шагал быстрее.

 

* * *

— Мы теперь государственные преступники, — озабоченно хмурился Рудольф, — носить имя твоего Диггори я, конечно, не смогу, и Левиным оставаться тоже нельзя.

— Давай придумаем, — я был рад отвлечься от мыслей о том, что лесная дорога бесконечна, а ночь рано или поздно наступит. — Выбирай фамилию: Тейлор, Мур, Дженсон, Дэвис, Снейп…

— Сне-ейп, — машинально повторил Рудольф. И встрепенулся: — Почему Снейп?

— Да нипочему, просто так и вижу: живешь ты в доме с зеленой дверью, а над звонком табличка «С.Т. Снейп».

Он усмехнулся и растрепал мне волосы. Вот так свободно и легко протянул руку и взъерошил их. Он бы никогда не позволил себе такого в замке, а сейчас, когда на нас обоих окровавленные рубашки и сам он в драном одеяле, уже можно, и это было здорово.

— А «С» — это кто, Стивен? Стивен Снейп.

Настроение было слишком хорошим, чтобы вести такой разговор всерьез.

— Северус! Ты сам говорил, что похож на тот бюст в фонтане. В смысле, на того императора.

— Ну не настолько же, чтобы брать себе такое дурацкое имя.

Люциус Малфой с ним бы точно не согласился. Или Игнотус Певерелл. Только я открыл рот, чтобы из чистого упрямства возразить насчет Северуса, как Рудольф остановился и сделал знак замолчать. Я замер.

Вдалеке — так далеко, что звуки едва долетали до нас, — кто-то шел по лесу и разговаривал. Гавкнула собака. Мы сидели за кустами и ждали, пока голоса стихнут.

— Нам повезло. Кто бы то ни был, они ушли на восток. Как думаешь, это за нами или просто охотники?

— Не знаю, Гарри. Но давай закончим шутки и будем идти тихо.

И мы пошли тихо, прислушиваясь и приглядываясь. Потом сделали привал, чтобы пообедать. И снова шли до самых сумерек. Рудольф все больше мрачнел и волновался. Волновался и я — где тот его обещанный поселок?

— Надеюсь, мы не сбились с дороги, должны были уже прийти. Правда, я последний раз бывал здесь лет десять назад. Ты когда-нибудь ночевал в лесу, Гарри?

Ночевал, но с палочкой и волшебной палаткой, а не с ножом, одеялом и куском мешковины. Но нам, по крайней мере, было тепло, Рудольф исправно поддерживал согревающие чары. Сколько же силы в нем, что он делает это невербально, без палочки и даже не задумываясь?

Значит, тепло у нас есть, остался вопрос безопасности. Но кто может нам встретиться? Волки?

Я посмотрел в темнеющее небо. Нам очень повезло, до полнолуния не меньше недели, а с волками справимся. Рудольф их размажет и даже не поймет, что он сделал, и я со своей бестолковой стихийной магией тоже могу их задержать.

Лес становился все гуще, сосны толще и выше. За кронами деревьев месяц был не виден, и, если бы не снег, нас бы окружала непроглядная тьма. Мы пошли медленнее и держались ближе друг к другу. Глаза постепенно привыкали.

— Странное место, — вполголоса говорил Рудольф, — не помню такого, но ты знаешь, как я ориентируюсь в лесу. Мы точно не сбились с пути?

Я наклонял компас так и эдак, чтобы на него все-таки попал лунный свет. Стрелка крутилась как бешеная. Ну ничего, здесь все равно только одна более или менее протоптанная тропинка. И, словно в ответ на мои мысли, тропинка разделилась, веером расходясь в четыре стороны. Рудольф сжал мою руку. Где-то завыли волки, и я почувствовал, как слабенькое Протего окружило нас, словно тонкое стекло. Пробить такое ничего не стоит, но и волки еще далеко. Над средней тропой, наклонившись, стояли корявые дубы и срастались кронами, отчего казалось, что это не тропка, а туннель в самое сердце жуткого леса. Кривые ветки напоминали скрюченные огромные пальцы, и стоило подуть ветру, как они закачались, словно звали за собой. Странный это был ветер, он дул только там, в глубине этой жуткой аллеи. Две другие тропинки казались самыми обыкновенными, и я выбрал крайнюю правую. Волчий вой стих, когда мы ступили на нее.

— Не нравится мне все это, — бормотал Рудольф, — дай мне на всякий случай нож.

Я отдал нож. Почти задевая наши головы, пронеслась сова и ухнула так громко, что мы оба присели.

— Чертовы совы, ненавижу.

— Тихо, Рудольф, что-то тут не так.

— Да что еще?!

Я смотрел на оранжевый огонек, что зажегся между деревьев. Рудольф облегченно вздохнул.

— Отлично, тут кто-то есть, надо подойти ближе и, если возможно, попроситься к костру.

— Это не костер, Рудольф, смотри.

Тут и там между деревьями огоньки вспыхивали, словно свечки. Их было так много, что снег на тропинке тоже сделался оранжевым, а сама тропинка нестрашной. Было понятно, что такая светлая дорога может вывести к жилью, и это правильно, нужно лишь идти по ней и никуда не сворачивать. Я шел словно в тумане, мне уже было хорошо и тепло, я предвкушал конец пути и торопился, Рудольф держался рядом. Мы прошли прилично, когда очередная или та же самая сова снова пролетела над нами уже с какой-то добычей в когтях и снова ухнула прямо в ухо. И вот тогда я опомнился и сбросил морок. Под ногами уже чавкало.

— Мерлин! Это же болотные фонарники! Быстро уходим отсюда, Рудольф, нас сейчас заманят в болото.

— Мерлин? Фонарники? Что ты такое говоришь?

— Все потом, уходим! Сейчас они снова наведут морок, и мы тут пропадем.

Я потащил Рудольфа обратно. Фонарники, понимая, что добыча ускользает, гасили свои огоньки, подвывали от злости и ломали лежащие на земле ветки, отчего стоял такой треск, словно палили из пистолета.

— Что тут происходит? Ты можешь объяснить? — Рудольф встал как вкопанный и выдернул у меня свою ладонь. И тут же охнул: — Что за черт, меня кто-то укусил!

— Это фонарник, они не кусают, а царапают. — Я снова схватил Рудольфа за руку. — Волшебный лес! С ума сойти. Откуда здесь-то? Мы же не в Шварцвальде!

— Опять ты со своими сказками! Еще скажи, что сейчас на нас посыплются звездные талеры, — Рудольф снова остановился и смотрел на меня так, словно это была последняя капля, и он сейчас повернется и уйдет. И правда: — Вот тебе твой нож! А мне ветки хватит.

Он с хрустом отломил от ближайшего дерева ветку, тут же уронил и затряс рукой.

— Что за хрень собачья на этом дереве?! Меня снова укусили!

Наверное, это было смешно, но я уже разозлился:

— Эта хрень собачья — хранители леса, лукотрусы! А дерево годится для волшебных палочек — если помнишь, была у меня такая — так вот, они такие деревья охраняют! Ты не веришь мне, а тебя чуть не завели в болото, и откуда здесь фонари, ну подумай сам? А на это посмотри!

Я ткнул пальцем в пень, на котором распластался бундимун. Он очень ловко притворялся пятном плесени или мха, но понял, что его распознали, заморгал и уполз за дерево. Рудольф смотрел так, словно не верил глазам.

— Чертовщина…

— Волшебство! Выберемся отсюда, и я все тебе еще раз расскажу. Подробно.

— Ну уж нет. Кем-кем, а дураком я никогда не был. Если тут рядом болото, значит, есть ядовитые испарения, и мы ими надышались. Вон, даже туман ползет.

Мы стояли в тумане уже по колено.

— Бежим к перекрестку, там поговорим.

Рудольф не спорил, и мы бежали не чуя ног и после долго старались отдышаться на том пятачке, где расходились в сторону дороги. Здесь, на этом клочке, было безопасно, я чувствовал, но нужно было двигаться дальше: ночь долгая, а волки близко. Я кивнул в сторону второй безобидной на вид тропинки. Попробуем сюда.

Здесь не было фонарников и сов, и вообще было слишком тихо. И эта тишина была такая жуткая, что волосы вставали дыбом. Вдруг раздался веселый детский смех.

У меня чуть ноги не подкосились. Рудольф схватил меня за руку.

— Что это? Кто?!

Смеялись слева, потом справа. Такие тихие смешки, словно кто-то наблюдал из-за дерева за двумя незадачливыми путниками и посмеивался над ними. Рудольф ожил, полез в мешок с провизией, и не успел я опомниться, как одна бутылка с водой полетела в дерево. Раздался звон битого стекла. Смех начал удаляться и совсем затих. Но стоило мне сделать шаг, как он вернулся и прозвучал уже совсем близко. Я оглянулся и успел заметить желтые, словно кошачьи, глаза. И тут я вспомнил.

— Это эрклинг. Не бойся, он ест только детей, нас он уже не сможет заманить в чащу.

— Ест детей?! Здесь живет какой-то людоед, и ты так спокойно мне об этом говоришь?!

— Не бойся и не волнуйся, их контролирует немецкое Министерство магии, они редко теперь охотятся на людей.

Рудольф застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

— Сходить с ума, оказывается, очень страшно.

Эрклинг еще покрутился около нас, но понял, что добычи ему не видать, и исчез. Стояла ночь, сказывалась усталость, и, несмотря на бушующий в крови адреналин, хотелось рухнуть под дерево, окружить себя щитами и поспать. Рудольф шел рядом, хрипло дышал и молчал. Неприятности, казалось, закончились, только на одной полянке нам под ноги выскочил карлик с дубинкой и, глядя на Рудольфа, прошипел:

— Кро-о-овь.

Рудольф отшатнулся, а я выхватил у него ветку и ткнул в карлика:

— Убирайся!

Тот забормотал, закашлял и отступил.

— К-кто это?..

— Красный колпак. Здесь, наверное, убили кого-то. Они живут там, где пролилась кровь.

Рудольф молчал. Его можно было понять. Реального карлика с дубинкой, который тянет к тебе руки, сложно объяснить болотными испарениями.

Мы шли дальше, я уже не выпускал руку Рудольфа из своей, и он и не пытался ее выдернуть.

— Ты сказал, Шварцвальд, — неожиданно произнес он, когда деревья стали расступаться, и я уже присматривал место для ночлега, — при чем здесь он?

— Волшебный лес. Населен духами и нечистью. Самое большое их пристанище у вас в Германии.

— Знал бы раньше, ноги бы моей там не было. Я отдыхал в тех краях три года подряд, — объяснил он в ответ на мой непонимающий взгляд.

Только я присмотрел чистый от снега пятачок под сосной, как к нам на тропинку вышел гнедой кентавр с луком. Рудольф молча вздрогнул. Я смотрел с опаской — кентавры в Запретном лесу не особенно добры к чужакам. Здешних обычаев я не знал.

— Доброй ночи, путники. Покажите ваш пропуск, и я уйду с дороги.

Я так и замер. Какой еще пропуск? Кентавр стоял спокойно и с любопытством нас разглядывал.

— Я жду.

— На нас напали разбойники, — начал я, — у нас нет даже палочек.

— Как жаль, — без капли сожаления отозвался кентавр.

— Но Флоренц из Запретного леса передает привет тебе и твоей семье, — в порыве вдохновения продолжил я. И угадал.

— Ого. Какая неожиданность. Но чем докажете свои слова? По мне так вы живете в ближайшей деревушке и знать не знаете Флоренца.

И тут Рудольф дернул за шнурок на шее. Блеснул кнат.

— Вот наш пропуск. Мы знаем Флоренца и бывали в Запретном лесу.

Кентавр пригляделся.

— Действительно. Ну что же, проходите, путники. Если соберетесь остановиться на ночлег, выбирайте вон ту поляну, на ней безопасно. Да и светает уже, нечисть засыпает.

Кентавр повернулся и пошел вглубь леса.

— Невероятно, — шептал Рудольф, глядя ему вслед, — это просто невозможно. Немыслимо. Кто такой Флоренц?

Я кивнул на уходящего кентавра.

— Такой же. Только белый.

— Невероятно, — повторил Рудольф.

Мы так устали и перенервничали, что только отломили по куску хлеба, расстелили кожух, сели на него и кое-как накрылись одеялом. Спать, прислонившись к сосне, неудобно, но нам уже было не до того, глаза закрывались сами. Я успел понять, что магические щиты вполне надежны, нам тепло, и тут же уснул.

Я просыпался дважды, один раз от тяжести — Рудольф сполз по дереву и примостил голову мне на плечо. И в другой раз от неудобной позы — теперь уже я лежал у него на коленях.

Поднялись мы, когда солнце уже вовсю светило. Совсем не страшно шумели кроны, и все случившееся ночью казалось невозможным. Наверное, Рудольф думал, что то был сон. Он поглядывал на меня, но молчал. Мы умылись снегом, перекусили и тронулись дальше. Стрелка компаса покачивалась в такт шагам.

— А теперь рассказывай, — потребовал Рудольф.

Но я уже был осторожен и не спешил радостно вываливать на него всю информацию. Он был не готов, он не хотел все это знать и становиться частью волшебного мира — не хотел.

Он слушал меня, прерывая резкими, сердитыми репликами:

— Полный бред! Сказочки для идиотов! Все можно объяснить, все! Если объяснить нельзя, значит, этого быть не может!

Я не перечил ему больше, и мы снова шли до самых сумерек. Я молчал, Рудольф разговаривал сам с собой, убеждал и себя, и меня, что магии нет.

И вот, уставшие, грязные, издерганные и голодные, мы увидели среди деревьев свет. Не огоньки болотных фонарников, а обычный свет в человеческом жилище.

— Это что такое? — спросил Рудольф. — Приют сумасшедшего? Нам сейчас самое то.

Перед нами был волшебный дом. Строение и в самом деле довольно нелепое на взгляд того, кто не бывал в магических селеньях. Кривое и косое, с неровно торчащими выступами острой крыши, несимметричными трубами и вразнобой разбросанными окошками, оно пугало и восхищало одновременно. Я к таким с детства привык, да и видал скворечники позамысловатее. Например, у семьи Уизли.

А в понимании Рудольфа нормальный дом — это добротный пропорциональный немецкий коттедж, крытый черепицей. И сейчас он хмуро разглядывал волнистую крышу из дранки, венчающую строение как шляпка экзотической поганки. Одна сторона ее была провалена.

На двери висел рождественский венок, рядом стоял кривобокий снеговик с торчащей еловой лапой, украшенной тремя золотыми шариками.

Мы подошли, остановились у калитки. За оградой простирался небольшой сад с засыпанными снегом кустами и клумбами. По саду бегали мальчик лет восьми и девочка постарше, оба в голубых шапках и пальто. Они перебрасывались снежками… или ловили какое-то небольшое животное. Кошку? Вот мальчик с криками бросился в сугроб, схватил ее… и изо всех сил запустил в нашу сторону. С визгом, суча короткими ногами, через забор перелетело существо с огромной головой и воткнулось в снег за калиткой. Рудольф шарахнулся.

— Что это? — с паникой спросил он. — Что за дикая кукла?

— Это садовый гном, — объяснил я. — Садовый паразит.

— Как ты сказал?!

Дети хохотали, прыгая по заснеженным грядкам. Гном выбрался из снега и побежал вдоль забора за угол, ища дыру. Рудольф смотрел то на него, то на меня со смесью ужаса и гадливости. А к нам от дома уже шла женщина в пальто. Сероглазая блондинка с приветливой улыбкой на красивом лице. Правда, палочку она держала наготове.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13

Я оттер Рудольфа и выдвинулся вперед.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал я. — Мы идем из Доны. Можно у вас немного передохнуть? Мы совершенно безопасные, — и я улыбнулся.

— Гретель! — крикнула женщина, обернувшись.

Девочка с длинными светлыми косами подбежала к нам. Она пристально взглянула в глаза мне, Рудольфу и сказала:

— Мам, можно. Они правду говорят.

— Заходите, — женщина все-таки помедлила, изучая нас, потом отодвинула засов и отворила калитку. — Хозяина нет дома, а вы-то мне и нужны. Владеете чарами починки? Если поможете мне с крышей, накормлю вас от души и разрешу переночевать в комнате для гостей. Меня зовут Эрмелинда. Это Бруно и Гретель. Мы Мейеры.

Мы вошли в калитку, пришлось пережить бурный звон сигнальных чар, которые хозяйка снимать не стала. Правильно, она же одна с детьми.

Я пообещал разобраться с крышей и назвал нас:

— Я Гарри. Гарри Поттер. А это Северус Снейп, мой… профессор.

Рудольф метнул на меня угрюмый взгляд. Гретель, к счастью, убежала, иначе, чего доброго, распознала бы фальшивого «профессора Снейпа».

— Из Дурмштранга?

— О нет, из… Хогвартса.

— Надо же, очень рада.

Пока мы пересекали двор и поднимались за Эрмелиндой по лестнице в кухню, Рудольф тихо выговаривал:

— Почему ты раздаешь мне дурацкие имена? И что за безответственные обещания? Я в жизни не чинил крыши. Ты, полагаю, тоже. Зачем вызвался?

— Успокойся. Все будет просто, вот увидишь.

Рудольф замолчал, отстал. Я понял по его лицу, что он на пределе. Еще немного, и будет взрыв. Надо срочно что-то предпринять.

Мы вошли в кухню, и стало еще хуже. Кухня вся была полна магией. Тикали волшебные часы, показывая, кто из домочадцев где находится: три стрелки на «дома», одна на «вархаус». В кресле вязался свитер, спицы танцевали над зеленой пряжей как подвешенные на ниточках. Самое потрясающее происходило посредине огромного деревянного стола: на посыпанной мукой доске скалка сама раскатывала тесто. Рядом в горшке замешивался аппетитный на вид коричневый соус, похожий на жидкий шоколад. Пахло как в кондитерской. Бруно, уже без пальто, проник вслед за нами, подбежал к столу и пальцем залез в горшок. Его мать ткнула палочкой в сторону плиты — распахнулась духовка, в ее глубине зажегся синий огонь. Тесто перестало раскатываться, перелетело и улеглось в форму для выпечки, и теперь ложка размазывала по нему шоколад.

Рудольф, бледный, с упавшей на глаза прядью, молчал, закусив губу. Потом сел на табуретку, закрыл лицо руками.

— О-о-о, а вы не очень хорошо выглядите, — протянула Эрмелинда, пристально глядя на него. — Я вам сейчас помогу. Что с ним такое?

— Мы шли весь день, — объяснил я. — Устали. Замерзли…

Она покивала, достала — к счастью, без помощи магии — из шкафчика графин с темной жидкостью и стаканчик. Налила до краев и вручила Рудольфу. Он взял безучастно, взглянул на хозяйку.

— Сразу, одним глотком, не закусывая, — велела она. — Это силезский шнапс.

Рудольф посмотрел сквозь стакан на свет, понюхал, выпил и не поморщился. Она предложила выпить и мне, я отказался.

— Послушайте, Эрмелинда.

— Да, милый? — она захлопнула дверцы шкафчика и с улыбкой повернулась.

— Может, мы с делами разберемся? Стемнеет совсем скоро…

— Я не возражаю!

— Тогда… разрешите вашу палочку? У нас нет своих, сломались. Мы попали под бомбежку, пришлось уходить… Сами видите, даже одеться нормально не во что было.

— О, как обидно! Эти проклятые бомбежки, как я вас понимаю. Свен не успел поставить щит, и нам разломало часть крыши и угол сада, в дом льется вода с улицы, в саду нет покоя от несносных гномов, все клумбы мне перекопали. Дети ловят их ежедневно.

Она испытующе смотрела мне в глаза. Возможно, ей не очень хотелось доверять волшебную палочку первым встречным. И снова Гретель сказала, поглядев на нас от порога:

— Мам, можно.

Эрмелинда просияла.

— Моя дочь видит. Все профессора Дурмштранга это удостоверили. Действуйте, Гарри. Там, во дворе, сбоку, где пристройка, припасена дранка. Думаю, за полчаса управитесь?

— Конечно. Э… Северус, посиди тут, ладно? Я быстро.

Рудольф не понял, что я обращаюсь к нему, пришлось потрогать его за плечо. Он вскинул голову и тотчас встал, кутаясь в свое одеяло.

— Я пойду с тобой.

Так даже лучше. Вот увидит, как я колдую, и отрицать магию больше не сможет.

Но как мало я, оказывается, знал о его упрямстве!

Мы спустились во двор. Гретель шагала за нами, откуда-то выбежал и Бруно. Дети явно ждали развлечений, и я воспользовался этим. Я повернулся к Рудольфу, который засунул руки в карманы и не сводил с меня глаз. Для начала я выпустил из палочки букет синих искр. Они разлетелись огненным фонтаном, достигли высокой ели у калитки, превратились в гирлянду огоньков и повисли на лапах. Следом полетели красные и зеленые искры. Дети захлопали в ладоши, хотя они, конечно, видали и не такое, а это заклинание было совсем простеньким. Бруно даже крикнул: «Ура!». Я выпустил палочкой солнечные лучи, они прорезали сумерки и засверкали в хвое. Я нарочно начал с самого примитивного бытового колдовства. Не показывать же ему Империо.

Но, видимо, надо было сразу бить наповал, потому что мои искорки и лучики Рудольф оценил по-своему.

— Так ты иллюзионист, — сказал он с пренебрежением. — Это и есть твоя магия? А там, в кухне, что было — гипноз? А в лесу ночью — тоже? Зачем?

Я опешил. Теперь на все, что я ему покажу, последует один ответ: я его загипнотизировал и заморочил? И что мне делать?

В каком-то отупении я вновь помахал палочкой, сказал: «Глиссео», и взрыхленный гномами газон выровнялся, стал гладким как каток. Я заделал дыру в ограде, через которую гномы лезли в сад. «Диффиндо!» — и веревка, стягивающая груды дощечек в углу двора, лопнула, они рассыпались. Еще несколько хитрых заклинаний, которые я с трудом вспомнил, и дощечки стайкой взлетели на крышу и сами собой улеглись в ровную кладку.

Я обернулся — Бруно восхищенно следил за мной, Гретель записывала в блокнот заклинания и шевелила губами, повторяя, а Рудольф исчез.

— Профессор ушел в дом! — сказала Гретель, с любопытством глядя на меня. — А вы можете повторить последнее заклинание? В «Кустарном колдовстве» такого нет.

Я повторил и, постукивая палочкой по колену, пошел искать своего разобиженного Рудольфа.

Эрмелинда перехватила меня на лестнице и долго благодарила за починку крыши.

— Я уже показала вашу комнату Северусу. Это наверху, там у нас жилой чердак. Постельное белье свежее, и я вам положила сменную одежду моего Свена, этого добра у него предостаточно, он крупнее вас обоих, но можно подогнать магией. У Северуса рубашка вся в крови, вы знаете? О, и ваша?

Я сказал, что это нестрашно.

— Ну хорошо. Отчистите магией, потому что стирку я устраиваю только по четвергам. Кровать там одна, но вы можете трансфигурировать шкаф или кресло. Моя палочка вас хорошо слушается. Располагайтесь и спускайтесь ужинать.

— Нам бы помыться.

— О, пожалуйста, позади дома есть баня. Как раз сегодня я ее растопила, воды там хватит, не стесняйтесь. Полотенца в комнате. Ну, я жду к ужину.

— Палочку я вам сейчас верну, только сделаю еще кое-что!

Я взлетел одним духом по ступенькам в мансарду.

Рудольф сидел на кровати, очень странной на вид, как будто сделанной из старинного шкафа.

— Бруно нарисовал для меня лисицу, — сказал он. — Вон, лежит. Принес и подарил на память, он всем гостям дарит. Лисица шевелит хвостом и стрижет ушами. Скажи, я болен?

Он крутил в пальцах мою монетку. Ждал, что я отвечу.

— Не бери в голову, ты еще колдографий не видел… Ты ничем не болен. Все, Рудольф, пора поверить и начать привыкать. Я помогу тебе, не волнуйся. Вот, смотри. Это волшебная палочка. — Он хмуро взглянул, но скрыть любопытство во взгляде не сумел. — Такая или похожая есть у каждого мага. Это очень личная вещь. С помощью палочки мы колдуем: произносим нужное заклинание и как бы направляем магию. Некоторые умеют это и без палочки, например, ты.

— Угу, — сказал он. — Только тем и занимаюсь.

— У палочки есть волшебная сердцевина, у моей было перо феникса, у этой не знаю, может, шерсть единорога, рог рогатой змеи, что угодно. На! Ну попробуй, прошу.

Я сунул ему в ладонь палочку. Рудольф взял.

— Сейчас сделаешь то, что я скажу. Направь палочку на окно. — Он послушался. — Произнеси четко: «Люмос солем».

Он повторил с кривой усмешкой и вскрикнул, потому что с конца палочки вырвался луч света, хлынул в окно на потолке и озарил двор, как будто вспыхнула звезда и погасла.

Рудольф, оторопев, рассматривал палочку.

— Ты крут, — сказал я. — Колдуешь, как опытный маг, да еще и с чужой палочкой.

— Вот увидит кто-нибудь это представление и что подумает? С самолета, например, — слышишь, летят? Отличная цель для бомбы.

Над крышей знакомо гудело.

— Никто не увидит, — объяснил я. — Дом наверняка под Сальвио гексиа, и его, и все, что здесь происходит, видят только волшебники.

Рудольф с ошарашенным лицом смотрел наверх, в потемневшее окно, и держал палочку как страшное большое насекомое.

— Ну что ты так вывернул руку? Возьми легче, естественнее.

Он перехватил рукоятку и сказал безрадостно:

— Если помнишь, мой отец дирижер. Думаешь, я не знаю, за какой конец браться у этих ваших палок?

— Не знаешь. Ты пока ничего не знаешь. И я буду счастлив показать тебе все, рассказать. Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что ты такой же.

— Я такой же, — медленно произнес он. — Такой же иллюзионист? Такой же сумасшедший?

— Такой же волшебный, — сказал я. — Ты недоволен чем-то?

— В Британии научились делать палки, выпускающие свет?

— Ну что ты за человек! — Я снял с тумбочки настольную лампу с жженым фитильком в стеклянном абажуре и грохнул об половицы. Рудольф взглянул с изумлением. — Репаро — заклинание восстановления. Давай!

Он помедлил, направил палочку на осколки, сказал нужное слово, и те взлетели фейерверком и склеились обратно в лампу, которая тут же встала на место.

— Это… и в самом деле магия? — пробормотал Рудольф, бледнея на глазах.

— Наконец-то ты это понял!

Он опустил руку с палочкой и уставился на меня.

— Нет, — сказал я. — Ты больше не залезешь в мои мозги. Учись доверять словам.

Не отводя взгляда, я мысленно поставил блок, закрылся, он стал его пробивать, моя голова взорвалась огнем, и я в сердцах шарахнул в ответ. Передо мной замелькали образы: черноволосый мальчик спасается на дереве от лающей собаки, он же бежит по лесу, вот юный Рудольф в белом костюме прикрепляет к лацкану круглый значок нацистской партии, а вот он уже в форме оберштурмбанфюрера СС смотрит прямо на меня огромными черными глазами, смотрит, смотрит… Взгляд рос и заполнял собой все.

Мне удалось вырваться. Наваждение спало.

— Ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас делал? — спросил я. — Ты еще и легилимент?

— Я… как-то смог увидеть, кто ты. Если я прямо сейчас не спятил. Видеть, оказывается, так просто... Тебе было неприятно?

— Легилименция всегда неприятна для того, чей разум читают. Ты сам только что мог почувствовать. Не принято делать это без спросу, понимаешь?.. Ну все, пора вернуть палочку и пойти вымыться. Моя рубашка вся провоняла!

— Подожди... Нет, ступай. Я потом. Мне надо все это обдумать.

Рудольф опустился на кровать и закрыл лицо руками.

Я бы хотел сесть рядом, разговорить его, убедить, что быть волшебником — здорово! Рассказать про зельеварение, полеты на метле и квиддич, анимагию, боевые и защитные заклинания, три Непростительных, трансфигурацию. Я бы так хотел научить его вызывать Патронуса: интересно, каким тот окажется? Он столько всего не видел и не знает.

Но, наверное, еще не время.

Я взял сложенную на стуле одежду и полотенца и тихо вышел, притворив дверь.

Со двора слышались веселые вопли детей, я увидел в лестничное окно, что Бруно бегает вокруг елки, на которой до сих пор светятся созданные мной огоньки. Гретель перекидывалась мячом через забор с двумя девочками ее возраста.

Внизу, в прихожей, Эрмелинда сметала снег с половика. Я махнул палочкой, снег исчез, а она разогнулась и заулыбалась.

— Здесь есть и другие дети? — спросил я.

— В паре километров еще один хутор. Где-то в округе и волшебная деревня, но мы, честно говоря, с ними дружбу не поддерживаем, все наши далеко, в Виллафриде, это на севере, на границе с Данией. На море. Мой брат там живет, семья его. А муж работает. Надо бы переехать, только в той деревне нет сейчас свободных домов.

— Как вы с ними связываетесь?

— По каминной сети.

Я оживился. Камин — это выход. Если можно пересечь одним махом почти всю страну, надо воспользоваться такой удачей. Оттуда в любом случае ближе до Бремена, а может, в волшебной деревне найдется и моментальный способ попасть к портключу. Это же не просто ключ, о нем все знать должны!

Я отдал Эрмелинде ее палочку и озвучил просьбу. Отзывчивая наша хозяйка и тут не нашла проблемы:

— Я поговорю с Олбрехтом через камин, он вас приютит на время. У него в Виллафриде гостиница. Идете мыться? Там на полочке мыло, зубной порошок, щетки тоже есть, берите их себе, есть и запасная бритва Свена и пачка мыльных палочек, хотя, я вижу, вы побрились заклинанием, ну, может, вашему профессору пригодятся, он, я заметила, не большой поклонник бытовой магии?

Я едва смог прервать поток ее слов и улизнуть за дверь.

В бане пахло сыростью, мылом, какой-то душистой травой. Я разделся и шагнул в парную. Там было очень тепло. На деревянной скамье стояли кадушки с горячей и холодной водой, кувшин, лежало мыло, длинная мочалка. Я намыливался, с удовольствием обливался водой, провел в бане не менее получаса, и только тогда наконец соизволил спуститься Рудольф. Он разделся и обмотал полотенце вокруг худых бедер. Я смотрел на него во все глаза, потому что вот так, почти полностью обнаженным, я его до сих пор не видел. Назвать его мускулистым было нельзя, скорее, наоборот, чересчур тщедушный для офицера. Но так как он не был особенно высоким, худоба в глаза не бросалась. Неширокие плечи, длинные руки и ноги, в общем, нормальный. Мне нравится. Заметив, как я его рассматриваю, Рудольф сказал:

— Что-то интересное увидел? Дай лучше мочалку.

Я встал с лавки и бросил ему то, что он требовал. Теперь уже он уставился на меня — ему предстало зрелище поинтереснее, потому что никаким полотенцем я не обматывался.

— Ты подумал, Рудольф? — спросил я, чтобы отвлечь от очевидного. Мне хотелось до конца разобраться с главной темой на повестке дня. — Ты готов броситься в пучину волшебства?

Он не принял мой шутливый тон.

— Я бы хотел оставить все как есть, — сказал он. — Ладно, ты маг и ты этим живешь. А мне не надо. Мне и так хорошо.

— Ты не можешь отказаться! — Я просто обалдел от таких заявлений. — Магия не позволит. Не знаю, как ты продержал ее в себе столько лет, но раз ты уже начал колдовать, она будет рваться из тебя, и ты дождешься, что натворишь каких-нибудь бед, ты этого хочешь? Как тебе вообще удалось до своих лет дожить, никем не раскрытым, что родители думали, почему, когда тебе исполнилось одиннадцать, не прилетела сова с письмом из Дурмштранга?

— Совы были, — сказал он, усмехаясь. — Чертова прорва сов. Но писем я не получал.

— Значит, теперь самое время.

— Я сказал, нет. Я не хочу становиться этим твоим магом и показывать фокусы.

— Ты уже маг! — Меня охватила досада. Впервые встречаю волшебника, который не хочет быть им. Слышал бы его кто-либо из сквибов! — Какие еще фокусы? Магия дает кучу возможностей. Тебе просто надо научиться владеть этой силой. Ты пока не умеешь. Я могу научить!

— Не нужно.

Мне бы плюнуть на этого горе-волшебника, одеться и уйти. Невероятно тяжело было преодолевать его сопротивление. Сначала он не хотел верить мне, потом своим глазам. Поверил — и начал открещиваться. Но не мог я его оставить. Он сам не понимал, что говорит. И лишь упрямство не давало ему выслушать меня и попытаться понять, принять. Шок, понимаю. Но я тоже не железный.

Он должен обуздать свою магию и научиться творить целенаправленные заклинания, как полагается. С палочкой или без палочки. Иначе ни я, ни он сам не сможем контролировать его силу. Я не понимал, почему она пробудилась в нем именно сейчас, но с этим фактом уже было не поспорить.

— Послушай, Рудольф, когда мы были заперты в каморках в замке без надежды, без шансов на спасение, неужели ты не хотел бы получить могущество, чтобы раскидать гестаповцев и вырваться?

— Что-то я не заметил там, как великий маг Гарри Поттер раскидывает гестапо и вырывается на волю, — мрачно ответил он, намыливаясь и не глядя на меня.

— Я пытался! Но я не владею стихийной магией, сколько раз тебе объяснять! А ты владеешь. Только не все умеешь еще. Ты Шренка вырубил, ты знаешь это? И не выстрелом в голову, а до этого, когда он… лез ко мне. Я думал, он в отключке, а это ведь ты. А что если мы опять попадем в беду? Твоя магия неосознанная, ты реагируешь только тогда, когда мне грозит опасность.

— Ну вот и отлично, — буркнул он. — Значит, если с тобой, не дай Бог, что-то случится, я снова среагирую.

— Да как ты не понимаешь! А если не со мной, а с тобой, мне тогда как быть? Ты не сможешь помочь сам себе, и я не смогу — тебе, потому что палочки нет, а так у меня не получится, я же ничего не смог там, в замке, сам говоришь, не заметил, чтоб я раскидал! И что ты мне теперь заявляешь? Что не будешь и не хочешь, тебе плевать на себя, на свой дар, на все. Мерлин, как можно быть таким эгоистом!

Я сорвал с него полотенце и ушел в предбанник.

Ужинали мы вдвоем с Эрмелиндой. Дети легли спать, а Рудольф не показывался. Она спросила меня о нем, я сказал, что “Северус так сильно устал, что падает с ног”. Все-таки она положила для него на тарелку кусок пирога.

— Отнесите ему, ладно? Может, поест.

Я сомневался, однако кивнул: отнесу.

Рудольф не спал. Гладко выбритый, с зачесанными влажными волосами, он расхаживал по комнате в одних подштанниках. На тарелку с пирогом взглянул без интереса.

— Вот вы с твоим Диггори, — начал он, остановившись против меня. — Если вы такие волшебные, умеющие, наверное, из палочек самолеты сбивать, чего ж вы в замке отсиживались? Могли бы эскадрильи, идущие на Британию, ликвидировать. Лагеря. Поезда с боеприпасами.

— Тебя я тоже не на фронте встретил, — почему-то обиделся я.

— Я историк. Ученый. И я никогда не одобрял стремления фюрера завоевать полмира. А вы, как ты говорил, — авроры? Кто-то вроде бойцов?

— Авроры не солдаты, скорее уж, тайные агенты. И нам вмешиваться в дела магглов нельзя. Статут о секретности магии… Ты будешь есть? — спросил я.

— Нет.

— Да пожалуйста, мне-то что, можешь теперь и голодом себя уморить.

Я поставил тарелку на стул, забрался в постель, отвернулся к стене и накрылся с головой. Я был полностью выжат этим днем.

Проснулся я от того, что меня трогали под одеялом. Нежно, почти невесомо, ладонь скользила по животу, потом она замерла и вдруг нырнула между ног, погладила член. Я приоткрыл глаза. В потолочное окно струился сверху прямо на нас голубоватый свет, и я увидел, что Рудольф лежит, повернувшись ко мне, уткнувшись мне в подмышку. Он неслышно дышал и не глядя трогал меня.

Ночь едва кончилась, чуть брезжил рассвет, все было серым и размытым. И еще был Рудольф, который словно пытался запомнить меня на ощупь и при этом не разбудить. Я откинул наше одеяло, и он тут же поднял голову, взлохмаченный и совсем не сонный.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что у меня мания будить тебя по ночам. Просто я иногда не сплю, а ты такой… соблазнительный.

Я бы, наверное, не решился на это при свете, но рассветные сумерки все делали нечетким, добавляли храбрости. Я быстро стянул штаны и лег так, чтобы все было видно. Было и сладко и стыдно показывать ему себя откровенно, со вставшим членом. Рудольф смотрел завороженно. Он уже сидел возле моих ног, и я видел, как его возбужденный член натягивает ткань серых подштанников. Он медленно протянул руку и дотронулся до моего паха, чуть сжал мошонку, провел пальцами вверх, обнажил головку и долго размазывал по ней скользкую каплю.

— Я хочу что-нибудь сделать с тобой, но толком не знаю, как, — прозвучало искреннее и смущенное признание. — Я смотрю и схожу с ума, но я не знаю, как надо.

— Ты знаешь, как надо, давай попробуем.

— Нет, нет, так нельзя. Это опасно. Я не стану.

Он с силой гладил по внутренней стороне бедра вверх, вниз и снова вверх, потом горячие ладони заскользили дальше, по голени и щиколоткам. Рудольф приподнял мою ногу и начал массировал стопу, уверенно и нежно. И от этого вдруг сбилось дыхание и стало жарко. А он шептал:

— Ты замечательный. Весь, с головы до ног. Как можно тебя не хотеть? Хочу смертельно. Целовать тебя везде — уже огромное счастье.

Не успел я отдернуть ногу, как Рудольф схватил ее крепче и прижался к стопе губами. Я замер, а он дотрагивался губами и языком, а потом взял в рот большой палец. Было щекотно, но очень волнующе. Я приподнялся на локтях и смотрел, как Рудольф целует пальцы и скользит языком между ними. Потом он повторил то же самое с другой ногой. А я подумал, что сейчас кончу от этой ласки, упал обратно на подушку и сам схватился за член.

Я быстро двигал кулаком, а он замер и смотрел во все глаза. А потом сдернул свои штаны до колен, отбросил мою руку и упал на меня сверху.

— Не знаю… как надо… но все… равно… хочу.

Он двигался быстро и резко, терся своим членом, иногда скользя по моему, иногда по животу. Он закрыл глаза и прикусил губу, а я дотянулся и схватил его за ягодицы и все сильнее прижимал к себе, очень хотелось обхватить его ногами, но я постеснялся, подумал, буду как девчонка. Чуть скрипела кровать, шуршали простыни, мы цеплялись друг за друга, двигались и дышали в унисон, и это была одна из наших лучших ночей, за закрытыми дверцами дурацкой старинной кровати, на затерянной в лесу волшебной ферме.

Рудольф приподнялся на одной руке, начал дрочить себе и сразу же с тихим стоном кончил мне на живот. И я больше не стал терпеть и тоже помог себе. Он неаккуратно, быстро вытер меня краем простыни и снова лег сверху. Тяжелый, горячий, он прижимал меня к кровати довольно основательно, но мне нравилось лежать под ним. И я все-таки осторожно закинул ему ноги на спину. Тогда он, не расцепляя рук, повернулся на бок вместе со мной. Мои ноги сползли. Я лег удобнее, прижался к нему. Мы немного помолчали, потом он стал целовать меня, осторожно, очень нежно.

— Я ведь говорил тебе, — сказал он, гладя меня по лицу кончиками пальцев. — Такие глаза бывают у волшебников. Ты посмеялся. А надо было сразу открыться мне. Скольких проблем мы могли бы избежать.

— О, конечно. Открыться первому встречному оберштурмбанфюреру СС. Куда бы он меня отправил?

— Никуда. Ты сразу выбил почву у меня из-под ног. Как только шагнул впервые в мой кабинет. Мог бы из меня веревки вить, если б захотел.

— Веревки? Сейчас. — Я приподнялся на локте. — Завтра ты спокойно войдешь в кухню и без удивления, отвращения или психоза позавтракаешь с нами.

— Хорошо. Спи. — Он уложил меня.

Но я опять приподнялся.

— И забудь эту чушь про зеленые глаза, цвет ничего не значит. У тебя черные, а твоя магия сильнее. Ты тоже мог давно посмотреть и сам увидеть правду обо мне. И чего ждал?

После этого я свалился на подушку и заснул наконец. Если Рудольф что и ответил, я уже не слышал.

А утром, после завтрака, мы стояли перед камином. Я держал плошку с дымолетным порошком. Рудольф молчал и не сводил глаз с закопченной каминной стенки. Я взял его за руку, погладил большим пальцем запястье.

— Не бойся! В первый раз всем не по себе. Привыкнешь.

Мы зашли внутрь, я бросил горсть порошка и сказал:

— Виллафрид!

 

* * *

Нас вынесло из камина в пустую комнату. Небрежно покрашенные зеленой краской стены да стул напротив: наверное, заботливо поставлен для тех, у кого закружится голова. Но мой Рудольф споткнулся именно об него, стул с грохотом упал, а сам он прислонился к стене.

— Это что сейчас было? А если бы мы сгорели?

Его легко можно было понять, я сам до сих пор ясно помню свое первое перемещение. Я вывалился прямо дяде на руки в магазине игрушек, меня страшно тошнило, и перед глазами еще долго мелькали чужие камины.

— Это специальные камины-порталы, не сгоришь. В них нет обычного огня.

За дверью слышались голоса. Там оказался магазинчик со всякой волшебной всячиной — большой светлый зал с витринами. А в них посуда вперемежку с сувенирами, книги, игрушки, у одной стены одежда, а у другой — лопаты, вилы, какие-то мешки. У кассы я задел стойку с конвертами и открытками, она качнулась, круглые амулеты с рунами на шнурках застучали друг о друга. Я придержал стойку и начал пробираться дальше. Между полок ходили покупатели, хозяин стоял за прилавком, но все они не обращали на нас никакого внимания, словно появляться из задних комнат тут обычное дело. Судя по камину, так оно и было.

Мы вышли в зал и, стараясь не привлекать внимания, двинулись к выходу. Все было спокойно, но, когда Рудольф с некоторой опаской взялся за ручку двери в виде зевающего льва, позади нас что-то взорвалось и послышался звон разбитой посуды.

Я увидел, как он инстинктивно дернулся рукой к кобуре с вальтером, но, конечно, у него не было ни того ни другого, и отскочил к окну. Я отпрыгнул за ним. Мы стояли и смотрели, как по лавке разлетаются разноцветные огоньки. Запахло дымом, заплакал ребенок.

— Простите великодушно, уважаемые, — закричал из-за прилавка хозяин. — Виноват, не уследил, это взорвалась наша новогодняя хлопушка. Прошу обратить внимание, вы заметили, сколько дыма и огня? Всего один крейцер за три штуки. А вы, молодой человек, — обратился он между делом к Рудольфу, — убрали бы руку от двери, моя ручка того и гляди вас цапнет. Боюсь, вы ей не понравились.

Бронзовый лев и правда скалил зубы и рычал. Я сам быстро распахнул дверь и вытащил Рудольфа на свежий воздух. Он выскочил, дверь захлопнулась, и он еще некоторое время смотрел на нее, а потом усмехнулся.

— Это не лавка, это сумасшедший дом какой-то. Тут все такое?

Мы пошли дальше по заснеженной прямой улице, в конце которой виднелась вывеска: “Эльф Бухен”, и домовик, очень похожий на старого эльфа крестного, сидит на ветке и читает книгу. Рудольф тоже ее заметил.

— Что это за чудище?

— Эльф, — рассеянно отозвался я. Я рассматривал и сравнивал витрины, мимо которых шел, с теми, что видел у нас, в Хогсмиде.

— Эльф?! Уморить меня хочешь? Думал, я не читал сказок и не знаю, как должны выглядеть эльфы? Нет, мой дорогой, я, конечно, не знаток всего волшебного, но эльфов от страшилищ отличить могу.

— Увидишь в гостинице, — с улыбкой пообещал я ему и не стал спорить.

Стоило войти внутрь, как на наши ноги набросилась щетка и, пока мы осматривались, смахнула с сапог снег. Рудольф даже не вздрогнул, словно летающие щетки для него обычное дело. Но, наверное, после зубастой дверной ручки это действительно не впечатляло.

Из-за стойки поднялся полный мужчина.

— Олбрехт Шварц. Чем могу быть полезен?

— Добрый день. Ваша сестра Эрмелинда Мейер говорила, что мы сможем найти здесь ночлег на две-три ночи...

— Ни слова больше, друзья! Я разговаривал с ней сегодня утром и все знаю. Ваша комната номер пятнадцать. Второй этаж, по коридору направо. Как устроитесь, спускайтесь обедать, за счет заведения. И зайдите к нашему портному, тут, за углом, он вас ждет. Похоже, Эрмелинда поговорила и с ним.

Он выложил ключи на стойку, открыл журнал и призвал перо.

— Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп, если я правильно запомнил?

В комнате, пока я разочарованно разглядывал две узкие кровати у противоположных стен, Рудольф снял и раздраженно швырнул на стул старую фермерскую куртку.

— Мы нахлебники, нас приютили из сострадания.

— Это называется взаимовыручка и помощь. Тут нет ничего плохого, — пытался я его успокоить.

— Я офицер, в конце концов, и мне это претит. Я не привык быть бродягой, без денег, без имени. Я должен оплатить эту комнату, и я придумаю как. И снова я Северус! Что за мерзкое имя! Учти, я на него не согласен.

— Выберешь потом любое другое. Потерпи два дня.

Рудольф шагнул ко мне, крепко обнял и заговорил прямо в ухо, тихо и сбивчиво:

— Все, что я знал, все, во что верил, — все катится к черту. Земля уходит из-под ног, и я могу только цепляться за тебя. Я — за тебя. За мальчишку. Мне трудно, Гарри. Но я стараюсь. Для того чтобы остаться рядом с тобой.

Я потянул его на кровать, и мы долго сидели рядом, я обнимал его, покачивал, утешал, а он поглаживал меня по спине, шее, затылку. И наконец, глубоко вздохнув, отстранился:

— Не время расклеиваться. Командуй. Что нам делать дальше?

И я командовал. Мы зашли в портновскую лавку. Там, в тишине, среди развешанных по вешалкам строгих костюмов, нас принял такой же строгий, сухощавый и неразговорчивый хозяин.

— Ицхак Штерн, — негромко представился он, поправил очки и слегка поклонился.

Рудольф удивленно взглянул на меня, но промолчал. Портновский метр запорхал вокруг нас, мы поднимали руки, поворачивались, подставляли бока.

Все так же негромко Штерн заверил нас, что завтра наши куртки будут готовы, и мы вышли из лавки. Рудольф внимательно смотрел по сторонам. Народа стало больше, все куда-то торопились или гуляли, бегали дети. Две ведьмы громко ругались у крыльца продуктовой лавки, пожилые волшебники чинно приподнимали шляпы и приветствовали друг друга. У кондитерской Рудольф не выдержал, схватил меня за рукав и оттащил за угол дома.

— Ты куда меня привел, Гарри? Ты что не видишь, тут одни евреи! Это что, гетто? Почему они без звезд на одежде?

Рудольф был растерян и возмущен, и, честно говоря, в тот момент я уже начал сердиться на его упрямство.

— А почему здесь столько евреев, ты не подумал? Из-за геноцида и лагерей, устроенных по всей стране нацистами. В Лейпциге, в магическом квартале, то же самое. Маги приняли всех, до кого дотянулись : родственников, знакомых. Не только волшебников. Они тут просто живут, все вместе, это нормально, Рудольф. Они примут и итальянцев, и турок. Как приняли нас с тобой. Как примут всех, кто придет с мирными намерениями. У волшебников не принято истреблять друг друга просто так.

На секунду перед глазами мелькнула чистая белая фотокарточка Седрика, но я загнал тревожную мысль поглубже и снял руку Рудольфа с плеча. Начинать объяснения по новой не хотелось.

— Вернемся в гостиницу. Пообедаем.

— Я не юдофоб, если ты вдруг так думаешь. — Рудольф догнал меня через дом. — Просто все это очень неожиданно. — И с вызовом добавил вдруг: — Вот увидишь, этот портняжка сегодня промолчал про деньги, а завтра запросит вдвое больше реальной цены.

Он явно проглотил «Все они такие», а я с трудом подавил желание сказать резкость. Наверное, просто нужно ждать. Время — единственное, что поможет.

Обед давно закончился, но черноглазая девушка, представившись Цилой, принесла поднос с едой и улыбалась мне до тех пор, пока ее не позвали на кухню.

Рудольф подозрительно осмотрел облитую чем-то морковь, потрогал ложкой суп с горохом и куриными шкварками, откусил от лепешки.

— Это не немецкая еда, это черт знает что.

— Зато вкусно.

— Спасибо, я не голоден.

Он угрюмо смотрел по сторонам, пока ему не улыбнулась Цила, вернувшаяся к протиранию столов. Тогда Рудольф вздохнул и придвинул к себе тарелку.

До самого вечера мы гуляли. Я хотел показать ему сказку, настоящую, яркую, волшебную, и поэтому сразу повел на центральную улицу. Все дома на ней были разноцветными, как, видимо, принято в немецких магических кварталах. Рудольф слушал мои пояснения и улыбался, но было заметно, что ему неуютно среди огней, музыки, шумных людей. Я увел его на тихую и темную боковую улицу, и там он наконец расслабился, взял мою руку, гладил, а я не стеснялся прижиматься к нему и утыкаться холодным носом в теплую шею.

Вечером Рудольф первым закрылся в ванной, трубы гудели, казалось, на всю гостиницу, но вода текла исправно, и вскоре он вышел, оставляя влажные следы на полу и вытирая волосы полотенцем.

Я сидел в ванне и намыливал волосы шампунем, когда дверь скрипнула. Я сквозь ресницы смутно увидел Рудольфа, севшего на край ванны. И тут в глаз попала пена.

— Ну что ж ты так? — сочувственно спросил он, когда я, зашипев, начал плескать в лицо воду.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет. Я просто захотел посмотреть на тебя. Давай помогу.

Я сидел и растворялся без остатка в воде, как пена, таял под его руками, которые сильно и нежно водили по голове. Я мог только жмуриться и мычать от удовольствия. А потом, вместо того чтобы смыть пену, Рудольф, посмеиваясь, налепил мне из мыльных волос рожки и ирокезы и на мое «Эй!» весело удивился:

— Ты когда успел так обрасти? Высохнешь, будешь лохматый. Не по уставу, мистер Поттер.

Захотелось дернуть его за руку и свалить в воду — ванна большая, уместились бы. Но я не стал. Только брызнул слегка водой, а когда он вышел, сунул голову под струю из крана.

Потом мы лежали каждый на своей кровати, и я все надеялся, что Рудольф сейчас переберется ко мне и случится что-нибудь незабываемое. Но он поступил иначе: протянул мне руку, и я сделал то же самое. В узкой комнате у нас получилось сцепиться пальцами. Мы лежали так — отдельно, но вместе, соединив руки, и я был готов держать его всегда, не терять, не отпускать, чувствовать.

— Расскажи про свое детство, — неожиданно попросил он, и это было то самое, незабываемое. Ему была интересна не только близость со мной, но и я сам.

Я сжимал его пальцы и рассказывал про дом на Тисовой аллее, брата, наш с ним домик на дереве, первое детское колдовство, письмо из Хогвартса. Потом спросил:

— Как же так получилось, что у тебя не было выбросов магии? У детей они есть всегда.

— Может быть, было что-то, но я не помню. Отец и мама вечно водили меня в церковь. Помню бесконечные псалмы и молитвы. Мне внушали, что все грех, кроме церкви, семьи и работы. Мама так сильно огорчалась, когда я делал что-то не то, а я, наверное, делал — она часто огорчалась и ругала меня. И я перестал. Единственное, что я сделал наперекор ей и отцу, — выучился на философа и занялся темой оккультизма. Мне всегда было интересно это, а узнать что-то дома или в школе не было никакой возможности.

С ума сойти, Рудольф так просто взял и перестал колдовать, спрятал магию на долгие годы.

— Но сова все равно должна была принести письмо.

— Если письма приносят совы, наверное, они были. Я помню, как одно время они заполонили наши края, сидели в ряд на заборе, на крыше. Мать гоняла их, расстраивалась так, что я сам однажды пожелал, чтобы не было ни одной птицы. Они тогда все снялись с места, просто как туча, и улетели.

Я поверил. У него и сейчас все так же получалось: он хотел и делал, не понимая и не осознавая. В одиннадцать лет прогнал птиц так, что те не вернулись.

— А теперь ты мне скажи, — Рудольф крепче сжал мою ладонь, — мы ведь добираемся в Бремен не для того, чтобы встретиться там с резидентом и выправить документы? Или мы вообще направляемся не в Бремен? Я не отказываюсь идти с тобой, я только хочу знать — куда и зачем.

Пришла моя очередь рассказывать про сеть старинных портключей в городах Европы. Про то, как древние маги владели великим знанием и могли заставить такой портключ работать долго, как некоторые из них перемещают магов столетиями. А сейчас это знание утеряно, и все, что мы можем, — это временно заколдовать какой-нибудь старый башмак, но работники Отдела Тайн не теряют надежды отыскать то почти вечное заклинание.

Рудольф молчал так долго, что я уже решил, что он заснул. Но он заворочался и отпустил мою руку:

— Спи, а я подумаю…

…подумает, стоит ли идти дальше, или распрощаться со мной здесь завтра же и забыть вруна и шпиона Поттера как страшный сон…

—…подумаю, как нам с тобой лучше собраться в дорогу.

Я тоже хотел над этим подумать, но провалился в счастливый сон.

А утром нас разбудил эльф. Не тот златовласый житель леса, которого, должно быть, представлял себе Рудольф, а обыкновенный, домовой. Он с хлопком появился посередине комнаты, но не успел даже отвесить поклон, как Рудольф вскочил с кровати, схватил со спинки полотенце и изо всех сил хлестнул им по пришельцу. Эльф взвизгнул и тут же исчез с еще более громким хлопком.

— Что это была за дрянь?! — заорал Рудольф, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Это был наш уборщик, — я очень старался не засмеяться, но это было трудно. — Я же говорил, что настоящие эльфы такие. А теперь ты его выгнал, и комната зарастет грязью, — я все-таки не выдержал и засмеялся. — На всякий случай — никогда не дари эльфам свои носки и прочую одежду.

— Что?!

— Так ты дашь им свободу, а они этого не хотят, это оскорбление для приличного эльфа.

Рудольф уронил полотенце, сел ко мне на кровать и закрыл лицо руками.

— Скажи мне, что теперь я видел всё. Скажи, умоляю. Страшно подумать, что мне еще предстоит узнать.

Я вылез из-под одеяла, пригладил моему несчастному Рудольфу волосы и обнял. Через двадцать минут мы, умытые и причесанные, спускались завтракать.


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14

Рудольф закончил завтракать первым, сказал, что ему нужно побриться, и скрылся. Я на две минуты одолжил палочку у Цилы и превосходно обошелся без этой муторной процедуры, а он не мог.

Я допил кофе, посидел у окна, за которым кружился снег, и пошел наверх. Когда я открыл дверь в комнату, Рудольф, взлохмаченный, сердитый, перетряхивал свою постель, полотенце, куртку. Заглянул даже под кровать. Я спросил, что он потерял, неужели монетку?

— Рубашку, — недовольно ответил Рудольф. — Ту, белую. Это ты, мой дорогой любитель офицерских рубашек, ее припрятал?

— Зачем она нужна, когда у меня есть ты сам? Я отдал ее в стирку эльфу. И свою тоже. Я пытался вчера у Эрмелинды отчистить кровь палочкой, пятна убрал, а ткань так и осталась несвежей…

— Эльфы ваши просто надругательство над германской мифологией, — тут же переключился Рудольф. — Как и те жуткие гномы из сада.

— Садовые гномы не настоящие, настоящие живут в горах.

Рудольф вдруг фыркнул и расхохотался.

— Чего ты?

— Да вспомнил лица гестаповцев, когда ты им с таким, знаешь, очень честным выражением рассказывал, что спишь с моей рубашкой.

Да, можно уже было над этим и посмеяться. Я тоже заулыбался. И оказалось, совсем не стыдно признаться:

— Это они еще не знали, как я обнимался с твоим кителем. На вешалке. И что я делал на твоем диване.

— Я так и не спросил, когда ты влез в мой шкаф?

— Когда ты сбежал от меня в свою Швейцарию…

Рудольф посерьезнел.

— Я тогда еще надеялся, что смогу выкинуть тебя из головы. Если б ты знал, как я...

— Но больше не надеешься?

— Поздно, мой дорогой. А что ты делал на моем диване? Хотя понятно что.

Он, смеясь, взъерошил мне волосы.

— Не отвлекайся! — Я спрятал смущение за строгим тоном. — Одеваться пора, нам еще до леса добираться.

Мы собирались на охоту. Когда Рудольф спросил Олбрехта, как мы можем быть полезны в благодарность за комнату и стол, тот вручил ему карабин и запас крупной дроби. От меня толку было мало, но одного я его не отпустил бы, еще заблудится или повстречается с нечистью. Мы оделись в фермерские куртки, замотали головы одолженными у Олбрехта шарфами и вышли. Через час блужданий по следу мы догнали дикую свинью, и Рудольф ловко подстрелил ее. Мы аппарировали с тушей прямо в гостиничный двор.

За свинью Олбрехт отсыпал нам немного серебряных талеров и тысячу благодарностей. Мяса ему теперь хватит на большой запас колбас и отбивных.

После обеда мы, чувствуя себя богачами, пошли по деревенским лавкам.

Сначала к Ицхаку Штерну за теплой одеждой. Я надеялся, что пятнадцати талеров хватит. Штерн левитировал к нам на вешалках две отличные удобные куртки с глубокими капюшонами, отороченными мехом. На вопрос, сколько они стоят, покачал головой и ответил:

— Забирайте так, молодые люди. Мой вам подарок. За гестапо. Они будут прокляты в веках, а вы еще разживетесь хорошими шубами.

Мы молчали. Рудольф гладил двумя пальцами ряд пуговиц на куртке.

— Говорят, вашими лицами обклеен весь город, — Штерн имел в виду ближайший, Хайде, куда местные, только немцы, конечно, ездили на рынок.

Значит, ищут повсюду, если даже до этой глуши добрались.

— Спасибо, — сказал я как можно сердечнее. — Мы сохраним куртки в память о тебе. Даже когда разживемся шубами.

На сэкономленные деньги можно было купить хотя бы одну палочку. Я спросил Рудольфа, как он к этому относится, не станет отбиваться? Он ответил, как утром:

— Поздно, мой дорогой. Не суйся в альбу, коль не пастор. Я уже сунулся.

— Тебе обязательно понравится, вот увидишь. Палочка, она как личное оружие.

Он посмотрел на меня скептически. Кажется, я ляпнул что-то не то.

Но в магазине волшебных принадлежностей в Виллафриде палочки не продавали. Разочарованные, мы вышли на крошечный перекресток с рождественской елкой посередине. Вокруг елки крутились снежные вихри, раскачивали разноцветные шары. За пеленой снега вставал магазин с остроконечной башенкой из красного камня с мотающейся на вывеске огромной конфетой. Это была кондитерская лавка, аналог «Сладкого королевства», и я затащил Рудольфа туда.

Конечно, до «Королевства» этой лавчонке было как до Луны, она отставала в ассортименте на полвека, и моих любимых зефирных птиц или взрывчатого мороженого не оказалось. Но классика уже продавалась, и я, смущаясь отчего-то, купил шоколадную лягушку и всучил ее оторопевшему Рудольфу, просто потому, что каждый мальчишка должен пройти эту стадию с лягушками и карточками волшебников, пусть и с опозданием на двадцать лет. Лягушка, разумеется, от него ускакала и едва не канула среди конфет и шоколадок. Я поймал, отдал, и Рудольф машинально зажал ее в кулаке. На картинке ухмылялся неизвестный мне толстощекий парень. Я перевернул карточку и узнал, что это Майкью Грегорович.

Рудольф пожал плечами и вдруг вытаращил глаза, потому что на портрете уже никого не было. Сунув его в карман и покосившись на меня, Рудольф молча топтался у прилавка и озирался. Лавка была полна детей, одетых кто во что, как будто сюда согнали толпу маленьких беженцев. Хотя для беженцев они были слишком веселыми.

— Хочешь что-нибудь попробовать? — спросил я. — Медовые ириски классные. И засахаренные ананасы… только я что-то их тут не вижу. А сахарное перо не хочешь? Будешь писать и грызть.

— А это что такое?

— О, это леденцы со вкусом крови.

— Бог мой, и кто до такого додумался?!

Он шагнул в сторону и собрался запустить руку в бочонок со всевкусными орешками.

— Не советую! — быстро сказал я, и Рудольф отдернул ее.

Тут, как на грех, неподалеку материализовался эльф в серой наволочке, стал щелкать длинными кривыми пальцами, и с каждым щелчком вспыхивали похожие на звезды светильники на потолке. Рудольф отвернулся и сказал:

— Знаешь, я вообще не большой любитель сладкого. Пойдем дальше, м?

Мы пошли к выходу. Рудольф замешкался в темном тамбуре между дверей и засунул в рот лягушку.

— Эй, оставь мне лапку!

Я шутил, конечно: не нужна была мне эта лягушка, — я в свое время слопал их, наверное, тысячу, — но Рудольф с лукавой улыбкой взял меня повыше локтя, наклонился и поймал губами мои губы. Я почувствовал, как в мой рот скользнул теплый горько-сладкий кусочек, он дернулся на языке, и я невольно причмокнул и хотел, раз такое дело, выудить еще шоколаду. Но навстречу ломились с улицы трое подростков, все в снегу, и пришлось оторваться и выйти.

Книжная лавка Рудольфу очень понравилась. Он забыл про меня, ходил между полками, снимал и перелистывал книгу за книгой. Вид у него стал немного безумный. Я отошел в угол, сел на скамью и наблюдал. Спустя полчаса Рудольф с горящими глазами опустился рядом со мной, держа целую стопку книг.

— Жаль, не сможем купить, — проговорил он. — Полным-полно всякой ереси, то о драконах, то об оборотнях, какие-то гиппогрифы, вампиры… Но вот эти книги я бы взял.

Я отбирал их по одной и откладывал. Пять различных фолиантов о волшебных травах и грибах, понятно. А вот дальше… «Темные силы: пособие по самозащите», «Темные искусства и способы их пережить», «Развитие и упадок Темных искусств», «Основы защиты от темных искусств» и, конечно, «Тайны наитемнейшего искусства».

Здесь не продавались, конечно, по-настоящему опасные издания, которые хранятся в запретных секциях библиотек, — все те книги о кровавых обрядах или смертоносных проклятиях, с чьих страниц вырывались страшные мертвые лица. Но и в самых обычных учебниках по защите начинающему темному магу было чем поживиться. Я уставился на Рудольфа. Так он был склонен к этому? Привело же его что-то в нацистскую партию, а потом и в СС, к ведьмам и экзекуциям над ними, к статьям о методах восприятия врагов…

Я сложил книги в стопку и сказал:

— Не сможем. Денег нет.

— Столько учебников на одну тему. Что, Темные искусства настолько опасны ?

— Некоторые — очень. Знаешь, я ведь аврор. Пять лет изучаю защиту от темных сил, и конца-краю не видать.

— Я бы тоже хотел, — сказал Рудольф. — Как ты думаешь, получится?

И я заткнулся. Встретил его вопрошающий взгляд, улыбнулся:

— Раз хочешь, значит, будешь, обязательно. И конечно, сможешь! А пока вот, начнем с основ, — и я показал ему «Стандартный курс заклинаний», снятый с ближайшей полки. — Здесь есть все что надо. Держи!

Он взял, раскрыл, немедленно начал читать и воскликнул :

— Летучемышиный сглаз! Что, в самом деле можно вызвать кучу этих тварей?

— Наколдовать! Они же не настоящие, одна видимость. Но пока не стоит, — засмеялся я.

Рудольф все листал книгу и не мог оторваться даже на улице. Только раз отвлекся, когда мы проходили мимо небольшого квиддичного поля.

Несколько подростков парили между кольцами и перекидывали квоффл, а вокруг стояли с десяток мальчишек и девчонок с одинаковым выражением на поднятых кверху лицах. С завистью. То ли это были все маленькие магглы из еврейских семей, то ли у их родителей не нашлось денег на метлу.

Золотой шарик, треща крылышками, пронесся в футе от нас и взмыл ввысь, Рудольф с изумлением поглядел ему вслед и вдруг увидел людей на метлах. Он заморгал, открыл рот и чуть не выронил книжку.

— Бог мой! Это же настоящие ведьмы! На помеле!

— Настоящие! Как мы с тобой, — засмеялся я.

— Ты что, тоже так умеешь?

— Я летаю с четырех лет. И тебя научу. Выберемся в Британию, обязательно купим метлу.

— О, нет, на помело ты меня не загонишь, мой дорогой. Ни за что!

Вечером мы сидели в холле гостиницы, Рудольф читал, навалившись на стол и склонившись над страницами, а я счастливо глазел на него.

— Интересная книга, м?

— Бесспорно. И знаешь, я теперь понимаю, что кое-кто из древних ведьм действительно мог колдовать. Мне кажется, я нащупал суть. Все те формулы колдовства неправильные, но, возможно, они скрывали верные рецепты, их надо просто исправить. Зная общие принципы, я бы, наверное, сумел.

— После войны заберешь диссертацию и все сумеешь.

— Твоими бы устами мед пить...

— А ты не хочешь сам поколдовать?

— Я попробовал уже. Одолжил палочку у буфетчицы… у Цилы. Кое-что получается. Чары левитации. Манящие. Гербивикус, видел в кафе пальму? Уменьшение и увеличение. Ерунда, в общем. — Он засмущался. — И это дурацкое махание палочкой…

— Ну, все мы когда-то с этого начинали. Оставь, книжка не убежит. Сыграем?

Рудольф улыбнулся и захлопнул учебник. Я стал показывать, как играют в живые шахматы. Конечно, они его и ужаснули, и рассмешили поначалу. Но он быстро втянулся... и проиграл мне три партии подряд. Труднее всего ему далось не трогать фигурки и соглашаться с их мнением, куда им ходить. Я смеялся, Рудольф то ворчал, то усмехался, игра была оживленной. В холле постепенно собирались люди, волшебники и магглы, бегали и орали дети, взрослые заняли все свободные кресла и диваны, Цила с девочкой-помощницей разносили напитки. Принесли и нам, я взял стакан содовой. Рудольф от всего отмахнулся, однако потом отпил из моего стакана и скорчил гримасу. Я предложил заколдовать воду в ром, стал вспоминать заклинание времен наших школьных проделок, вновь одолжил палочку у проходящей мимо Цилы. Ром возник как полагается, однако Рудольф, смеясь, отказывался пить.

Стоял равномерный гул разговоров, где-то в углу тихо играло магическое радио, и я не сразу заметил тяжелое утробное гудение, переходящее в вой. Вой нарастал, заполнял собой все. Снова шли бомбардировщики. Я хотел напомнить поднявшему голову Рудольфу, что деревня невидима и опасаться нечего, но не успел, потому что сильный удар сотряс стены. Сорвалась с потолочного крюка лампа, рухнула на доски пола и разлетелась осколками. Стало темно. Заплакал ребенок, завизжали несколько женских голосов. В кутерьме я вскочил и бросился на улицу, сжимая в руке палочку Цилы. Тускло моргали газовые фонари, гнулись от ветра елки вдоль ограды. Вой моторов оглушал. Свист, удар, звон разбитого стекла.

Я вскинул руку, в небо ушла струя фиолетового света, свет стал медленно расползаться. Слишком медленно! Кто-то вырвал у меня палочку. Я отшатнулся. И увидел — эту картину мне не забыть до конца дней — Рудольфа с воздетой рукой и запрокинутой головой, его губы шевелятся, а из палочки рвется ввысь яркий, сильный поток фиолетового сияния, и высоко над крышами оно расходится прозрачным мерцающим облаком, все шире и дальше. Он накрывал деревню щитом Протего Максима! В одиночку! А над куполом низко неслись черные самолеты. Вдруг снова свист, потом взрыв, яркая вспышка. Грохота не было, удар погасило щитом. Он стоял и держал щит, а взрывы вспыхивали один за другим, не долетая до крыш, и я увидел, как ударной волной отбросило несколько самолетов. Волшебники выбегали из гостиницы, вот уже трое, пятеро, потом еще больше подняли палочки, купол окрасился в синие, звездные оттенки, наверное, они использовали и другие заклинания.

Упали еще несколько бомб, с краю, и самолеты исчезли, вой стал стихать. Рудольф выронил палочку, зашатался, я кинулся к нему и поддержал, повел обратно в гостиницу. К нам подходили, хлопали по плечам, возбужденно благодарили… Олбрехт, растолкав остальных, крепко обнял Рудольфа, потом меня и сказал:

— Спасибо, дорогие. Мы все время забываем, что идет война.

— Надо, чтобы кто-нибудь дежурил во время налетов, — объяснил Рудольф. — Думаю, война идет к концу, и бомбить Германию будут все чаще…

Я вдруг заметил, что у него дрожат руки, и поспешил увести наверх, в нашу комнату.

— Ты крут, — говорил я ему. — Просто знай это. Твое Протего войдет здесь в историю.

В окно было видно, как мерцает и переливается защита над крышами. Самолеты давно улетели, а купол все сиял. Виллафрид не пострадала, первые две бомбы упали в лес.

— Целая деревня волшебников, наверное, могли бы лучше обеспечивать себе безопасность?

— Все сидят под Сальвиа гексиа, это чары сокрытия, в твоей книге про них написано. Никто из магглов не видит деревню. Это случайный удар. А может, среди летчиков затесался маг?

Рудольф молча скрылся в ванной, потом пошел мыться я, а когда вернулся в комнату в одном полотенце, он лежал в кровати, закинув босые ноги на спинку, и снова читал. Я задул свою свечу и лег. Некоторое время было тихо, только позванивало стекло от ветра, потрескивала свеча и шелестели страницы. Потом он спросил негромко:

— Спишь?

— Неа. Думаю.

— Ну иди сюда, вместе подумаем.

Уговаривать меня не надо было, я вскочил и бухнулся в его кровать. Тесно, да, но как же хорошо.

Думать он со мной не стал, все не мог оторваться от чтения. Я подождал и положил на страницу перед его глазами ладонь. Рудольф засмеялся и поцеловал ее. Я потянул книгу из его рук. Он, все так же смеясь, уступил, я захлопнул «Заклинания» и выронил на пол, а он сдернул с меня полотенце и лег сверху. Слабый свет свечи колебался от невидимого сквозняка, и в глазах Рудольфа загорались и гасли светлые отблески. Он проводил по моему лбу большим пальцем. Там, где Шренк хотел вырезать руну Зиг.

На лице было горячее дыхание, а всем телом я чувствовал его самого, тяжелого, теплого, с твердыми ребрами, коленями, локтями. Я прижал обе ладони к его ягодицам, притиснул к себе как можно крепче. Почему с ним все время получалось возбудиться в две минуты? Сейчас несколько движений, и …

Нет. Так не хочу.

Я запустил руку в его непросохшие волосы и притянул голову ближе. Он охотно склонился, пробормотав что-то ласковое, чего я не расслышал, и прильнул к моим губам. Этот поцелуй не был сокрушительным, он начинался очень нежно, очень медленно, перемежаясь с шепотом Рудольфа о том, как он обожает меня целовать. Верхняя губа, нижняя. Уголок рта. Снова губы, приоткрыть, прихватить. Жарко, влажно, податливо. Еще не зажившая трещинка на нижней. Острая кромка зубов. Поцелуй углублялся, захватывал все сильнее. Спустя минуту я оторвался и попросил:

— Погладь… по уху...

Рудольф послушно провел ладонью по моей щеке, по волосам и по уху. И еще раз. Как в том моем сне, в котором он любил меня еще в замке.

— Скажи… скажи… «люблю… зеленоглазых».

— Люблю… — начал он, запнулся и замолчал. Зажмурился, уткнулся мне в шею.

Я снова вынудил его поднять голову и прошептал:

— Давай… — Я уже стягивал с него подштанники. — Я хочу, чтобы ты со мной… как с Гретой.

— Гарри…

— Я хочу. И ты хочешь, я же чувствую. Погоди… Пусти-ка.

Я выбрался из постели и вытащил из кармана куртки маленькую круглую баночку с вазелином. Вернулся, вновь залез под Рудольфа.

— Откуда это у тебя? — изумился он, вынимая ее у меня из пальцев и откручивая крышку.

— Олбрехт дал, сапоги смазать, чтоб не коробились на холоде… Давай, ты знаешь, что делать.

Я снова целовал его, глубоко, настойчиво, прижимал к себе, а сам раздвигал и сгибал в коленях ноги, так, чтобы он очутился как раз между ними. Я совсем не думал ни о какой опасности или боли, все, чего я хотел, — это быть с ним, быть его.

И я ощутил, как член тяжело проникает между ягодицами. Я сам подался навстречу. Зажмурившись и закусив губу, Рудольф входил в меня. Протискивался, точнее сказать. Сначала показалось, ничего особенного, я даже успел подумать, ну и что, из-за чего было спорить, я выгнулся назад и даже попробовал закинуть ногу на его спину, чтобы все произошло красиво. И тут стало очень плохо. Нет, нестерпимо плохо. Я невольно замычал и уперся ладонями ему в грудь. Рудольф сразу же прекратил все попытки.

— Я же говорил, — прошептал он с горечью. — «Грета». У Греты все как часы отлажено. А с тобой мне что делать?

Он подхватил мою ногу и прижался к ней горячей щекой, потерся. Повернул голову и стал целовать колено.

— Они же как-то могут это, — пробормотал я, имея в виду неизвестно кого. — Значит, и мы можем.

— Я не могу, — сказал Рудольф. — Не могу я тебя мучить, мой хороший.

— Надо… ну, пробовать.

Он склонился ко мне, долго всматривался в глаза, гладил по лицу. И вдруг сказал:

— Хорошо. Давай пробовать. — И с этими словами перевернулся на спину, перетягивая меня на себя. Теперь я был сверху. — Попробуй ты.

— Я?! Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя…

— Да. Пока сам не узнаю, каково это, с тобой ничего у меня не получится.

Я неверяще смотрел в его лицо.

— Рудольф. А ты же был, ну, только с женщинами?

— Разумеется, мой дорогой. Я ничего не знаю об этой стороне жизни. Никогда не вращался в таких кругах.

— Я тоже. Никогда ничего такого.

Я не стал распространяться, что в моем мире и кругов-то уже этих нет. Все перемешались и живут как хотят и с кем хотят. Даже сам Дамблдор.

— Но тебя все это не шокирует, как я вижу? — спросил я.

— Нет, — улыбался Рудольф и вновь гладил меня по щеке и по уху. — Я просто спятил из-за одного мальчишки, а так все нормально.

— Я тоже спятил из-за мальчишки. Что поделаешь, судьба.

— Тогда покоримся этой судьбе. Делай все что хочешь.

Я знал, что я не готов, совершенно. Но отказаться было выше моих сил. Рудольф лежал подо мной, согласный на все, он доверял мне, и какое еще доверие могло быть более полным? Сумею ли я? Не причиню ему боль, какой-нибудь вред? Я еще даже и не начал, а уже понимал, чего он боялся. Теперь вот боюсь я.

Я лег на него, прижался и медленно двигался. Рудольф был такой открытый, такой мой, что щемило сердце. И я, не зная, как выразить все , что я чувствую к нему, целовал горло, ключицы, ту маленькую впадинку под кадыком, плечи. Я ощутил, как он шевелится подо мной, меняет позу, чтобы мне было удобнее. Я терся членом о его живот и решался. И решился. Привстал и раздвинул его ноги в стороны. Я не смотрел ему в лицо, боялся увидеть страдание и все сразу бросить. Я очень неточно знал, как все должно происходить, и действовал по наитию. Я очень старался быть осторожным. Наверное, у меня это получалось, потому что Рудольф не мычал, не вздрагивал. Я обнял его, терся носом и губами о запрокинутое горло, целовал, прихватывая кожу, и потихоньку проталкивался вглубь. Все труднее было сдерживаться, но я терпел и ежесекундно замирал. Вдруг Рудольф согнул одну ногу, я от неожиданности дернулся и вошел слишком резко. Он охнул, я опять застыл и тут ощутил, как он осторожно двигается подо мной. Сам! Он мне еще помогает!

— Не надо, — прошептал я, касаясь губами его вспотевшего лба. — Ничего не делай…

Он открыл глаза и смотрел прямо на меня, я не мог прочитать их выражение в тусклом колеблющемся свете и оторваться тоже не мог.

— Рудольф… ты… мой, — шептал я, покачиваясь все сильнее. — Я так люблю тебя, что мне самому жутко…

Он притянул меня, прижался разгоряченным лицом, и я поймал его жаркое частое дыхание. Я зажмурился, потому что беззащитный вид Рудольфа, распростертого подо мной с выставленным в сторону коленом превращал меня в какого-то маньяка. А мне надо думать не о себе. Вдруг он снова охнул, обхватил меня за спину, стиснул, и я рвано и сильно дернулся три раза и кончил с ужасным всхлипом, упав на него всей тяжестью. Не удержался!

Я соскользнул вбок. Мы оба переводили дыхание и молчали. Потом Рудольф устроил мою голову на своей согнутой руке. Я не знал, как спросить, не слишком ли ему было плохо. Я даже глаз не открывал, пока не почувствовал теплые пальцы на щеке.

— Как это мило и забавно — смущенный унтерштурмфюрер. Мой дорогой лохматый мистер Поттер, — пальцы прошлись по лбу, убирая волосы в сторону. — Я думаю, ничего страшного в этом и правда нет.

— Ты не кончил. Давай, я…

— Нет-нет, стоп! Не надо. Знаешь, мне и так хорошо. Просто полежи со мной.

— И спать можно?

— Иди ко мне, — Рудольф потянул меня к себе. Я, приподнявшись, задул свечу, лег и прижался к нему. — Вот теперь можно.

Но мы не спали.

Он стал вспоминать, как впервые увидел меня: не в кабинете, а раньше, из окна. Я с чемоданом вылез из машины и оглядывался вокруг с таким видом, словно приехал на каникулы, и меня ждет не работа в секретной ставке СС, а лодка, рыбалка и пикники. Как встречал меня в коридорах замка, и я очень строго смотрел на него из-под фуражки, а ему хотелось сбросить ее с моей головы, растрепать волосы, обнять… А надо было кивать и проходить мимо. Как он сам едва не заплакал, когда я расстроился из-за собаки. Как мои глаза прямо полыхали убийственным зеленым огнем при упоминании Греты.

— Авада Кедавра, — хмыкнул я.

— Что-что?

Я рассказал все, что знал про смертоносное заклинание. Рудольф не согласился со мной.

— Готов спорить на что угодно, в тебе нет ничего смертоносного.

Мне вдруг показалось, что он винит себя за убийство Нотцинга.

— Тот выстрел…

— Я не мог иначе, — перебил он меня.

— Да, понимаю.

Я не стал развивать тему, передвинулся, согнул одну ногу и уперся коленом в пах Рудольфа.

— У тебя стоит! — воскликнул я. — Кто говорил, ничего не надо?

Вместо ответа он прижался к моим губам. Все сильнее налегая на меня, тяжелый и горячий, он целовал и целовал, захватив в горсть мои волосы и запрокинув мне голову, и я отвечал, не сдерживаясь, и уже без всякого стеснения обхватывал ногами его спину и опять был готов на все.

Я не стал ничего говорить Рудольфу, сам нащупал на краю кровати открытую банку, сам размазал растаявшую мазь — и тут он оторвался от меня и взглянул.

— Да, любимый, — прошептал я в его губы. — Да, да…

Может быть, повлияло то, как я его назвал, но он не спорил, снова вовлек в поцелуй, и спустя минуту я почувствовал, как скользкий член начинает входить в меня. Это не было так неприятно, как в прошлый раз, уж не знаю почему. И все равно непросто. Я же очень хотел этого, пускай сначала ощущения не очень, а потом станет классно. Но, наверное, как-то невольно выдал себя, потому что Рудольф остановился и зашептал мне на ухо:

— Гарри… послушай… давай я рукой… Пальцами будет легче…

— Нет! — дернулся я. Мне казалось, это ужасно стыдно. — Продолжай. Ну что ты жалеешь меня?

И он продолжал. Я не знаю, сколько это длилось. Сначала было почти невыносимо. Он замирал, принимался целовать, успокаивающе шептать и незаметно проскальзывал все глубже. А потом он приподнялся, взял меня за разведенные колени, начал двигаться. Медленно, постепенно ускоряясь. Отпустил ноги, лег сверху, прижал горячим животом мой член — и плавно, слегка раскачиваясь, скользил вверх и вниз, приникая губами то к шее, то к лицу. Я наконец поймал его ритм, и дальше мы уже молчали, и комнату наполняло наше тяжелое дыхание, его короткие глухие стоны и мои всхлипы. Напряжение росло, сводило мышцы. Одеяло свалилось на пол, скатилась, стукнув о половицу, банка, простыни сбились, кровать скрипела, а мы не останавливались, и вот я уже больше не мог терпеть и попытался взяться за свой член, но Рудольф откинул мою руку и сделал это сам. Мы кончили вместе, дрожа и захлебнувшись общим стоном, и долго не могли расцепить объятий.

Было страшно жарко, мы оба вспотели, Рудольф целовал меня, я гладил его по влажным волосам и всматривался в темные глаза, толком не видя их выражения во мраке.

— Я же не хуже Греты, скажи? — проговорил я.

— Греты? — Рудольф неотрывно глядел на меня и проводил большим пальцем по моим губам. — При чем тут Грета? Ты у меня есть, Гарри. Только ты…

В середине ночи я проснулся от холода. Одеяло с меня сползло, сам я держался за стул, наполовину вися в воздухе. Я съехал на пол, встал. Рудольф спал крепко, чуть-чуть похрапывал. Он разметался по всей кровати, свесил руку, выставил колено. Я поднял одеяло и укрыл его. Постоял, посмотрел. В слабом отсвете газового фонаря с улицы лицо было бледным, с темными провалами под скулами, его резко оттеняли черные пряди, и императорское имя Северус казалось очень подходящим для него. Нужно будет сказать ему завтра об этом. А еще пора собираться в дорогу.

 

* * *

Но уехать на следующий день не удалось. Я спустился к Олбрехту, чтобы узнать, кто мог бы аппарировать нас в Бремен. Объяснил ему про портключ. Он знал о нем, конечно, однако и не подумал меня слушать. Хлопнул в ладоши и торжественно сказал:

— Нет, нет и нет! Неужели наши дорогие гости пропустят сегодняшнее событие?

— А что случилось?

— Случился юбилей почтенного и уважаемого старосты Виллафрида. Столетний юбилей, между прочим. Уважьте Ювалда Шварца, он просил передать, что будет очень вас ждать. Он бы хотел лично произнести слова благодарности за вчерашнее. Да и вообще, как можно отпустить гостей, не накормив, не напоив? А еще будут танцы!

Я обреченно потащился наверх.

— Вот это мы влипли, мой дорогой, — сумрачно говорил Рудольф, в который раз проверяя, ничего ли мы не забыли из наших скудных пожитков. — Есть, пить и танцевать — это то, чего нам сейчас не хватает.

Я тоже был не рад задержке, хотя увидеть местный праздник хотелось.

И праздник удался. Нас пытались кормить и поить все подряд, подходили, благодарили за вчерашнее, совали тарелки и бокалы. Смешливая Цила на правах давней знакомой подлетела и расцеловала нас обоих. Рудольф остолбенел от такой непосредственности, но держался галантно, чмокнул девушке руку, отчего Цила смутилась, сказал комплимент. И тут же отступил в дальний угол и провел там весь оставшийся вечер.

Меня угощали сидром, пивом, наливками странных цветов, если бы я все это пробовал, Рудольфу бы пришлось тащить меня в номер на себе или учиться левитировать живые объекты.

— А теперь танцы! — громко объявил виновник торжества и тут же выкрутил ручку радиоприемника на полную громкость.

— Меня зовут Хелен, я вас приглашаю! — раздался уверенный девичий голос, и я оказался выдернут в круг танцующих.

Танцую я и так не очень, а под то, что звучало в зале, вовсе не знал, как нужно. Но смелая веселая Хелен в красном платье и с копной черных кудрей направляла меня, держала за плечи, вела в танце, и я, обхватив ее за талию, пытался повторять незнакомые движения. Все было отлично, задорная музыка, красивая девушка (я даже ни разу не наступил ей на ногу)… и пристальный взгляд из угла.

Рудольф следил за мной неотрывно, и я не мог понять, злится он или, наоборот, любуется. Наконец я совсем сбился с ритма, снял с плеч руки своей партнерши, поклонился и пошел к Рудольфу. В углу его не оказалось, и я заволновался. Пока не наступит 1944-й, я не желал даже на пять минут терять его из виду. Я нервно покружил по залу, пробираясь среди гостей и задевая всех локтями, и вышел на крыльцо, натягивая куртку. Он стоял там, мял в пальцах сигарету — у кого он ее раздобыл, непонятно — потом отбросил, сунул руки в карманы куртки и спустился с крыльца. Я в два прыжка догнал его.

— Рудольф!

— А, Гарри. Ты почему не танцуешь? Я пока решил прогуляться.

— Что с тобой?

Он покачал головой, вытягивая у меня ладонь и вновь засовывая в карман.

— Все нормально, мой дорогой.

— Нет, не все нормально, я же вижу. Выкладывай.

Рудольф помолчал, глядя в сторону, и спросил:

— У тебя ведь была невеста в Британии?

Все понятно. Насмотрелся на меня с Хелен. И сейчас споет мне песню о том, что я на самом деле люблю девушек, а с ним связался от безнадеги.

На улице было темно и тихо, летел снег, далеко шумело море, пахло снегом и соленой водой — странное сочетание… Мы прошли вдоль каменной ограды, завернули в тупичок. Здесь росла одинокая сосна.

— Посмотри на меня, Рудольф.

Он глянул — невозможный взгляд, грустный и упрямый, — и тут же хотел отвернуться, но я не дал, обхватил его голову и стал целовать плотно сомкнутые губы.

— Не злись, я же ни в чем не виноват. Но если тебе неприятно, я больше не буду с ней танцевать. Все равно не умею.

— Я не злюсь, и я знаю, что не виноват, — Рудольф помолчал, запустил пальцы в мои волосы и прижал голову к своей груди. — Не надо так говорить. Иди, веселись. В конце концов, это нормально и не имеет отношения к нам двоим.

Он поцеловал меня в макушку. От этой невинной ласки защипало в носу, я распахнул его куртку и уткнулся лицом в нагретую рубашку и, пока нюхал и почти облизывал ее, как раньше, трогал его между ног. Рудольф замер.

— Гарри… Ты… Мы же не будем ничего делать здесь?

— Обязательно будем... Ты не представляешь, как я хочу тебя, как я люблю тебя… я для тебя все что хочешь…

Я бормотал и расстегивал его брюки, а он, ошеломленный, привалился к дереву. Потянулся к моей застежке, и я отвел его руки. Рудольф не настаивал и закрыл глаза, когда я погладил его член. И вскинулся, как только я опустился перед ним на колени.

— Ты что делаешь?! Гарри! Так не надо, вставай… быстро. Ты не можешь, так нельзя…

Он захлебнулся словами, когда я взял в рот. Я и не умел вовсе, но я старался, а он не мешал — не толкался, только опустил руки на мои плечи и замер. Я не стал брать глубоко: боялся подавиться и закашлять. Я двигал ладонью и облизывал, то одними губами, то помогая языком, а он дышал все чаще, пальцы на плечах сжимались все сильнее, а потом он вздрогнул и неожиданно оттолкнул меня. Я выпустил член, сперма брызнула на снег.

А Рудольф как был, в расстегнутых штанах, быстро поднял меня на ноги и обнял. Я просунул руки ему под куртку, прижался. Сердце у него стучало, как сумасшедшее, и дрожали пальцы, которыми он гладил меня по лицу.

— Хороший мой, родной мой. Я тоже тебя люблю.

Мое собственное сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, я стиснул Рудольфа крепче, а он продолжал:

— Так страшно люблю, никого так прежде не любил. Я не знаю, как я буду, если с тобой что-то случится.

— Все будет хорошо, мы же маги, у нас все получится, вот увидишь. Скоро окажемся в Британии, в безопасности, — бормотал я, не отрывая взгляда от его губ и страстно желая целовать их.

Я хотел добавить «вместе», но слова вдруг застряли комом в горле. Он еще не знает, что я не могу остаться в 1943-м, мне обязательно нужно вернуться. Как он на это отреагирует? Захочет ли пойти со мной?

Я не смогу без него.

Стало холодно, ветер бросил в нас вьюжный вихрь, где-то хлопнула дверь и раздались приближающиеся веселые голоса. И я вместе с Рудольфом перенесся прямо в гостиницу. Я помнил, что у него кружится голова после аппарации, и держал, не отпускал. Рудольф сам снял с себя мои руки и привалился к шкафу, не сводя с меня глаз.

— Ты все-таки больше так не делай.

Я знал, о чем он.

— Но почему? Тебе было неприятно? Я научусь…

— Да что ты говоришь такое! Мне было приятно, но не нужно вот так доказывать, что ты со мной. Ты совсем не обязан ложиться в мою постель, ты ничего мне не должен.

Рудольф так разволновался, что забыл одеться. Я слушал, а сам натягивал ему белье и брюки, застегивал пуговицы. Каждое сказанное чертово слово было совершенно неправильным, и слышать их было горько. Я вздохнул:

— Ты помнишь, что говорил мне, когда мы были в каморке, в замке? Что я тебе заменил собой все?

— И это правда…

— Ты тоже, Рудольф. — Он хотел что-то возразить, но я заткнул его поцелуем. А когда поцелуй закончился, стоял, терся носом о его щеку и продолжал говорить: — Я ничего не доказываю ни тебе, ни себе. При чем тут «обязан»? Ты вчера тоже был не обязан. Я же хочу этого, хочу просто до безумия, больше всего на свете. Я и мечтать не мог… Точнее, только и мог мечтать, я столько раз представлял нас вместе, а сам знал, что это невозможно! И вдруг все взаправду! Я счастлив с тобой, знаешь. Жутко счастлив. А ты? Тебе ведь было хорошо?

Я вглядывался в его глаза, темные и теплые.

— Мне всегда с тобой хорошо, мой родной, — прошептал он, прижимая меня к себе, и больше не спорил.


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15

В Бремен нам помог аппарировать владелец той хозяйственной лавки, через чей камин мы попали в Виллафрид. Он же обменял нам три талера на рейсхмарки.

Мы аппарировали к дальней, скрытой оградой стене Ратуши, распрощались с нашим проводником и вышли на Рыночную площадь.

— Куда теперь? — спросил Рудольф, натягивая капюшон.

— Наверное, сначала пообедать, — я неуверенно осмотрелся. — Портключ перенесет нас в Плимут, я представляю, в каком он состоянии. Вряд ли там так просто получится найти что-нибудь, поэтому лучше сейчас.

— Я бывал здесь, правда, давно, лет пять назад. Перейдем на соседнюю улицу — раньше там был неплохой ресторанчик.

Через час мы снова шли в сторону Беттхерштрассе. По дороге я забежал в булочную, и теперь в дорожной сумке, кроме книги заклинаний и бутылки тыквенного сока, лежала связка бубликов.

— Нам нужен второй дом, — объяснял я по дороге. — По углам дома стоят колонны, подходим к той, что слева от входа. Ждем, чтобы рядом не было свидетелей, одновременно дотрагиваемся до нее. Очень просто.

— Проще не бывает. А что если случайный человек облокотится на колонну?

— На ней наверняка маглооталкивающие чары. Но ты прав, часть без вести пропавших, фото которых есть в любом полицейском участке, пропадают именно так.

Рудольф только покачал головой. Мы слишком заболтались, и когда впереди действительно замаячил вход в штаб гестапо, сворачивать было уже некуда. Но у входа никто не стоял, припаркованные машины, кажется, были пусты. Да и поверни мы обратно — привлекли бы внимание. Поэтому мы глубже натянули капюшоны и пошли мимо. И прекрасно разглядели наши собственные фото с крупной надписью «Разыскивается!» на доске у входа. После этого мы ускорили шаг, больше не разговаривали и внимательнее смотрели по сторонам. Если нас ищут по всем крупным городам, значит, нужно делать ноги немедленно.

Это было легко сказать, но оказалось невозможно исполнить. Часть дома №2 по Беттхерштрассе была обрушена, и та самая колонна лежала белыми осколками на груде красных кирпичей.

Конечно, мы дотронулись до них всех и, конечно, добежали до устоявшей части дома и осмотрели целую, совершенно обычную колонну. Портключ был разрушен. Попасть в Британию мы не могли.

Я бы хотел сказать, что тут же придумал новый план и решительно кинулся исполнять его. Но нет. Я стоял перед кучей битого кирпича и совершенно не представлял, что же делать дальше. Выручил Рудольф.

— А что если нам улететь? — спросил он таким тоном, словно у нас под куртками были крылья, а мы просто про них забыли.

— Улететь? Аппарировать через море невозможно.

— Ты не понял. Улететь на самолете.

Я соображал, а Рудольф тихо объяснял дальше:

— Здесь же воздушная база люфтваффе. Летают в том числе и на острова. Подберемся, договоримся с летчиком, ночью улетим.

— Договоримся?.. — я понадеялся, что сарказма в голосе достаточно, но Рудольф не обратил внимания.

— Да, договоримся. Я внушу ему, я, кажется, теперь понимаю, как это делать.

Я так и остался стоять с отвисшей челюстью. Мой Рудольф, который только позавчера впервые открыл книгу заклинаний и взял в руки палочку, собирался применить беспалочковое Непростительное.

Я уже хотел категорически отказаться, когда в начале улицы, в одном доме от нас, появились двое гестаповцев. Не похоже, что они искали нас и вообще хоть кого-то, но я сделал знак, и мы как можно спокойнее завернули за угол дома.

— Ты знаешь, где та база?

— Точно нет, но я знаю, где доки, оттуда должно быть недалеко.

— Тогда сосредоточься, закрой глаза, представь то место и пожелай там оказаться.

— Пожелай, надо же, — нервно засмеялся Рудольф, но оборвал себя и закрыл глаза. Я схватил его за руку, и через секунду в нос ударил запах моря.

В порту нам повезло. Только мы отдышались, как в небе загудело, и на востоке начал заходить на посадку самолет. Аэродром оказался в паре километров от города, идти туда пришлось пешком. Мы шли аккуратно, не выходя из-под деревьев, и на самой кромке летного поля устроились в густых кустах, покрытых, несмотря на зиму, жесткими темно-зелеными листьями.

Дюжина истребителей стояла на поле под маскировочными сетками, вокруг некоторых суетились механики, в отдалении виднелся одноэтажный барак. Там, видимо, сейчас собрались пилоты и начальство.

— Нам нужны вот эти, — кивнул Рудольф на два ближних самолета, — в одноместную машину нам не вместиться втроем.

Я уставился на нарисованные на боках драконьи головы в языках пламени.

— Всю жизнь мечтал полетать на драконе.

— Я тоже, — ответил Рудольф и, пока я раздумывал всерьез или нет, поднял руку, — вот кто нам нужен.

По летному полю к своей машине шел парень в куртке пилота. Он смотрел в небо, крутил на пальце шнурок и выглядел довольным и спокойным. Ровно до тех пор, пока Рудольф не подался вперед и не зашептал что-то. Он говорил по-немецки, и сколько я ни смотрел на его губы, не мог понять ни слова. Но парень его услышал — остановился, растерянно огляделся и сделал несколько шагов в нашу сторону. Со стороны, должно быть, казалось, что он отошел к кустам отлить.

— Я сказал ему, чтобы дал команду заправить бак и подошел сюда после ужина, в восемь, и так, чтобы никто не видел. Все правильно?

Рудольф смотрел с такой гордостью, что я решил отложить разговор о Непростительных на потом. Успеем еще по ту сторону моря. Тем более что невыясненным оставался еще один очень важный и трудный вопрос, и, судя по тому, как Рудольф напрягся, он что-то понял по моему лицу.

— Что?

До вечера полно времени, и более подходящего момента для разговора о том, откуда я на самом деле, было не придумать. Для уверенности я дотронулся до хроноворота и начал.

— Я должен рассказать тебе еще кое-что…

Рудольф тут же перебил меня:

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что никакой магии нет, и это все, — он ткнул пальцем в направлении самолетов, — неправда, я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю.

— Магия существует, ты даже не представляешь, насколько она реальна. Но сейчас не о том. Есть одно место, где я живу, и я хотел бы возвратиться туда, когда все закончится. И я был бы счастлив, если бы ты отправился со мной. Настаивать не могу, да и сделать это непросто. И я не знаю, захочешь ли ты.

— Ты не из Лондона? А откуда? Ты что, хочешь затащить меня в Шотландию и нацепить на меня килт? Нет? Америка, Советский Союз, Палестина? Ну, говори.

— Нет, все не так ужасно. Всего лишь Лондон — шестьдесят лет спустя.

Потом я говорил. Я говорил и говорил так, что пересохло в горле и пришлось открыть бутылку с тыквенным соком. Рудольф пить отказался. Он не проронил ни слова и смотрел на меня так, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. В его взгляде было лишь разочарование. Я бы понял обиду, недоумение, злость, но разочарование и равнодушие пугало, и от этого я говорил еще больше и запутаннее, до тех пор, пока он жестом не остановил меня.

— Как много слоев у твоего вранья, Гарри, есть ли где-то последний? Или ты так и будешь снимать слой за слоем?

— Нет больше никаких слоев. Посмотри, ты же можешь, я все тебе покажу, — взмолился я. Как ни безгранично было доверие Рудольфа, кажется, сейчас оно закончилось.

Рудольф только отрицательно качнул головой и продолжил упорно наблюдать, как вокруг нашего “дракона” бегают механики и готовят машину к полету.

— Как бы я рассказал тебе все это сразу? — горько говорил я его спине. — Ты же не верил в обыкновенную магию, как бы ты поверил в путешествия во времени?

— Обыкновенная магия. Для тебя все обыкновенное, — не поворачиваясь, ответил Рудольф и снова замолчал.

В молчании мы просидели долго, в сумерках уже замерцали первые звезды на небе, и когда это молчание стало совсем невыносимым, я снял с руки хроноворот и протянул ему.

— Вот тут часы, компас и механизм переноса. Видишь стрелку с годами?

Но он взглянул мельком, не заинтересовался, как я надеялся.

— Проблема не в том, что я не верю, — я, кажется, готов уже поверить, даже в то, что ты прилетел с Луны. А в том, что я теряюсь: как доверять человеку, у которого столько тайн? А вдруг в том, измененном, мире ты женат и у тебя трое детей?

Беда в том, что теперь могло случиться и такое. Я его понимал. Сначала я потащил его в Британию, и дело даже не в том, что вариантов больше не было, после оказалось, что существует магия, теперь — четвертое измерение. Да еще и измененное невесть как. Никаких гарантий, ни в чем. Я тоже не мог сказать наверняка, что сам безоглядно пошел бы в это странное будущее со странным человеком вроде меня.

Я застегнул хроноворот на руке.

— Хорошо. Тогда я остаюсь здесь, с тобой. В конце концов, задание я не выполнил, привезти мне отсюда нечего, даже тело Седрика не вернуть. Да и некому и нечего возвращать.

Рудольф повернулся и всмотрелся в мои глаза, а потом взял меня за голову, и я почувствовал, как он давит, как начинает сверлить мозг, и постарался открыть сознание в надежде, что будет не так больно. Перед глазами замелькали картинки: улицы, машины, метро, небоскребы. Я у телевизора, Дадли с газонокосилкой, дядя с телефоном в руке, Рон в парадной мантии и Гермиона в свадебном платье перед алтарем. Рудольф все сделал быстро и аккуратно, через минуту все закончилось, но он все так же прижимал ладонями мои уши, от этого было шумно и гулко, и я почти не слышал, что несу:

— Мы бы добрались до Министерства магии, я знаю, где оно и как туда попасть. Там уже работает мой куратор, Муди, я бы показал ему свои воспоминания о себе и о нем другом, он бы поверил. Мы бы попробовали раздобыть еще один хроноворот в Отделе Тайн… если бы ты согласился уйти со мной из этого времени.

— Ты так уверенно говоришь об этом, но вдруг ничего не получится?

— Тогда будем добывать новые документы и подыскивать работу.

Рудольф усмехнулся и убрал руки.

— И тебе не обидно, что тебя там, в будущем, потеряют?

Заулыбался и я:

— Я напишу письмо. И подпишу, чтобы открыли в 2002 году. Пусть лежит на почте.

Кажется, он слегка расслабился, когда понял, что я не настаиваю на обязательном прыжке. Ему было комфортно здесь, в своем времени, а я бы привык, точнее, я уже привык. Только бриться так и не научился.

Так мы просидели до темноты. За десять минут до отлета, когда часовой с собакой перешел на другой край взлетного поля, пригибаясь к земле, мы добежали до самолета, Рудольф ловко нащупал замок, открыл люк, и мы, стараясь не шуметь, забрались на заднее сиденье. Сидеть незаметно там было невозможно, да и вообще было невозможно устроиться в кресле, рассчитанном на одного. Я сполз вбок, почти на пол. Рудольф согнулся на сиденье и опустил голову.

— Если он сейчас же не подойдет, нас увидят, — шепнул он. Но тут раздались шаги, хруст камешков, кто-то поставил ногу на крыло самолета, отчего по всему корпусу прошел гул, и в кабину запрыгнул человек в шлемофоне и пилотной куртке. Я понадеялся, что это тот самый пилот.

— Эй, Михель, ты куда собрался? — крикнули с поля.

— Разведка прибрежной полосы, — буркнул пилот, и взялся за край люка.

— Стой, а почему один, где Ганс, почему не в паре?

— Приказ гауптмана Лёрцера.

После этого Михель закрыл люк и, не обернувшись к нам, начал щелкать переключателями на приборах. Рудольф приподнял голову, положил руку на плечо пилоту, тот послушно замер.

— Курс на Британию, Плимут.

— Понял, исполняю, — четко, но равнодушно ответил пилот и завел двигатель.

Мы уже взлетели, когда по самолету мазнул яркий луч прожектора.

— Преследования не будет, — не поворачиваясь успокоил нас Михель, — приказ действительно получен. Но вы сказали быть на поле в восемь, и я поторопился.

— Ты все сделал правильно, лейтенант, — успокоил его Рудольф. После этого он поманил меня, и я попытался перебраться к нему в кресло, но усидеть вдвоем там действительно было невозможно, да еще самолет тряхнуло так, что я снова оказался на полу. Внизу уже чернела вода.

— Грозовой фронт, справа, очень близко. Ветер усиливается. И должен предупредить, я не слишком хорошо умею сажать самолет в темное время суток вне взлетной полосы.

Рудольф, похоже, растерялся, а я воспользовался тем, что самолет временно перестало болтать, и, согнувшись пополам, все же уместился у него на коленях. На полу сильно затекали ноги, других вариантов сменить позу не было.

— Ничего, мы аппарируем прямо из кабины.

Рудольф только головой покачал и вцепился в меня крепче. Не знаю, как должны летать военные истребители времен Второй мировой, но с этим, кажется, было что-то не то. Его болтало и швыряло так, что я дважды приложился лбом о корпус. Пристегнутый ремнем Рудольф старался меня удержать, но бесполезно. Я схватился за его шею и вдруг вспомнил, что сейчас только 30 декабря, и Рудольфу нужно продержаться больше суток, чтобы обмануть судьбу и избежать смерти в 1943 году. В нашем положении, это казалось почти невозможным. Наверное, у меня и выражение лица изменилось, потому что он спросил:

— Что с тобой?

Нужно было срочно что-то придумать, и я придумал и не соврал:

— Боюсь!

Рудольф уткнулся в меня, а потом прошептал на ухо:

— И я. Я сейчас согласен перебраться отсюда в любое другое время, где есть большие надежные самолеты, а не эти корыта.

Самолет словно услышал нас и ухнул вниз. Я думал, это конец, но пилот, может, и не умел приземляться в темноте, но в небе он был ас — смог выбраться из воздушной ямы и выровнять машину. Но только для того, чтобы провалиться в еще большую яму. Так мы и летели: вверх и вниз, влево, вправо, куда угодно, но только не вперед.

Я сполз с колен Рудольфа на пол и только надеялся, что скоро все закончится. Когда по окнам снова пробежал луч света, я испугался, что мы сделали круг над морем и вернулись обратно. Где-то раздался взрыв, пилот заложил крутой вираж.

— Британские ПВО, как действуем дальше, гауптман Лёрцер?

Он принимал Рудольфа за кого-то из своих офицеров. Рудольф не спорил. Он посмотрел на меня, и я кивнул — нужно было аппарировать немедленно.

— Разворачивайся и возвращайся на базу, — скомандовал ему Рудольф и взял меня за руку. Я зажмурился и представил Лондон.

Я так сильно туда хотел, что совершенно не удивился, когда открыл глаза перед входом в “Дырявый котел”.

 

* * *

— Ну и корчма, — пробормотал Рудольф, озираясь.

Нынешний “Котел” выглядел неуютной, затрапезной забегаловкой с закопченными стенами и забрызганными грязью окнами. Однако пахло вкусно, как всегда у Тома. И сам Том встретил нас, еще совсем молодой, не лысый. Я ожидал, что в предновогодний вечер в баре будет не протолкнуться, это же такое популярное место, однако Том с меланхоличным видом бродил между пустыми столиками. Я поздоровался.

— Закрыто, — вздохнул он. — Если вы насчет завтрашнего праздника, так вам дальше. Косой, двенадцать. Где кафе-мороженое. А у меня все бочки с элем туда укатили, обещали заплатить, только кто ж теперь платить станет? Выпьют и забудут.

Я сказал ему, что праздник нас интересует куда меньше, чем свободная комната и горячий ужин, и что у нас есть немного денег — и Том смилостивился.

Он пошел за едой, мы устроились за столом, сняли куртки, и Рудольф спросил:

— Что с лицом, Гарри? Этот жуткий бар не должен был таким быть?

— В мое время это клуб, где собираются волшебники всей Британии. Здесь весело, шумно, радио играет всегда, полно экзотики, которую привозят из поездок по миру и дарят Тому. И Том веселый, а не такой… пришибленный. Вон там маленький зоопарк, а там, вдоль окошек, поющие цветы, которые цветут и поют даже зимой. А в этом «Котле» как будто убили кого-то.

Но выбирать не приходилось.

Спать мы легли в одной кровати. Точнее, я просто забрался к Рудольфу в постель, готовый уйти по первому требованию, однако он молча обнял и притянул к себе.

— Поверь, я рассказал тебе все. Я больше ничего не скрываю, — сказал я. Мне все казалось, он продолжает злиться. — Только то, чего не знаю сам.

— Все, кроме одного, — проговорил Рудольф. — Ты ни словом не обмолвился о моих годах жизни, а ведь ты наверняка что-то знаешь. Я прав?

Я молчал.

— Ясно, — вздохнул он. — Эх ты, горе-конспиратор.

— Я отвечу завтра в полночь, ладно? — Рудольф на это лишь пожал плечами. — Давай сейчас просто поболтаем. Спроси меня о чем-нибудь еще.

И Рудольф стал спрашивать — сначала о том, как и когда закончилась Вторая мировая (в 1944 победой СССР с союзниками, Гитлер бежал в Южную Америку, был пойман и расстрелян — всю эту информацию Рудольф воспринял довольно мрачно), потом я сменил тему и стал рассказывать об автомобилях, самолетах, сотовых телефонах — его очень заинтересовала «коробочка», в которую мой дядя говорил, — о телевидении и интернете. Я сам знал не очень много из области маггловской техники, но справился неплохо. Рудольф был впечатлен.

— Путешествия по времени доступны только волшебникам? — допытывался он. — Как так вышло, ведь, судя по твоим рассказам, магглы добились прогресса?

— Слушай, а… я не знаю, может, магглы тоже могут прыгать через время, просто мы не в курсе. Они ведь и на Луну летали и вообще в космосе давно. Давай спать?

Я прижался к нему, очень теплому, закрыл глаза и уже почти видел приятный сон, когда Рудольф горячо зашептал над моим ухом:

— Ты что-то знаешь, но не говоришь. Ладно, я догадываюсь. Сомневаюсь, что самолеты, полетевшие бомбить Британию, повлияли на мою судьбу. Значит, это не Диггори, а ты, Гарри. Ты изменил всю мою жизнь…

Я притворился крепко спящим, потому что не знал, что на это отвечать. Рудольф умолк, и я почувствовал его губы на переносице. И едва удержался, чтобы не выдать себя.

Утром выяснились две вещи. Во-первых, камин в «Котле» не был подключен к сети, во-вторых, я сообразил, что в последний день года Министерство магии наверняка не работает.

Том, принесший к завтраку чай, вареные яйца и хлеб с сыром, невозмутимо сказал:

— А зачем мне эта летучая сеть? Только без конца всяких темных личностей выпроваживать, которые в «Горбин и Бэркс» лезут через меня. Вон, поглядите-ка. И без камина являются.

За столом в углу сидели над кружками с пивом два странных типа в мантиях с низко надвинутыми капюшонами.

Я не стал уточнять, о чем идет речь, и спросил, не знает ли он Аластора Муди? Такой молодой министерский работник с вредным характером.

Том ответил, что министерские к нему не ходят, разве что во время рейдов и облав. И опять я не стал уточнять, что за рейды и облавы. Не хотел я знать. Этот мир как-то очень сильно не похож был на привычный мне.

— Пойдем к Муди домой, — сказал я Рудольфу. — Я знаю адрес, и, надеюсь, он именно там. В мое время он не любил переезжать.

Мы оделись и вышли на Черинг-кросс-роуд. Вдалеке надоедливо звонил церковный колокол. Снега почти не было, камни мостовой выглядели грязными. Пахло сыростью и дымом. Люди спешили мимо, не обращая на нас внимания. Проехал двухэтажный автобус с рекламным щитом «Качественные продукты питания», пассажиры выпрыгивали и запрыгивали на ходу. Тут же, звонко цокая, мимо прошагала понурая лошадь, тянущая воз с каким-то тряпьем. Автомобилей тоже хватало, вообще улица была очень оживленная. Дома на ней почти все уцелели, лишь кое-где виднелись пустые оконные проемы. Битое стекло хрустело под ногами.

Но в целом Лондон не сильно отличался от того, в котором я жил. Разве что автомобили другие. И одежда.

Рудольф с интересом оглядывался. Он говорил, что бывал в Британии до войны. И по-английски говорил бегло и чисто — выучил еще в университете. Я взял Рудольфа за руку, припомнил улицу и дом Муди в Кройдоне, трехэтажный особняк из красного кирпича с магазином специй «Бодрум» внизу, и все перевернулось. Мы стояли перед ним, никаких специй, конечно, не было, просто заколоченные досками большие окна-витрины. Да, вот и знакомая мне надпись, выложенная на фронтоне: «Дом Альбиона». Окна заклеены бумагой, а в остальном все такое же. В Кройдоне было тихо и пахло свежестью, снегом, машины здесь почти не ездили.

Муди проживал на верхнем этаже, который для магглов выглядел, насколько я помнил, как нежилой чердак. Я подошел к двери и позвонил. Спустя минуту наверху заскрипела рама отъезжающего вверх окна, оттуда высунулась рука с палочкой и изобразила петлю. В нас бросили невербальный Экспеллиармус! Но поскольку в руках мы ничего не держали, заклинание не сработало.

— Аластор, мы свои! — громко сказал я. А какие еще могли к нему прийти? — Мы без палочек, вот.

Я помахал руками, и Рудольф сделал то же самое.

Наверху было тихо, потом дверь вдруг приоткрылась. Взъерошенный Муди, нацелив на нас палочку, выглянул наружу.

— Поднимите руки так, чтобы я видел. Кто вы такие?

— Я аврор. Я знаю Альбуса Дамблдора. Можно нам войти?

— И что же это за аврор, который всей улице сообщает, что безоружен?

— А что? — не понял я. Он процедил сквозь зубы что-то о дураках и добавил:

— Мой дом зачарован на непрошеных гостей. Если охранные чары сработают на опасность, не обессудьте, вас вышвырнет. Пошли.

Муди отступил. Мы друг за другом просочились внутрь, я зашел последним, и дверь, закрываясь, едва меня не прихлопнула. Чары нас пропустили, и мне показалось, он удивился. Оглядел нас, потер лоб и повел в небольшую, загроможденную мебелью комнату с полукруглым окном, темноватую из-за бумаги на стекле. Мы сели на диван, он остался стоять, разглядывая нас.

— Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп, — представился я за себя и Рудольфа. Черт, опять этот Северус! — А тебя я знаю.

— И откуда знаешь? Вы уж меня извините, что я так сразу в вас… Мародеров сейчас много, выслеживают одиночек по следам магии и нападают. И в дома лезут.

— Волшебники?! — поразился я.

— Вроде и магглы с ними. Не разберешь. Война началась, и все придурками стали сразу. Вы-то зачем пришли, Поттер и Снейп? Что-то я ничего о вас не слышал от Альбуса, а впадать в маразм ему рановато.

Да, это был мой Муди, грубоватый старый хрыч. Вернее, молодой. Оба глаза и ноги на месте. Даже симпатичный.

Я начал рассказывать. Ссылаясь то на Дамблдора, то на самого Муди, я выложил историю до конца. Кратко, как мог.

Аластор слушал и морщился, а потом сказал:

— Да ты врун каких поискать… Как тебя дом-то мой впустил? Я не понимаю, что тебе от меня надо? Ступай к Альбусу, пусть он расхлебывает проблемы своих учеников.

— А я как раз и твой… ученик. Ты учил меня в Академии авроров.

— Сроду не приближался ни к какой Академии, — хмыкнул он. — Слушай, мне плевать, кто вы и откуда здесь взялись, выкладывайте, зачем пришли, и катитесь.

— У меня только один хроноворот. А нас двое. Нужен второй. Можешь достать?

— Зачем?

— Ну, я же только что объяснил. Чтобы мы вдвоем могли вернуться в мое время.

— Так и вернитесь. Цепочку накиньте на себя двоих и крутите.

— Какую цепочку?! — я вытянул руку. Муди ожил, в глазах блеснуло любопытство. Он взял меня за руку, приглядываясь к часам.

— Плохо видно, темно из-за этой бумаги. Проклятые бомбы сыпались как горох, надоело стекло сращивать. Что это?

Я ответил. Я уже понимал, что все не так. Не мог он не знать, как выглядит хроноворот. Он работал с ними.

— Что ты голову мне дуришь? Хроноворот — это песочные часы с цепью. И сколько ты там пробыл, по твоим словам, в прошлом, полгода? Ты издеваешься? Тебя уже на свете не было бы!

Я взглянул на Рудольфа, встретил его встревоженный взгляд и пожал плечами.

— Я сказал правду, вот это хроноворот, он способен переносить на сколько угодно далеко и позволяет находиться сколько угодно долго в прошлом. Главное, всегда держать стрелку на годе возвращения, чтобы если что трижды постучать по стеклу и вернуться. Вот, у меня стрелка стоит на 2002.

— Не знаю, что у тебя стоит, а таких хроноворотов я не встречал.

Я молчал, осознавая услышанное. Потом уточнил:

— И в Отделе Тайн таких нет?

— Раз ты знаешь про Отдел Тайн, значит, тебе известно и все, что там хранится. Таких — нет. Не знаю, откуда ты такие выкопал, если не врешь, то, значит, в будущем появятся, а здесь еще не придумали. Приходи через год-другой. Или сам изобретай.

— Что же делать?

— Возьмитесь оба за этот твой ремешок и стартуйте. Может и получится.

— Не получится, — безнадежно сказал я. — Парные опыты проводились много раз. Или выкидывает в разное время, или вообще не срабатывает.

— Одним словом, авроры вы или кто? А я вам помочь не могу, езжайте-ка вы к Дамблдору, он что-нибудь придумает. В крайнем случае, отдашь ему этот свой чудо-хроноворот, пусть найдет мастера, он скопирует.

Это была мысль!

— Камин у тебя подключен к сети?

— У меня его вообще нет. Завалило трубу при бомбежках, все вниз высыпалось. И поезд не ходит, рельсы повреждены. Можно только «Рыцарем». Он еще ездит, хотя кондуктора нет, пропал. Давайте-давайте. Идите! — Было видно, что Аластору не терпится от нас избавиться. — А, да, палочек нет. Ладно, помашу из окна, так и быть. Вы, раз без палочек, будьте осторожны.

Мы распрощались, спустились на улицу и остановились у дороги. Я коротко рассказал Рудольфу о «Ночном Рыцаре». Потом появилось странное чувство, будто в спину уперся чей-то внимательный взгляд, и я обернулся. Парень в белом костюме-тройке и в полосатом шарфе внимательно изучал витрину неработающего магазина. Как странно он одет, не по времени и не по погоде. Еще один, неуловимо похожий на первого, стоял неподалеку возле припаркованного автомобиля и чистил ногти. Но ведь не могло гестапо сюда добраться, верно?

— Который час? — спросил Рудольф. — Этот автобус ходит по расписанию или как?

— Или как, — сказал я, — сейчас Муди его вызовет.

Я снял с руки часы, отогнул стеклянную крышечку и стал при помощи крохотного штырька на обороте корпуса перекручивать стрелку на час назад. Я совсем забыл, что британское время отличается от европейского.

— Сейчас около одиннадцати, если «Рыцарь» поедет быстро, то к обеду будем на месте.

Рудольф помолчал, а потом неожиданно сказал:

— Гарри, ты уже не в первый раз представляешь меня Северусом Снейпом. Я прошу, не делай так больше. Мне неприятно это имя, инициалы. Напоминают зондеркоманду, Шренка и чем все закончилось. — Он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся. — Да даже тот бюст в фонтане. Я Рудольф и им останусь, незачем теперь вообще менять имя.

Я только успел кивнуть, и подъехал «Ночной рыцарь» — фиолетовый трехэтажный автобус. Рудольф присвистнул, запрыгнул на подножку и шагнул вглубь. Я сжал часы в кулаке, заскочил следом, кивнул водителю, сунул ему два галлеона, выменянные у Тома на талеры, и оглянулся на тех, в костюмах. На улице никого не было. Все это проклятая паранойя, мы здесь никому не сдались, и теперь все будет хорошо, как бы там ни обернулось дело в Хогвартсе. А при мысли, что я покажу Рудольфу замок, где провел столько счастливых лет, в груди потеплело. Я прошел в салон, сел рядом с ним — других пассажиров не оказалось.

Автобус рванул было, и тут прямо на ходу в него впрыгнули трое в этих странных белых костюмах, и не успел я как-то отреагировать, как первый приставил палочку к водительской голове и что-то сказал, а двое других ринулись к нам.

— Все деньги и часы, живо, — сказал один.

— У нас нет ничего, — ответил я, пытаясь сконцентрироваться для аппарации. Автобус так трясло, что это было невозможно. Мы подпрыгнули на сиденье, рухнули обратно, нас мотало и кидало. Грабителей тоже швыряло взад-вперед.

— Тормози, сказал! — заорал первый мародер.

Визг тормозов и длинный прыжок автобуса в замедленном полете.

Меня бросило вперед, и я приложился головой о стенку. Рудольф удержался и атаковал мародеров магией, их с грохотом отшвырнуло в начало автобуса. Я бросился к нему, чтобы вместе аппарировать, но тут автобус встал как вкопанный, в тот же миг к нам от кого-то из грабителей метнулось красным лучом проклятие, я толкнул Рудольфа и сам нырнул вбок, пропуская луч, с размаху треснулся о поручень рукой — и выронил хроноворот. Он улетел на пол, я и Рудольф одновременно рванулись вниз, чтобы его подобрать. Почти сразу в глаза ударил свет, а в уши шум.

 

* * *

Я стоял на коленях, скорчившись посередине дороги. Мимо, сигналя, проносились автомобили. По тротуару шли прохожие — целая толпа высыпала из автобуса. Кто-то разговаривал по мобильному телефону. Все было залито солнцем. Я понял, что я снова в две тысячи втором и здесь лето. На доме напротив светилось табло электронных часов с датой. Двадцать пятое августа, дата старта . А перед глазами четко, словно освещенный вспышкой, стоял последний кадр: хроноворот падает, и мы одновременно бросаемся за ним. Я вскочил, перебежал к тротуару, крикнул:

— Рудольф!

Люди оглядывались, огибая меня, посмеивались, но никто не замедлил шага. Они прошли, автобус уехал. Улица просматривалась в обе стороны — и ни одного человека.

Надо скорее обратно. Если Рудольф остался в «Рыцаре», он там сейчас один против троих. Но...

Где хроноворот?

Я обыскал карманы куртки, оглядел все вокруг. Перебежал обратно на шоссе, обшарил бетонное покрытие. Безрезультатно.

Несмотря на жаркий день, меня обдало холодом. Звуки уплывали, и все заполнял нарастающий звон в ушах. Я стоял на обочине, мимо проносились автомобили, на той стороне дороги тянулась вереница кирпичных коттеджей, за ними ехал поезд, мелькали вагоны. Шумели от ветра пышные кроны деревьев над крышами. Катили дети на велосипедах, следом бежала собака. А я потерял Рудольфа и хроноворот.

Нужно было что-то делать. Во-первых, я должен раздобыть новый хроноворот, во-вторых, подумать. Или наоборот.

Я снял и скрутил куртку, подвернул рукава рубашки. Эти простые действия помогли собраться с мыслями. Что если Рудольф тоже перенесся со мной сюда, но инстинктивно аппарировал с оживленной дороги? Маловероятно, конечно. Однако я должен проверить любой, даже крошечный шанс. Здесь, в Британии, не так много мест, где он мог бы оказаться.

Я убедился, что вокруг никого нет, не считая проезжающих автомобилей, и перенесся прямо в номер «Дырявого котла», в котором мы ночевали. Напугал эльфа, перестилавшего кровати. Нет, он никого не видел. Я рванулся дальше, в Кройдон, к дому Муди, возник на нужной улице и огляделся. Мимо прошли две старушки в панамах. Мальчишка таращился на меня из окна ближайшего коттеджа. Нет… Дальше некуда: в Германию или Польшу аппарировать с островов нельзя, а здесь других мест, координаты которых Рудольф знал, не осталось.

А Муди должен быть дома, ведь сегодня воскресенье. Пусть ворчит, орет, хоть проклинает. Только поможет мне добыть новый хроноворот. В сорок третьем он заявил, что впервые видит такие часы. Но сейчас-то их уже изобрели.

«Дом Альбиона» с магазином внизу изменился мало. Я позвонил в колокольчик, а спустя десять минут растерянно сел на скамейку неподалеку.

Высокая седоватая ведьма, которая теперь там живет, с недоумением сообщила, что «Аластор уже лет пять как умер, бедняга». Подробностей она не знала, сказала лишь, что он погиб на войне.

На войне?!

Странным было и то, что услышав мое имя, ведьма вдруг выругалась и захлопнула дверь у меня перед носом. И на вопрос, что происходит, ответила, не открыв больше, чтобы я убирался, потому что самозванцев она не потерпит. И что-то еще про издевательство над памятью.

Я встал, ушел за угол, подумал и аппарировал в Литтл-Уининг.

Двухэтажный маленький коттедж был на месте. Но сад зарос травой, а моя тетка никогда себе такого не позволяла, ее клумбы цвели, как на картинке. Сейчас все заполонили сорняки, газон был давно не кошен, и на ограде торчал потрепанный штрафной листок.

Дом выглядел нежилым, и на звонок и стук никто не ответил. Я аппарировал внутрь и застыл на месте. Мебели не было, пахло пылью и запустением. Делать там было нечего, и я вернулся на улицу. Хотел позвонить к соседям, спросить о Дурслях — и не стал. Ясно же, что я с ними больше не живу.

Я шел к перекрестку и соображал, что мне делать дальше. В Нору я соваться боялся. Может статься, кто-нибудь из многочисленных Уизли тоже погиб на той войне. А еще меня там встретит Джинни… и непонятно, что мне с ней теперь делать.

У перекрестка я зашел за куст, чтобы аппарировать на Гриммо, — и передумал. Было страшно — после того, как я узнал о смерти Муди и не нашел Дурслей. Сириус мог оказаться не тем, кого я помню. Мог спиться. Мог улететь на своем мотоцикле к черту, в Америку, куда глаза глядят. А Регулус — превратиться в моего врага и отказаться пускать на порог. Я отложил Гриммо на потом.

Оставался Хогвартс. Я чувствовал, что замок выстоял, несмотря ни на какие фашистские самолеты, так странно и страшно изменившие мой мир. Альбус поймет все, что я ему расскажу, поверит и постарается помочь. Если не он, то кто?

У меня оставалось несколько мелких монет, но не было палочки, чтобы вызвать «Ночного рыцаря». И я вновь аппарировал к «Дырявому котлу».

Лысый Том за стойкой протирал стаканы, и было так странно видеть его старым. В баре оказалось полно народу. Как только я захлопнул дверь, Том уронил стакан и посмотрел с таким изумлением, словно в бар вползла венгерская хвосторога. Пришлось поздороваться и спросить, можно ли воспользоваться камином. Том так засмотрелся, что даже не ответил. Тогда я пожал плечами и стал пробираться между столами.

Какой-то старый маг в шляпе оторвался от кружки с пивом и тоже уставился на меня. Толкнул локтем соседа. Тот поднял глаза, хмыкнул и вдруг на весь зал сказал:

— Ты бы еще очки нацепил, парень!

— Что? — не понял я.

Но они уже вновь уткнулись в свои кружки. Еще несколько волшебников провожали меня взглядами. Том же, забыв про стаканы, все смотрел вслед, и я не представлял, что его так поразило. Брюки, хоть и широковатые, обыкновенная белая рубашка и свернутая куртка не должны вызывать такую острую реакцию.

Я вошел в камин, и вспышка холодного зеленого огня отправила меня в Хогсмид.

Попал я, похоже, тоже в какой-то бар: в зале стояли столы, стойка с кружками и бутылками. И ни одного посетителя. В задней комнате, за занавеской, кто-то гремел посудой и бормотал ругательства. Отряхнувшись и стараясь не шуметь, я выбрался наружу и оглянулся на вывеску. Надпись «Кабанья голова» ни о чем мне не говорила.

Я двинулся вокруг озера. Замок все так же возвышался над водой и ничуть не изменился, но я не спешил радоваться. Шагал, смотрел на высокие хогвартские башни и не сразу понял, что забрел в чей-то огород и топчу рыхлые грядки. Споткнулся о тыкву и встал как вкопанный. Откуда это здесь? А еще хижина с соломенной крышей и крошечным окошком. Кто мог жить под стенами замка, я не представлял и хотел потихоньку обойти домик, но меня, наверное, заметили из окна. Дверь распахнулась, и на крыльцо выбежал большой пес, а следом вышел Рубеус Хагрид с тяпкой.

Это было очень неожиданно. Нелепая, неопрятная одежда, борода и убогая хижина с тыквами на косогоре вместо знаменитого «дома с драконами» на Косой аллее. Я смотрел и не узнавал главного магозоолога Британии, который содержал зоопарк фантастических тварей со всего мира.

Собака обнюхала мои штаны и побежала дальше, а он стоял, и лицо у него было не сказать чтобы счастливое. Но я обрадовался ему.

— Мистер Хагрид!

— Э… не хочу показаться невежливым, но кто вы, шут побери?

— Вы не узнаете меня? Я Гарри. Гарри Поттер. Аврор, помните?

Он вытаращился и выронил тяпку.

— Что с вами?

— Никогда еще так близко мертвецов не видел, вот что.

Я подошел к нему, схватил за руку.

— Не знаю, что вы придумали, но я живой и настоящий. Ну же, мистер Хагрид?

Он смотрел на меня, как совсем недавно смотрел Том в «Дырявом котле».

— Ты без очков!

— Так я их никогда и не носил.

— Не дури мне голову! Гарри всегда был в очках.

— Я Гарри, и вы что-то путаете.

Мистер Хагрид повернулся и пошел в сторону озера, широко шагая через грядки. Я поспешил следом. Он пришел на берег и остановился рядом с ивой. Там, полускрытая колышущимися ветвями, виднелась белая мраморная книга, с брошенной поверх нее волшебной палочкой; на обложке была высечена молния. Рядом была такая же белая гробница. Мистер Хагрид что-то говорил, но я его уже не слышал — не мог отвести взгляд от букв на блестящем мраморе. Буквы отсвечивали, плясали перед глазами и наконец сложились в вереницу слов — «Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор».

— Как… как же так? — прошептал я. Этот мир отнял у меня последнюю надежду. Альбус был очень стар, конечно. Но живут же и дольше. Тот, которого я знал, был полон сил и умирать не собирался.

— А Гарри Поттер… тут он, понятно, не лежит, домой отвезли, в Годрикову Лощину.

Я взглянул на книгу с молнией.

Там было мое имя. «В память о Гарри Джеймсе Поттере». Я перечитывал надпись второй, третий, десятый раз и не мог осознать, что такое сейчас читаю.

Если я умер, то кто же тогда я?

Не отводя глаз от надписи, я попятился и прислонился спиной к дереву. А потом все-таки спросил:

— Почему они погибли, что случилось?

— Известно что. Темный лорд, Волдеморт который… Том Риддл, леший его побери.

— Риддл?! Меня… его убил министр?

— Чего это министр? Не может тварь стать министром.

— Он нормальный человек, не надо называть его тварью. У него была хорошая семья, и учился он отлично. Какой-то бред про лорда...

Мистер Хагрид пожал плечами. Мы замолчали.

— У Гарри Поттера есть… были особые приметы? — спросил я.

— Известно какие… шрам.

Я показал руку с начатой Шренком фразой «Я не буду лгать». Мистер Хагрид покачал головой:

— Шрам как молния, на лбу.

— Откуда вы… — я осекся. Шренк только собирался вырезать мне руну Зиг, но не стал.

Показать мне нечего.

— Ладно, мистер Хагрид. Пойду я. Спасибо. Простите, что напугал. Может быть, вы потом поверите мне.

— Вот глаза у тебя вроде его, а говоришь со мной, как чужой.

— А вы случайно не магозоолог?

— Лесничий я, спасибо директору. Колдовать запретили, но хоть работа есть… а то бы что ж, пропадать?

У меня не было сил вникать еще и в перипетии биографии мистера Хагрида. Ясно, что ничего хорошего с ним не случилось.

— А теперь кто директор? — спросил я, чтобы сменить тему.

— Минерва Макгонагалл.

— Минерва Макгонагалл?! Она жива?!

— Смелая женщина… выстояла.

Хоть одна хорошая новость. Я кивнул ему на прощанье и аппарировал в Годрикову Лощину. Если я не увижу могилу, никогда не поверю в то, что рассказал мистер Хагрид.

Могила была. Маленькое надгробие между двумя большими. Я, то есть он, не дожил даже до восемнадцатилетия.

И тут меня охватил ужас. Что если я вообще не должен существовать, как Седрик? Тогда что-то совсем скоро меня убьет. Может быть, прямо сейчас. В небе загрохотало, и я вскинул голову. Но это был всего лишь самолет.

Я все стоял над собственной могилой. Гул самолета затих, но шумел ветер в ветвях, чирикали птицы, где-то далеко кричали и смеялись дети. И эти обычные звуки казались странными, лишними. В них была жизнь. А я вернулся в свое время, чтобы найти здесь одни только смерти и мемориалы. Как проклятие.


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 16

Я не помнил, как оказался на площади Гриммо. Передо мной маячили то плита с моим именем, то гробница Дамблдора, и они были такими реальным и, что я боялся сделать шаг и впечататься в мрамор лбом.

Не осталось никого: ни директора, ни моего наставника, ни меня самого. Ну хоть крестный-то должен быть? Я загадал: если дом на Гриммо мне покажется, значит с Сириусом все в порядке. Аппарировал и припустил из подворотни на площадь так, что на топот оборачивались прохожие. Дом оказался на месте, я его видел: стрельчатые окна, черепичную крышу, входную дверь с молотком.

Я стучал как безумный и даже не понял, что дверь уже открылась. На крыльце стоял не Сириус и не Регулус, а их домовик, старый Кричер. Он выглядел так, словно его парализовало, и я решил, что он тоже в шоке от живого меня, как мистер Хагрид недавно. И присел перед ним.

— Ну что ты, дружище, я живой, видишь? Не горюй больше. Лучше иди, найди Сириуса и скажи, что я вернулся. Ну!

Но Кричер словно окаменел. Я протиснулся мимо него в дом и заметался, не зная куда кидаться. Видел пыльные чехлы на мебели, нежилого вида комнаты, заброшенную кухню и отказывался верить.

— Кричер, ну скажи, что они просто уехали! — взмолился я наконец, бухнулся перед домовиком на колени и затряс, схватив за наволочку. Я не хотел делать больно бедняге. Но пальцы не разжимались, и я сидел, вцепившись в Кричера, и ревел. Оплакивал всех сразу — Муди, Дамблдора, Сириуса, Рудольфа. И то, что в этом мире не было меня, казалось правильным.

Кричер сначала молчал, а потом начал поскуливать и подвывать, и это меня слегка отрезвило. Я отцепился от него и велел:

— Рассказывай.

После я долго сидел на скамье у стола и, кажется, ни о чем не думал. Очнулся, когда Кричер начал стаскивать с меня грязный сапог. Спросил:

— А кто-нибудь вообще остался? Живой...

Он уже стащил с меня оба сапога и поволок их из кухни. Оглянулся:

— Мисс Грейнджер иногда заходит проведать старого Кричера, хозяин.

Меня как горячей водой окатило, словно я промерз насквозь, а от волны тепла по всему телу и в сердце закололо иголками. И, кажется, только сейчас оно немного ожило, застучало в первый раз с тех пор, как я оказался здесь.

— Гермиона? Как она? Как Рон? Кричер, у меня нет совы, ты мог бы позвать их сюда?

Домовик отставил сапоги, поклонился и исчез.

Я хотел придумать слова, которыми встречу их, но так ничего и не придумал, сидел в блаженном отупении. И очнулся только оттого , что кто-то вздохнул у двери. Гермиона! Стоит, нацелив на меня палочку.

Она проверила, нет ли на мне маскировочных чар, и, не опуская палочки и не здороваясь, сказала:

— Не знаю, кто вы, но выслушаю, что вам нужно и почему вы в таком виде. И почему находитесь в чужом доме. И хочу предупредить: я оставила сообщение аврору Рональду Уизли, он скоро будет здесь.

— А Кричер меня узнал, — я решил не двигаться на всякий случай и остался сидеть.

— Он старый и слишком… долго был один здесь, его легко заморочить.

— Гермиона, скажи, ты что-то знаешь о хроноворотах?

Я попал в цель. Она взглянула с интересом.

— Допустим, знаю.

— Отлично. Я буду говорить, а ты присядь и послушай.

Я рассказал ей все, кроме истории с Рудольфом, не мог я о нем говорить с другими. Договорился до того, что пересохло и запершило в горле, но когда потянулся к кувшину с водой, Гермиона прикрикнула:

— Не сметь! Кто такой Седрик Диггори?

— Не знаешь такого? Учился на Хаффлпаффе, на три года старше. Староста.

— Впервые слышу.

— И Амос Диггори не работает в Министерстве?

Гермиона на секунду задумалась:

— Точно не помню, но, кажется, нет.

Седрик не зря волновался, все вышло так, как он предполагал. Когда я закончил, прошел не час, а все два. Кричер поставил на стол поднос с чашками чаю, и я жадно схватил свою.

— Теперь можно?

— Пей. Или ты не под Оборотным, или в твоем времени оно такое же сильное, как ваши хроновороты.

— Но ты мне веришь? Хоть немного?

Гермиона задумчиво покачала головой. Она рассматривала меня и с досадой и нетерпением прикусывала губу.

— Все это звучит слишком странно. Покажи свою палочку. Какая она?

— Уже никакая. Я сломал ее там. А был остролист с пером феникса.

— Как же ты собираешься жить без нее?

— Куплю другую. Гермиона, скажи… мы правда дружили с тобой и с Роном? Потому что у меня там — да. А здесь ты смотришь так, словно я… не друг.

Гермиона отставила чашку и опустила руку с палочкой на колени.

— Мы дружили, но не с тобой, а с тем, другим. Он погиб. И тут являешься ты, который, кажется, тоже он, и рассказываешь небылицы. Извини, но осознать все это очень сложно. Если бы я когда-то давно сама не пользовалась хроноворотом, то ни за что бы тебе не поверила .

— А ты помнишь, как мы с тобой и Роном на третьем курсе вызвали огненную саламандру и чуть не спалили гостиную? — попытался я разрядить обстановку.

— Не было такого, — Гермиона снова смотрела подозрительно. Зря я начал ворошить воспоминания, понятно же, что они будут разными.

— Ладно. Но на всякий случай скажу, что познакомились мы в “Хогвартс-экспрессе”. Ты зашла к нам с Роном в купе и начала нас поучать и рассказывать, что уже прочла все книги.

По тому, как Гермиона мимолетно, но светло улыбнулась, я понял, что примерно так все и было.

И тут к нам в кухню, стряхивая с себя каминную золу, вошел Рон. Он точно так же, как и Гермиона, направил на меня палочку и проверил на маскирующие чары. Потом с грохотом подвинул табурет, сел и, не спуская с меня глаз, спросил Гермиону:

— Час на Оборотное прошел?

— Давно уже. И сам посмотри, он не копия, он другой.

Рон внимательно меня рассматривал, а Гермиона негромко говорила ему:

— Он увидел этот дом и смог войти.

— Мундунгус Флетчер тоже мог, — буркнул Рон. — А потом и Яксли.

Было видно, что оба мои друга растеряны и не знают, о чем со мной говорить, но и уйти не могут, и тогда уже попросил я:

— Расскажите обо мне. И что случилось, как я погиб. Я видел памятник в Хогвартсе, но мистер Хагрид ничего не рассказал. Испугался, кажется.

— Мистер? Я его понимаю, — хмыкнул Рон. Глотнул остывшего чаю и начал.

Я, наверное, слушал с открытым ртом и, честно говоря, теперь во вранье подозревал его. Рон всегда мог приукрасить, что уж там, но не настолько же. И Гермиона не перебивала — кивала и добавляла подробностей. Я очень нескучно жил в этом мире — нелюбящие родственники, Лорд Волдеморт, василиск, полеты на фестралах и драконах, Турнир Трех Волшебников, противостояние Амбридж. На этих словах я даже привстал и, наверное, слишком резко, потому что Рон снова нацелил палочку. Та самая Долорес Амбридж? Молчаливая скучная женщина, которая подает министру Риддлу то чай, то кофе и сортирует совиную почту? Как она смогла стать в этом мире заместителем министра, оставалось загадкой. Впрочем, какой министр, такие и заместители. Печальную историю мистера Хагрида я слушал уже сквозь звон в ушах. Перед глазами темнело.

— Рон, по-моему, он сейчас упадет в обморок.

— Кричер, тащи его в постель!

Я вроде бы сказал, что все в порядке, сам дойду, но голоса своего почти не слышал, а когда попытался встать, пол уехал из-под ног, и я чуть не упал. Потом меня отвели наверх, уложили, и я даже не понял — уснул я или потерял сознание. Но, наверное, ненадолго , потому что на часах не было и полуночи, когда меня разбудил Кричер и сунул чашку с бульоном. Потом я смог дойти до ванной и обратно и снова упал на кровать.

— Если хозяин беспокоится, что у него нет денег, так у Кричера есть. Хозяин Сириус хранил немного у себя. Теперь они ваши, хозяин Гарри.

Кричер исчез, не дождавшись моего ответа, а я так и плавал между сном и явью. То ко мне являлся оберштурмбанфюрер Левин в кителе при галстуке, то он же в драном одеяле обнимал меня в лесу, а потом я вспоминал: ничего подобного больше не будет и его самого не будет, и мычал в подушку. Я пытался думать, что теперь мое место здесь, нужно жить на Гриммо, искать работу и как-то привыкать. От тоски, которую вызывали такие мысли, я был готов бежать куда угодно — обратно в сорок третий, в Германию, на войну. Прыгать по крышам, ночевать в сугробе, петь нацистские гимны, что угодно, но только чтобы там был Рудольф.

Утро началось с того, что Кричер появился с брюками и рубашками Регулуса, и я нашел себе одежду и обувь по размеру. Он отдал мне и галлеоны. Я собрался и вышел на улицу. Гермиона уже ждала. Расспросила о самочувствии, пригладила растрепанную челку и повела меня на Косую аллею.

После пятого обернувшегося вслед мне волшебника я попросил ее:

— Наведи отвлекающие чары, пожалуйста. — Она послушалась, и к лавке Олливандера мы подошли спокойно.

 

* * *

Палочек я перебрал множество — темные и светлые, с разными сердцевинами и рукоятками. Одни выпускали дымок, другие брызгали слабыми искрами. Я был уверен, что мне нужна палочка из остролиста (о сердцевине с пером феникса я и не мечтал, само собой), и очень огорч ился, когда остролистовая палочка с сердечной жилой дракона никак не отреагировала на взмах.

В конце концов нашлась и моя. Липа и волос единорога, тринадцать дюймов, гибкая и послушная. Она рассыпала целый фейерверк искр, и в воздухе сильно запахло цитрусом.

Я расплатился, и мы вышли на улицу. Я все примерялся к этой палочке, и, казалось, все в ней прекрасно, но меня не отпускала неизвестно откуда взявшаяся грусть по моей родной и единственной, той, что я сломал. Гермиона заметила мое настроение:

— Привыкнешь. Палочка выбрала тебя, значит, это то, что тебе нужно. Куда теперь?

— Наверное, в Министерство. К главному аврору, может быть, или к министру? Кто сейчас министр, Гермиона?

— Кингсли Шеклболт.

— Не знаю такого... ну, ничего. Расскажу про себя, спрошу, существуют ли такие хроновороты, как у меня. Толком не знаю, что делать, но понимаю, что не могу вот так появиться в этом времени и никому ничего не объяснить, — сказал я то, о чем размышлял ночью, когда тоска по Рудольфу немного стихала, и ко мне возвращалась способность размышлять.

Гермиона кивнула, и мы пошли.

— Там, в другом, моем, мире, — начал я, — вы с Роном были женаты. А здесь у вас как?

— Уже три года, — с гордостью и радостью сказала она и показала руку с кольцом на пальце.

— А… а Джинни?

Гермиона помялась и, осторожно подбирая слова, ответила:

— Гарри, пойми, ты погиб пять лет назад. Чего ей было ждать, кого? Она уже замужем за Вудом, помнишь его? И ждет ребенка. Я удивлюсь, если ты осудишь ее.

Я открыл рот, чтобы, покривив душой, сказать, что ничего и не ждал и Вуда не знаю, но так и замер.

— Ты сказала, прошло пять лет?! Но там, на той белой книге в Хогвартсе, написано, что я погиб в девяносто восьмом! Сейчас две тысячи третий?

— Ну да. Ты что, не знал?

Я попал не в свой две тысячи второй, а на год позже. Но это была мизерная погрешность, мне очень повезло. Рудольф же мог оказаться где угодно или остаться в сорок третьем. И мне бы сейчас не послушно идти за Гермионой, а бежать… да хотя бы в библиотеку Британского музея и искать в исторических справочниках все про зондеркоманду “Х” и ее руководителей.

В Министерстве я успел только заглянуть в открытую дверь аврората и удивиться, что здесь авроры носят красные мантии. Как можно выслеживать преступника или сидеть в засаде в таком сомнительном камуфляже, не успел понять — из-за одного из столов поднялся Рон и взмахнул рукой:

— Гарри, Гермиона, привет!

И вот тогда на нас посмотрели все.

Мы стояли в толпе, волшебники все прибывали, и коридор оказался забит людьми. Гермиона послала кому-то Патронуса, и вскоре к нам протиснулся высокий темнокожий волшебник в пестрой мантии и, с сомнением оглядев меня, протянул:

— Да-а-а, задачка. Пойдемте со мной. И вынужден поставить условие: будете говорить под сывороткой правды. Слишком уж неожиданно ваше появление здесь, и вашему рассказу, думаю, трудно будет поверить просто так.

Перед глазами мелькнуло видение: шприц с прозрачным раствором. Но речь шла не о скополамине.

— Боюсь, не получится, господин министр, меня учили сопротивляться этому зелью.

Тот переглянулся с Гермионой, сдвинул цветную шапочку на затылок и вздохнул:

— Тогда рассказывайте так.

Когда я закончил, министр долго молчал, думал, потом сказал:

— Палочку вы купили? Тогда зайдите в отдел регистрации. Потом возвращайтесь. Придется поговорить с журналистами, Гарри, — он чуть запнулся, назвав меня по имени. — Лучше пусть сразу появится официальная информация, чем позже поползут домыслы.

Из Министерства мы с Гермионой вышли, когда солнце стояло в зените. Перед глазами все еще мелькали вспышки колдокамер, знакомые и незнакомые лица. Я шагнул на тротуар, но Гермиона дернула меня за рукав.

— Гарри, а ты думал о своем сейфе в “Гринготтсе”? У тебя вообще есть деньги? Если гоблины подтвердят твою личность, то ты получишь их без проблем.

Мне показалось, что она и сама еще сомневается и не против узнать наверняка, стоит перед ней Гарри Поттер или самозванец. Мы повернули к банку.

А когда мы оттуда вышли, я держал мешочек с галлеонами, волосы были мокрыми после водопада “Гибель воров”, а новая палочка в кармане — горячей от всех чар, что применили к ней гоблины. И Гермиона шла рядом и улыбалась так, как умела моя лучшая подруга. Теперь не только она убедилась, что я Гарри Поттер, но и я понял, что друзья у меня в любом из миров тоже настоящие.

— Гарри, ты грустишь, потому что у тебя там осталось что-то важное? Или кто-то?

И я рассказал ей про Рудольфа. Не все, конечно. Только то, как он бежал со мной в Британию, про лес и самолет.

— Ты говоришь, он маг? Тогда я вернусь в Министерство. Рон сможет поискать сведения в архивах, я попрошу.

— Ты ведь и сама там работаешь?

— Да, в отделе регулирования и контроля за магическими существами. Но сегодня взяла выходной.

Мы расстались, и я аппарировал к библиотеке Британского музея. Пока я шел через толпу ко входу, пока оформлял читательский билет и искал нужный стеллаж и полку, все было в порядке. Но стоило сесть и начать листать страницы и перебирать карточки, и перед глазами замелькали фамилии Гитлера, Гиммлера, Зикс а, как нахлынули воспоминания, многочисленные и яркие . Шахматы, охота, монеты в альбомах, моя попытка остаться ночевать на диване в кабинете, первые объятия в лесу. Не было рядом Гермионы, некому было отвлечь и растормошить меня, и я долго сидел над длинным ящиком с литерой «L», который достал из каталожного шкафа. И только когда мимо стола кто-то прошел, я очнулся и стал медленно перебирать карточки. Пальцы не слушались. Я боялся найти дату смерти. Но не знать было хуже. Я замер над найденной карточкой, а потом решился и выдернул ее из стопки.

“Рудольф Левин. Родился — 1 июля 1909 года. Пропал без вести — конец 1943 — начало 1944 г.”

Когда радость чуть улеглась, и я понял, что в любом случае, наверное, не увижу его больше, вновь стало горько. И я заторопился к Гермионе. С друзьями было легче.

По холлу Министерства я крался как вор — не хотел, чтобы на меня обращали внимание, — но у фонтана заметил Гермиону. Она схватила меня за руку и, тараторя, повела к лифтам.

— Пока Рон сидел в нашем архиве, я полистала книгу, куда автоматически записываются все новорожденные волшебники Британии.

— И что? — глупая надежда шевельнулась в сердце.

— Ничего. Он не был нашим подданным, о нем никакой записи нет. — И, глядя на меня сочувственно, добавила: — Но Рон кое-что нашел.

Мой друг сидел за своим столом, зевал и тер виски.

— Устал просто смертельно. Сейчас домой и спать. Вот, смотри, что я нашел про твоего немца.

И над столом развернулся светящийся полупрозрачный свиток.

— Нам нельзя выносить документы оттуда, с этим строго. Сделал копию, как смог. Вот смотри — 30 декабря 1943 года, показания свидетеля , водителя «Ночного рыцаря». В автобус вошли двое, заплатили за проезд, за ними еще трое. Смотри-ка, тоже заплатили. Далее потасовка, крики, громкий хлопок. Водитель смотрел на дорогу, но после хлопка затормозил, подумал, что пробил колесо. Увидел, что двое пассажиров исчезли, а те трое тут же вышли из автобуса. На месте происшествия найдены разбитые часы неизвестной марки. Про вас?

— Про нас, — шептал я едва слышно и надеялся, изо всех сил надеялся, что Рудольф где-то недалеко. Я буду ждать и искать его сколько нужно — десять, двадцать лет. Всегда. Если он жив, я его найду.

 

* * *

Пригласить всех на Гриммо предложила, конечно, Гермиона.

Она же принесла свежий выпуск «Пророка». Всю первую страницу занимала моя колдография и статья под жирно набранным заголовком: «Гарри Поттер вернулся с того света!» Я поежился. Становиться знаменитым мне вовсе не хотелось.

И тут пришла Джинни с большим животом. К счастью, без своего Вуда. Я смотрел на нее и ничего не чувствовал. А ведь не случись всего, что случилось, это мог быть мой ребенок.

Джинни бросилась ко мне и так крепко обняла, что я с трудом расцепил ее руки. Конечно, она заплакала.

— Чертов Гарри Поттер, как ты вообще посмел тогда умереть, а?

Она поревела у меня на груди, потом подняла голову и засмеялась. Мы так и стояли, пока Гермиона громко читала газету.

Статья, написанная вроде бы с моих слов, превратилась в душераздирающую историю, в которой я возвратился из мира мертвых исключительно для того, чтобы искупить все ошибки. В общем — бред.

Пока я ждал вечера, сделал то, что должен был сделать сразу, — написал письмо Рудольфу. Если он где-то в этом мире, сова обязательно найдет его. Даже под чужим именем, в чужой стране. Впрочем, чужой для него была именно моя страна.

Я долго думал, но написал очень коротко:

«Дорогой Рудольф. Это Гарри. Если ты меня еще помнишь, отзовись. Я в Лондоне с 2003. Г.П.».

Вышел на улицу и отправился на Косую аллею, в «Империю сов».

А ближе к вечеру на Гриммо потянулся народ. Правда, не пришел Драко Малфой, с которым мы были приятелями в прежней жизни, а в этой — врагами. Рон рассказал, что мы не ладили с первого же дня учебы, и при этом почему-то называл его хорьком. Не появился и Эрни Макмиллан, мой хороший приятель по аврорату. Здесь мы, оказывается, вообще не общались. Ну да, тот Гарри не успел стать аврором и завести друзей-сослуживцев.

Зато, к моему удивлению, пришла Луна Лавгуд. Я даже не узнал ее. С нами там, дома, она училась только на первом курсе, а потом родители ее увезли куда-то в другую страну. А тут мы с ней, похоже, дружили.

Как описать этот вечер? Сначала были шок, молчание, всхлипы, неуверенный смех — а потом как прорыв: шквал вопросов, радостных выкриков, даже дурацких шуток.

Я отвечал на все вопросы сразу. Больше всего ребят интересовало, конечно, не прошлое, а мой мир, где у Невилла здоровы родители, сумасшедшая Беллатриса Блэк содержится в Мунго, мама Луны жива, оба близнеца Уизли в порядке, Билла и Лаванду Браун не кусал оборотень. Я не знал братьев Криви, у нас такие не учились. Незнакомы мне были и некоторые слизеринские фамилии, которые мне называли, и бывший гриффиндорец Оливер Вуд, знаменитый игрок в квиддич, женатый сейчас на Джинни. Особенно, конечно, впечатлило всех то, что у нас не было ни первой, ни второй магических войн, а Риддл не превращался в Волдеморта. Мне же вся эта история борьбы против злого волшебника казалась нелепой сказкой.

А для них сказкой было все, что рассказывал я. Я охрип, выдохся, но немного отвлекся от мыслей о Рудольфе. Невилл, Ли, Дин, Симус, девчонки с курса — все были невероятно рады мне, без конца обнимали, хлопали по спине. И повторяли, что я очень изменился. Похоже, они не делали разницы между мной и тем, умершим. Я спросил: какой же я?

— Очень задумчивый, — сказала Луна. — Серьезный. Ты был проще. Более шумный и нервный.

Да, странная это была вечеринка: ни музыки, ни танцев, ни веселых игр. Просто вечер их бесконечных вопросов и моих ответов. А потом — моих вопросов и их ответов.

Часам к одиннадцати, когда почти все уже ушли, я устало рухнул на ковер возле камина. Справа сел Рон, слева — Невилл. На диване позади нас устроились Гермиона и Джинни.

— Как я рад, что ты опять с нами, — начал Невилл. — Если бы мы не верили в тебя, в твою удачу и нашу победу, мы бы, наверное, не пережили последний год в Хогвартсе. А так нам было за что сражаться.

— Ага, — подала голос Джинни. — В Хогвартсе жуть что творится, Кэрроу злобствуют, Нюнчик всех по углам отлавливает и на отработки отсылает, мы же тогда еще не знали, что он все это нарочно.

— Кто это такие — Кэрроу, Нюнчик?

— У вас там не было Кэрроу? Счастливчики. Они больные ублюдки, — сказал Невилл. — Одна Макгонагалл нас тогда защищала.

Тут я рассказал, что в моем мире она тяжело болела и скончалась.

— У нас тоже болела, — сказал Гермиона. — Драконья оспа на шестом курсе? Ну вот. Но ее вылечили.

— А у нас нет. Не было лекарства от оспы.

— Да у нас тоже не было. Ее Нюнчик спас, сварил что-то неизвестное, как обычно, и это помогло. И никому не выдал состав, даже ей.

— Да что за Нюнчик-то? — Целый вечер они то и дело вспоминали его в довольно мрачном контексте «а помнишь», а я так и не сообразил, о ком речь. Половину здешних преподавателей я не знал.

— Нюниус был учителем по зельям, а потом…

— Почему он Нюниус? Хныкал на уроках, что ли?

— На уроках нет, а вот во время нашего распределения ни с того ни с сего закрыл лицо руками и затрясся. Ну, мы сразу решили — ревет. Потом вообще вскочил и выбежал. Ты тогда как раз под Шляпой сидел и не видел. С тех пор и прилипло намертво к нему — Нюниус.

— Вредный был? — спросил я. Обилие ненужных подробностей начинало утомлять.

— Сейчас уже кажется, что обычный, — сказала Джинни. — Но вот тебя терпеть не мог. А ты его.

— Ага, — подхватил Рон. — Так и цеплялся. Вечно уставится и давай какую-нибудь гадость цедить. Вообще неприятный был тип. Мы его все терпеть не могли, по правде говоря.

— Рон, прекрати!

— Ну, кроме Гермионы, конечно, она же боготворила учителей.

С дивана в Рона полетела подушка.

— Так вот, вредный-то вредный, — продолжал он, — а некоторые его вообще боялись как огня…

Тут все, кроме Невилла, засмеялись.

— Нюниус был мои боггартом, — сказал он, — пока я его в бабушкином платье и шляпе не представил. Все равно боялся потом. Я в зельях полный кретин был, а он просто убивал своими издевками.

— Ну и учитель, — сказал я. — Нет, у нас таких не было.

— Ну, он, конечно, все искупил, — ответил Рон.

— В каком смысле?

— В прямом. Он же убил Волдеморта.

— Как он? Погодите… Нюниус — это Дамблдор, что ли?!

— Почему Дамблдор? — изумился Рон.

— Мне мистер Хагрид сказал, что Волдеморта убил директор.

— Ну правильно. Снейп и был директором весь последний год.

— Ч-что?

— Нюниус — это Снейп, а не Дамблдор.

Я попытался вдохнуть, получилось не сразу. Гермиона смотрела на меня во все глаза.

— Снейп?! А зовут его как? — все-таки смог сказать я.

— Его звали Северус Снейп.

— Почему... звали?

— Потому что он погиб.

Я поднялся с пола и подошел к окну. В темном стекле отразилось мое белое лицо. Я повернулся — все четверо смотрели на меня с тревогой.

— Это точно? Как? Когда?

Почуяв неладное, они молчали.

— Пожалуйста. Мне нужны все подробности смерти Северуса Снейпа.

— Гарри, — сказала Гермиона. — Что с тобой?

— Гермиона, это он, Рудольф, — ответил я.

— Постой, почему ты так решил?

— Кто такой Рудольф? — встряла Джинни.

— Как он умер?!

— На него напала Нагини, — сказал Рон. — Невилл свидетель.

— Что это? Имя убийцы? Болезнь? Что?

— Гарри, успокойся.

— Я спокоен!

И я выслушал историю гибели своего Рудольфа. В один день с тем Гарри.

То, как перед битвой он попросил: “Посмотри на меня”, слышали только Рон и Гермиона, как послал в Волдеморта убивающее проклятие, видели все. А как его тело сгорело вместе с хижиной, не видел никто, но все об этом знали и очень убедительно рассказывали.

Я опустился на диван, Джинни и Гермиона тут же сели по бокам от меня. Рон и Невилл остались на полу. Я сказал своим ладоням:

— Рудольф мой близкий друг. Оттуда, из прошлого. Мы вместе воспользовались хроноворотом, но потерялись. И вот как вышло.

— Почему ты уверен, что это он? — спросила Гермиона. — То, что ты вчера мне про него рассказывал, совсем не похоже на нашего Снейпа.

— Какой он был?

— Мрачный, — сказала Джинни. — Жесткий.

— Язвительный, — подхватила Гермиона. — Очень нервный, любил орать. А иногда шептал себе под нос, и ты догадывайся, что он там бормочет. Никакой не веселый и не добрый. Особенно по отношению к тебе. Если бы это был твой друг, думаешь, он стал бы так себя вести?

— Холодный он был. Ничего его всерьез не трогало как будто, — добавил Невилл.

— Откуда он взялся? — спросил я. Описывали они совсем не моего Рудольфа. — Биография известна?

— Приехал откуда-то, — пожал плечами Рон. — Он был новым преподавателем, пришел в один год с нами.

— Хоть что-нибудь о нем известно? Где он жил до Хогвартса?

— Да нет вроде, — замялась Гермиона. — Ну, один раз, по-моему, на пятом курсе, ты залез в его думосбор и увидел что-то странное. Ты не стал рассказывать все, сказал только, что у Снейпа, похоже, куча тайн и что он псих, потому что запустил в тебя банкой с тараканами.

— Как он выглядел?

— Тощий. Бледнолицый. Сальноволосый.

— Рональд!

— Да так, обычно, — задумчиво сказала Джинни. — Темный, угрюмый, с хвостом.

— Глаза черные?

— Да. И волосы.

Невилл вдруг зашарил по карманам.

— Гарри, у меня тут вот, — он вытащил и разгладил какую-то бумажку. Это была затертая карточка от шоколадной лягушки. — Я совсем забыл про нее, мне мама постоянно сует всякие фантики… Вот он, Снейп.

Я сжал зубы и взглянул.

Сквозь потертости и изломы картона был виден темноволосый осунувшийся маг с прилизанной прической и в черной мантии. Я смотрел на мутную колдографию и не понимал, кто это. Маг повернулся и исчез.

— Я не знаю, — сказал я. — Вообще, похож. И не похож…

— Гарри. — Это Джинни. — Есть еще один портрет. Он в кабинете у Макгонагалл. Снейп же был директором…

—… а все портреты директоров висят в Хогвартсе. Только…

— Что? — я отнял ладони от лица.

— Говорят, портрет так и не ожил, — ответила Гермиона. — Уже пять лет прошло. Я сама не видела, правда.

Я сказал:

— Я, наверное, спать лягу. А завтра отправлюсь в Хогвартс.

Они поняли, тут же стали прощаться, желать мне спокойной ночи, велели не терять надежды и верить, и один за другим исчезали в камине. Последними ушли Рон с Гермионой. Я дождался, пока вспышка зеленого пламени в камине истает, вновь закрыл лицо руками и скорчился на полу у дивана. Больше не надо было сдерживаться.

Эту ночь мне не забыть, наверное, до конца дней. Когда слез совсем не осталось, я поднялся из гостиной в свою спальню и долго сидел на кровати.

Я знал одно: нужно увидеть портрет и постараться его разговорить. Ну мне-то он должен ответить! Хотя что толку, я и сам не знал. Просто это единственное, что мне теперь оставалось.

Когда наконец забрезжило серое невыразительное утро, я попытался через камин добраться до кабинета директора в Хогвартсе. Камин у Макгонагалл оказался закрыт. Я пытался снова и снова, через час, через два, до тех пор, пока в зеленом пламени не появилась Гермиона. Она сказала:

— Скорее всего, тебе придется ждать первого сентября, Гарри. Минерва могла просто уехать на лето.

— Может, мне в Хогвартс поездом? Или через Хогсмид камином? Не могу я столько ждать.

— Если там нет Макгонагалл, Филч не пустит тебя в школу, а горгулья — в кабинет.

Я не знал, кто такой этот Филч, но спрашивать не стал. Мне было все равно. А еще меня волновала одна мысль, точила где-то на задворках сознания. Я силился поймать ее ускользающий хвостик, и наконец мне это удалось.

— Слушай, Гермиона. А как поведет себя сова, если послать с ней письмо умершему человеку?

— Ну, насколько я знаю, она просто не найдет его и вернется. А что? Ты написал ему?!

— Да, вчера днем. Когда еще не знал… И сова улетела, Гермиона! Улетела и до сих пор не вернулась! Сколько, по-твоему, она будет его искать?

— Если он из Германии, она, наверное, полетит туда, где он бывал… Я не знаю, Гарри! Прости.

Я молчал. Глупая какая-то надежда, в самом деле. Он умер, его тело сгорело. Сова сделает круг над Европой и вернется ко мне с моим письмом.

Потом меня озарила новая идея: надо отправиться в замок Хаугвитца и постараться отыскать хроноворот Седрика. Я ведь так и не понял, куда он делся. Может быть, пролежал себе спокойно все эти годы где-то. Я найду его и перенесусь в сороковые. Разыщу Рудольфа и останусь с ним. Нужно лететь самолетом в Лейпциг, а оттуда аппарировать.

Я быстро собрался, вышел из дома, однако на пороге передумал и вместо билетной кассы отправился вновь в библиотеку. Надо было узнать, что с замком. А то вдруг на его месте уже какое-нибудь озеро.

Хорошо, что я не стал соваться туда с разбегу. Замка больше не было. Разрушен. Последняя надежда лопнула как мыльный пузырь.

Весь этот день я то сидел на кровати, то бесцельно шатался по дому и по улицам вокруг Гриммо. Кричер пытался уговорить меня поесть, я отмахивался. Сидел и часами вглядывался в лицо на карточке от шоколадной лягушки. Я узнавал и не узнавал моего Рудольфа, и в конце концов нервы не выдержали, и я разодрал карточку в мелкие клочки.

Шесть лет он учил другого меня и еще год следил на расстоянии. Я представил себя на его месте и понял, что, если все рассказанное вчера было правдой, не могу его осуждать. Ежедневно видеть перед собой ребенка, который растет, но никогда не станет тем, кого помнишь. И его «посмотри на меня», а вдруг… а вдруг он хотел видеть не его глаза, а мои? Унтерштурмфюрера Леманна и английского разведчика Гарри Поттера.

Когда прошла вторая бессонная ночь, полная изматывающих видений, я понял, что так больше нельзя. И утром, убедившись, что камин в Хогвартсе по-прежнему закрыт, отправился на Косую аллею за зельем сна-без-сновидений. Подумав, решил взять и успокоительное. Сам я явно не справлялся, а нагружать своим горем друзей считал нечестным.

В лавке продавец попросил меня подождать и кивнул на стул. Я сел и облокотился о прилавок. У локтя лежала стопка журналов «Вестник зельевара», и я бездумно перелистнул несколько страниц. На глаза попались слова «драконья оспа». Я совсем недавно слышал их от кого-то… в связи с чем-то… Продавец звякал фиалами возле шкафа, звонил колокольчик у дверей, которые то и дело кто-то распахивал, в лавке пахло аптекой, а я читал и не мог глаз отвести: «Зарегистрирован новый, улучшенный состав сыворотки, полученный отделом международного сотрудничества Министерства магии от наших коллег из школы магии Дурмштранг. Теперь можно с уверенностью ожидать, что эпидемии драконьей оспы сойдут на нет, включая случаи заражения пожилых волшебников и ведьм. Новый состав исцеляет всех».

Продавец протягивал мне два пузырька и что-то говорил, меня толкали и задевали другие покупатели, а я смотрел на все это остановившимся взглядом.

Мне нужен портключ в Дурмштранг. Срочно!


	17. Chapter 17

Глава 17

Утром первого сентября, в очередной раз сунувшись в пламя, я вылетел в директорский кабинет. Наконец-то!

— Какой вы стали взрослый, Поттер. — Макгонагалл говорила, а сама прикладывала платок к глазам. — Вы были мальчишкой, а сейчас совсем другой — без очков, без шрама. Присядьте. Что с вами?

А я не отрываясь смотрел на портрет. В нижнем ряду, справа от Альбуса Дамблдора. Дамблдор поглаживал бороду и улыбался, остальные портреты двигались, перешептывались, разглядывали меня, но Северус Снейп был неподвижен.

Точнее — Рудольф Левин, мой Рудольф, который по какому-то недоразумению отрастил волосы, надел черную мантию и застыл на бежевом фоне небольшой картины. Я смотрел на него и почти не слышал слов Макгонагалл, не видел понимающего взгляда Дамблдора. Остановилось всё: время, земля, мое сердце. Был портрет, памятник на месте хижины, воспоминания у всех, кроме меня, а Рудольфа больше не было. И мне казалось, что меня тоже больше нет, пока через туман я не расслышал слова Макгонагалл:

— Гарри Поттер! Гарри! Да что это такое! Сядьте!

Я сел, а когда отдышался, и ко мне вернулись слух и голос, оказалось, что я держу чашку с чаем и улыбаюсь.

— Вы, Поттер, наверное, хотели посмотреть замок? Или, может быть, остаться на распределение? Оставайтесь, вечером прибудут ученики, окунетесь в знакомую суматоху.

— В суматоху не получится, извините, нет времени. А замок, наверное, и правда другой. Я видел здесь мистера Хагрида, лесничего. Я помню его магозоологом. А его зоомагазин на Косой аллее! Один раз увидишь, не забудешь. Нынешняя «Империя сов» даже близко не такая.

— А вы здесь были? Когда, зачем?

— Был. — Я замялся, положил печенье. — Неделю назад. Встретил мистера Хагрида, и он привел меня к гробнице. Что случилось с директором Дамблдором?

Макгонагалл вздохнула и встала из-за стола. Она смотрела на портрет Дамблдора, я — на портрет Рудольфа, а Дамблдор переводил взгляд с Макгонагалл на меня. И только Рудольф Левин слепо смотрел в одну точку за моим плечом.

— Он погиб, Гарри. На твоем шестом курсе, в конце года.

— Погиб? Как? — В голове не укладывалось, что сильный, умный осторожный маг мог погибнуть, а не умереть от старости. — Дуэль?

— Нет, не дуэль.

— Ну что ты боишься рассказать мальчику правду, Минерва? Он взрослый, он умеет держать себя в руках и не разгромит больше этот кабинет, как уже бывало. Да, Гарри?

— Конечно, сэр. — Интересно, что у них тут случилось?

— Меня убил Северус Снейп. На Астрономической башне.

И тут я не выдержал. Слишком много всего накопилось внутри, и я сначала глупо хрюкнул, а потом рассмеялся.

— Это же неправда, директор Макгонагалл? — Чтобы успокоиться пришлось отхлебнуть из чашки.

Макгонагалл пристально смотрела на меня:

— Боюсь, что правда, мистер Поттер. А вот вы как были несдержанны, так и остались. Кое-что никогда не меняется.

Дамблдор на портрете снова пошевелился.

— Минерва, ну не надо нотаций. Лучше расскажи, что я сам просил Северуса об этом, и как он не дал Драко стать убийцей. И что он делал все эти годы для нашей победы.

Теперь все то, что мне рассказывали друзья, я выслушивал от Макгонагалл и продолжал вглядываться в неподвижный портрет. Было то мое отчаянное воображение, или так падал свет, но иногда мне казалось, что Рудольф на портрете все-таки смотрит на меня. Потом я понял, что на самом деле это бы значило, и понадеялся, что ошибся. Пока он был неподвижен, у меня оставался шанс.

— Если Снейп погиб, почему не ожил портрет? — спросил я, когда директор замолчала.

— Возможно, потому что он убил меня. А возможно потому, что он покинул Хогвартс в очень ответственный момент, и замок перестал считать его главой школы, — ответил Дамблдор, и внутри меня шевельнулось раздражение.

— А может, потому что он сумел выжить?

— Простите, мистер Поттер, — вмешалась Макгонагалл, — но мы не будем давать вам ложных надежд, — хижина сгорела, найдены останки. Мистер Снейп мертв. Скажите мне, почему вы так интересуетесь его судьбой? Вы были с ним знакомы раньше?

Останки найдены? Да провалитесь вы все пропадом. В этой хижине сгорел труп Волдеморта и, возможно, кто-то из его приспешников, а вы повесили портрет, и не находите ничего удивительного в том, что он не собирается оживать. Я был зол и одновременно полон надежды, а еще очень хотел поговорить о Рудольфе, не выдав себя при этом. В общем, растерялся. Поэтому ответил слишком резко:

— Не был знаком. Вот, решил познакомиться, с кем мы вместе воевали и кто был шпионом Волдеморта. Говорят, он на уроках глаз с меня не спускал и ставил одни «тролли», это так?

Макгонагалл вздохнула и опустила руку мне на плечо.

— Не судите сгоряча. Он был жесткий и бескомпромиссный человек, этого нельзя отрицать. Но он руководил школой в самый трудный год, защищал учеников, как мог. Если бы не он, меня бы не было в живых.

Я поднял голову.

— Не слышали? Заболеть в шестьдесят с лишним лет драконьей оспой — это почти наверняка умереть. А Северус успел меня спасти. Сварил на свой страх и риск зелье, без рецепта, по наитию. И оно помогло.

— Я говорил ему, чтобы запатентовал рецепт сразу, — снова подал голос Дамблдор. — Как бы всем стало проще, будь раньше доступно эффективное лекарство от драконьей оспы. Но тут мое убийство, назначение его на место директора. Не до того было.

Я узнал все что хотел, нужно было уходить, и я уже открыл рот, чтобы попрощаться, как вдруг в дверь кабинета постучали, и вошла женщина.

— Директор! Вы видели, каких чудищ приготовил ваш профессор по уходу за магическими животными на первый завтрашний урок? Нет? А вы посмотрите, у нас мест в больничном крыле не хватит!

— Я оставлю вас ненадолго, мистер Поттер, — поднялась с места Макгонагалл, — побудьте пока с Альбусом, он не даст вам скучать.

Она вышла, а Дамблдор меня удивил. Он поманил пальцем и негромко сказал:

— Попробуй разговорить своего Рудольфа. Может быть, тебя он послушает.

И ушел с картины. А я даже не успел спросить, откуда он знает правду. Хотя несложно догадаться: наверняка, оказавшись в девяносто первом, Рудольф, вспомнив мой рассказ о Дамблдоре, первым делом разыскал его. И если не признался во всем сразу, то сделал это потом. Вероятно, они очень доверяли друг другу, раз один даже попросил другого об убийстве.

Я подошел к картине, присмотрелся. Дотронулся пальцем. Провел по щеке, по шее.

— Рудольф, ну пожалуйста, — я не знал, что мне попросить. Я не хотел, чтобы он оживал на картине, иначе бы исчезла последняя надежда. Зачем он отрастил волосы? Ему они так не идут. И широкая, в складках, мантия, и этот холодный, застывший взгляд. Все должно быть не так.

Я должен не сидеть у мертвого портрета, а бежать и искать!

 

* * *

Портключ мне помогла сделать Гермиона. Она хорошо знала заклинания, а я был в курсе, где находится Дурмштранг. Почему-то здесь никто не мог точно сказать, как найти ту школу. Тайна была как-то связана с Гриндевальдом, а потом и Волдемортом. Я не расспрашивал. Меня интересовало только, как скоро будет готов портключ.

Гермиона приходила ко мне после работы, и мы засиживались до ночи. Читали, колдовали, спорили. Один раз провозились почти до утра, и ей пришлось снова брать выходной на работе, чтобы отоспаться.

Она говорила, что Дурмштранг заколдован так, чтобы каждый, кто его покидает, тотчас забывал адрес, поэтому мне надо заранее записать его. Я и записал: Германия, Северное море, остров Рюген.

Для ключа мы использовали старую перчатку для игры в квиддич, которую я нашел в комнате Сириуса. И когда ключ был готов, я выпил зелье бодрости и перебрал в уме имена знакомых дурмштранговцев, которых можно поискать в школе и расспросить. Если, конечно, они там окажутся.

Я помнил, что директором Дурмштранга много лет был Бруно Шмидт, тот самый, что в раннем детстве победил последнего эрклинга. Здесь же и эрклинги по-прежнему шатались по волшебным лесам, и Дурмштранг возглавлял не Бруно. Гермиона рассказала мне о Каркарове: этого странного мага с плохой репутацией я не знал, в моем мире он не появлялся.

Директриса Хембург, напоминавшая лесную ведьму из рассказа моего Рудольфа о детстве, встретила меня приветливо, однако предупредила, что ничего не может сообщить. Я уже не удивлялся — после рассказов о подвигах свихнувшегося Тома Риддла большинство людей казались немного странными. Придется с этим жить. На столе фрау Хембург стояла клетка с мельтешащей внутри рыжей крысой.

— Вы тот самый знаменитый Гарри Поттер из пророчества? Но он же вроде погиб?

— Удалось выжить. У меня личная просьба: я ищу того зельевара, который поделился с вами рецептом сыворотки от драконьей оспы.

Она помолчала, разглядывая меня, но, к счастью, не стала ничего выпытывать. Открыла клетку, вытащила крысу и что-то шепнула ей на ухо. Бросила на пол, и крыса проворно исчезла. Ничего себе средство коммуникации.

Спустя две минуты в кабинет вошел изможденный на вид волшебник в серой рубашке и черных штанах, таких измятых, словно их пожевали.

— Эллерби, напомните-ка, кто автор зелья против драконьей оспы?

— Я, — меланхолично ответил он. — В чем дело? На основе яда Перуанского змеезуба. Да это давно не секрет, зелье прошло регистрацию.

Оба уставились на меня. Я вздохнул.

— Вы же не сами состав придумали? С вами кто-то поделился.

— А это вас не касается, — обиделся Эллерби. — С чего такие домыслы? Кто вы такой вообще?

Разговора у нас не получилось. Сообща они меня выгнали, вежливо, но твердо. Возражать не имело смысла, я уже понял, что сведения нужно выуживать не так.

Я немного покрутился возле кабинета. Провожатый мой куда-то исчез, мне никто не мешал. Я порассматривал портреты, которыми была увешана вся галерея, никого не узнал, и тут Эллерби вышел из директорской двери. Я бросился к нему, он отшатнулся и открыл было рот, но я не дал говорить.

— Я все знаю, — заявил я. — И могу подтвердить факт, что рецепт зелья вам был передан или продан. Скажите, кем, как, и я от вас отстану. Информация никуда не пойдет. Или я…

Он побледнел, медленно вынул палочку и наставил на меня, но я спокойно продолжил:

— Или я как аврор имею право затеять официальное расследование с применением веритасерума, и тогда у вас отнимут права на зелье и уволят.

— Хорошо, я скажу, — перебил он. — Поклянитесь только молчать. Директор Хембург уверена, что это целиком наша заслуга.

Мне было плевать, и я поклялся.

— Лавка зелий и трав «Огнецвет» в магическом квартале в Лейпциге. Владелец продал мне рецепт, но я его несколько лет дорабатывал, и после этого…

Я не стал слушать дальше, побежал к выходу, чтобы аппарировать в Магишештадт. Это название всколыхнуло в душе столько воспоминаний! «Огнецвет» — та самая аптека в кривом фиолетовом доме с высокой трубой, где я шестьдесят лет назад покупал зелья для Рудольфа.

Я возник на крыльце аптеки, дернул дверь — закрыто. Вывеска на месте, но окна слепые, темные, запыленные, не разглядеть, что там внутри. Я сошел со ступеней, увидел рядом забегаловку с нарисованными на стеклах и фыркающими настоящим паром чайниками и толкнул дверь. За близко стоящими столиками теснился народ, время было обеденное, кафе переполнено.

Спиной ко мне, совсем рядом, сидел волшебник в темной мантии, и на его узкую спину спускался черный хвост волос. Перед ним стоял бокал пива, и он придерживал его тонкими белыми пальцами. У меня пересохло в горле, сердце стало бухать как колокол. Я бросился вперед, схватил его за плечи. Он тут же вскочил, сбросил мои руки и оттолкнул так, что я отлетел и стукнулся спиной о стену. На меня со злым изумлением смотрел совершенно незнакомый человек. Он ни капли не был похож на моего Рудольфа — курносый, с помятым старым лицом, перечеркнутым усиками. И гораздо выше его.

— Парень, ты в своем уме? — прошипел он, вытирая усы двумя пальцами. — Чего лезешь?

— И-извините, — выдавил я, все еще пытаясь прийти в себя. Как я мог обознаться! Я правда не в себе. — Думал, вы владелец «Огнецвета». Спутал.

— Да вы что, так людей пугать, — сказал мне подтянувшийся из-за стойки бармен, а может, хозяин с лицом хитрого проныры. — Ну, Гернхельм, придется запивать стресс до ночи, бери у меня сразу бочонок, дам скидку.

Все вокруг засмеялись, Гернхельм стал наливаться красным и вновь двинулся на меня. Но бармен ловко его оттеснил и показал пальцами: уходи, мол.

— Не подскажете, когда откроется «Огнецвет»?

— Ничего уже не откроется. Говорят, его прежний владелец бросил дело и уехал.

— Куда?!

— Да кто его знает, эта аптека уже пустовала, когда я свое заведение регистрировал.

— На родину куда-то, — подала голос прислуживающая за столами работница. — Ну, я так слышала.

Я хотел тотчас перенестись в Дону, но понял, что валюсь с ног. Спросил у проныры, не сдает ли он комнаты, получил ключ и стопку чистого постельного белья, поднялся в мансарду. Кое-как застелил кровать и рухнул на нее. Мне ничего не снилось, и в себя я пришел уже в сумерках. Умылся, выпил внизу чашку кофе с молоком и с трудом сжевал бутерброд с сыром. Нервы звенели от нетерпения.

 

* * *

А после вышел за дверь, вдохнул свежий осенний воздух, и вновь все перевернулось перед глазами — я очутился на знакомой улице. Все те же коттеджи в садах, дорога, уводящая на высокий склон и теряющаяся между елями. Башни городского замка над крышами. А вот этих трехэтажных стеклянных корпусов за садами не было. И вышки с помаргивающими красными огоньками. И прожекторов стадиона. Город здорово потеснил скромное предместье, где вырос мой Рудольф. Было тепло, пахло яблоками и прелой листвой. Где-то далеко играла музыка, доносился ровный гул автострады, невидимой за деревьями. Горы подступали совсем близко.

В окнах его дома горел свет. И я толкнул калитку из металлических прутьев. Она неслышно открылась и мягко отпружинила. Я шел по дорожке к дому и волновался все больше. И тут заметил движение сбоку, у сарая.

— Рудольф?!

— Да.

Я был счастлив целых две секунды, пока человек с темными волосами и в черной куртке не повернулся ко мне.

— Чем могу быть полезен?

Он опустил корзину с яблоками на землю и внимательно смотрел на меня. Чужой, незнакомый. Сердце больно кольнуло, замерло и снова пустилось вскачь.

— Э… Здравствуйте. Я ищу какие-нибудь следы Рудольфа Левина. — Впопыхах я не придумал, что говорить, и теперь фантазировал на ходу и заикался. — Он жил здесь до войны. А вы родственник?

— Я-то родственник. Внучатый племянник. А вы не из общества ветеранов?

Я был расстроен, поэтому не заметил подвоха.

— Да, оттуда. Я бы хотел поговорить о нем, если можно.

— Нет! И я просил уже оставить нас в покое. Нам известно то же, что и всем: пропал без вести в сорок третьем. А его деятельность вас и вовсе не касается.

— Я понимаю, извините, что побеспокоил, — бормотал я и отступал к калитке. Но этот чужой Рудольф, кажется, и сам уже был не рад вспышке.

— Да ладно, что уж. Просто ваше общество ветеранов… вы б хоть пореже своих людей присылали. Полгода назад приезжали, и сейчас вот. Неделю назад тут еще один вокруг дома бродил, вообще подозрительный, в черном плаще, каких сейчас и не носит никто. Вынюхивал. Не такой уж важной персоной был Рудольф Левин, чтобы так усердно о нем расспрашивать. Или я чего-то не знаю?

— Не думаю, что мы знаем больше вас. До свидания. Еще раз извините за беспокойство.

Я вышел за калитку, пошел по улице, завернул за какой-то дом и остановился. И здесь пусто! Как досадно, как обидно, до жгучей горечи в груди — ведь я уже почти поверил, что передо мной Рудольф, он даже отозвался. И снова ничего, снова ложный след. Но и крохотная зацепка — здесь видели кого-то в черной мантии. Но кого?

Я покрутился на окраине, и, как только сгустились сумерки, вернулся к дому. Сарай в саду стоял темный и тихий. Я представил себе стены, на которых висела всякая всячина, сеновал, лавки с ведрами, этажерку с книгами. И через секунду стоял там, куда, сам того не зная, нас когда-то аппарировал Рудольф.

Огонек Люмоса прыгал по полу, по стенам, я заметил, что угол для сена пуст, а вот корзинами и ящиками с яблоками и виноградом уставлен весь пол. И вдруг заметил вбитый в стену крючок, а на нем, на шнурке, висел очень знакомый круглый амулет. Я замер, соображая, где видел такой. Перебрал в уме Гриммо, замок Хаугвитца, лавчонки в Магишештаде, лесную ферму… а потом вспомнил. Точно такие же висели в хозяйственной лавке с камином, через который мы прибыли в Виллафрид, ту волшебную деревню на датской границе, где провели три счастливых дня. Амулет мог попасть в сарай магглов только одним путем — его принес сюда волшебник. И оставил на удачу своим… родственникам? Я попытался унять волнение, представил себе как можно яснее Виллафрид, а точнее, вход в магазин, и аппарировал снова.

Бронзовый лев под ярким фонарем зевал и показывал мелкие клыки. За опасную ручку двери я взяться не рискнул, да и было понятно, что в такой поздний час лавка уже закрыта. Я зашагал в гостиницу «Эльф Бухен». Нужно было где-то переночевать. Парень моих лет за стойкой приветливо улыбнулся и привычно начал тараторить про одноместные и двухместные номера.

— Раньше, в войну, хозяином здесь был Олбрехт Шварц. Вы случайно ничего не знаете о нем?

Чтобы парень, как тот внучатый племянник в Доне, не посчитал меня пройдохой, я спрашивал и крутил в пальцах галлеон. Пусть знает, что ночевать я останусь.

Он принял монету, убрал и с удовольствием ответил:

— Шварца знаю, а как же. Умер четыре года назад.

Почему-то именно это меня доконало. Я схватился за стойку и смотрел на парня так отчаянно, так безнадежно, что он испугался.

— Да что с вами? Сядьте-ка вот сюда. Вы ему кто? Старый он был, что же поделаешь. Последний год почти не вставал. Эй, Феля, постели-ка постель в пятой комнате.

В номере я сел на кровать и смотрел на свои сцепленные руки, пока не раздался хлопок и не появился эльф с подносом.

— Вам велено передать, — бубнил домовик, расставляя тарелки. Я присмотрелся: уши, глаза, наволочка, скрипучий голос. Да это же тот самый, которого испугался Рудольф! В своем состоянии я обрадовался и ему.

— Ну здравствуй, дружище.

Эльф отпрыгнул и подозрительно пригляделся:

— Бадди не помнит. Совсем не помнит.

— Я был здесь в войну, зимой сорок третьего. А может, ты помнишь другого? Такой, знаешь, испугался тебя и замахнулся полотенцем.

Бадди долго сопел и переминался с ноги на ногу, потом буркнул:

— Этого помню. Больше никто никогда не бил Бадди полотенцем. Поэтому помню.

— А скажи мне, ты потом встречал этого человека? — спросил я почти жалобно.

И смотрел на домовика так умоляюще, что он вдруг распрямился, растопырил уши и гордо ответил:

— Бадди видел! Точно!

— Где? Когда?!

— Давно. Герр Шварц был еще жив и здоров. Стоял за конторкой, выручку пересчитывал. Дела у него той весной шли в гору.

— Бадди!

— Так вот. Стоит он, значит, и тут хлоп! Ему прямо под ноги валится вот этот. Я и не узнал сразу и вообще думал — труп. Грязный, весь в крови. Герр Шварц забегал, в кровать его сразу. Бадди подавал тряпки, Бадди видел.

— Что?! Да говори же!

Бадди придвинулся ближе и понизил голос:

— Его зверь какой-то искусал. Лицо, шея, плечи — всё в крови. Лежал не шелохнувшись. Герр Шварц с него побрякушки поснимал, кровоостанавливающим зельем побрызгал, да и аппарировал с ним.

— Куда?

— Мне не велено было говорить, чтобы никто не знал. Но столько лет прошло, и этот умер, и герр Шварц умер… В больницу святого Августина. Все волшебники там лечатся.

— Откуда знаешь, что умер?!

— Разве после такого выживают?

Я едва удержался, чтобы не хлопнуть домовика по ушам. Но постарался успокоиться и зашел с другой стороны:

— Бадди, ты сказал, поснимал побрякушки. О чем ты говоришь? Где эти вещи, их выкинули?

Домовик вздохнул:

— Покажу. — И исчез.

Через секунду появился и положил мне на колени черную чистую мантию и… тот самый подаренный Рудольфу кнат.

Я надел шнурок с монетой на шею и уткнулся в мантию, как когда-то в его рубашку. Потом встал и натянул ее на себя.

Глупый домовик своими словами оборвал все ниточки, за которые я цеплялся. Я взглянул в темное окно. И отправился к местному кладбищу.

Нашел я его без усилий. Огонек Люмоса терялся в темноте, шумели деревья, что-то шуршало и потрескивало в траве. Я пробирался между надгробий, светил на них и читал немецкие, еврейские, французские, польские имена. Я присел перед камнем: «Олбрехт Шварц 1906 — 1999». А вот еще. “Ицхак Штерн”. Портной, чья куртка осталась на Гриммо, тот, что не взял с нас ни крейцера. Я шел все дальше и все больше боялся, что вот-вот наткнусь на его могилу. И больше никогда, ни в каком мире, ни в каком времени мы не будем вместе.

И тут я увидел. Надгробный камень и табличка с надписью, не старые, но все в пятнах плесени. Палочка задрожала, огонек запрыгал. Я пытался протереть табличку ладонью, сковырнуть грязь. Я видел первую букву имени — «S», тер эту табличку и чуть не скулил от ужаса, что вот еще чуть-чуть, и я прочитаю имя. И все.

— Как это душещипательно. Юноша приходит ночью на могилу своей возлюбленной! Эй, уберите палочку, молодой человек.

Я чуть не запустил Ступефаем в привидение. Оно меня до смерти напугало, так что пришлось опереться на надгробие. Надо мной парил прозрачный упитанный мужчина в пышных одеждах.

— Позвольте представиться: Адалрикус фон Кенинг. О, вы пришли навестить драгоценную Сюзанну. Женщины в возрасте невероятно хороши. Я до сих пор нет-нет да и наведываюсь к своей Магдалине. А до этого я навещал Катарину. Если вы думаете, что у бесплотных духов не может быть…

— Где навещали, на кладбище? — Я спрашивал машинально, все еще приходя в себя от облегчения, что могила оказалась чужой.

— Кладбище мой удел, а дамы обитают в королевских условиях, в замках. Вы знаете, сколько в Германии волшебных замков? — Какое-то на редкость болтливое привидение. — Восемь! В трех меня принимают: в Нойшвайштайне, не люблю его за толпы туристов, в Хохстервице и в Хаугвитце.

— Что?! Вы сказали, Хаугвитц? Но он же разрушен?

— Ерунда. Байки для магглов, но не для нас с вами. Стоит как стоял! Да, немного пострадал, но в целом неплохо сохранился.

Не дослушав его, я выскочил за ограду кладбища и рванул застежки на мантии. Если этот болтун не врет, и замок на месте, значит, есть шанс отыскать пропавший хроноворот Седрика! Я чуть не аппарировал немедленно, но понял, что в таком состоянии расщеплюсь. Нужно вернуться в гостиницу, попробовать съесть то, что принес домовик, и поспать. Я побрел в свой номер. В комнате лег, не раздеваясь, завернулся в мантию и уснул. Мне снился Рудольф. В фуражке, с кобурой на поясе, он целился в мишень, а потом смеялся: «Спорим на три марки, что ты найдешь хроноворот и меня?»

«Найду, конечно», — шептал я ему.

 

* * *

Завтракать я не стал. Глядя на себя в зеркало, подумал, что стал похож на того Поттера с фотографии — слишком худой и слишком несчастный. Но это поправимо, дайте только отыскать проклятые часы.

Я аппарировал к замку Хаугвитц так, чтобы сразу оказаться внутри ограды в знакомом дворе. Смотрел и одновременно узнавал и не узнавал замок. Сердце колотилось, когда я обводил глазами окна и башню сбоку. Замок даже помолодел. Не знаю, какие развалины видели магглы, а я передо мной представала отреставрированная картинка. Из грязно-белого замок стал оранжево-розовым. На ярко-красной крыше блестела черепица, мокрая от еле заметного дождика, который сеялся в воздухе, как пыль. Над крышей низко висели серо-синие рваные тучи, в прорехи выпадали слепые солнечные лучи и зажигали блики в струях фонтана. Из каменной чаши выплескивалась вода. Бюст императора Северуса исчез, и парапет вокруг фонтана был новый, из желтого мрамора. Двор оказался выложен светлой плиткой, а вдоль флигелей высажены высокие тополя. По плитам разгуливали голуби, не обращая внимания на изморось. У дверей гаража к стене был прислонен велосипед с изогнутой белой рамой, неподалеку от ворот пожилой мужчина копался в земле: то ли пропалывал, то ли высаживал что-то в черную мокрую грядку. Незамеченный им, я быстро пересек площадку и дернул входную дверь. И она открылась!

Это было удивительно, но холл совершенно не изменился за шестьдесят лет, и даже пахло внутри замка так же, как раньше: немного кофе, печеньем, каминной золой и сигаретами! Вот та же стойка для обуви, набитая ботинками и сапогами, пустая подставка для зонтов, шляпница и вешалка — все сохранилось. Два высоких зеркала и лестница наверх, а справа и слева коридоры с дверями в столовую, библиотеку, гостиную. Стояла тишина, словно здесь никого не было.

Я замер у входа и всей кожей чувствовал дух того времени. Я помнил четко, словно это было вчера: надо взбежать по ступенькам и отворить высокую дверь, прикрытую красной плюшевой портьерой, а там… там, за столом, сидит мой Рудольф. Он курит и покачивает ногой. Я закрыл глаза, и до того ярко встала передо мной эта картина: я тяну на себя дверь и слышу негромкое и такое ласковое: «Алекс, иди сюда, мой хороший»… И я невольно сделал шаг к лестнице. Однако тут же очнулся и попятился. Не пошел наверх, потому что струсил. Боялся, что вместо поисков засяду в бывшем кабинете оберштурмбанфюрера Левина и начну поливать слезами свои счастливые воспоминания. Я не мог позволить себе тратить время еще и на это, хватит того, что я бессмысленно промотался по Германии. Вот отыщу хроноворот, вернусь к Рудольфу и тогда смогу перецеловать все стены кабинета. Надо найти привидения, может, они подскажут, где спрятаны часы… И у портрета спросить.

Но я повернул направо и пошел в гостиную. Мне хотелось осмотреть весь замок, вспомнить все.

Диваны и кресла были на месте, и я никак не мог сообразить, те же они или другие. Столов не оказалось, пианино тоже, на окнах не было штор, на полу — ковра. А вот камином явно пользовались, о чем говорила кучка золы, аккуратно сдвинутая к решетке. Возле решетки прямо на полу стояла пепельница, и мне показалось, у Рудольфа была точно такая же, в виде конской головы. Я нагнулся и поднял ее. Она была пустая и пахла знакомо. Воспоминания хлынули на меня новой волной, слишком сильной, и я затряс головой, чтобы отогнать их, не дать им утопить меня.

Дальше была столовая, я заглянул и туда: наш длинный стол исчез, половину огромной комнаты занимала всевозможная мебель, составленная кое-как. Стащили, наверное, со всего замка. На другой половине стоял обычный обеденный стол, покрытый скатертью, на нем прибор со специями, стакан с салфетками и ваза с фиолетовыми астрами. Высокие стулья вокруг. Пахло уже не сигаретами, а чем-то печеным.

Я покинул столовую, не стал заходить в кухню, а отправился наконец наверх. Медленно поднимался по лестнице и вспоминал, как Рудольф с болтающимися по бокам подтяжками, пьяный и веселый, стоял передо мной, покачиваясь, и заставлял взять сигарету. А потом погладил по уху. Я зажмурился на миг — и шагнул с лестницы в коридор второго этажа. И сразу же передумал начинать с комнаты Седрика, потому что передо мной были двери в кабинет. Не смог я пройти мимо.

В который раз я почувствовал, как сердце стучит медленно и гулко, постарался успокоиться и дернул дверную ручку. Заперто, конечно. Постучать? Я отогнал безумную мысль и достал палочку. Простая Алохомора, как и полвека назад, открыла мне доступ в кабинет Рудольфа. Я протиснулся в приотворенную дверь и решил, что судьба слишком изощренно издевается надо мной, подсовывая именно эту марку сигарет. Почему бы нынешним владельцам не курить сто тысяч других марок? Только я так подумал, как увидел печатную машинку темно-синего цвета на низком столике в нише стены. «Олимпия», восьмая модель. На такой Рудольф настукивал свою диссертацию и статьи. Я склонился, потрогал выпуклые клавиши. Где-то у меня в мозгах или в душе в этот миг случилось короткое замыкание, и я уже плохо соображал, что делаю. Рядом с машинкой стояли древний радиоприемник и чернильный прибор. Странные вещи. Кому они сейчас нужны?

Я покрутил ручку приемника с уверенностью, что услышу сводку о бомбежке. Поймал веселенькую музыку и скороговорку на польском. И вдруг вгляделся в стаканчик с перьями. Два пера обыкновенные, с острыми расщепленными кончиками, насаженными на деревянные ручки, а третье… Третье было гусиное, длинное, с художественно закрученным оперением, такими мы писали в Хогвартсе! Я выхватил его. Я брежу. Какое гусиное — обычное голубиное, из крыла. Просто воткнули в прибор для красоты.

Так можно сойти с ума. Чем дольше я буду бродить как привидение по этому замку, тем сильнее мне будет мерещиться, что Рудольф Левин где-то здесь.

Но… Вот же полотенце на спинке стула. Оно влажное! Ну, почти. Все равно кто-то им явно вытирался, это не просто тряпка, на нем нет пыли. Вот книга на немецком, Фейхтвангер, «Лисы в винограднике», кому еще ее читать!

Я метался по кабинету, как уже было много лет тому назад. Я хватал вещь за вещью, нюхал, ронял на пол и хватался за следующую. Полотенце, ручка со стола, пачка чистой бумаги. Листы разлетелись веером по полу, плевать, свитки… откуда здесь свитки пергамента?.. Я отупело уставился на них.

Какой-то старый белый свитер с торчащими нитками обнаружился свернутым в углу дивана, да, того самого. Свитер пах сигаретами. Я схватил его, прижал к лицу, вдохнул и задрожал. Сел с размаху на диван. Обивка была прикрыта покрывалом серенького цвета в блеклых узорах, но я сдернул его и швырнул в угол, а сам упал лицом в бежевый бархат. Спохватился, вскочил и бросился в спальню. Я совсем забыл о ней, а зря. Кровать была застелена, я сорвал одеяло и рухнул лицом в подушку. Она тоже пахла сигаретами. Я приподнялся, жадно вгляделся. Темный волос. Я на самом деле вижу его, или я брежу, и потому мне мерещится то, что хотелось бы увидеть наяву? Я перевел дыхание, огляделся, встал и подошел к шкафу. Сейчас распахну его, а там — черный китель. Я рванул дверь и чуть не упал внутрь. Кителя не было, конечно. Висела пара мужских костюмов, несколько рубашек, на полках лежала сложенная одежда. И запах был его. Я молча стоял и втягивал воздух носом. И был, наверное, в странном полубреду, оттого что атмосфера замка взяла меня в плен и перенесла в ту пору, когда я был здесь так невероятно счастлив.

Это пройдет, и мне станет во стократ горше, но именно сейчас, еще минутку, я подышу этим воздухом и этим временем. Я закрыл глаза, запоминая мгновение, отступил и не глядя сел в кресло. Если начались галлюцинации, пусть я увижу его, пожалуйста. Я уже дважды обознался за эти дни, видел мертвый портрет, слышал историю гибели, лазил среди могил… Я все выдержу, у меня же есть надежда — часы Седрика. Я найду их.

Я открыл глаза и в первый момент не понял, кого я вижу. Не Рудольфа, нет. Себя.

На маленьком ночном столике лежала моя колдография. Я с вытаращенными глазами и торчащими надо лбом волосами кивал и неуверенно улыбался. Я схватил газету. Это был свернутый вдвое «Ежедневный пророк», тот самый номер от 27 августа этого года, где Министерство объявило о моем возвращении из небытия. Либо бред зашел слишком далеко, либо…

Я встал, держа газету. Колени тряслись, и я чуть не сел обратно. В этот самый миг в кабинете хлопнуло, и кто-то спросил по-немецки:

— Что за разгром? Кто здесь?!


	18. Chapter 18

Глава 18

Я не помню, дышал ли вообще, когда на негнущихся ногах выходил из спальни туда, к нему. Мой Рудольф с палочкой в руке, весь какой-то темный, может быть, из-за черных брюк и рубашки, с длинными волосами, собранными в хвост, с худым скуластым лицом молча смотрел на меня. Я бы, наверное, завыл и заплакал, только не мог произнести ни звука. Наконец справился со спазмом и сипло, неслышно пробормотал:

— Я нашел тебя...

— Гарри… — проговорил он, держась почему-то за горло. — Гарри… Гарри…

Я бросился к нему и взял за плечи, одновременно он отступил, я чуть не упал на него. Его глаза, черные, огромные, смотрели на меня с таким неверием, что стало больно.

Я все хватал его за плечи, а он молчал. И вдруг вырвался, отступил — повернулся и выбежал вон. Я остался стоять. На миг мне стало очень страшно: я решил, что помешался. Что это было сейчас?

Ждать и медленно сходить с ума я не мог. Вышел в коридор и сразу увидел Рудольфа. Он скорчился на маленьком диванчике, по своей привычке закрыв лицо руками. Я подошел и тронул его за плечо. Настоящий. Теплый. Я не мог до конца осознать, что вот он, передо мной, живой и здоровый и даже не особенно изменившийся. Я узнал его сразу, несмотря на изможденное лицо, худобу, запавшие глаза с тенями вокруг и незнакомое выражение жесткой печали. А еще я, наверное, так и не поверил до конца в его гибель, поэтому сейчас был не так шокирован, как он. И все стоял рядом с ним, гладил его по плечу и повторял:

— Рудольф… пожалуйста.

Он оторвал наконец руки от лица и заговорил глухо, не глядя:

— Гарри, ты прости меня. Знаешь, я же похоронил тебя пять лет назад… А сегодня утром эта газета, во Вроцлаве, там есть универсальный магазин магии… все говорили, что в Лондоне сенсация, Гарри Поттер вернулся откуда-то… Я бросился сюда, собрал все деньги, потом в воздушное агентство, надо было взять билет. Портключ это слишком долго, у меня нет таких связей в здешнем Министерстве… я бы не стал ничего… только убедиться, что это ты, ты…

Я слушал и не понимал. Наклонился, обнял сзади. От волос пахло все теми же сигаретами и каким-то шампунем, от воротника рубашки — немного потом, и все было как во сне. А он сжимал мои ладони своими, очень горячими, дрожащими, стискивал изо всех сил, не совсем, видимо, понимая, что делает, и продолжал бормотать:

— Хотел сразу же написать тебе письмо там, в магазине, но не стал, подумал, лучше я сам…. А ты… как ты… здесь?

— Я вернулся двадцать пятого августа, и все это время я думал… я знал… мне сказали, что ты погиб.

Он повернулся в моих руках, прижался лбом к моему лбу. Я закрыл глаза и снова заговорил:

— Я не знал, что ты тут. Сейчас думаю — вот идиот, надо было догадаться и сразу спешить сюда. А куда я только не бросался. В Хогвартсе разговаривал с твоим портретом, а он молчал, а потом я прыгал по всей Германии... Я так искал тебя, бегал по твоим следам, пришел на кладбище в Виллафриде. Эльф такого наговорил! Искал твою могилу… Олбрехт Шварц умер, он один что-то знал. А сюда я за хроноворотом. Я и думать не мог, что ты здесь, что ты жив.

Где-то в середине моей речи мы одновременно встали и куда-то пошли, схватившись друг за друга. Оба были как пьяные. Остановились на лестнице, обнялись еще крепче. Потом разом опустились на ступеньки и так и сидели, обнявшись. Я разглядел два тонких шрама на горле, провел по ним пальцами и спросил:

— Как это было? — Я и хотел знать, и боялся услышать страшные подробности о том, что эта тварь сделала с моим Рудольфом.

— Я же приезжал сюда в девяносто первом, — говорил он, не слушая меня, — искал хроноворот твоего Диггори, чтобы вернуться к тебе, ни черта не нашел, конечно. Пришлось вернуться обратно, в Хогвартс, и я пообещал Дамблдору остаться и приглядывать за тобой. Он сказал, что Гарри Поттер существует, он жив и скоро приедет учиться…Конечно, я остался, меня бы никто не выгнал из Хогвартса, уж поверь. А потом первое сентября, и… он. Я бы даже не узнал его, не скажи мне Альбус заранее… Мерлин, это было так… Тебя нет, а есть этот маленький мальчик в очках… Сначала было не так сложно. Смирился… Я должен был защищать его, и я делал это хорошо. А он… он становился все старше и все больше похожим на тебя, каким я помнил… — Рудольф обхватил мое лицо ладонями и всматривался горячечным, совершенно больным взглядом. — Сколько раз я смотрел в твои глаза и не видел в них тебя…

Голос его сорвался, он отпустил меня, тяжело сглотнул, дернув кадыком, и замолчал, глядя в сторону. Я осторожно повернул его голову к себе. Он молча плакал, слезы оставляли на щеках блестящие дорожки. Я стал стирать эти дорожки, а он все повторял:

— Сколько раз… сколько раз… А этот мальчишка… в глазах одна дурь, пустота. Я терял тебя, так и не найдя… а потом потерял окончательно, — он вновь закрыл лицо руками.

Трудно, невозможно было представить, что он пережил. Я застыл, пытаясь справиться с разыгравшимся воображением, и не сразу понял, что он шепчет:

— Я опять не смог тебя уберечь. Как тогда не спас от гестапо, не удержал на крыше… а потом снова…и снова… до конца.

— Это был не я, Рудольф. Не я. Другой.

Он только качал головой. Тогда я нашел еще один аргумент:

— Если бы тот Поттер остался жив, тогда погибнуть бы пришлось мне. Меня вынесло посреди шоссе, еще немного, и я бы угодил под колеса. Не может быть нас двоих одновременно, это парадокс, так не бывает.

Рудольф выслушал меня с ужасом. Поверил.

Я сполз на ступеньку ниже и уткнулся лицом в его колени. Нащупал руку, прижал к губам. Почувствовал, что он наклонился и вытирает щеки о мои волосы.

Мы сидели так очень долго. Светило солнце в пролет лестницы через высокое окно с витражом, потом оно ушло, потемнело, забарабанил дождь в стекла. И вновь стало светлеть. Внизу хлопала дверь, стучали шаги, но сюда никто не поднимался.

Рудольф успокоился, сидел, тесно прижавшись ко мне, и рассказывал немного путанно:

— Ты помнишь кнат? Твою монетку.

— Вот она. Эльф сохранил, отдал мне, — я снял кнат с шеи и сунул ему. Он взял, изумленно покачивая головой.

— С ума сойти. Вернулась… Я сделал из нее портключ в Виллафрид. Война с Волдемортом вот-вот должна была начаться. Поттеру выпала роль Избранного, и Альбус предупредил, что он в большой опасности. У меня была договоренность с Олбрехтом, чтобы ждал Поттера со дня на день. Я оставил для него запас лечебных зелий в той гостинице — портключ вел сразу туда.

Я слушал, как Рудольф готовился спасать жизнь моему двойнику, и гладил его ладонь.

— Но я не успел передать ему кнат. Точнее он не взял, думал, что я враг, и переубедить не получилось. Все пошло не так. Поттер погиб, а кнат использовал я. Эта мерзкая змея разорвала шейную артерию, не будь портключа, я истек бы кровью. Перенесся, напугал всех в гостинице, и Олбрехт перебросил меня в больницу в Бремене, колдомедики смогли залатать. И зелья пригодились.

Я потрогал, потом поцеловал ниточки шрамов на горле. Они еле заметно бугрились под губами. Спросил:

— Почему ты никому не сказал, что выжил?

Он помолчал. Я водил по шрамам пальцем и ждал.

— Не хотелось туда возвращаться. Друзей не завел. Поттер умер. Что мне та Британия.

— А сейчас? Я-то жив.

Снова тишина. Я поднял голову, встретил его взгляд, неожиданно горький. Я похолодел.

— Гарри, я…

— Не надо, — практически взмолился я. — Не говори, что ты старый, больной, разочаровавшийся, прошедший две войны и прочее. Не говори!

Рудольф промолчал, незнакомо, криво усмехнувшись.

— Что? — спросил я и даже испугался. Я еще не видал у него такой гримасы.

Он, все так же молча, обнял меня, стиснул так, что стало трудно дышать.

Я перевел дух и сказал:

— Есть хочу ужасно!

Он обрадовался, встал, потянул меня за собой.

— Обедать еще рано, но от завтрака осталось кое-что, у меня с аппетитом как-то не очень.

— Заметно, — засмеялся я. Вышло нервно, да и черт с ним. — А ты здесь живешь? Ты что, купил целый замок?

— Уже пять лет. Нет, не купил, пока значусь хранителем. Замок волшебный. Германия и Польша никак не могут его поделить, их Министерства магии переругались.

В столовой Рудольф усадил меня за стол, достал палочку, взмахнул, и по воздуху приплыли тарелки и чашки с блюдцами, а следом горячий чайник.

— Что за палочка, покажи?

Рудольф протянул мне ее. Десятидюймовая, золотистого дерева, на отполированной рукоятке узоры.

— Акация, сердечная жила дракона, — сказал он. — А твоя?

— Липа, — сказал я с сожалением. — Нормально, но…

И тут он меня поразил в самое сердце.

Забрал свою палочку, взмахнул и что-то прошептал.

Сначала ничего не произошло. Я вопросительно смотрел, а он молча приложил палец к губам. Потом глянул мимо меня. Я повернулся туда же и застыл, разве что рот не открыл. В распахнутую дверь и прямо мне в руки влетела моя родная остролистовая палочка с пером феникса.

Я не стал спрашивать, откуда она. И так понятно. Рудольф сохранил ее, а она признала меня, своего хозяина, Гарри Поттера. Я жадно разглядывал ее, примерялся, гладил по рукоятке. Она была точно как та, что сломалась на дороге у замка. Здесь она ко мне и вернулась. Я, наверное, выглядел счастливым в тот момент, потому что Рудольф, глядел на меня и улыбался.

— Спасибо, — прошептал я. — Спасибо…

Это был такой невероятный день, пятое сентября. Мы не расставались ни на минуту. Ели и пили, бродили по замку и окрестностям, без конца рассказывали друг другу, как жили в разлуке. Рудольфу было что вспомнить, не то что мне. Я со своим куцым рассказом справился за десять минут.

— Я ни черта не мог понять: ночь, холод, дождь хлещет, какие-то развалины кругом. Дорога была закрыта на ремонт, — говорил он, перебирая мои волосы. Нагулявшись, мы сидели в гостиной, где, несмотря на теплый вечер, Рудольф разжег камин. Он расположился в кресле, я на полу у его ног и слушал. Хроноворот забросил его в девяносто первый год. — Аппарировал в тот бар, в “Дырявый котел”, разбудил хозяина, переночевал. Утром сориентировался. Понял, что мне один путь, в твой Хогвартс. Камином не получилось, в “Котле” закончился дымолетный порох, а у меня с собой ни кната.

— Как же ты добирался?

Рудольф не мог без денег и палочки вызвать «Ночного рыцаря». Аппарировать, не зная координат, тоже был не вариант. В «Котле» не нашлось никого, кто отправлялся бы в Хогвартс или Хогсмид. Проникнуть на платформу к «Хогвартс-экспрессу», как советовал Том, он не рискнул, боялся разбить голову о кирпичную стенку. И поэтому поехал обычным поездом.

— Без денег, без билета?

— Отвел глаза контролерам. Это было несложно.

В Эдинбурге он отыскал вход в магический квартал, вычислив среди прохожих мага и проследив за ним. А оттуда в Хогвартс добрался с попутчиком при помощи парной аппарации. Дамблдор поверил моему Рудольфу. Конечно, при помощи легилименции. И тут же придумал, как его использовать для своих целей. Сыграть на чувстве вины бывшего эсэсовца оказалось совсем нетрудно.

— Страшно было у этих… у Пожирателей Смерти?

— Не страшнее, чем среди нацистов. По сути-то одно и то же. Но имя я решил сменить. Хватит того, что Рудольф Левин был членом нацистской партии и СС.

— Я все знаю про тебя… Северус Снейп. Мне рассказали. Двойной агент. Это круто, — искренне сказал я.

— Да уж, круто, — проговорил он и, подняв рукав рубашки на левом предплечье, показал черную татуировку в виде выползающей изо рта черепа змеи. — Нравится?

Я молчал, глядя на нее. Потом взял его руку и прижался губами к бледной меченой коже. Рудольф попробовал вырваться, я удержал и снова поцеловал. Я целовал не Метку, а его.

— Наверное, тебе было очень трудно.

— Трудно. Но гораздо хуже было возвращаться в Хогвартс и видеть Поттера.

Призрак того Гарри вдруг замаячил между нами. Я не понимал, как от него избавиться. Может быть, это было не совсем честным по отношению к погибшему, у которого была нелегкая судьба и страшная смерть. Но я хотел жить своей жизнью. И мой Рудольф был нужен мне самому, целиком, не раздираемый между нами двоими. Тому-то Поттеру он вообще не сдался.

А Поттер ему?

Я знал, что этот вопрос будет мучить меня, и решился его задать:

— Скажи честно. Ты что-то чувствовал к нему?

Рудольф молчал так долго, что я подумал, ответа не будет. Но все-таки произнес наконец:

— Да. — Я замер, на душе стало муторно, как бывало раньше при упоминании Греты. — С его лет шестнадцати. У него стал появляться такой взгляд… совсем как у тебя в зондеркоманде. Я видел твое лицо, твои глаза, а сам он был не такой.

Он помолчал и криво усмехнулся:

— Признаться, однажды я проявил слабость. Решил подпоить его амортенцией, и будь что будет.

— Ну и?..

— Я сварил зелье, — начал Рудольф медленно. — Подлил ему в сок перед обедом. Очень трудно было это сделать, но все получилось.

— И… что дальше? — Я слушал и не мог поверить.

— Когда он собрался выпить, я опомнился, выбил у него из рук кубок отталкивающими чарами. Он, по-моему, ничего не понял.

Рудольф по-прежнему гладил мои волосы. Потом спросил:

— Я зря рассказал?

— Не знаю, — искренне ответил я.

Его рука упала. Мы молчали. Огонь в камине трещал, светлые отблески прыгали по полу. Оказывается, уже стемнело.

Ночевать я отправился в свою бывшую комнату. Мне хотелось подумать. И я видел, что Рудольфу надо побыть одному. Он, совсем близкий и открытый днем, к вечеру постепенно замкнулся, отвечал односложно и все чаще задумывался. Глаза мрачнели, брови хмурились. Встретив мой вопросительный взгляд, он улыбался, но я видел: что-то грызет его. Может быть, то, что я — не Гарри, которого он так хотел, что решился опоить любовным зельем.

Я когда-то не поддался этому искушению, значит, Рудольф хотел этого очкарика куда сильнее, чем я его самого в сорок третьем. Я тогда сходил с ума, а он, получается, окончательно сошел?

Я сидел на своем диване, думал и никак не смог справиться с тоской. Этот вечер напоминал тот, недавний, на Гриммо, когда я оплакивал гибель Рудольфа. И вот я нашел его, он жив. А мне все так же больно.

Я и не думал, что известие о том, что мой Рудольф был неравнодушен к кому-то, настолько потрясет и расстроит. Неужели ему надо было все двенадцать лет прожить одиноким и никого не любящим? Я же не хотел ему такой судьбы и все равно впадал в исступленное отчаяние, стоило только представить, как он смотрит на кого-то, кроме меня.

Я с размаху треснул кулаком по стене. Ну почему все так!

Потом застелил диван, снова сел, поднялся и пошел к Рудольфу.

Вошел без стука. Он тоже не спал, расхаживал в халате. Я бросился к нему, и он меня обнял.

— Совсем не могу без тебя, Рудольф, — пробормотал я. — Не гони меня, ладно?

В конец концов, он успел выбить у Поттера кубок с зельем, и ничего не случилось.

— Ну что ты, Гарри. Пойдем, надо все-таки поспать.

Этот день вымотал меня, и я заснул, как только убедился, что Рудольф здесь, и его теплая и сильная рука на моей груди мне не мерещится. Спал я крепко, снов не видел, а проснулся оттого, что понял: я один в кровати.

Не передать словами, как я перепугался. Скатился с постели на пол, вскочил и бросился из комнаты. И эти три секунды, пока не увидел Рудольфа сидящим у стола, был абсолютно уверен, что все выдумал, бродя по замку.

Рудольф курил, стряхивая пепел на лист бумаги на столе. Я подошел, осторожно вынул сигарету из его пальцев. Затушил, выбросил. Положил руки на его плечи. Он обнял меня и, притянув ближе, прижался лицом к моей груди. Я чувствовал кожей его горячее дыхание, его губы, он целовал меня, и в этих поцелуях была нежность, но не желание.

Хоть ты тресни.

 

* * *

— Кто тебе здесь готовит?

Мы завтракали. Точнее, сидели друг перед другом, и я ковырял омлет, а Рудольф смотрел на это так внимательно, что кусок в горло не лез. От моего вопроса он словно очнулся, моргнул, опять быстро пробежал взглядом по лицу, словно убеждаясь, что перед ним именно я.

— Жена садовника, Анна. Они из Виллафрида. Он сквиб, она волшебница. Убирает и готовит. Вкусно? Извини, тыквенного сока у меня нет. Я знаю, что ты любишь, но сам не пью.

— Я не люблю тыквенный сок. С чего ты решил?

Мы уставились друг на друга.

— Нет? Ну ладно.

Рудольф пожал плечами и взял тост, а я задумался. Это же в Хогвартсе всегда на столах стоял сок. Я никогда не пил, но тот, другой, наверное, любил его. И Рудольф что же, замечал даже такие мелочи?

— Не смотри ты на меня так, ради бога, Гарри!

Он уронил тост на тарелку и уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то неприятное, судя по выражению лица, как раздался резкий стук в окно. За стеклом сидела встрепанная, какая-то скособоченная сова и смотрела круглыми глазами на то, как мы убираем направленные на нее палочки. Пока Рудольф открывал форточку, я вспомнил эту несчастную птицу.

— Это же моя сова! Я купил ее в Лондоне. Сразу, как только понял, куда и в какой год попал, написал тебе записку и отправил с этой совой. Только с ней, кажется, что-то случилось.

— Ты мне написал? — Он оживился и заметно обрадовался. Впустил сову, отвязал письмо, а я посадил птицу на подоконник и пытался понять, что с ней стряслось.

— И это все? — Рудольф стоял с моей запиской в две строчки и переводил разочарованный взгляд с нее на меня и обратно. — Не нашел, что сказать, Гарри? «Если ты меня еще помнишь…» Неужели думал, что забуду?

Я оставил сову, вытащил записку из рук Рудольфа, обнял его и уткнулся в грудь.

— Ну что я мог еще написать, подумай? Я не знаю, где ты, как ты. Может быть, давно с кем-то вместе, а тут сова…

— Какие-то глупости ты выдумал. ”С кем-то”...

Я прижимался щекой к его рубашке, а он — к моей макушке, и мне даже показалось, что он невесомо целует ее. Сова на подоконнике завозилась, заухала и встопорщила крыло.

— Может, ее поклевали сородичи или она угодила в воздушный поток поезда? Бери ее, Гарри, у меня в кабинете есть заживляющая мазь.

Мы занялись птицей. И пока возились, Рудольфу, когда он наклонялся, на лицо все падали волосы, и он досадливо мотал головой, а руки у него были в мази. Тогда я сам собрал длинные пряди в хвост и перехватил резинкой.

— Спасибо.

— Мне нравились короткие, как раньше. Зачем ты отрастил?

— Подумал, что так меньше буду походить на мага-недоучку из начала века.

— Не из начала, а из середины.

— Все равно. Не нравится?

— Не очень.

Рудольф отпустил птицу, подошел к умывальнику и взял мыло.

— Будешь вести себя хорошо, так и быть, состригу. Самому надоело. — Он помолчал, а потом добавил: — Хочешь, покажу кое-что?

Не успел я кивнуть, как он начал призывать из шкафа папки, журналы, исписанные листки. Напоследок на стол упала пухлая папка с тесемками, в которой я узнал диссертацию Рудольфа.

— Ты нашел ее?

— Конечно. Ты же сказал, куда спрятал. Я помнил и, когда вернулся, отыскал ту нишу и достал папку. Но дело не в ней. Здесь много глупостей, сплошные неподтвержденные теории и неработающие заклинания. А вот посмотри на это.

И он бережно положил передо мной большую тетрадь в темной обложке.

— Здесь — практика. Две части. Зелья и заклинания. Составы зелий разработаны мной лично, хотя есть несколько доработанных чужого авторства. Исчезли из обихода многие средневековые ингредиенты, или их так и не удалось расшифровать, и рецепты оказались бесполезными. А я нашел им замену.

— Это как с зельем от драконьей оспы? — спросил я, рассматривая незнакомые формулы и столбцы с ингредиентами. — А как получилось, что твой рецепт оказался в Дурмштранге?

— Продал, — легко отозвался Рудольф. — Это сейчас я хранитель замка и всегда могу сварить любое зелье, кроме запрещенных. А тогда я только что прибыл, ни денег, ни знакомств. И я продал недоработанный рецепт, которым лечил Минерву. Видел ту статью, кажется, они его неплохо дополнили.

Рудольф достал сигарету и закурил. По кабинету поплыл знакомый запах, и я словно без всякого хроноворота перенесся на полвека назад. День был пасмурный, в кабинете мы зажгли только настольную лампу, и мне легко было не замечать непривычный хвост и черную рубашку.

А Рудольф тем временем, зажав сигарету в зубах, листал тетрадь.

— Посмотри. А это заклинания, мои собственные. Я никак не мог понять тогда формулу произношения. Все мне казалось набором бессмысленных звуков. А с палочкой стало проще. Взмахиваешь, думаешь, и в голове складывается слово. Тебе неинтересно?

Я так засмотрелся на его выражение лица, на движения рук, что он это заметил.

— Интересно, еще как! Покажи хоть одно.

— Хм… Ну вот, например, Левикорпус. Ты прости, я не буду показывать на тебе. Не хочу подвешивать тебя вниз головой. Невербальное, и главное, — не снимается, если не знаешь…

— Фините Инкантатем!

Знаю, что некрасиво вот так перебивать, и Рудольф среагировал резко:

— Поттер! Снова не можешь дослушать?

Мы оба замолчали. Он впервые назвал меня по фамилии. Разозлился и назвал.

— Извини, Гарри, — похоже, ему было неловко за вспышку. — За семь лет преподавания расшатались нервы. Работа с детьми не мое призвание.

Я решил не развивать тему, иначе это могло завести нас Мерлин знает куда.

— Так что насчет Фините Инкантатем?

— Неверный ответ. Контрзаклятье — Либеракорпус. Но это ерунда, развлечение для студентов. А вот кое-что посерьезней.

Рудольф осмотрелся, подошел к дивану и поправил на нем подушку.

— Смотри. Сектумсемпра!

Из располосованной натрое подушки взметнулось вверх густое облако перьев.

— Ну как?

Я смотрел на оседающие перья и не мог выдавить из себя похвалу. Рудольф придумал убивающее заклятье, и оно работало так же надежно, как выстрел из вальтера. Это было темное колдовство. Такое же, как Империо, наложенное им на летчика в Бремене в сорок третьем, такое же, как Черная Метка под длинным рукавом.

— Ты так смотришь, что не надо никакой легилименции. — Рудольф захлопнул тетрадь и отправил ее обратно на полку. — Да, мне приходилось пользоваться непростительными заклятиями. Одно из таких освободило мир от Темного Лорда. Не всегда помогает Экспеллиармус, Гарри. И вот эта Метка, которую ты все пытаешься увидеть через рукав, она не потому, что я желал им победы, а как раз потому, что не желал и боролся, как мог. И старался искупить… все. Нельзя оставаться все время светлым и чистым. Так и умереть недолго.

— Ты про него сейчас говоришь.

Я не спрашивал, а утверждал. Я ведь ни разу не применял при нем Экспеллиармус. А тот — да. Это было его любимое дуэльное заклинание, ребята рассказали.

Черт, каждый раз, стоит упомянуть хоть мельком того Поттера, и сердце словно обдирают наждачной бумагой, так становится горячо и больно.

Рудольф смотрел на меня с неприязненной гримасой, и я вновь не узнавал его.

— Ты так и будешь все всегда сводить к нему? Нет, я не про него говорю. Исключительно про тебя.

Я понял, что мы сейчас поссоримся. Совершенно не на что было свернуть, чтобы не споткнуться о чертова Гарри Поттера и не начать ругаться. И столько обидных горьких слов накопилось у меня внутри, что я их точно не удержу. Я уже открыл рот, как Рудольф торопливо перебил:

— Нет! Мы не будем ничего выяснять, Гарри. Я этого не хочу. Мы сейчас спустимся на обед, а потом оденемся и аппарируем вон в тот лес. После вчерашнего дождя там должно быть много интересного. И… Нам просто нужно опять привыкнуть другу к другу.

— Мне не нужно. Я и отвыкнуть не успел.

Он вздохнул и не ответил.

Лес был красив. О том, что уже осень, не напоминало ничего, даже запахи оставались летними. Мы бродили до сумерек. Рвали траву, цветы. Рудольф срезал кору с дерева, снял с ветки гроздь рябины.

— Что ты так смотришь?

— Пытаюсь привыкнуть, что ты профессор зельеварения. Всякие травы, флоббер-черви, крысиные селезенки. Никогда бы не подумал.

Рудольф невесело усмехнулся.

— Мне было все равно, чем заниматься. Альбус увидел склонность к зельям, я не стал спорить. Мне действительно легко давалось обучение, я понимал самую суть этого ремесла. Потом уж он сказал, что я должен принять Метку, стать шпионом. Вот как ты вынюхивал здесь, так и я там. — Он остановился и, глядя перед собой прямо на дерево, тихо договорил: — Но когда я бывал в ставке Волдеморта, слушал его речи, видел, как глубоко он проник в темные искусства… это было страшно и очень притягательно.

— Как Гитлер тогда в Бреслау, да?

Рудольф усмехнулся:

— Примерно так. Один год я преподавал вместо зелий ЗОТИ. И чувствовал то же самое. Хотелось обучить не защите от темных искусств, а им самим, показать их смертельную красоту.

Он замолчал и все-таки посмотрел на меня.

— Господи, я тебя пугаю. Все, забудь. Никого больше нет, ни Гитлера, ни Волдеморта, я здесь, в этой глуши, готовлю зелья и составляю сборник заклинаний.

Я подошел к нему и уткнулся в колючий белый свитер, тот самый, что я нашел вчера на диване.

— И я здесь, с тобой. Ты же помнишь об этом?

— Всегда помню, каждую минуту. А еще думаю, надолго ли...

Я даже отвечать не стал, взял и поцеловал его. Мы целовались долго, он сжимал меня все крепче, шарил руками по мантии, его собственной, которую не узнал. А я решил, что сейчас повалю его в траву, и плевать на все. Ведь там, в сорок третьем, я об этом даже не задумывался и делал все, что хотелось. И все было прекрасно. Но здесь, сейчас, с этим посуровевшим длинноволосым Рудольфом, прожившим больше десяти лет под именем Северуса Снейпа и утверждающим, что ему надо привыкнуть ко мне, я терялся. Прятал лицо, утыкаясь в его бедное израненное горло, и так и не решился ни на что. А он не проявлял желания. Улыбнулся, отстранился и сказал, что пора домой.

 

* * *

К вечеру я был в растрепанных чувствах.

Почему-то я думал, все будет так просто и легко — стоит только мне найти моего Рудольфа, и я сразу же повисну на нем и расскажу, как люблю его. А на деле подойти и признаться не решался.

Не знаю, что меня останавливало. Не только горькие, ревнивые мысли о том Поттере. Еще — то выражение в его глазах, новое, не совсем мне понятное. Как будто он меня не знает и постоянно прислушивается и присматривается, гадая, чего ожидать. Такого не было даже в начале нашего знакомства. И мне стало казаться, что, как только я открою рот и начну свои признания, он меня остановит движением руки. Как будто я все делаю и говорю не так. А как надо, я уже не понимал.

Казалось, что я любил его сильнее прежнего. Я и не думал, что можно любить так отчаянно. Может быть, на меня повлияло все то, что ему пришлось пережить. Я и раньше знал, что он человек умный, с сильной волей, а сейчас и вовсе готов был преклоняться перед ним. И я смотрел на его усталое лицо, отмечал все морщинки, которых не было раньше, темные тени под глазами, жестко сжатые губы, и сердце заходилось. Как бы я хотел стать для него тем, кто выведет из мрака, прогонит призраки прошлого, научит снова смеяться открыто, а не кривить рот в этой странной неприятной усмешке. Но не получалось.

За окнами сгустились сумерки, пронзительно верещала ночная птица, а я все сидел на своем диване. Пора было ложиться, а я не хотел спать один и не смел пойти к Рудольфу. Тоскливо было, хоть вой.

Я взбил подушку, переоделся в пижаму, почистил зубы и снова сел. Я не смогу ему заменить того Поттера, как ни старайся. В его глаза смотрел Рудольф накануне последней битвы. Их двоих знает теперь вся волшебная Британия и вся Европа. Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп. Эти имена и судьбы неразделимы. А я тут вовсе ни при чем.

Я все-таки лег, накрылся одеялом с головой, хотя было душно. Но сон не шел. Потом скрипнула дверь, и я услышал легкие шаги. Еще через секунду диван прогнулся под весом севшего на край человека.

Рудольф молча сидел, а я молча лежал. Все свистела птица за приоткрытым окном. А потом я почувствовал, как он отводит в сторону одеяло и берет меня… не за руку, нет. За ногу.

Я обомлел. Он положил мои голые ноги на свои колени и осторожно гладил лодыжки, ступни, спускался к пальцам. И вдруг я ощутил горячее дыхание, и в следующий миг Рудольф прижался к моим ногам лицом.

Этого мои нервы не выдержали. Я откинул одеяло и повернулся к нему. Он поднял голову, смутно видимый во мраке. Я молчал и был как переполненный стакан: только тронь, и польется во все стороны. Не хватало еще, чтобы он счел меня конченым слабаком.

Я потянул его за руку и сказал:

— Ложись со мной. Давай спать.

И он лег и целовал меня в лоб, и в глаза, и в щеки, и в губы. Я отвечал ему и прижимал к себе так, что мог бы сломать ребра о его грудную клетку. Он склонялся надо мной, черные пряди свешивались по обеим сторонам худого лица, щекотали мою шею и грудь, но я не мог разглядеть, что в его глазах. Мне казалось, он хотел бы большего, но его руки не спускались ниже моих плеч, и это сбивало с толку. Наверное, надо было наплевать и сделать все самому. Он вдруг сжал меня в объятиях и замер, не давая пошевелиться. Держал так крепко, словно я мог улететь прямо из постели через открытое окно. И не отвечал на мой вопросительный шепот.

Проснулся я сереньким дождливым утром один. Сел, сбросил одеяло, огляделся. Нигде ничего, ни звука, кроме стука капель о подоконник. На часах было всего восемь, значит, Рудольф специально встал пораньше и тихо ушел.

Когда я засунул в рот зубную щетку, в ванную ворвался серебристый щенок-Патронус. Маленькая овчарка пронеслась вокруг меня по стенам и встала у ног. Я смотрел на нее как завороженный, застыв с торчащей изо рта щеткой. Мокрая паста капала с подбородка на пол.

— Гарри, я в подземелье, сова принесла очень срочный заказ. Позавтракай один.

Выдав мне все это голосом Рудольфа, щенок махнул хвостом. Я потянулся его погладить, и он растаял в воздухе.

— Хоть бы добавил: люблю, целую, — пробормотал я, вынув щетку.

Пес был очень симпатичный, но мысль, что Патронус Рудольфа именно таков, встревожила. В Хогвартсе, когда он только учился этому заклинанию, тот Поттер был как раз в щенячьем возрасте.

Я отправился на завтрак, по дороге в красках представляя себе очкарика с моим лицом, как он бесстрашно носится на метле, играя Ловцом за команду Гриффиндора, а мой Рудольф не сводит с него глаз, стоя на трибуне. Я сел за стол, придвинул тарелку с кашей и вздохнул.

Полдня я провел один. Спустился вниз, предложил свою помощь Ульриху, садовнику. И мы на пару высадили вдоль ограды линейку крохотных елочек.

— Откуда они?

— Из лесу, конечно, — сказал Ульрих и подмигнул мне. По веселым глазам и морщинкам вокруг них было видно, что он любит улыбаться, в отличие от своей Анны, на лице которой навеки застыла постная мина. — Выкопал и привез.

Мы посадили все деревца, я сполоснул испачканные землей руки в струе фонтана и побрел вдоль замковой стены. Снова начал сеять мелкий дождик, но я не обращал на него внимания. Над головой заухала и захлопала крыльями птица, я взглянул вверх и увидел на карнизе огромную сову, распушившую мокрые рыжие перья. Она терзала клювом что-то похожее на дохлую мышь. Ждала, наверное, готовое зелье, чтобы унести заказчику. Моя сова сидела на карнизе чуть поодаль, сжавшись в комок, и недобро наблюдала за гостьей. Еще дальше нахохлилась третья сова, белая. Наверное, то была птица Рудольфа.

Наглядевшись на сов, я вдруг пришел к выводу, что он купил себе именно такую в память о птице того Поттера. Мысль была дурацкой, но я не смог от нее отделаться и на его сову стал глядеть с неприязнью.

В замке я вытер промокшие волосы полотенцем и спустился в подземелье, туда, где когда-то находился тир. Сколько всего с ним связано! Только теперь Рудольф устроил там вытяжку, понаставил тиглей, там же хранит котелки, пустые фиалы и всякую утварь для зельеделия. И, конечно, бесконечные запасы сырья. Я там еще не был, знал по его рассказу.

Дверь была плотно закрыта, на ней слабо светилась сделанная магией надпись «Не входить!». Ясно, Ульрих с Анной сюда не сунутся, а Поттер, по представлениям этого сурового Северуса Снейпа, мог бездумно ворваться и помешать или что-нибудь испортить. Значит, были прецеденты.

Я отошел от двери и стал подниматься наверх. Делать было абсолютно нечего, я не успел еще прижиться здесь, найти себе занятие и влиться в какой-то ежедневный режим, поэтому ощущал себя дурацким гостем, который явился незваным и не вовремя и теперь неприкаянно бродит по дому.

И я ходил по лестницам и коридорам, поднимался и спускался, заглядывал в залы и комнаты. В большинстве из них стояла кое-какая мебель, но дух был абсолютно нежилой. И так я добрался до той самой башни, откуда мы тогда сбежали по крыше.

Мрачные воспоминания нахлынули, как только я стал взбираться по неудобной винтовой лестнице. Моя бывшая каморка оказалась заперта, я подергал дверь и пошел дальше, выше, туда, где держали Рудольфа. Тот чулан без окна остался совершенно прежним. Лампочка была такая тусклая, словно ее не меняли полвека. Железные кольца в стене я отметил уже мельком, потому что мое внимание привлекла широкая каменная чаша, стоявшая в углу на тяжелом табурете. Это был думосбор, на его поверхности клубилась голубая мерцающая дымка, и принадлежать он мог только Рудольфу. В моем мире точно такой же был у Альбуса Дамблдора.

Я стоял и не сводил с думосбора глаз. Там, внутри, все ответы на вопросы, что не давали мне быть счастливым. Да, конечно, это гадко и подло, это хуже, чем читать чужие дневники и письма. Я глубоко вздохнул и притворил за собой дверь. Что же именно Рудольф так хотел от меня скрыть? Серебристые блики дрожали на стене... Напряженно думая, я сделал один шаг к чаше, потом другой. Может быть, мысли, которые он так тщательно спрятал, имеют какое-то отношение к тому Поттеру? Мое сердце колотилось все быстрей и сильнее. Я подошел к думосбору вплотную и склонился, вглядываясь в его глубины. Помедлил, прислушиваясь, затем вынул палочку и коснулся содержимого. Серебристо-голубая субстанция внутри закружилась очень быстро и стала прозрачной, и я увидел летний день там, внизу. Мое дыхание уже затуманивало поверхность мыслей, волю будто парализовало. Если я сделаю то, чего так хочу, это будет чистым безумием... Но во мне вспыхнула безрассудная решимость. Я набрал полную грудь воздуха и окунул лицо в мысли Рудольфа. Пол каморки тут же накренился, и я полетел в думосбор головой вперед.


	19. Chapter 19

Глава 19

Пролетев сквозь призрачное пространство, я оказался на ярком от солнца, зелени и гриффиндорских флагов поле для квиддича. Передо мной на трибуне среди зрителей сидели Альбус Дамблдор в странной фиолетовой мантии и мой Рудольф в черной мантии с капюшоном, еще с короткими волосами, совсем такой, как в 1943 году. Он с довольно кислым лицом наблюдал за игроками. Но я видел, что глаза его горят, как ни прикрывал он их блеск ресницами. И смотрел он на летящего за снитчем меня. Совсем так, как я недавно себе нафантазировал. Его губы беспрестанно шевелились. Молился или колдовал… Картина сменилась, и я оказался в мрачном зале, похожем на подземелье. Трещали факелы. И я стал свидетелем собрания Пожирателей Смерти. И Рудольф слегка кланяется и говорит: “Конечно, мой Лорд, я смотрю за ним”.

Вновь смена декораций, и вот я в классе, и напротив меня стоит… стою я, тощий взъерошенный подросток с горящим ненавистью взглядом за круглыми очками. Он выставляет палочку и кричит: «Протего!», — и позади себя я слышу грохот и резко оборачиваюсь. Вижу с трудом поднимающегося на ноги Рудольфа. Парта сдвинута, палочка на полу, и он сгибается, чтобы ее поднять. Волосы растрепаны, липнут к лицу длинными прядями, брови нахмурены, на лице незнакомое выражение злобного удовлетворения. Он отряхивает мантию и уходит в другой конец класса. Ученики возбужденно перешептываются.

А вот они вдвоем в классе зельеварения. «Легилименс», — говорит Рудольф, наведя палочку на моего двойника. Тот корчится, падает на колени, роняет голову, а Рудольф с перекошенным лицом и расширенными, дикими глазами опускает палочку, бросается к нему, хватает за плечи, трясет и кричит: «Почему ты все забыл? Почему ты все забыл?! Что мне делать с тобой?!». Ладони скользят по ученической мантии, еще миг — и Рудольф прижмет к себе этого бессознательного Поттера. Но тот приходит в себя, и Рудольф вынужден отпустить его и отойти.

Новая сцена. Душевая в Хогвартсе, та, что в квиддичной раздевалке. Клубы пара, плеск воды, под струями одинокая голая фигура, и я не сразу узнаю Поттера. Худой, как червяк, как будто вообще никогда не ел досыта. Вдруг он оборачивается и тут же отскакивает, прячась за перегородку, и оттуда несется полный ярости и страха крик: «Уйдите! Что вам нужно?!». Я не успеваю ничего понять, невольно отступаю на шаг и прохожу сквозь Рудольфа, который прильнул к стене с совершенно таким же, как эта стена, белым лицом, с повисшими мокрыми волосами. Вся его мантия в брызгах воды. Лицо искажено безумной гримасой, губы закушены. Он отрывается от стены, вынимает палочку и, направляя на Поттера, шепчет: «Обливиэйт».

Не успев опомниться и осознать увиденное, я оказываюсь в темной комнате. Голый по пояс Рудольф стоит на коленях у кровати со смятой, разоренной постелью и… Он дрочит, засунув руку в приспущенные трусы. Его лица не видно за волосами, но зато хорошо слышно, как он задыхается и шепчет: «Мой… мой… все равно мой… Га-а-арри…» Движения ускоряются, и… я никогда не видел, чтоб кончали так судорожно и страшно, как под пыточным проклятием. Его тело корежит и скручивает, мне кажется, что он сейчас разобьет голову о край кровати, и вот наконец он падает, сжавшись и закрывшись руками. Он глухо рыдает, а я цепенею от ужаса. Это зрелище отнимает у меня все.

Следующая картина разворачивается на Астрономической башне, и я — уже без сил — смотрю, как Рудольф убивает Альбуса Дамблдора. Мне не забыть его искаженное ненавистью лицо в тот момент, когда он произносит «Авада Кедавра». Но после сцен в душе и спальне даже убийство не кажется мне худшим из преступлений.

Меня трясло, сердце выскакивало, билось где-то в горле, и, честное слово, я бы предпочел сейчас умереть, чем объясняться с Рудольфом, и тут передо мной возникла оскаленная змеиная морда и рванулась вперед. И я очнулся, тяжело дыша и судорожно держась за края чаши. Перед глазами плыло, меня тошнило, и казалось, это мое горло только что было разорвано безжалостными клыками, это я с нестерпимой болью падал и падал на грязный пол Визжащей хижины в липкую горячую лужу собственной крови.

Призраки прошлого растаяли, а боль не проходила.

Я выпрямился и вдруг рывком оглянулся. Прислонившись к косяку, стоял Рудольф и, закусив, как там, в душевой, губу, смотрел на меня.

— Ну что, понравилось, Гарри? — мягко спросил он.

— Н-нет, прости, — пробормотал я, еще не придя в сознание. — Послушай, я…

— Ты такой же, как он, — прервал меня Рудольф. — Тоже не смог пройти мимо.

Я молчал. Гермиона рассказывала, как мой двойник влез в думосбор Снейпа и увидел то, что было нельзя.

Мы оба не смогли поступить иначе.

— Значит, вот как это было? — спросил я, отрываясь от чаши и подходя к нему. — Ты смотрел на него, а потом накладывал на него заклятие забвения? И сколько раз?

— Ты не имел права…

— Замолчи! Что мне было делать? С самого начала я только догадываюсь, что что-то не так, но ничего не понимаю. А ты ни в чем не признаешься. Ты не хочешь быть со мной? Не я тебе нужен? Ну скажи это сам, я пойму. Не надо намеками, “ах, надолго ли ты здесь”, — передразнил я его.

— Не сходи с ума, — глухо проговорил Рудольф с болезненной гримасой.

— Поздно, уже схожу. Вспоминаю, что ты мне говорил на этом самом месте шестьдесят лет назад и что я только что увидел, и схожу. Хранишь это, чтобы возвращаться к нему снова и снова?

Лицо его исказилось до неузнаваемости, вместо ответа он шагнул ко мне, вцепился в волосы и прижался губами к моему приоткрытому рту.

 

* * *

Он целовал меня так отчаянно, словно над нами нависла смертельная опасность, и друг для друга осталась одна минута. Оторвался ото рта, прижал ладони к моим ушам, отчего в голове гулко зашумело, и наугад касался губами щек, глаз, лба. Я был зол, расстроен, полон решимости послать его к черту, но не сопротивлялся. Может быть, просто хочет заткнуть, чтобы не выяснять отношения. Мои попытки заменить того Поттера смешны, но прямо сейчас мне плевать. Я подумаю об этом после.

Мрачная обстановка башни вдруг сыграла со мной странную шутку. Через шум в ушах вдруг показалось, что за окном снова, как в то страшное Рождество, взрываются фейерверки, а по ступеням стучат офицерские сапоги. И я, даже понимая, что все неправда, все сильнее и сильнее прижимался к Рудольфу. Мне было плохо. Эти двенадцать лет сделали свое черное дело куда лучше гестаповцев и разлучили нас по-настоящему. Лучше бы сейчас и правда был сорок третий, пусть в плену, пусть без надежды на будущее, зато Рудольф был мой, только мой, а я был его. Его «дорогой» и его «родной» унтерштурмфюрер Алекс Леманн и…

— Что ты делаешь?!

Изумление в его голосе и распавшееся объятие заставили меня открыть глаза. Рудольф держал меня за плечи и не сводил глаз. Я глянул вниз, на себя, и чуть не задохнулся от неожиданности. Получилось! Я так хотел снова превратиться в того, кого он любил, что смог. Я стоял в своем собственном мундире. В том самом, черном, с блестящими пуговицами со свастикой, с петлицами, и погоны наверняка были на месте.

— Ты помнишь Алекса, Рудольф? — Надежда, с которой это прозвучало, удивила меня самого.

— Тише, я все помню. Все-все…

Рудольф расстегивал на мне китель, а я вглядывался в него, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует. Китель полетел на пол, на него упал галстук. Рудольф погладил меня по плечам, стянул подтяжки, и стал вытаскивать рубашку из брюк. Он раздевал меня торопливо, нервно, расстегивал манжеты и целовал запястья, впиваясь так, будто хотел прокусить. Сдернул с плеч рубашку и быстро водил носом по груди и шее, словно обнюхивал. А когда мои расстегнутые брюки упали вниз, Рудольф вдруг замер и взглянул мне в глаза. По лицу промелькнула тень, и он отпустил меня. Отошел, отвернулся.

— Что с тобой?

— Я не могу здесь. И ты так смотришь...

Он ничего не хотел. Попытка не удалась. Я согласен был даже стать Алексом на всю оставшуюся жизнь, если бы это могло вернуть мне моего Рудольфа… Но не сработало.

Я одевался в мантию, чары с которой спали, и думал, как же теперь быть.

Рудольф так и не сказал больше ни слова.

У лестницы внизу мы расстались. Из кухни выглянула недовольная Анна и позвала герра профессора убедиться, точно ли ей не привиделась мышь под буфетом. Он ушел, а я побрел в наше крыло. Я прошел мимо двери в комнаты Рудольфа, миновал свою собственную и остановился у соседней. Когда-то здесь жил Отто Экштейн. Тот самый, который старался быть для меня приятелем. Или даже был им.

Я толкнул скрипучую дверь, просунул голову внутрь. В темноте нащупал выключатель. Лампочка не зажглась. Пришлось засветить Люмос. Пустая комната, в стене у окна несколько пулевых отверстий. Что-то тут случилось за это время. В голые окна без штор долетали разноцветные всполохи подсветки фонтана. А там, на стене, у которой раньше стояла кровать Отто, висел портрет графа Хаугвитца. Никто за столько лет так и не смог его снять. На то оно и вечное, это заклятие приклеивания. А пытались, видно. Портрет серьезно повредили в нижнем углу, краска осыпалась, обнажив серый холст, рама была с трещиной.

Я постоял перед неподвижным портретом, потом отошел к окну и стал смотреть на фонтан. Когда-то я разговаривал там с Седриком. А его хроноворот я так и не нашел, а если откровенно — толком и не пытался искать. Никто ведь не мешает попробовать. Хроноворот — это надежда… В его комнате я ничего не обнаружил тогда, манящие чары не сработали, так может, стоит проверить все помещения замка? Отсюда и начну.

— Акцио, хроноворот Седрика! — Тишина. — Акцио, часы Седрика! Акцио!

— Молодой человек, перестаньте безобразничать в моем замке. — Портрет поправил пышное жабо и уставился на меня с негодованием. — Волшебник, а ведете себя бесцеремоннее захватчиков.

— Милорд, — ляпнул я от неожиданности и поклонился портрету. И добавил по-немецки: — Добрый вечер.

— Хорошие манеры еще никогда никому не вредили, — граф довольно улыбнулся и встал прямее. — Вы не немец. Британец? Заметно. И что же вы потеряли здесь и столь усердно призываете?

Я очень осторожно рассказал про потерянные часы.

— Фамильные, говорите? Шестьдесят лет назад здесь творилось черти что. Посторонние люди, грубые, нечуткие, портили мебель, уничтожали произведения искусства. Пытались сжечь меня, но не им со мной тягаться. А последний, сумасшедший, кричал, оскорблял, пытался ударить. Люди превратились в чудовищ. Вы спрятали часы от них? Понимаю.

— Вы не могли бы сказать, где искать их? — Портрет явно знал многое; чувствуя, как ему понравилось мое обращение, я добавил: — Милорд.

Граф поправил теперь уже парик и покровительственно улыбнулся.

— К сожалению, я видел лишь то, что творилось в этой комнате, в своем кабинете и в малой столовой, которые тогда не использовались. Но в замке есть привидения. И уж они в курсе всего. Да, мои дорогие?

— Милый граф, скорее всего, он обыкновенный проходимец. Наверняка мародер и охотник за сокровищами. А вы купились на манеры.

Я обернулся и тут же словно угодил в холодный кисель — прямо через меня к портрету проплыли две призрачные женские фигуры. Первая с высокой прической, вторая с гладко зачесанными волосами, чем-то напоминающая нашу Серую даму.

— Леди… — я решил быть британцем до конца и снова поклонился дамам. Первая, не глядя, отмахнулась веером, вторая за ее спиной приветливо улыбнулась.

— Катарина, прекрати улыбаться этому пройдохе!

Катарина? Я вспомнил имя. А первая, должно быть, Магдалина? И я пошел ва-банк, выложил тот единственный козырь, что у меня был:

— Мадам. Я недавно навещал барона Адалрикуса фон Кенинга. Он просил передать вам наилучшие пожелания и напомнить, что его бедное сердце навеки ваше.

— Каков врун! — Магдалина дернула плечом. — «Бедное сердце», скажите-ка! Поди, снова крутился вокруг могилы Сюзанны?

Я благоразумно промолчал. И правильно сделал, потому что дама смягчилась, вздохнула и сложила веер.

— Хорошо, говорите, зачем вы сюда пожаловали. Если граф ручается за вас, так и быть, попробуем помочь.

Я повторил историю для привидений.

Похожая на Серую даму Катарина подплыла ко мне и жестом показала идти за ней. Мы пришли в комнату Седрика. При помощи Инсендио я зажег стоящий на подоконнике трехсвечный канделябр и добавил свой Люмос.

Магдалина с веером парила в углу у окна.

— Часы здесь, — кратко сообщила она и, не прощаясь, растворилась в стене. Следом улетела вторая.

А я упал на колени и принялся ощупывать доски пола. Старые, но еще крепкие. Понятно, что хроноворот не мог вырваться из-под них. Но как-то же Седрик их туда засунул? Я пытался раскачать и вытащить хоть одну доску. Встал и направил на пол палочку.

— Бомбарда!

Щепки еще сыпались сверху, и пыль висела плотной завесой, а я уже шарил рукой в пустоте. Наткнулся на доску, задел пальцами что-то холодное, оно полетело вниз и глухо звякнуло. Тогда я опомнился, вскочил и повторил:

— Акцио хроноворот Седрика!

И тут же мне в ладонь легли те самые часы «Гласхютте» с бежевым ремешком. Стрелки не двигались, стекло изнутри было покрыто пылью, как туманом, но на первый, беглый, взгляд казалось, часы в порядке. Я уже схватился за колесико завода — заставить их пойти, убедиться, что в этом мире остался хоть один хроноворот, с которым можно перепрыгивать через десятилетия и века, как дверь распахнулась.

— Что здесь происходит? Что за грохот? Гарри?!

Рудольф вошел в комнату и замер, переводя взгляд с дыры в полу на часы в моей руке. Я и сказать ему ничего не успел, он уже сделал выводы.

— Так вот зачем ты здесь. А я-то успел поверить, что ради меня. Собираешься в путешествие?

Он протянул руку, сказал: “Дай!”, —и я увидел, что рука дрожит.

— Дай мне его, — повторил он. — Я как хранитель замка должен внести хроноворот в реестр волшебных находок. Потом отдам, и отправляйся, куда хочешь.

— Я не для того его нашел, чтобы отдать тебе. Я знаю, что ты помчишься к тому своему Поттеру. Я лучше сам отправлюсь к своему Рудольфу.

— Какие глупости. Я внесу в реестр и верну тебе. Он твой.

Вот мы и поссорились. Это было неминуемо, сколько ни оттягивай. Я искал Рудольфа, оплакивал, сходил с ума от горя и любви, а когда нашел, оказалось, что все зря.

Рудольф шагнул ко мне, вновь вытянув руку, и я вложил часы в его ладонь. Я, наверное, должен был и в самом деле вернуться в прошлое, туда, где мы были счастливы, но я бы там не смог. Я бы все время знал, что он меня забыл здесь, в 2003 году.

— Иди, — сказал я. — Тот Поттер ждет. Надо завести часы, выставить год и…

— Какой «тот», Гарри? — вдруг сказал Рудольф, болезненно морщась. — Что ты из меня душу вынимаешь тем Поттером? Это же для меня был ты! Я все эти годы думал, что это ты! Ты что, не понимаешь?

— Я? — вышло глупо. — В каком смысле? Он был ребенок…

— А что еще я должен был решить? Я прочитал все, что нашел о хроноворотах: вещь неизученная, были случаи старения и омоложения. Тебя нет, и вот ты появляешься. Пускай и одиннадцатилетний.

Я молчал.

— Я учил тебя. Защищал тебя. И хотел тоже тебя!

— Но у нас ничего не получается! Ты не хочешь!

— Да потому что с самого начала ты только и делаешь, что сводишь все к нему. Я не могу подойти к тебе, чтобы ты не уставился на меня вот этим своим обвиняющим взглядом!

— После того что я увидел в думосборе...

— Бог мой, ты такой же твердолобый! Что за наказание! Иди сюда! — он выхватил палочку. — Я проникну в твое сознание, а ты защищайся!

— З-зачем? — опешил я.

— Делай, что говорю! Доставай палочку и ставь щит, живо! Легилименс!

Голова взорвалась болью. Замелькали картины прошлого, и я замычал, силясь выбросить Рудольфа из своих мозгов. Он вышел сам, опустил палочку, шагнул ко мне, встряхнул за плечи, как того, тогда…

— Я сказал, защищайся! Легилименс!

— Протего!

Щит вышел сильным, как удар, я не только вытолкнул Рудольфа, но и влетел следом за ним в его голову.

— Сколько еще раз я должен попросить? — шипел он на кого-то. Я едва узнал его: неимоверно злой, шея в бинтах, грязные волосы неряшливо падают на лицо, глаза лихорадочные, больные. — Отдайте мне те часы, скажите, где они!

— А я вам устал повторять, что…

— Да мне плевать! — разъярился Рудольф, отбрасывая волосы с лица. — Позови своих чертовых призраков!

Я наконец увидел, что его собеседник — портрет графа Хаугвитца.

— Они не станут с вами разговаривать.

— Заставь их!

— Но это невозможно.

Рудольф издал какой-то рычащий звук и ударил кулаком по нижнему углу портрета. Рама треснула, краска посыпалась на пол. Хаугвитц заверещал:

— Опомнись, психопат! Ты портишь волшебный артефакт!

Рудольф не слушал, бил и бил, раздавался треск, краска облетала, угол совсем промялся. Он стоял перед портретом какой-то невыносимо жалкий, несчастный и злобный. Вдруг сквозь него поплыли призрачные фигуры. Послышался смех, а Рудольф оставил в покое портрет, крутанувшись на месте, нацелил на них палочку и отрывисто бросал:

— Депульсо! Делетриус! Редукто! Диффиндо! Сектумсемпра!!!

Со страшным грохотом обрушилось разбитое окно, пламя свечей задергалось от сквозняка, а Катарина и Магдалина все смеялись, и тогда — тут я совсем ошалел — он выхватил пистолет и стал высаживать в них пулю за пулей. Призраки, изгибаясь, уходили, таяли, просачиваясь сквозь стену, а пули дырявили ее, выбивая каменную крошку. Рудольф расстрелял обойму, отшвырнул пистолет и сел прямо на пол под портретом. Колышущиеся отблески делали его похожим на мертвеца, и все вокруг затопило невыносимым холодом.

— Я больше так не могу, — заговорил он чужим, ломаным голосом. — Не могу! Мне нужен мой Гарри, мой Алекс. Какого черта я выжил? Как я буду дальше, зачем? Семь лет мне не было жизни. Но оставалась надежда. Теперь нет ничего. Меня самого нет. Как мне вернуться в сорок третий? Отдайте мне тот хроноворот, чтоб вас всех...

Привидения вновь парили у разбитого окна, но молчали. Молчал и портрет. Рудольф закрыл лицо руками и тихо раскачивался.

Сам ли я вышел из его сознания, или он мне помог, но в следующий миг он молча вынул из кармана хроноворот и протянул мне. Я машинально взял. Рудольф повернулся и вышел за дверь. Я рванулся было следом, но услышал хлопок: он аппарировал. Куда, я не знал, конечно.

Я подошел к окну и прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу. Я не понимал, на каком я свете. Вдруг заметил, что у меня мокрое лицо. Я вытирал его краем мантии и смотрел во двор. Рудольфа там не было.

В этот миг в фонтан плюхнулось что-то тяжелое. Прямо с неба.

На всякий случай я достал палочку из кармана и перенесся туда. В воде бултыхалась сова, она била крыльями, пыталась взлететь или перевернуться. Лапы торчали в воздухе, к одной из них было привязано письмо. Я попробовал дотянуться до нее, но она была далеко от бортика. Мелькнула мысль применить Левикорпус, но я побоялся, что неправильно что-то сделаю, и сова утонет. Поднял левитирующими чарами и подхватил на руки. Комок мокрых перьев выскользнул и уселся на плитки у моих ног. Одну лапу сова вытянула вперед, и я отвязал письмо. Вода не успела испортить свиток. Письмо было от Рона и Гермионы, узнал я и сову, Сычика. Я не стал читать послание, затолкал в карман, потом умылся — и наконец начал связно мыслить. И тогда я, не обращая внимания на то, как сова хлопает крыльями и пытается удержаться на каменном бортике, чтобы напиться, помчался в замок.

Даже аппарировать не стал, мне показалось, бегом будет быстрее. По лестнице я не взошел, а взлетел. Найти Рудольфа я никак не мог, хотя пронесся по всему замку. Значит, он скрылся куда-то далеко. Мерлин, сделай так, чтобы он вернулся, иначе мне снова придется искать его по всей Германии… Я пошел в свою комнату.

Рудольф был там.

Он стоял возле моего дивана и палочкой превращал его в широкую кровать. Я машинально отметил, что появились кресло, шкаф с высоким зеркалом, а на полу — пушистый разноцветный ковер. На движение Рудольф повернулся. Наверное, у меня была очень красноречивая физиономия, потому что он тут же опустил палочку и шагнул мне навстречу.


	20. Chapter 20

Глава 20

Я молча прильнул к нему, обнял. Рудольф не спрашивал ни о чем, просто прижал мою голову к своему плечу. Я цеплялся за него, сглатывал ком в горле и пытался выдавить хоть слово. Но едва открывал рот, как заикался и замолкал. Вдруг в открытое окно с шумом влетела сова, о которой я забыл, и уселась на спинку кресла. Встряхнулась, как собака, разбрызгав по всей комнате капли воды.

— Бог мой, это что еще такое? — пробормотал Рудольф. — Гарри…

— Я вел себя по-свински, — заговорил я наконец. — Ты меня простишь?

— Не говори ерунды.

— Это не ерунда. Прости за ревность эту идиотскую, за обвинения, за то, что не доверял.

— Перестань, пожалуйста. Я тоже во многом не прав. Надо было сразу все рассказать и показать. Стыдно было.

— Тебе нечего стыдиться. А я… Прости за думосбор.

— Простил...

— Рудольф, послушай. — Я прижал ладони к его щекам, стал гладить большими пальцами скулы, а сам смотрел в его глаза и видел там то, что, наверное, называется смятением чувств. — Я же явился сюда, чтобы найти хроноворот только потому, что считал тебя погибшим. Я думал, что с ним вернусь туда, где ты жив. Если бы ты меня там не помнил или вовсе не знал, я бы крутился рядом и делал что-нибудь, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание. Таскался бы за тобой как дурак.

— Соблазнял бы меня, да? — улыбнулся он.

— Если бы мог. Я не слишком умею, но тут бы постарался.

Он закрыл мне ладонью рот, и, не успел я опомниться, руку сменили губы.

Это было как шквал, и он рушил все стены, которые мы построили вокруг себя за два дня. Осторожные и неуверенные мысли растворялись в наших поцелуях. Мы снова были теми людьми, которые встретились в сорок третьем и как сумасшедшие влюбились друг в друга.

Рудольф вдруг опомнился, шагнул к двери и с грохотом захлопнул ее. А я сел на кровать, потом упал на спину, зажмурившись и раскинув руки. «Пусть сам раздевает меня, пусть трогает, делает что хочет», — подумал я. И почувствовал, как Рудольф, тяжело дыша, расстегивает на мне ремень, стаскивает брюки, возится с пуговицами, снимает мантию. Пальцы плохо слушались его, он торопился, путался, мое терпение кончилось, и футболку с трусами я стащил с себя сам. Когда разделся он, я вообще не заметил.

Он лег на меня всей тяжестью и жадно целовал лицо, шею, плечи, спускался ниже, а потом снова впивался в губы. Я сжимал его бока коленями, чувствовал горячую гладкую кожу, то, как он хрипло, коротко дышит, и все это заставляло сердце замирать. Мы целовались, хватали друг друга за руки и волосы и вдруг перевернулись, едва не съехав с кровати на ковер.

Теперь Рудольф был подо мной, и уже я торопливо целовал его, оставляя влажные следы на лице, шее, ключицах, а он запрокидывал голову и шептал:

— Люблю тебя… как я люблю тебя…

Не находилось таких слов, чтобы рассказать ему все, что я чувствовал. Они оставались внутри, и от этого было больно.

Я нащупал его горячую вспотевшую ладонь и, задыхаясь, уткнулся в нее лицом.

— Рудольф, у тебя есть что-нибудь? Призови! Масло, вазелин, что угодно.

Кажется, он сделал это без палочки и молча. Мы уже оба были в том масле, а я все гладил его живот, бедра, твердый, горячий член, и Рудольф замер подо мной и только переводил горящий взгляд от моих рук к лицу и обратно. Он прикрыл ресницы и вдруг совсем зажмурился, когда я начал садиться на него сверху. Это было так странно: и трудно, и неловко, и очень возбуждающе. Я видел свои раздвинутые колени, член, и, несмотря на не слишком приятные ощущения, возбуждение не уходило. Я так измучился без Рудольфа и так хотел его, что мне было бы хорошо, даже если бы не нашлось никакой смазки. Я останавливался, ждал, пока стихнет боль, и продолжал двигаться. Рудольф стонал, хватал меня за плечи, за руки, но потом понял, что мешает, и откинулся назад. Я склонился, обхватил его лицо ладонями, ловил дыхание и ритм — и раскачивался, сначала сидя, а когда привык, лег и больше не останавливался.

Вдруг он открыл глаза и прошептал:

— Расскажи. Как бы ты меня соблазнял?

— О… я… — говорить, задыхаясь, было непросто. — Ну… я бы тебе… улыбался…

— Как?

— Вот так…

В черных глазах мелькнуло хищное выражение, он резко притянул меня к себе. Губы горели, когда я оторвался от этого поцелуя.

— Что… еще? — Теперь он водил ладонями по моей груди, и пристально всматривался в лицо.

— Я заплатил бы… Грете, чтобы ушла… и вместо нее… к тебе…

— Какой… к чертям… Грете?

— Твоей шлюхе, — я невольно стал двигаться резче, чем вызвал глухой стон у Рудольфа. — Так много было, что даже имен не помнишь?

— А еще? Расскажи еще, Алекс…

Алекс? Да какая разница…

— И в тир с тобой… и за каждый промах я бы…

— Да-а… ты бы… мой зеленоглазый... унтерштурмфюрер... должен был мне… поцелуй...

Не знаю, какие картины он видел, но лежал, запрокинув голову и закусив губу. Он уже совсем не был нежен со мной — крепко держал за бедра и с силой насаживал на член. И эта странная игра нравилась мне.

— Нет, оберштурмбанфюрер Левин, тогда бы я встал на колени… и облизывал бы тебя… и я все еще хочу узнать, какой ты на вкус.

Он открыл глаза и рывком перевернулся вместе со мной, подмял под себя, навалился, прижал горячим телом к кровати, жарко дышал в лицо и сильно двигался во мне.

— Тебе и… не снилось… как мне хотелось украсть тебя... спрятать… все время смотреть… трогать… Алекс… Алекс… Алекс… Дорогой мой, любимый, родной...

Он продолжал беззвучно что-то шептать, но я, как и раньше, не понимал безмолвный немецкий, поэтому закрыл глаза. Его волосы щекотали лицо, его губы касались наугад, движения все ускорялись, ритм начал сбиваться. И тут он обнял меня что было сил, замер, сильно вздрогнул и сжал так, что я не мог пошевелиться. Я почувствовал, как он кончил. А потом осторожно вышел, крепко прижал мои руки к бокам, и пока я соображал, что он делает, наклонился, помедлил секунду и коснулся моего члена губами. Я замер, а он наоборот, начал двигаться. Было горячо и влажно, я чувствовал его язык и внутреннюю гладкость щеки и сам подавался навстречу. Я растворился в ощущениях от оргазма и с трудом пришел в себя от того, что Рудольф вдруг закашлялся. Он провел ладонью по губам, потом посмотрел на нее, на меня и сказал вдруг с искренним изумлением:

— Неужели тебе понравилось? Для первого раза ничего, да?

Потом я смеялся, и он смеялся тоже. Мы лежали — я на нем, а после он на мне, обнимались что было сил, целовались и смеялись снова. Мы наконец опять были счастливы.

— Знаешь, кто ты? — спросил Рудольф. Я лежал на животе, а он безостановочно гладил меня по спине, так, что кожа горела под ладонями.

— М-м-м?..

— Ты кот. Котик.

— Почему это? — я всмотрелся в серьезные глаза, и понял, что он, кажется, не шутит.

— Ты ласковый, очень теплый. Ты появлялся везде, как кот. Ты не поверишь. Я всегда натыкался на тебя. Всегда. В библиотеке, на лестнице, в коридорах, во дворе. Ты иногда и не видел меня, а я поскорее уходил, чтобы не подойти и не начать гладить.

— Представляю эту картину, — смеялся я, и, боже, как мне было легко.

Так мы лежали, и Рудольф все болтал какую-то ласковую чушь, а я тихо балдел, слушая его, и тут Сычик вдруг проснулся или ему надоело ждать, и он сорвался с кресла и воспарил над нами, пытаясь бить крыльями по головам. Я оторвался наконец от Рудольфа, скатился с кровати, подобрал мантию и кое-как натянул.

Надо было накормить и устроить сову. В эту секунду сквозь стену влетела еще одна птица, серебристая цапля или кто-то в этом роде. Голосом Анны сердито сказала:

— Ваш ужин на столе, я ухожу. Убирать будете сами.

Сычик разинул клюв и заорал на цаплю скрипуче и зло, но Патронус уже превратился в тающий дымок.

Рудольф оделся, и мы спустились вниз. Сова слетела следом. Пока он искал в буфете совиное печенье, я посмотрел, что там в тарелках, накрытых крышками. Открыл и не понял, что вижу.

— Это клецки с сыром, — объяснил Рудольф. — Здешняя еда. Довольно непривычно, но вкусно.

Он оказался прав. Первый раз после моего появления мы ели с настоящим аппетитом. И я был этому рад, потому что Рудольф ужасно исхудал. Он не был особенно упитан и в сорок третьем, но сейчас с него как будто соскоблили последнее. Я понимал, что это от его нервной жизни в Хогвартсе и одинокой — здесь. Хотя в целом мне было все равно, худой так худой. Главное, что его шрамы не болели. Я гладил их, целовал и боялся спросить. Этот змеиный бросок с оскаленными клыками, наверное, будет мне сниться. И я бы легче забыл его, если бы змея бросалась на меня, а не на него. Рудольф сказал, все в порядке, все зажило, и пора оставить прошлое прошлому. Он не стал выяснять, что именно я увидел в думосборе. А я не рассказал, не хотел снова все это ворошить. Но знал, что буду помнить все страшные мгновения.

За чаем я поинтересовался, почему у него Патронус щенок. Я был готов к любому ответу, меня больше не волновали никакие двойники.

— Ну как же? — удивился Рудольф. — Тот случай с собакой в Бреслау, в день, когда мы все ездили на выступление Гитлера.

— Поэтому?!

Удивительное дело. Рудольф застрелил пса и в утешение предложил мне купить щенка. И все это настолько запало ему в душу, что спустя время щенок возник из небытия в заклинании защиты.

— Мне кажется, именно в тот день я понял, как сильно люблю, — сказал он, подняв глаза от чашки. — Так, что готов ради тебя на все. Ну что ты смущаешься, Гарри? Ты не должен больше смущаться.

— А я так и не научился создавать говорящих, — поспешно перевел я разговор на другое, чтобы не краснеть как первокурсница. — Иначе мог бы тогда из башни отправить просьбу о помощи. Хотя кому? Как по-идиотски была организована наша миссия, я только потом это понял. Посылать агентов к врагам и не предусмотреть никакого спасения в случае… который случился.

— Надо было первым делом установить связи с местными волшебниками, — заметил Рудольф. — Нынешние авроры гораздо более подкованы во взаимодействиях с опасностью.

— Вот именно! А нам по инструкции вообще это запрещалось. Вдруг проговоримся, что из другой эпохи. Ну и чем все кончилось? Вспоминать стыдно.

— Это я сбил тебя с толку.

— Не выдумывай. Из-за меня ты вообще влип во все это.

— Из-за тебя я не влип, как ты выражаешься, а узнал о магии. Почему она стала проявляться только после встречи с тобой, ты не думал? Я тридцать с лишним лет прожил магглом. Ты ее разбудил.

— Я?

Тоже мне, крестная фея. Обошелся бы он и без меня, такая сильная магия все равно рано или поздно вырвалась бы.

— Именно ты, мой дорогой. Но даже не это главное.

— А что еще-то?

— Моя прежняя биография должна была закончиться в сорок третьем, ведь так? Ты изменил это. Вмешался и заставил жить дальше. Отвел беду.

— Рудольф, — начал я. Его лицо, когда он умолял портрет показать хроноворот в девяносто восьмом, стояло у меня перед глазами. — А может, мне стоит прыгнуть на пять лет назад, чтобы ты…

— Нет, — сказал он сразу. — Даже не думай. Эти пять лет были трудными, но оно того стоило. Я тебя дождался. Не надо все запутывать. И я тогда был очень… не в себе.

Мы помолчали. Я крутил ложкой чаинки в чашке, и, чтобы сменить тему, спросил:

— Ты еще пол в той комнате не заделал?

— Не успел. Хотел сперва получше обустроить твою спальню. А что?

— Заделывай. Не будем хроноворот прятать.

— Да я и не собирался...

— Понимаешь, есть у меня мысли насчет него.

— Хочешь понять, как он устроен?

— Да. Вдруг удастся создать еще один?

— Попробуем.

 

* * *

Эта осень 2003 года была очень похожа на ту, другую. Такая же тихая и теплая. Медленно желтел лес, и мы с Рудольфом снова выбирались на охоту. Вместо Генриха Новицки ружья и ягдташ с добычей теперь носил Ульрих. Вдоль той самой железнодорожной насыпи мы часто катались на велосипедах. И иногда Рудольф засматривался на меня так, что начинал вилять рулем, и спрашивал:

— О чем ты думаешь? У тебя такое лицо…

А я думал о том, что мы с ним теперь абсолютно свободны. Нет долгов, заданий, войн. Давно нет тех, кто мог бы с нас что-то спросить. А мы есть. И наше счастье есть, и планы на будущее. Даже велосипеды, и те есть. Разве в сорок третьем, когда Рудольф на этой самой дороге сказал: «Покатаемся, когда выиграем войну», — мы надеялись, что все сбудется? Мы с ним выиграли две войны и вернулись туда, откуда все началось. Да, за это заплачено судьбой моего невольного двойника. Но я, разбираясь теперь гораздо лучше, чем прежде, в тайнах времени, был уверен, что не все так однозначно. Где-то существует другой мир, иная ветка событий, там Гарри один-единственный и вполне живой и здоровый. Пусть и без Рудольфа. А Рудольф здесь, со мной, мой.

— Какие планы на октябрь? — Он догнал меня и теперь крутил педали рядом.

— А у тебя? Будешь дорабатывать зелье магии для сквибов?

— И его, и еще есть пара интересных заказов…

— Сколько там длится эффект?

— Думаю довести до нескольких часов.

— Круто. А я хочу закончить сборку второго хроноворота.

— Все-таки решил отдать в Отдел Тайн?

— Копию? Пускай берут. Если испытания пройдут успешно, сделаю еще, и вот тогда-то мы с тобой попутешествуем.

— Отлично. Всегда хотел увидеть, как начали строить Берлинскую стену.

— Да? А я думал, мы с тобой сходим на первый концерт “Раммштайна”.

— Не знаю, что это, и, кажется, не хочу узнавать. — Рудольф поднажал и вырвался вперед.

— Эй, я пошутил, — кричал я и пытался догнать его, но от смеха все больше отставал.

Гермионе и Рону я отправил Сычика с ответным письмом о том, что я жив, здоров и нашел Северуса Снейпа. Слово за слово мы с друзьями договорились до того, что Рождество они встретят с нами в замке Хаугвитц. Когда я понял, что пригласил гостей без ведома хозяина, то помчался к нему за разрешением. Рудольф казался не слишком довольным и согласился только на Новый год. Он был прав. Провести Рождество вдвоем, без нацистов, арестов, прыжков по крыше и стрельбы, с елкой, украшенной обыкновенными шариками, казалось подарком судьбы. После того, что было, никто кроме нас самих нам пока не был нужен.

Оставались еще дела и до Рождества. Нужно побывать в Британии, решить вопросы в Гринготтсе, перевести часть сбережений в немецкий магический банк. И все-таки попробовать увидеться с тетей и дядей. Вдруг они не превратились в чужих мне людей, а остались прежними? Я мало верил в это, но не проверить не мог.

А пока длилась осень.

Рудольф почти весь сентябрь уходил спозаранку в свое подземное святилище, где у него готовились сразу пять сложных зелий. Одно нужно было постоянно помешивать, другие без конца то настаивать, то процеживать, то доводить до кипения, и видел я его только по вечерам, ну и ночами, конечно. Спали мы вместе, поочередно то у него, то у меня. Моя кровать была шире и удобнее, и сама комната уютнее благодаря стараниям Рудольфа. Зато в его спальне меньше дуло из окна, и ванная была под боком. По утрам я сквозь сон чувствовал шевеление рядом, затем доносился приглушенный плеск воды, шорох одежды, легкие шаги, но чаще я вновь проваливался в небытие еще до того, как он неслышно прикрывал за собой дверь.

И вот наконец я проснулся и обнаружил, что Рудольф никуда не ушел, а тихо дышит, уткнувшись в мое плечо и обняв поперек живота. Комната была полна солнца, и настенные часы показывали почти девять. Я осторожно снял с себя тяжелую руку и повернулся. Убрал с его лица спутанную гриву, поцеловал в нос и зашептал:

— Рудольф… Твои зелья… Эй, проснись…

— Наложу Заглушающее… как на птицу-ревунчика, — невнятно пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. Я подивился странному выверту сонного сознания и сурово напомнил:

— Я котик. Птицей быть не подписывался.

Рудольф улыбнулся, мимолетно коснулся ладонью моей щеки, но в следующий миг рука бессильно упала на подушку. Я внимательно смотрел на него. Он спал с совершенно безмятежным лицом. В бок мне упиралось голое колено, которое пересекал белый шрам, оставленный зубами трехголовой собаки. Я погладил колено, натянул на него одеяло и вылез из постели. Пускай отсыпается.

Рудольф спустился, зевая и потягиваясь, ближе к полудню. Весело сказал, что свободен весь день и что сегодня праздник Начала Астрономической Осени. Не желаю ли я прогуляться в город?

Я желал!

И он, сразу после того как мы пообедали, перенес нас на торговую площадь в Балигроде, волшебном квартале Вроцлава. Я был там впервые.

Балигрод оказался похож на Хогсмид, Виллафрид и Магишештадт. Пожалуй, побольше башенок со шпилями, всюду сосны и елки, а цвет стен преобладает белый.

На площади пестрели торговые шатры, крутилась воздушная карусель, с которой летел визг малышни, за ними были видны крыши домов с тонкими каминными трубами. Пахло свежими калачами, кофе, пивом, от шатров тянуло аппетитным дымом жаровен, где пеклись каштаны и жарились колбаски. Речь была слышна и польская, и немецкая, и английская. Я озирался, а Рудольф тянул меня все дальше, пока не привел к огромному зданию из розового камня.

— Универсальный магазин, — сказал он. — Здесь есть все. Зайдем?

— Ага! Давай!

Магазин наполнял народ, снующий по переходам, галереям и движущимся лестницам. Было очень шумно. Орали совы и жабы, мяукали коты и книззлы, пищали крысы, клубкопухи и еще какие-то зверьки. Взрывались хлопушки, разносились слова веселенькой песенки про Анну-Марию, выкрикивали что-то продавцы, заманивая покупателей, и неумолчно галдели эти самые покупатели.

Я хотел присмотреть новую мантию взамен той старой, черной, которую Рудольф носил в Хогвартсе. Пора перестать цепляться за нее: мантия протерлась на локтях, и вообще у меня в ней вид дурацкий. В отделе готовой одежды я выбрал две, темно-голубую и зеленую, и поволок их в примерочную комнату с зеркалом до потолка. Рудольф сунулся туда за мной и очень мешал переодеваться. Не то чтоб я был против, но когда явился продавец с волшебным метром и палочкой, чтобы укоротить или удлинить модель по моему росту, он глянул на Рудольфа с недоумением, и тот поспешно вышел, ухмыльнувшись напоследок.

Пока я платил за мантии, Рудольф разглядывал форму для зельевара с укороченными рукавами и вшитым фартуком. К ней прилагалась забавная повязка на голову, напоминающая пиратский платок. Я фыркнул и предложил купить, однако он сказал, что ему привычнее работать в нормальной одежде.

Повсюду в этом огромном магазине шли праздничные распродажи. Мы заглянули и в кондитерский отдел, и в книжный, накупили всяких пустяков, стараясь всучить друг другу вкусненькое или книжку поинтереснее. Я подарил Рудольфу толстенный том «Легендарные декокты» (и мимолетно вспомнил Грету Шталь), а он приобрел для меня пестрящие яркими картинками «Загадки времен и пространств». Мы вели себя беспечно и немного глупо, как все счастливые влюбленные. Рудольф вручил мне рожок с мороженым, которое подмигивало ягодными глазками и складывалось в умильное сердечко, когда подносишь ко рту. Я ел и смеялся и весь перемазался в сиропе, и он затащил меня за угол, на запасную лестницу, где было пусто, прижал к стене и долго целовал, слизывая сироп с губ и щек.

А я плавился в его руках, как это самое мороженое…

Пока гуляли по этажам, я заметил, что Рудольф слегка припадает на левую ногу, но на мой вопрос он только отмахнулся, да и вскоре уже шагал нормально. Внизу находился отдел «Магия полетов», и я заскочил туда, пока он торчал сто часов подряд в «Зельях и все для них». Тут я и сам застрял: не мог выбрать лучшую модель метлы среди «Нимбусов» и «Молний» и закидывал продавца бесконечными вопросами. Рудольф успел все, что хотел, купить и пришел за мной, нагруженный пакетами. Взял за локоть.

— Ну что? Никак не определишься?

— Слушай, тут совсем другие модификации! У нас таких не было! Регулируемое равновесие, мне такое и не снилось. Нас всех первым делом учили держаться в воздухе ровно. А тут сама метла это делает… Супер!

— Непременно хочешь снова начать летать?

— Хочу, конечно, ужасно скучаю по полетам. О, а ты научился, Рудольф?

— Пришлось, — с кислой миной сказал он. — В Хогвартсе все преподаватели обязаны уметь. Я даже как-то судил игру в квиддич.

— Вот это да! Как интересно!

— Ничего интересного. Не терплю. Но ты, если хочешь, купи, конечно. Или давай лучше я подарю. Вокруг замка полно мест, где можно полетать.

— Да ну, увидит кто-нибудь. Туристы из Аушвица.

— Я тебе изготовлю состав невидимости.

— Есть такое зелье?! Твое?

— Не мое. Но хорошее. Побрызгаешь на метлу и на свою одежду и часа три будешь невидим.

— Здорово! Ладно, пошли. Я еще подумаю. Не хочу сейчас с ней таскаться. Мы же не домой, погуляем?

— Пойдем, куда ты хочешь?

— Да просто по городу. Сто лет его не видел. Ну ладно, не сто, шестьдесят…

Рудольф аккуратно уменьшил свои и мои пакеты и засунул в карман.

— Откуда начнем? — спросил он.

Я пожал плечами и сказал, что мне все равно. На его усмотрение.

— Ну, тогда давай навестим одно место. Памятное, — и он загадочно улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, не Зал Столетий? — Я с трудом вспомнил это название.

Вместо ответа Рудольф притянул меня к себе, обняв за плечи, и мы перенеслись. Резко запахло речной водой. Мы стояли под мостом. Над головой громыхало эхо шагов идущих через мост прохожих, а здесь, у самой воды, было сумрачно, сыро и безлюдно. Я посмотрел в лицо Рудольфу. Вода бросала на него серебристый отблеск, а полумрак оттенял, и он был похож на вампира, как в той ведьминской лачуге в нашу первую ночь. Я сжал его ладонь и сказал об этом, а Рудольф в ответ состроил ужасающую гримасу. И я давился от смеха, вытаскивая его из-под моста на яркое солнце.

Мы поднялись по каменным ступеням и ступили на гулкое железо. Я облокотился на перила. Внизу переливалась река, медленно и важно плыли лебеди, надеясь на подачку. Рудольф встал рядом, касаясь меня плечом.

— Вспоминаешь? — спросил он.

— О да, — медленно заговорил я, не отрывая взгляда от воды. — «Ваши глаза, Алекс, как эта речка, и будь вы девушкой, я бы обязательно сделал вам предложение».

— Твои глаза все такие же зеленые, как вода в Одере.

— И я все еще не девушка, — я повернулся к Рудольфу и уставился на него. Он смеялся!

— Не девушка. Ну и что? Ты мой любимый человек. И зачем тебе это предложение? Мы же вместе. Если захочешь, так будет всегда.

— Всегда, — зачарованно повторил я. — Рудольф… может быть, в другой раз погуляем? Будут еще теплые дни, и куда этот город денется…

— А что такое? — Лицо его стало серьезным, но глаза по-прежнему искрились смехом.

— Вернемся в замок? Прямо сейчас.

— Зачем?

— Ну… там узнаешь зачем.

Он промолчал, но окинул меня голодным взглядом. И потащил за руку обратно под мост. Когда спускались по лестнице, я заметил, что он опять хромает.

— Эй, что с ногой? Шрам разболелся?

— Да нет, он давно уже не болит. Подвернул в магазине… Ерунда.

— Нет, погоди. Мы же вечером покататься хотели. Сядь!

Рудольф послушно опустился на ступеньку. Я сел рядом и заставил его разуться. Он скинул легкую летнюю туфлю. Я положил его босую ногу на колени и ощупал длинную подвижную ступню, спрашивая, где больно.

— Нигде, успокойся, — он дернулся от щекотки и попытался убрать мои руки. Я не дал, сжал крепче и вдруг склонился и тронул губами торчащую косточку на щиколотке.

— Гарри, ты спятил, — осторожно проговорил Рудольф, замерев. — Ноги грязные, в пыли.

— Да мне плевать, — ответил я, вытащил палочку и сотворил невербальное Исцеляющее. — Все! Пошли вниз. И домой.

И хотя целовать его ногу я был готов и при тысячах зрителей, аппарировать, как и всегда, мы могли лишь из укромного места.

Конец.


End file.
